To Read And To View
by Venquine1990
Summary: Sora, Harry, Riku and Sirius. The four of them share an amazing bond, even if only one of them knows this. But what if the other three find out. And what about Sora's past? Or Harry's past and future? Will Sirius learn to live the Muggle way? Will Harry find true happiness? Read it all in To Read and To View! WARNING MalexMale bonds in this story! No MalexMale fan, then don't read!
1. The Destined Targets

_**Okay, a quick note to all you loyal readers you there: This is the SECOND version of my new story. Yes, you read it correctly, I wrote SECOND! What happened to the first, you may ask? Well, I was an idiot, that's what. I had some alone time at work, wrote the chapter, put an email to myself about it and then –  
**__**DELETED THE FILE BEFORE PUTTING IT ON THE EMAIL! Now some of you you may think: hey, no biggie, you still have it somewhere like in the junkbox, right? WRONG! I emptied the Junkbox to make sure no one could find the story as I wasn't supposed to even be writing it while I was at work.  
**__**So yeah, this is the second version, the first is gone off to who knows where – sorry, didn't want to insult any believers or those having faith in certain religions so I decided to be a little wide framed about it – and while I sincerely hope that this will be as great as the first version – as that gave me goose bumps – well, fingers crossed.  
**__**Enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

**To Read And To View  
****Chapter 01  
****The Destined Targets**

_**Unknown Location  
**__**Luxord's POV**_

It's been a year now since my defeat by the human form of Roxas, a brown haired Keyblade Wielder who goes by the name of Roxas, but while some of my comrades from the Organization have found new life in their reformed bodies and others have simply faded from existence all together, have I kept all that is me.  
After being destroyed by Sora's Keyblade – which had cut straight through my last set of Defensive Cards and thus through me – had I not found myself in a reforming human body, but in a presence I have never truly believed in until now – no matter how much I spoke of this form of power to my fellow Nobodies.  
Destiny itself is apparently a force that lives and thrives on the wellbeing of its citizens, the Islanders of Destiny Islands and while I have always felt it confusing and without proper reason that such a small world gained such a strong name, do I now finally understand how the name came to be due to the deity that found me.

Destiny herself had given me new life as a Nobody, all my powers restored and strengthened and my whole body stronger by just a little from before my fight – something that has actually taken the last year to get done as Destiny apparently draws most of her power from the wellbeing of two of her Islanders – two who are often traveling.  
Sora and Riku are basically both the cause for my destruction as well as the cause for me being where I am today and their many travels, both when they had their apparent Mark of Mastery Exam and when they were traveling to conquer Master Xehanort and his new formed Organization kept my revival at a standstill.  
However, half a year ago the two Islanders came back from their mission, both looking weak and exhausted, but the proud smile on Riku's face and the amazed, happy and relieved smile on Sora's had told me everything I needed to know; Master Xehanort and all his other forms and allies had been stopped and destroyed.

This had further been confirmed by the fact that the two have, since that day – the twenty-fourth of June – not travelled to any other worlds or even away from their Main and Play Island and this alone had sped up my healing process, however my completely reformed body had not been the last thing Destiny had planned for me.  
She had other plans she wanted me to perform and those plans have now led me here to the amazing Manor House in front of which I stand, with dark stone walls and red bricks keeping the roof from the top floor and also surrounding all the glass-stained windows, which are only half of all the windows set into the building.  
I try not to let my amazement for the structure, the several wide feet of gardens around me and the thirty feet tall walls surrounding the gardens keep me from my duty and so swiftly walk over the graveling pavement up to an amazing set of double doors that are made of oak and have iron bars holding them attached to the Manor.  
There I knock on the door instead of using the amazingly well-designed knocker that is accurately shaped like a Griffin's head and a small creature with large, pointy ears that are pointed upwards to both sides of the creature's head and that have small tufts of hair sticking out at the ends of the ears opens the door for me.

"What you's be wanting? We being very busy here. This still year of works, you's know?" The House elf asks me rudely and I try not to show how offended I am as I had never expected such a small creature to have such a large mouth – no matter how many memories of Roxas prove this to be correct to me time and time again.  
Instead of that do I answer with the message Destiny told me and say: "The Dog howls for the Missing Mother." And these words, while Destiny would not reveal their meaning to me when I asked, seems to shock the House Elf and before my eyes does the creature's entire demeanor change like the flipping of a card.  
The creature bows low and aims for one of the doors inside as he says: "You's be going in there. You's be going there right away, honorable Messenger, while I's be getting the Mother. Yes, yes that be what Switchies be doing." And while I am almost confident that Switchies is not that House Elf's real name, do I enter the building.

Taking a quick glance to take everything up in me as I walk, do I find myself in an amazing stone walled entrance room with red stone for the floors – stones that actually feel warm underneath my shoes – and dark brown and onyx black checkered stones for the walls, while there are many doors in each of the side walls.  
There are also many paintings adorning the wall, except for in the right back corner where a stone staircase with dark brownish red carpet covering the steps is located and the front left corner where a metal black staircase is also located and I feel comfortable with my surroundings as I enter the door in the far back left.  
This is one of the only doors in the back wall – along with a large double set of doors, which I presume lead to the backyard, but instead of that does this door lead me into quite the fancy office with purple walls and dark purple draping over the windows that reach from ceiling to floor and have a curved top with red wooden frames.

There is also a dark burgundy red carpet onto the floor of which the color itself seems to radiate heat and while I know this to be a good thing in the cold – and naturally wet – country where I am at, does it still distract me long enough I don't instantly take notice of the woman behind the desk that is almost stationed against the back wall.  
The woman seems to be in her early fifties, yet the small strands of white and grey in her dark brown hair might make people think different and the dark burgundy brown eyes that are hidden behind a pair of brown, square framed glasses, look at me in shock, something I take use off to further take in my current environment.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt your snooping, but may I ask your reason for visiting me? I like to think I know all relations to my co-workers and other people living here and you certainly aren't a family member to either category." The woman then asks me, proving to me she can swiftly turn stern, even after getting shocked like this.

This alone makes my pride for the woman rise a little, yet I was given strict orders from Destiny and instead of answering, do I take my seat at the other side of her desk and mimicking how she holds her left wrist with her right hand, my eyes locking with hers in a silent staring contest until suddenly I notice something.  
A set of hurried footsteps is coming ever closer and while the sound still sounds distant, do I hear it approach at quite the speed and just when the door barges open and a man almost falls through the doorway in his attempt to get in, do I break the staring contest with the woman to turn my full focus onto my target.  
"What are you doing here? Do you know this man?" The woman then asks, but the man before me shakes his head and says: "Message – House Elf – out of – breath." The woman again turns to me, but while I silently allow for the package Destiny gave me to fall out of my sleeve and into my hand, do I answer her gaze:

"The Dog howls for the Missing Mother." And while I can hear the woman gasp behind me in bigger shock than that the man is currently panting to catch his breath, do I stand up and wait for the man to let go off his knees and stand up straight again before I walk past him and silently push the package into his hand.  
The man tenses at the touch and I whisper in his ear: "Only in the Wolf's Den." Making the body tense at – what I can only assume – is me knowing such a secret code, yet I don't wait for either the woman to acknowledge my exit or for my target to revive from his shock and instead of that do I leave with the swiftness with which I came.  
I pass the hall, the door, the large fields and the even larger walls of the gates around the Manor House and once I do this, do I feel the weight of the amazing wards both settle in, making me incapable of speaking about my latest location, as well as release me as my abilities of traveling now suddenly come rushing back to me.  
Taking a moment to collect my focus over these abilities, do I swiftly make use of them and do I arrive in the one town where – for many members of Organization XIII it actually all began – Radiant Garden, where I instantly make sure to hide in the shadows of the nearest building as there are plenty of people here who can recognize me.

Not taking this risk as I know that Destiny is counting on me to get this part of my mission done, while all this is – as she said – only the beginning of the most powerful adventure I would ever experience and not me alone – do I switch into the clothes Destiny left me that also hold the package for my second target.  
A white robe with checkered white and black hood and with a single black cord and several white and black lined buttons to hold the robe together and under this a pair of black ripped jeans that have a few holes around the lower legs and even one in the back of my left knee, along with a soft broken white t-shirt to top it all off.  
All in all I am currently wearing too much white to instantly be recognized for a former member of the Organization, but because I know that there are at least five people here who can recognize me in a heartbeat, do I take an extra security measure and do I draw up my hood, the black and white checkers hiding most of my looks.

I then focus on all I have learned while working for Organization thirteen and start hunting through the shadows, not for Heartless, but for a chance of spotting my target without being seen, even if my new clothes aren't exactly helping with that. Yet I push this thought away and focus on those I see in my nearest surroundings.  
While doing this do I swiftly move from one shadow to the next, sometimes pretending to walk and a few times conjuring a book to extra cover my face with as Even and Ienzo – the human forms of Vexen and Zexion – pass me just when Juffie the Ninja suddenly jumps me and actually pulls my hood off.  
I make sure the girl sees the glare I hide from my former co-workers with my latest book and the girl steps back in shock, something that apparently is lost to both the young geniuses passing me and I make sure to draw my hood back up before passing them, giving them curt nods as I do so to make sure they don't pay me any heed.  
Then, after an hour and a few more attempts from Juffie to get my hood off, do I finally reach a circular plaza where I know I will be in need of my hood and book to make sure anyone seeing me can't have the time to also recognize me, when suddenly my target leaves the house in the South East corner of the plaza.

Feeling relieved beyond words – even if I'm not supposed to feel anything as I am a Nobody without heart – do I focus on the task at hand and while passing him with my book in one hand, am I unable to put the package in the man's hand as I pass him and I sigh, hoping my hood will be enough to cover me as I turn around and ask:  
"Just a second! Lea, right? Once known as Axel?" And just that last question seems to draw the man's attention as he suddenly raises an eyebrow at me, but while I continue the hope that my hood will hide my face, do I make use of his shock and confusion to take a few steps closer, hoping to have another chance of delivering the package.  
"What's it to you?" The man suddenly asks and while I feel relieved that the Flurry of Dancing Flames has yet to recognize me, do I take another step closer, making sure to keep to his side as I have recently come to find out he too has a Keyblade and while I have no intention of getting cleaved through again, do I answer:

"The Saviors Island bared its name for a Reason of Life." I pass on the message Destiny asked me to as I pass on the package and while Lea asks: "Care to be more specific, Mr. Cryptic?" But I shake my head and say: "I have my restrictions. Only if you remember the Island's name will you be able to understand. Only then, will she need you."  
And while I wonder what Destiny would need Lea for as the Flurry just doesn't seem to match with my other target in anything but a need for answers, do I pass on the package that I had hidden in the sleeve of my robe and do I pass forward, ignoring the man's: "Hey, wait a minute. What's this? What's in here?"  
Instead of that, do I send a powerful wave of energy at Juffie as she again tries to pull off my hood and while the wave has no harmful intended purposes, does it still shock the young teenage girl into a standstill, which makes Lea run at her to ask her if she's okay and by the time the two are looking at me again, have I vanished.

Vanished around the corner of one of the routes leading out of the circular plaza and over to a large house and then behind it, where the sun is being kept from the ground by the large structure. Here I lean against the building opposite, feeling energized by the Sun's radiance, but staying out of clear sight at the same time.  
Then, knowing I am on a tight schedule and that I might have wasted time in looking around at my previous location so many times, do I snap my fingers and allow for my magic to show me the date and time. These two together make me smile and I say: "The twenty-eight of January 1996, Happy 17th Birthday, Sora."

* * *

_**Okay, cliffie! I know!  
**__**I hate them too, but the story – CAME OUT EVEN BETTER! I thought I had goosebumps of the first version? That didn't even have Luxord's back story, Sora and Riku's defeat of Xehanort, a description of Destiny or Vexen, Ienzo and the ever motivated Juffie in it, so that makes this one SO MUCH BETTER!  
**__**Okay, a little few things you need to know about this story. It will be CR, but then with both Books and Movies – you can guess for yourself who of Sora and Harry gets what. Also note that this story will contain quite a bit of Slash and will contain SoraxRiku and MysterypersonxSirius and LeaxHarry.  
**__**This second one has been – sort of – revealed this chapter and will be further revealed next, but I first want to see who of you knows who the mystery person is. Kiri Kaitou Clover and I already know, but this is because she inspired me to write this story in the first place so she deserved to know ahead of time.  
**__**Okay, see yah,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	2. Four More Targets

_**Hey everyone, next chapter's here!  
**__**Now I've been stuck on this story for a while – not that you will know this as I plan to post as much of this story in one go as possible – but on the other hand was it easy to figure out what got me stuck and that helped me figure out a good way to continue from where last chapter left off, which is pretty much what got me stuck in the first place.  
**__**Now I won't be coming back on Luxord for quite the while, but he definitely does play an important role in this story as he is the Nobody of Time and will therefore be vital for the story – once it ends. Yes, you heard me, Luxord plays an important starting and ending role in this story, else you won't see him as he isn't important in-between.  
**__**Now this chapter will be about Lea and the Mystery person and while I am quite certain that you, my loyal readers, were able to guess his identity just by the little hint Luxord dropped off with him, do I still want to hear in your comments whether or not you guessed correctly as I love to see how dedicated my readers can be to their reading.  
**__**Okay enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 02  
**__**Four More Targets**_

_**Lea's POV**_

I don't know who the guy was that just gave me this weird little package, what his weird messages could mean or where he came from, but after asserting that Yuffie's alright and finding out that she had been trying to pull his hood off against his will, do I understand why the man used so much force to push her away.  
I tell the girl to not go looking for him, but she seems to have found something else to be curious about and asks: "What's in there?" And my gaze returns back to the package the mysterious man gave me before I saw him blast Yuffie off her feet as I say: "I don't know. He gave it to me along with some mysterious cryptic messages."  
"Oooooh!" Yuffie exclaims and I roll my eyes as she and I have been growing more and more annoyed with each other, simply because I am more a man of patience where she likes to make swift and sudden unthinking decisions and she tries to grab it out of my hand, yet I pull it away, knowing one thing very clear:  
"This package is highly important, Yuffie, and whoever that mystery man was, he was obviously on a mission to give it to me and me alone. Now if you'll excuse me, I was just on my way home. And don't you have guard duty at the Bailey around now?" The girl huffs and turns around, muttering as she walks over to the large wall.

Feeling relieved to be rid off her, do I turn around myself and with a simple bit of focus do I flash myself home, silently relieved I took Aerith's advice not to do so instantly after leaving her for some medicines I still need after the battle with Master Xehanort – a battle that took place little over half a year ago now.  
The battle had definitely been brutal and while we had been able to retrieve Aqua, Roxas, Xion and Ventus out of Sora's heart, had it been Sora's mind and a little incident that occurred during training that caused for us to be victorious over the Seeker of Darkness – by using his own plans of having Terra's heart inside him against him.  
Sora had been a right genius that day, the twenty-fourth of June, and had made it so that while all of us – everyone bar Sora and Riku – fought members of Master Xehanort's Organization that could easily overcome and conquer us, had it caused for events to transpire that brought a single swift end to Xehanort's dreams regarding the X-blade.  
Sora had found out that the X-blade can be forged from 7 Lights and 13 Darknesses as long as these 20 warriors fought each other in a distance range of 50 feet in diameter. However, were the distance to expand to 65 feet in diameter, would it instantly make the creation process undoable, regardless of which side fought the hardest.

Sora had made use of this, before using Ventus and their combined strength of heart to awaken Terra;s heart inside Master Xehanort, causing for the inner Keyblade Master to overcome Xehanort's darkness, allowing for the man to regain his body and for Master Xehanort to dissipate in darkness, along with his own other forms of Darkness.  
This had therefore brought an end to Xemnas, Ansem and all other past forms of Xehanort, bar the Youth form, who Terra, Aqua and Ventus defeated together, the three of them smiling in united victory all throughout the fight and bringing a swift end to the youngster, while Lea and Roxas took care of Isa and Braig.

That is now more than seven months ago and I wonder why faith would try to contact me again as the worlds have been restored and while the walls separating the worlds are no longer existent, due to our many journeys between them, is there still a minimal amount of contact, mostly done by either Sora when he visits friends from other worlds.  
Then I realize what I'm thinking and the words of the stranger ring through my head again: "The Saviors Island bared its name for a Reason of Life. Only if you remember the Island's name will you be able to understand. Only then, will she need you." And I think: "He meant the Destiny Islands where Sora and Riku grew up."  
And then suddenly a powerful voice that is both mythical as well as all surrounding sounds from the inside of my room and it speaks: "Yes, grew up, but not born." And before I can ask what she could be talking about, does my entire room dissipate into nothing but a pure white light, that stretches from the floor to the walls to the ceiling and back.  
Looking around, do I for some reason not feel the need to draw my Keyblade and ask: "Who are you?" And the entity answers: "I am Destiny. Throughout the many years of my Island having existed, there have been so many heroes and villains born on my ground that their power has fed me and given me a consciousness of my own."

This shocks me and I ask: "And now – you want me?" And the voice hums as it says: "When I sensed that one of my Inhabitants was on the Island and on the Island, did I know something terrible was bound to happen. However, I have not yet developed a consciousness strong enough to influence those living on my grounds.  
I needed help, yet due to what I saw my inhabitant cause and do, did I know that no being in this Universe could be of the right assistance to me. I traveled my consciousness elsewhere, to another universe and there I found something I have never seen before. A form of magic far wider and more complex – than that of the Keyblade."  
This shocks me as the Keyblade allows for almost all kinds of magic and has certainly been a pain in the behind for the Organization simply because they only controlled one element where Sora and the others controlled many and I ask: "A magic – more complex?" And again the voice hums before she speaks and says:  
"I saw two men in love with one another, saw magic bless them with that what they feared the most; a child. They feared this, because of the family of the father. I knew they would try to hide the child away, make it unhappy, make it live a lonely life of war. So I took it with me and helped it grow the best I could upon my Islands."

This shocks me, the idea of kidnapping a child almost making me want to summon my Keyblade after all, but then the voice continues and says: "However, this was not the first time I had to do so. It was simply so that the time before, I was able to be conscious enough to explain my reasons to the first child I brought to my Islands.  
I swore them the child would be one they could be proud of and I knew I could keep that promise once Kairi came to my grounds. She was young and defenseless and I could easily see how my first child took on the responsibility of an older brother over both her and my second child, who was born this very day."  
At this I look shocked, not just because of the birthday, but because I finally realize who she's talking about and I ask: "So you want me to tell all this to Sora and Riku and then send them back to their home?" But the voice hums again, this time with a negative tone in her voice and she says: "No, they are not yet ready."

This makes me roll my eyes and I ask: "So what is it you want me to do then?" And the voice answers: "Sora has a younger brother who knows nothing of any of this. He believes his father to be his godfather, his mother to be his father and both his parents to be dead." At this I whiten and I ask: "You don't me to tell him the truth, do you?"  
And when the voice answers: "You won't need to." Do I feel relieved, only to feel new annoyance as the voice says: "I have been preparing a special room between the two Universes since I took Sora and Riku from their parents. Here Sora can unite with his father and brother and all of them can learn of each other's lives and adventures."  
"Great, so Sora's not the only one with a dangerous life." Flashes through my mind before I ask: "So you've build this place. What do I have to do with it?" And the voice answers: "I will give you the ability to go there along with the ability to travel to Harry Potter. You are to pick him, Sora and Riku up and bring them to my room.  
There they will get to know each other, learn of each other's lives and realize their destinies." This makes me hum and think: "At least Sora will definitely be protected from danger now, being within a room created by Destiny herself." But then something else comes up in me as I think over my orders and I ask:

"I get Sora and Harry, but why Riku? If Sora's going to be safe in your rooms, Riku won't need to be there to protect him, will he?" And the voice answers: "Riku's destiny will be uncovered by Harry's father. I have already sent someone else to inform him of the actual truth. You are to take him along to the room as well."  
"Who, the father or the one you sent to inform him?" I ask in confusion as it sounds as if the informer is male as well and the voice answers: "The father, the one I have sent to inform him you will meet later. And no Lea, once you have picked them up, your role in their life will not end. Once you meet with Harry, you will understand."  
This definitely sets my curiosity aflame and then suddenly do I feel new traveling information and new coordination's being entered into my mind, the info being brought in, but not painfully so and the voice says: "Pick up the son first. I will tell you when you can pick up the father. If you have picked up the son before I say so."  
And I interrupt her as I end her spiel, already getting the plan and smirking widely as I say: "Pick up Sora and Riku, understood." And with that do I use another Corridor of Darkness, focusing on the stone-build dorm room I see enter my mind as it looks like the place where a boy Sora's age would stay in.

However, when I arrive in the room, do I see several beds with curtains drawn, making it so I can't see who's who and just when I think: "Great, how am I even supposed to recognize the kid? What if, having grown up somewhere else, he doesn't even look anything like Sora? Then what am I supposed to do?" Do I see something.  
Every bed around me has a trunk in front of it and after bending down in front of the first two, does the third make me feel like hitting the jackpot as it has the initials _HP_ written on it. Checking the others real quickly just to be sure, do I see no other initials like that and happily walk over to softly, gently open up the curtains.  
There I see a young boy, perhaps a year younger than Sora, lying fast asleep, his eyes closed, a small painful looking scar shown on his forehead, his hair more messy than Sora's when Riku gives him a nudgy – and still somehow looking more beautiful than anything or anyone I have seen in my entire life and all my travels.

Understanding with a single glance what Destiny meant with me understanding how my journey with this kid is far from over, do I make sure to be as gentle as I can as I suddenly notice how there are heavy bags under the boy's eyes, indicating that he has barely been able to sleep for at least the last fortnight or so.  
I then softly let the back of my fingers run down his cheek, of which the skin feels rough and hard, as if scrubbed with some kind of overused washcloth, before pulling my focus back on the task I was set on by Destiny and lie my hand on his shoulder, focusing my inner magic to conjure air around him like Sora does when he needs extra defense.  
The air, luckily enough, makes the kid float only an inch above the mattress upon which he lies and this also helps me softly move the blanket off of him before I carefully move my arms under his body and lift him up, the air around him making the blanket just simply falls back onto the bed, making it look as if Harry got out himself.  
I then carefully – not wanting to stir the beautiful package in my arms awake – walk over to sit on Harry's trunk, only for a rustling of wings and a blur of white something to shock me, my need to keep quiet making it so I only breath in sharply when suddenly a beautiful snow white owl lands herself on my shoulder.  
Looking from the owl to the trunk to my package, do I realize why the owl flew over and I whisper: "Such a beautiful creature can only belong to an equally beautiful owner, don't you think?" And the owl simply bobs her head, proving me she has the same intentions not to wake Harry, which makes me smile at how amazingly intelligent she is.

Then I focus on the third of three images that Destiny gave me and arrive in an amazing room – one I ignore because it has no resemblance to a bedroom and I want to make sure my little precious cargo can get some more hours of rest. I stand back up from the trunk, happy that my Corridor took it along and leave the room.  
Taking the first door on the left wall by nothing more than instinct, do I walk up a long staircase before taking the only door in the left wall, where I see a bedroom that instantly makes me smile as it looks luxurious and perfect for the precious little boy still lying sleeping soundly in my arms as the owl flies off.  
It lands on a long, rough hard and beautifully carved pole that looks especially designed for her and I smile at her before using the wind that still blows around Harry to make the blanket on the four-poster bed blow up just enough I can lie Harry back under it, canceling the spell gently and making Harry fall onto the bed without waking him.

I then look at him a little longer as he turns to lie on his left side, his hand over his pillow and his mouth slightly agape to let his breath out and oxygen in and I think: "Those bags have got to go." And with that do I press 2 fingers to his forehead, beside his scar and whisper: "May all your nightmares be burned away, my little flame."  
And with that do I cast a silent mental flame spell on the little boy, smiling in pride of myself as I look at how the teen sleeps on before the owl actually hoots and I look up shocked, not realizing that I am losing the time Destiny gave me to fulfill this task. I turn back to the sleeping boy and softly caress his hair as I whisper:  
"I hope we meet again, little dreamer." Before silently walking out of the room on my tippy-toes, closing the door behind me before I use my Corridor of Darkness to head for the Destiny Islands as I have yet to hear from Destiny about moving over to the other location that is still unknown to me bar its actual coordination's.

There I quickly and swiftly move through the town Sora showed me after defeating Master Xehanort and while feeling glad to have spent Christmas here as it now makes me know exactly where my two targets live, do I make sure not to be seen in the bright moonlight too much and to avoid whoever I see gazing out the window.  
I reach the two houses of Sora and Riku within minutes of time and it takes me only little effort to get into Sora's house, mostly because the little Keyblade Master forgot to close his bedroom window before he fell asleep. Feeling glad that immediate danger is no longer a problem here, do I perform the same trick as with Harry.  
The wind blows the blanket off of Sora and I make quick work of making it lie the same way Harry's lay before I left and before I pick up the boy, do I quickly pack some of his things with help of my wind magic, the magic itself as silent as the slumbering boy himself and when I'm sure I have plenty of clothes packed, do I pick up the bags.  
Laying them over my arms, do I pick Sora up, reenter the room I arrived in and this time take the door on the left in the right wall, where I again find a staircase and a bedroom at the end of it. Lying Sora down in his new bed, do I hang the bags up on the hanger that is stuck to the door before closing it and transporting myself back to the Island.

Riku's transport is almost just as quick, were it not that the boy almost wakes at sensing my Dark Corridor Magic Use and I quickly use Cura magic to calm the boy's nerves, allowing him to fall back asleep before walking him swiftly up the right door in the right wall, lying him down and setting his backpack by the end of his bed.  
Then I leave the room, only to hear that same powerful female voice again and it says: "The messenger has reached your target. Transport him now while his mind is busy elsewhere." And while I wonder how the messenger can reach someone who's probably asleep, do I focus on the last location Destiny told me about.

Arriving here I almost shiver in pure fright as the whole place looks dark, dangerous and like something Malificent would love to acquire it – as the disgusting Dark Fairy would call it. Moving through the house as swiftly as my own two legs can take me, do I focus on the directions Destiny's voice tells me.  
I arrive on the topmost landing of the house and take the first door on my left, entering a room that – in some way – looks amazingly different and it takes me a minute to realize that it's the red and gold that make the room look a lot more happy and livable than the rest of the with black-wallpaper plastered walls of the house.  
Then I see my last and final target, a man with long black hair that does have the same coloring as little Harry's, who has tears stuck to his eyelids and has a wide smile on his face, while his body remains lying down and asleep, proving that someone is indeed influencing his dreams – someone he apparently cares for.  
Shaking the thought off for later, do I use my method one last time, wondering if it wouldn't be dangerous for others who have this technique to try and kidnap people I care about and while deciding to be very careful with who I show the Airo techniques, do I transport the sleeping man to the room and walk him through the final door.

Then, while walking, do I take another look at the man's happy sleeping face and then I remember something else Destiny told me: "He believes his mother to be his father and both his parents to be dead." And with that I realize who I'm carrying here and who the messenger that is entering my target's dreams is.  
Lying the man down, do I turn away from him, a happy smile on my own face as I now realize just what Destiny did – and more importantly for who she did it and I think: "Harry is going to be one very happy camper when he wakes up." And with that do I walk out of the room, close the door behind me and do I return to my own world.

* * *

_**Okay, so no mystery person.  
**__**HEY, SUE ME! I didn't think this chapter would take a live of its own and become like this! I was planning a little short bit of Lea picking the four of them up and then having that flow over into the mystery person revealing himself to Sirius and explaining what is going on to the guy, so he can explain it to Sora, Riku and Harry.  
**__**However, Lea has always been someone I love writing about and playing into his character and making it develop into this story made me take a whole other turn for my story line and made me decide to have the Mystery person be part of next chapter where all explanations come to the light for everyone involved.  
**__**Now there are a few things you all need to know. ONE, this story revolves around Harry, Sora, Riku and Sirius. TWO, Lea and the Mystery person will be making appearances throughout the story, but only because time will keep ticking outside the room. THREE, the mystery person will not reveal himself in person, just in voice like Destiny.  
**__**That is all, enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	3. The Dream Of Love

_**Hey everyone!  
**__**I guess by now everyone has a clear guess on who the mystery person is, so I won't keep you in suspense much longer, there are just a few things I need to relieve off my chest before this chapter starts. First of all, this story is one of my ABSOLUTE best and I am very proud of the progress as a writer I have made the last 12 years.  
**__**Second of all, has my area of likes increased even further and am I now requesting of YOU to contact me as I have a few challenges of my own that I want to see YOU – my loyal readers – have a go at, mostly because I am just cramped with all the stories I am writing – this one among many others new and old.**_

_**The challenges are as followed: YU-GI-OH: This challenge has two basic needs: 1. Yami must come back from the Afterlife and he and Yugi must be in love with each other without knowing it of the other until that point in time. 2. YAMI MADNESS IS A MUST! Yami discovering the 21**__**st**__** century is also A MUST!  
**__**Now I do not care how Yami comes back, but the story has to start with some kind of method – Yugi again finding pieces of the Puzzle, Yami and Atem being two separate beings and thus Atem's father sending him back, Yugi finding the entire Puzzle, Yugi dreaming about getting Yami back and then using shadow magic to do so.  
**__**These are just a few suggestions, but if you know something better, let me know. Just know that Yami's lack of full-knowledge regarding everything that revolves around the everyday life of an average 21**__**st**__** century citizen is a must – along with a little Yami-possessive-humor as 4 years of unanswered love comes with possessive behavior.**_

_**Now onto the other challenges, there are 3 left: 1. HP-Professor Layton: in this story Professor Layton is Harry's father, some random witch – can be cannon, cannot – is Harry's mother and Professor Dumbledore and Peter Pettigrew worked together to kidnap both mother and son – on the 31**__**st**__** of July 1980.  
**__**The Potters then take Harry in – his name is to be different based on what Professor Layton wanted to call him, so no Harry Layton – yet they never knew that Harry was kidnapped and Luke is the reason for Professor Layton to again find Harry. Only one demand for this story: has to take place AFTER GoF!  
**__**The other two are HP-PJ challenges and they are as followed: Harry is the son of Hades and gets assigned – whatever you want – in return for getting back those he lost in both wars. So this takes place BEFORE the epilogue, but if you want to keep parts of what you read in the epilogue, am I more than okay with this.  
**__**The final one is pretty easy, although it too has some demands. This one is another HP-PJ crossover, but this one takes place WHEN Harry's name comes out of the Goblet of Fire. Harry is the son of a God – any God or Goddess is good – and this God(dess) decides that he/she has seen his/her son suffer plenty enough.  
**__**I don't really think I need to explain this one, but it does have some demands that MUST be answered if you want this challenge to be taken upon your shoulders. ONE: Sirius has to be freed before the third task! Two, Harry is to either move to Camp Half-Blood or build up an estate for this Godparent to live in with him.**_

_**Okay, so those are the challenges, contact me if you want to give them a try. Also, for all of these challenges do I have one united demand: You have to have read the challenges and – based on what you read – have written a plausible EPILOGUE! I want to know for sure my challenges will be taken and fulfilled, so no ending, no chance.  
**__**Okay, enough rambling, on with it,**_

_**Venquine1990  
PS. These Challenges - bar the Yu-Gi-Oh one - will have a starter chapter on my new story Venquine's Mind soon enough. **_

* * *

_**Chapter 03  
**__**The Dream of Love**_

_**Sirius' POV**_

All day has been absolutely hell and the only one who even slightly understands why is Remus, a man that – thanks to that ass Dumbledore – get sends on small missions all over England all day, no matter how hard the man tries to stay with me and spend time with me, something that bint Molly keeps telling him not to bother with.  
I know Remus and I are both getting totally sick of her and that both of us just want some time alone, yet unless I reveal the entire truth and risk the one thing I fear the most, getting back at either that woman or that powerful man is meaningless, something I tell Remus every time he tries to convince me to let him stay.  
In the end, Remus and I were able to get a single hour together late at night, after one of Molly's insistent rounds of the house, something I don't even understand as all her sons – and mine – are currently at Hogwarts and we don't share a blood-connection close enough for the woman to get the right to mother me around.

Remus and I made sure to spent the entire hour together, sitting in comfortable brown leather chairs with iron pins connecting the leather to the frame and we even took the pleasure in sipping quite a few glasses of Fire whiskey over the hour, not enough to get drunk, but enough to get loose-lipped and drunk on our own feelings.  
We had laughed and cried and I had even spent a good part of the hour crying on Remus' shoulder as I hate what today could imply; the death of my firstborn son. Even now – several hours since that get-together – am I lying in my bed with my hands on my stomach and my face turned up to the disgusting ceiling above me.  
The ceiling – the only place in the entire room that I didn't get a chance as a young kid to cover with my rebellious nature – is now staring back at me, the color now so dusty and filthy it almost resembles a hazel color, a color that screams the truth into my face the longer I look at it and also one that makes me incapable of looking away.  
The color, the one that haunts me so, reminds me of my true love – my greatest secret – my one and only James Potter, who I had loved and lost in 1981 when Voldemort came and took his life along with that of my sister by Oath, Lily Potter, who James adopted while making the Adoption ceremony look like a wedding.

This had been done because of Lily being Muggleborn and because the young woman had been James' first flame until his inner Heritage kicked him in the butt and made him realize he was never to love Lily's gender. Shortly afterwards had James and I confessed our feelings for each other and had we started our scheme.  
The scheme of making everyone believe that James was my brother in all but blood, that the feelings were returned, that Lily was James' true love and that I was Harry's godfather. I shake my head at remembering these parts of the scheme and think: "And now here I am, fourteen years later, still living that same scheme.  
For what _reason_?" Does my mind scream at me as I just want to lift my pillow over my head and scream into it at the injustice of it all. The injustice of me having loved my true love without getting the chance to properly show him my love. The chance to never truly be a part of my son's life, who believes me his godfather.

The chance to never even see my actual firstborn, who had been stolen from me when it mattered most. Like all infants, my firstborn had been taken to a special room of House-elves, where his core could settle without feeling any sort of magical interferences from the anxious, frazzled cores of the adults in the other rooms.  
However, before the hour could very well and good be over, had the House-Elf James and I had instructed to take care of our child come back to us, screaming his lunges out and holding the same blanket as the one we had wrapped around our son, only for our son to be gone from the blankets and replaced with some kind of fruit.  
To this day, do I carry that fruit on me, determined to one day find out what kind of fruit it is and every year again – on this day – do I take the fruit out somewhere private and do I kiss its core with the whispered plea: "Wherever you are, my son, please be loved." Something that I filled up with certain extra text last year.  
This had been because, like myself, my son had most probably inherited the Black Veela Gene and had therefore been destined for another person, this one – I suspected – being the child of Frank and Alice, who had also lost their son before he was even an hour old and because I had hoped they were together, had I said:  
"Wherever you are, my son, I hope you are loved – by your chosen mate and fellow kidnapped." And while the sentence had brought a small smile upon my face, had the smile vanished quite rapidly afterwards as the truth of my son having been kidnapped had settled in all the harder thanks to this little added bit of text.

Now, while wishing I could just turn to my side and wrap my arms around my Jamie, do I again pull the fruit from the hanger around my neck and kiss its core, whispering it one desperate plea as I know – if my plea isn't heard – that this will be the last day I will need this fruit and I whisper: "My son, please accept his love. Do not die, my child."  
And again – like it has done all day – does the thought of my son, dying because he hasn't had the chance to learn of his Veela heritage, course though my mind and instead of lying on my side against a warm body, do I crawl into myself and almost crush the fruit in my hand, crying onto the hand as I try to catch some sleep.

Then suddenly do I feel a wave of drowsiness hit me like Buckbeak were he to have been insulted and upon realizing that I am indeed asleep, do I look around, the room a warm mix of brown and whites and the colors mixing so well, it's like I'm standing in the very center of a vanilla and caramel flavored pudding or something.  
Then I hear movement from behind me and turn around, my eyes widening and my heart beating a mile a second as the most amazing – and highly familiar – stag I have ever laid eyes on walks my way slowly, the hesitancy in the step proving that the creature has as much trouble believing this all to be real as I currently do.  
I take a slight step forward, feeling something inside me awaken after years and years, do I ask, with a breaking voice: "P-P-P-Pro-Prongs?" And at that one word, that one uttered word, does the stag turn into a dash, his body changing as he runs at me and by the time he reaches me, do I have my arms full of one beautiful James Potter.

Taking that amazing body – that mine has longed for since the longest times – do I wrap my arms around the beautiful waist of my beloved, my grip proving how desperate I am never to let go of this body in my arms again and then, feeling the same desperation come from my beloved, do I finally let go of everything.  
Of the pain in my heart that I have been feeling since first meeting Harry at Privet Drive, of the painful, unanswered need in my heart to tell Harry and everyone else the truth of his parentage, the pain I felt last year on this same day and the pain I have been feeling – and that has been growing – with each passing day since.  
James holds me, his tears falling onto his shoulders, yet for some reason do I feel that these tears are not of pain, but of pure, undiluted happiness and I whisper: "James, his – his – his birthday. His – his seven-seventeenth birthday. It – it's – it's today, James. It's today and – and we – and we're – we're not there."  
But then James whispers four words that I did not think possible: "But we can be." Only to break my heart again as he goes on and says: "Or better said, you can." This makes me look at him, my eyes tearing up as I again realize that my beloved is only with my in my dream, realize yet again that my James, my true love, is dead.

But then James shakes his head and says: "It's my fault, Paddy." And this makes me remember all the pain and guilt I have felt over the last fourteen years and I shout: "What the heck are you talking about? It's my fault! I told you to switch! I –." But when I see James' smile and his raised hand do I stop shouting.  
"I don't mean the betrayal and trust me, love, I saw that coming. I mean, everything before, during and after that. _That _is my fault." This confuses the world out of me and he sighs, walking over to another section of the dream world with his head low and his arms behind his back, reminding me of his father, Charlus Potter, very much.  
"I didn't think of it. I – I thought our plan wouldn't be affected by it. I didn't take into account how heavily it relies on our bond to be full." James then mutters and I ask: "What are you talking about?" And James answers: "The Potter war curse, Pads. The curse that befalls any Potter that lives through more than 8 years of war."  
This shocks and confuses me and I ask: "What curse? You never told me of any such a curse." And James sighs as he says: "Because I didn't think the curse should be taken that literally. I thought with our little plan that we would be safe, but I – I guess I was wrong. Tell me, Sirius, when did the war really start for us?"

The fact that he calls me by my first name shocks me and I think as I say: "I'd say – halfway through 72, I think." And James nods as he says: "Which would make the year of Harry's birth be the 8th year upon which I would be involved in the war – and that's something no Potter can mentally survive unless being helped."  
This shocks and scares me – especially because there is another war heading my and Harry's way – and I ask: "Help? What kind of help?" Wanting to be sure beyond anything that I can be there for my little boy were this war to last eight years as well and James smiles at me, his eyes once more filled with his love for me.  
"All the help I needed, was us not needing to hide our love for the world. With all the troubles we were facing; you having to pretend you were my brother in all but blood, me having to pretend to be married to Lily, our firstborn having been transported to who-knows where, the war and you pretending to be Harry's godfather –."  
Here James stops and turns away again, but by now do I understand what is going on and with hope growing in my heart, do I ask: "What – what did you do?" And James answers: "I accepted an offer I was given just before graduation – to become the Transfigurations Teacher of Campbrina High for Witchcraft and Magical Society."

This shocks the living daylights out of me and finally do all the pieces of something I have been wondering over since '82 fall into place and I shout: "So that's why I didn't die a year after finding your body! And why my Veela has never been able to locate any of your scent or anything else! Campbrina is too well protected!"  
James nods and then whispers: "Forgive me, Orion." And just the fact that he uses my second name and not my first or any of my nicknames makes me realize just how guilty my beloved feels and while memories of the last few years come rushing back, do they not cause any hate for the man in front of me to grow in my heart.  
Instead of that, do I rush at the man and hug him so tightly, I actually cause for all oxygen to leave his lungs in a loud gasp and I whisper: "The years were hell for all of us, my love. For all of us." And while I can't help but remember the many times I saw Harry – where he just looked worse for wear – do I keep a firm hold on my mate.

James hugs me back and whispers: "I know where I put you, love, and I will make it up, I promise." But I shake my head, never having been of the belief that James put me there – or that he could have done anything to get me out quicker – and instead of that, do I focus on something else, something that happened earlier.  
"Why can't you come too?" I whisper, knowing I will soon have to say goodbye again to my mate, if only to save my firstborn son of certain death and James whispers back: "Destiny sent me a messenger. The messages he left me are very clear and from Destiny herself. I can't disobey such a powerful force of life."  
And while I can't help but wonder why such a powerful force couldn't have gotten my mate and me back together a little quicker, do I pull away from James to look him directly in the eye and ask: "What do I need to do?" Feeling myself more than willing to fulfill Destiny's orders if it means getting back with James sooner.

James smiles at me widely before he says: "When you wake, you will have been taken to a special room, my love. Here you will meet our two boys and Sora's destined mate. And yes, they were both kidnapped for that exact reason." The man kids at the end with a raised eyebrow, making me laugh in pure, joyous relief.  
The man then goes on: "Your job, my love, is to make those two stubborn little pests confess it to each other, to be the father for Harry that you have wanted to be for the last fourteen years and to convince both Sora and Harry that learning of Sora's past and Harry's past, present and future is something that must be done."  
This confuses me and James shrugs as he says: "That is all that I was told, along with the message that you would find out how once you had everything else settled. Just wake up, get those two together and explore. That's what I was told will make you understand." I nod and then James presses his lips against mine once more.

Feeling those soft, perfect lips of my one true love pressing themselves against mine after all these years makes me again wrap my arms around him with such strength, I know if I were to use even a little more, I would probably bruise a couple of his bones or at least his skin, but then James parts and whispers: "Wake up, love."  
And at those words do I feel the same magic as the one that put me to sleep trying to wake me up, but I press my face in James' shoulder, not wanting to let go of the man I lost so long ago, even while he and I could have been together, had it not been for those that were against me, like my parents and other Pureblood bastards.  
"I – I – I can't let you go, love. Please." I whisper, using all of my magic to resist the power trying to rip me from the body that I am holding onto so desperately, but then James whispers: "I'm still there, love. I'm just not allowed to show myself just yet. Just let me go and you and I can be together all the quicker, remember? And then – forever."  
And that – that silent promise that I can hear ringing through his voice – is enough to finally let me calm down my magic, causing for me to feel the body that I am holding onto fading from my grasp, at the same time as when I feel my grasp on reality and my own consciousness strengthening and with that – do I wake up.

* * *

_**Okay, that's it!  
**__**I know, a big part of this chapter is my AN, but the AN is very important and I really want to do the meeting between Sirius, Sora, Riku and Harry proud and for that do I need it to be a separate chapter, even if my first intention was to have Sirius describe the start of the meeting from his point of view.  
**__**Now remember, Harry believes himself on the brink of war and Sora and Riku have only had about 6 months of peace after two and a half year of terrible problems and dangers that not just threatened them, but their loved ones and even their world. This, of course, means that the first meeting between them – won't be easy.  
**__**Okay, see you next chapter,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	4. A Father Speaks

_**Hey everyone!  
**__**Well, I hope you're all ready and I REALLY hope some of you have read the AN at the start of last chapter and I REALLY want for my little challenges to find good homes and to be able to see the ideas I've started come to fruition through the brilliant talent and writing power of my fellow fanfiction . net authors.  
**__**Okay, enjoy**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 04  
**__**A Father Speaks**_

_**Sirius' POV**_

Waking up, do I instantly see evidence that what James said is indeed true as I am no longer in the Gryffindor color and poster filled bedroom that I had to take residence in after Dumbledore decided that I had to make sure to go down under somewhere. Instead of that, does my new room look really quite amazing.  
The walls, the furniture and the floor and ceiling are all in all kinds of warm colors, soft grey, broken white, beige, rust and many other colors, both in the wood of the four poster bed, as well as in the soft laminate on the floor, yet I only pay attention to this as I open my trunk and change into a new pair of clothes before leaving the room.

Heading downstairs from the staircase that is on the right from my bedroom door, do I arrive in an absolutely incredible room, one that seems to blow the incredibility of my own new bedroom away. The walls are all a dark red, almost brown, the floor is rugged to the point where it's almost a fur that coats the floor.  
The doorposts are all warm brown colors and I count four of them, including my own, while the mantle of the fireplace in the left wall is covered in all kinds of miniscule small gems, all of them of different colors, and the glass table and dark red and yellow vertically striped couches that stand in front of it finishes the picture.

Then I suddenly notice how there is something wrong about the couch in front of me and upon closer look, do I see that Harry is crouching against the back of it, his wand in his hand and his gaze firmly upon the doors at the other side of the wall, which I notice are open, yet there is no one standing in the doorway or near it.  
Wondering if I could have been too late in waking, if perhaps I should have just allowed for the magic putting me to sleep to wake me up when it first tried to, do I slowly move over to my son and put a gentle hand on his shoulder, his wand up my nose only a second later, before Harry realizes that it's me and lowering his wand.  
"Who are they?" He asks, motioning for the other couch and I realize that something must have happened to my other son as well for him to be hiding like Harry is, who I know must believe himself to again have been trapped by someone. Hoping with all my heart that I can help both my sons heal, do I pinch Harry's shoulder.  
The boy looks at me and, with a calm expression on my face, do I stand up from where I am crouching, staying on my spot, yet raising my arms at the same time as a sign to my long lost boy that I mean him no harm. Keeping my eyes on the couch on the other side of the table, do I smile at what I see happening.

Two young men, one a year older than Harry, the other two, stand up from where they were crouching, their gazes guarded and careful and very strange weapons in one of their hands each, yet I can tell that the both of them mean me no harm as long as I prove to them that I don't either, a fact that makes me cheer on the inside.  
On the outside, do I keep my calm expression on my face and my arms raised as I slowly walk around the couch and as I do, do I see the eldest of the two – who I know is Alice and Frank's kid – tighten his grip on his weapon and raise an arm in front of the other – who is my own little boy – as if trying to protect him.  
However, while I know this will probably make Harry want to lash out with a spell of his own, do I congratulate my son on his own battle skills as the boy keeps himself hidden behind the couch and while I keep an eye on both boys in front of me, do I walk around the couch and do I sit myself down, my gaze still on the two boys.  
The two look at me confused and guarded and then the eldest speaks, his voice reminding me of Frank as he has a little bit of hoarse edge to his voice and he asks: "Where is he?" I simply raise my eyebrow, knowing if I answer that the boy behind me will consider that a move of betrayal against him and the boy continues:  
"Where's that boy? Where is he? We saw him hide there, so where is he?" But I shake my head and say: "He's hiding for the same reasons you are. Yet –." At this I smile, my happiness seeping through my voice as I want to calm the boys in front of me down and want to let Harry understand he has nothing to fear as I say:

"Neither of you have any reason – not in here – to fear an attack of the other. After all –." And with that do I show the two boys a lopsided smile, my keen eye noticing how the eldest boy's eyes widen as they switch between me and the boy behind him with lightning speed and I say: "We were all sent here in our sleep, weren't we?"  
This makes the youngest of the two boys tilt his head, but when he wants to make a move, does the elder boy raise his arm again and say: "We might be, but you seem to know why." To this I nod, hoping to lure my son out of his hiding spot and say: "I do – but then again – I had help." Confusing the three boys around me.  
Harry then sticks his head out of his hiding spot and asks: "Who brought us here, Sirius?" But while I send the boy a short, calm smile, do I turn back to the two boys, one question still on my mind since I talked with James and I lock gaze with both of them, causing them to stiffen as I ask: "What is your connection – with Destiny?"

The two boys share a look and Sora says: "Well – ehm – seeing everything that happened – I – I guess we ended up on the Destiny Islands for a reason." And while I finally get how it could be possible for Destiny to be involved, does my smile also widen as my own son just gave me the intro to my explanation that I needed.  
"And there you gave yourself your own answer, my good boy." The two look at me and I say: "You _ended up on_ the Destiny Islands. You weren't born there and your inner magic knows it, thus making you incapable of saying so." The two look shocked and I raise my eyebrow at them as I ask: "You don't believe me? Try it."  
And the elder boy says: "We – we – we were –." But then he stops, his eyes wide as the other boy says: "Remember that 1st day we gathered stuff for the raft. We spoke of the Islands and all that, remember? You said the same thing then. You were wondering why we had ended up on the Islands, seeing all the other worlds out there."  
And while I wonder what kind of place my son ended up in, does the other boy nod, his eyes still wide and then the younger boy – my son – turns to me and asks: "How?" That one question being spoken with such emotion I can tell my son has been through a lot and that he is really desperate for someone to comfort him and explain everything.

Hoping I can be that person in due time, do I motion for them to take a seat on the other couch – even if my instincts scream at me to take my son in my arms – and instead of that, do I softly rub Harry's hair, a clear sign to my son that things are okay and he carefully seats himself on my couch, my arm instantly around his shoulder.  
Harry smiles at me and I turn to the two boys, smiling shortly at how they sit just close enough to feel each other's presence, but not close enough to touch and say: "Before I explain why we're send here, do I need you all to hear me out, regarding my world and – more importantly, trust me – the history of my youth."  
This makes all boys look at me confused and I smile as I say: "Yes, my youth and the events that transpired during it will – in due time – explain how you got on the Islands and how we all got here. And more importantly, you two." I then say, staring the two of them down and actually shocking them slightly as I say:  
"Why you are here in the first place.""You know why we were sent here?" And when I nod, does the elder boy turn his stare on me with stern strength and says: "Why?" That one word sounding like a question, yet having the power and authority of someone who often looks after those younger than him, which makes me smile.

"In due time, I can't explain why you're here if I can't first disclose how I came here and who I am." The boy nods at me, his stare still strong and determined, but no longer demanding and I say: "As you already said, boys, you're born in a different world. And yes, Harry, there are worlds outside ours and the planets we learn about in Astronomy."  
Harry looks shocked, while the two boys opposite me share a look that proves that they, in turn, are shocked that we don't know of other worlds and I say: "However, our world – the one Harry and I just came from – is wide, vast and is home to three different kinds of people." Instantly I have everyone's interest and I continue:  
"The first is what we call Muggles. These are people who have no magic whatsoever. They can't cast spells, they can't see certain magical creatures, they are separated from the rest of us, all of this for our own protection as the many times when they found out about us, it caused them to attack us and for hundreds of us to be murdered."  
The two boys in front of me look shocked and I continue: "The second one is Wizards. These too are divided into several categories, but it's only a certain group within this community that really cares for this and while it has been causing problems between us and sometimes caused our discovery, is this difference not important, not now."  
The group nods, while Harry now looks intrigued as well and I say: "The third group is Magical Creatures. Under these there are many of which I'm sure you've heard and that you believed not to be able to be real, but they very much are. And yes, boys, I do mean werewolves, vampires and creatures like that." I end my explanation.

Both boys look at me shocked, while the look Harry gives me proves how shocked he is that I separated Magical Creatures from other witches and wizards and I decide that I need to comfort my son and sooth his worries post haste and so, without waiting for the boys opposite me to regain their bearings, do I continue:  
"The reason I separated Magical Creatures from witches and wizards, is because they have a few categories among them that I know you three boys either haven't yet or have never heard of before. These two are Veela – and yes Harry, I know last year –." I tell the boy before he can protest and then quickly end: "And Kitsune."  
This silences Harry and then the younger boy in front of me asks: "What – what are Veela?" And while I take the fact he only asked about Veela as a good sign, do I say: "A Veela is someone with a strong connection and resemblance to the Aviary part of our world, where a Kitsune is the same, but then for the feline part.  
Veela can even, when feeling the strong need, change their looks in such a way they can resemble any kind of bird, depending on how strong their magic and their need to protect their mate is and whether they are a Submissive to their partner or a Dominant. Kitsune have the same, but then with the ability to become a ferocious feline."

By now everyone is shocked as they listen to me and I say: "My family has long since been known to sprout the occasional Veela and – well – I was the lucky one." I end, trying not to sound too depressed over it as the memories of what my bond caused me and my kids is just not something I want them to know about just yet.  
The group of kids looks at me and I smile as I say: "I don't get along with my family at all. I'm fire, they're ice. I'm the wind, they're the earth. I'm chocolate, they're a package of breath mints. You can catch my drift, right?" The three boys nod, Harry sending me a small smile and I smile back at my beloved son before I say:  
"My parents, on the other hand, were also very, very powerful in character and position in the Magical Society and they were already making it hard on me to present myself in the Higher Circles, let alone the higher positions of the place I worked at. So when my inheritance came, did I fear for the same happening to my partner."

My family and the other young man nod in understanding and I lower my head as I say: "I hid what I was the best I could, but still my mother found out. This was in the winter of when I turned sixteen, when I was in my Sixth year at school." At this Harry gasps and says: "The winter where you ran away from home."  
And while I cringe at the lie and nod at my son, does my other little boy ask me: "What happened? Why did you run away?" And I answer: "Because my mother did the one thing no one should do around a Veela. She threatened my future." This confuses the group and I lower my head, the house I resided in making the memories fresher than I would like as I say:  
"I remember that day so well. It was about four days into the winter holidays and mother had been odd for a full day. Father discovered why and went with her to my room, where she confronted me, instead of letting father simply calmly interrogate me as they had planned, something I didn't find out until months after all that took place.  
Either way, the confrontation made me snap, made my inner Veela come out and made me attack her in my need to protect my beloved mate. However, father kept us apart when I tried and I was able to keep my calm long enough to ask her why she would even be interested in the first place. The answer she gave to that –."

I shudder as I remember her words resurfacing up within me and while I try not to, can I almost hear her voice in my head as I quote my mother's answer: "Why am I interested? Why should I not be? After all, we're talking about the person who will grant me a new Heir of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black."  
This shocks the boys around me and I lower my head, my whole body trembling as I actually heard her in that answer all over and then I say: "That answer made father step back. It made him allow for me to attack her, to attack her while he packed all of my things and opened up a pathway out of the house, even from my room."  
This confuses the boys opposite me and Harry answers: "He slept at the uppermost landing." The two boys nod and while I can almost sense all of this happening, is my head still down and do I keep my gaze on the warm, flush carpet under my feet, using the warm color as a comforting stimulation to keep my story going, even if parts of them are lies.

"After attacking mother, did I take my stuff from father, gave him one last grateful hug and did I leave the house, my Veela instincts kicking in and guiding me to my mate, to the one who – unlike all other Veela Mates – was born only little under a year after me and who I had fallen for only a few weeks before my birthday."  
I then turn to Harry, knowing I am about to turn his whole world upside down and whisper just audible enough for the other boys to hear: "That day, Harry, I ended up – at James' place." And instantly Harry's eyes widen as his mind seems to whir with speed to comprehend everything and let the whole truth sink in.  
"But – but - but –." Harry says and I hug him tightly, whispering only for him to hear: "You're my son, Harry. I just – I just feared what mother – and if not her Lucius – could do to you if either of them knew." And Harry stops stuttering, his mind apparently having put all the pieces together and warm arms wrap themselves around me.  
Hugging my son for the first time since he was born – as even then I didn't allow myself to even so much as hold him for the sake of me changing my mind of our plans if I would, do I try to keep the pain of being separated and the joy of being reunited with my son from being visible to the boys on the other couch, at least for now.

Still, this does not keep me from holding onto Harry for as long as the young lad allows me and Harry seems just as needy for my hold on him as his hold on me and then suddenly does the younger boy on the other couch ask: "Are – are you guys okay?" And I smile at my son, while gently guiding Harry onto my lap at the same time and say:  
"We – we are. You'll – you'll understand soon enough." The two nod and the elder boy asks: "So your mate's name is James?" And I nod as I say: "Yes, James Potter. He was my one true love, yet – I feared what my mother and her supporting family could do to him were they to find out – so I hid it even from him best I could."  
"But you failed." The eldest boy says softly and I nod as I say: "I was able to keep the secret for about a month. However, end of January, James confronted me while locking us both in a broom closet and that same February, we met with Lily Evans for our first date." This confuses all three boys and I smile as I say:

"James had been pining after Lily for the longest time and he had even kept on doing so after falling in love with me because my friendship meant more to that amazing man than his own feelings for me. However, when he got wind of the fact that I felt the same way, did he decide to concoct a little plan – and for that he needed Lily's help."  
"They faked being in love." Harry gasps in shock and I nod as I say: "They faked being in love, indeed Harry. James even went so far as to convince Dumbledore to make him Head Boy of our school for our next school year, as that would provide him with a private set of rooms, one connected to the dorms the rest of us slept in."  
By now the boys have wide grins on their faces, the eldest of them still looking calm and relaxed while he smiles widely and I say: "And so for a full year we got to take advantage of that secret passageway, we got to be together and we had all the time we needed to show each other our love and plan for next year, when school would be out for us.  
James planned to take the same job as me, so we could get offices close together and have some private time when needed and I decided to rent a little apartment from the money I got from one of my favorable uncles that was completely warded and protected against anyone coming in – bar of course myself and my beloved mate."

I sigh with a teary smile as I know that, regardless of the war and our secret, we had indeed been happy and while knowing that we can be happy again – and that the answer to the end of the war is waiting here somewhere as that must be what James meant with Harry's future – and I continue my story as I say:  
"James and I were definitely happy and we were pretty proud of the little plan we had concocted together, the little scheme we were pulling over the eyes of everyone bar two people. Lily, who pretended to be James' wife – and Remus, James and my other best friend, who figured it out because he too has a MC Heritage."  
Sora and Riku nod, while the two of them look shocked and then I sigh and say: "Unfortunately, did fate decide to mess with us and our happiness. It happened about a few years after the Christmas incident and it had been two months since James' birthday, which was in March, when James came to me, to my apartment."  
Remembering that day as vividly as I did the last, do I wonder if it's because of the house I have resided in for the last seven months or if it's the room I am in right now, yet I do not let this bother me and I say: "I still remember how he behaved that day, all frazzled and worried and talking of how unexpected something was.  
Naturally to see my mate like that worried the Veela within me and I did my best to calm him and let him explain me what had him so worried, only –." By now I am shaking my head with a lopsided smile on my face and while the boys look at me, do I say: "I never expected him to tell me what he did that day – that I would be a father."

The two boys at the other couch looks shocked and Harry even stiffens in shock and while making sure that one of my hands rubs soothing circles on my son's back, do I continue: "Yes, I was as shocked that day as you are right now, however – fate decided to cut us some slack while messing with our plans at the same time."  
The boys look curious and I say: "James didn't start showing he was pregnant – until he was seven months pregnant and by that time had he already adopted Lily as his Blood Sister while making the ceremony look like he married her, so we were able to make everyone believe that the baby had been conceived at the wedding night.  
Only – we – we never got to even hold our baby in the first place." This shocks the group senseless and the eldest of them asks: "What do you mean? What happened?" And then my eldest proves me that he is catching on as he asks: "What is gr – was it – your mother?" And while I know what he wanted to say, do I shake my head.  
"No, it was not my mother. She knew nothing of our bond and hadn't even cared about Lily being the one pretending to be pregnant. No, it – it was magic itself – or, now that I see this place, am I more of the belief that it was Destiny." Instantly all eyes are on the two boys on the couch and four out of six are on the youngest on the other couch.

The boy – my Sora – seems to notice this as he seems just as shocked and then he looks from his couch-partner to me, his eyes searching mine for the truth and I show him the love I have felt for him since I saw him being taken away by the House-Elf in order for his core to stabilize by bringing the love out in my eyes while locking gazes.  
Sora almost audibly gasps at seeing the love and then, realizing I am sitting opposite of my firstborn, do I allow for some of the tears of love and pain that I have been bottling up inside myself all these years to fall, Sora instantly standing up and seating himself next to me, if only to wrap his arms around me and cuddle his face in my arm.  
Unwrapping one arm from around Harry's waist, do I pull my eldest closest, Sora happily pushing his face in the muscles between my chest and armpit and while Harry happily wraps one arm around his newfound brother, do I send a raised eyebrow at the last boy on the other boy, challenging him not to come sit with us as well.  
The other boy smiles at me with a returned challenge showing in his eyes, yet he still concedes and goes to lean against my legs, his head tilted to smile at us as we all sit together and while I know that my eldest will soon be seated alongside this boy like he is now with me, do I whisper: "It's good to have you back, Riku."

Shocking both boys as Sora asks: "You – you know Riku?" And I answer: "Didn't you say that he too spoke of being born on the Islands as ending up there?" And the two boys look at each other shocked, before I turn stern and say: "Look, I don't know why Destiny called you to her and I don't care, but – I do know why she sent us here."  
At this I instantly have everyone's attention and I turn to Sora as I say: "Sora, if the Potter Line were to bond to another Powerful Bloodline with a Magical Creature Inheritance, then special Potter magic activates within the blood of each and every male Potter born from that bond, one that creates Magical Creature DNA within the boys."  
Sora looks shocked and I say: "That is why we're here. You were born a Veela, son, and it's time you accept who your destined mate is and bond with him, just like I bonded with my mate, your mother, and just – ." And with that do I smile at my other son and say: "Just like your little brother will, when he gets his Kitsune Heritage."  
"How do you know I'll be a Kitsune?" Harry asks shocked and I say: "Because James told me the order of Magical Creature Inheritances that will kick in with each son he grants me. First Veela, the main Black heritage, then Kitsune, the main Potter heritage, then Faea, Sirene and then – well Potter have never birthed more than four sons."

The boys all nod and Harry asks: "So if – if mum was – was still – and – and you would – and he would get pregnant – then – then our brother would – would be a Faea?" And while I nod, do I wish I could tell my little boy the truth about his mother living at a top secret School that is more warded and guarded than even Hogwarts.  
Then suddenly does Riku asks: "What happened to him? Your mother, I mean?" And while Harry stiffens in my arm and while Sora looks at me in the same curiosity, do I try my hardest to lie through my teeth and do I silently curse James for forcing me to do this while he is still alive and kicking and I grit through my teeth as I say:  
"He – he was murdered." This shocks both boys and Harry lowers his head as he says: "It happened a year after I was born. Mum and Lily had managed to somehow make it look as if I was their son for a full year and three months, but – they had also drawn the attention of a man that reigned terror on our country for eleven years."  
This makes a shudder go down my spine, mostly because I never wanted Harry to know just how bad the last war was, even if he and I both fear that the upcoming war will be even worse and while I listen on, does Harry say: "He – he found us, just when we were hidden to the best of our abilities and – and mum was the first of them to die."

This makes me look at Harry in pure shock as I just can't understand how he could know that while he was too young to remember, but then I remember the things he screamed when we met for the first time in the Shrieking Shack and while I think: "The Dementors." Do I not say this out loud, but do I still pull my little boy closer.  
Harry looks at me and something on my face must have told him what he needs to know as he hugs me back, before Riku suddenly asks: "So Harry is here because he deserved the truth, Sora is here because he has a Heritage he needs to accept. So why am I here?" And I look at him shocked, not expecting him not to have figured it out.

* * *

_**Okay, that's it!  
**__**I really wanted to continue, but the next part of this story is best left in Sora or Riku's POV and I just want to PURPOSELY keep these chapters short, if only to make sure I can fill them with the right kind of content that, even if they had more pages, they would still be as great as if they were not to have more pages.  
**__**Hope that makes sense,**_

_**Venquine1990  
PS. the whole lie part has been added as of 28-09-2016 and will be elaborated in chapters 11 &amp; 20.  
**_


	5. Riku's Challenge

_**Hey everyone!  
**__**Well, I don't really have a lot to comment on in this chapter, but I'm also not one to just leave an AN to be halted before the proper term – which to me is when, on Word, there are three lines and a quarter line written. So with that useless little piece of info of how I write, you now know a little more about my writing style.  
**__**Enjoy the chapter,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 05  
**__**Riku's Challenge**_

_**Sora's POV**_

"It's hopeless. He's the only one here who isn't part of my family and he still doesn't realize what he means to me. Why did Destiny send me here if Riku keeps ignoring all the signs of my love for him?" Goes through my mind as I look at the silver-haired god that I have fallen for so long ago, when he first threw me that fruit.  
It had been the day where Riku proved just how much he wanted to get off the Islands, something I had actually known for years as Riku had been talking about that years earlier, a few days after Kairi had come to our Islands, and the spirit the young five year old had shown that day had again been visual to me that same day 3 ½ years ago.  
After that, Kairi had sort of raced us back to the boats, yet Riku and I hadn't really accepted her challenge and had just calmly walked over the bridge connecting our palm tree island to the Play Island when Riku had called my name and thrown me a Paopu fruit, laughing as he told me how he knew that I wanted to try it.

That had been the first time I had started to see Riku in a new light and when we had our race and Riku had challenged me with the idea that the winner gets to share a Paopu fruit with Kairi, I had been confused, mostly by my own emotions, yet that confusion had been the base of my love that grew the longer Riku and I were apart.  
However, when we reunited, after almost two years of being separated, had my heart overwhelmed with happiness so much I had actually burst into tears after realizing it really was Riku under the guise of Ansem, the Heartless of the man that caused all the troubles of the last four years, bar the last half year where we had peace.  
Since that day, where Riku had shocked me out of my crying stupor by telling me he didn't want me to find him, had I shown him several signs of my growing love for him, but the silver-haired god had ignored every single one of them and just before Riku had been appointed Keyblade Master, had I decided that I had enough.  
I had stopped being open about how I felt and had tried to subtly infuse my emotions for him into our bond of friendship, hoping I could through it receive signs that Riku actually did feel the same, but the boy had somehow kept his distance from me, barely ever really looking me in the eye until we had to fight together to defeat Master Xehanort.  
The intensity of him and me fighting together, side by side and the feeling of how much he trusted in me and my plan had overwhelmed me several times throughout the battle and, had it not been for me having been trained in fighting for years before, do I know to this day that I would have lost simply due to my focus slipping every now and then.

Now, half a year later, on the morning after my Seventeenth birthday am I back where I belong, with my father and my newfound little brother and is my true love – who is also my destined mate by Veela Nature – leaning against my father's legs, seated on the ground and looking from me to Harry and then back to my father.  
Deciding that I've had enough, that the dreams I had in the week of my sixteenth birthday and the feelings I have felt all these years deserve to be given a chance once and for all, do I shout: "Are you kidding me?" Making Riku look at me together with Harry and dad and I take the risk I have been wanting to take for the longest time.  
I push myself off the couch I share with my dad and brother and push Riku onto his back as I seal his lips with mine, wrapping my arms around his neck in a desperate attempt to make sure he won't try and push me away and pour all of my love, devotion and loyalty to him into my lips as they try to get a response from the boy under me.

And a response I get, yet not the one I expected. Riku regains his composure from the shock I gave him and before I know it, does the boy have us flipped around, are his arms wrapped around my waist with a possessiveness I had not expected and are his lips crushing mine with a need that speaks of years of patience and a growing love.  
Amazed that I – in my need to show Riku I love him – never noticed how my love was returned, do I moan softly, one of my hands releasing my other arm to move over to the back of his head and grip his silver-colored hair in a firm loving grip, Riku moaning back in response, while I can feel his lips turning into a grin as he ends the kiss.  
He then releases his arms around me to lean on them while they are on the floor under my arm pits and while I try to catch my breath from that breathtaking experience, do I open my eyes, only to grin widely as I see those crystal colored eyes shining with a deep, genuine love that has obviously grown over the course of many years.  
The smile I get in return for my own is also filled with love and adoration and I ask: "Still wondering why you're here?" Only for those amazing lips to seal mine again for a very short second before Riku breaths against my lips: "Not at all." Making me smile and pull him flush against me again, feeling exhilarated and loved.

Then dad somehow ruins it and says: "Good to know you two are finally together. Too bad your Inner Veela didn't accept the kiss as a Bonding." And Riku and I both look at him as I ask: "What do you mean?" And dad sighs as he says: "If a Veela doesn't bond with his mate within the course of a year, a special action needs to take place instead."  
"What kind of action?" Riku asks, the trepidation in his voice almost too clear for me not to notice and I use the hand in his hair to softly caress it in my own need to calm his and my nerves, Riku sending me a short, loving smile before he again looks at my dad, who shrugs and says softly: "It differs with every Veela couple."  
This makes Riku and me share a glance and then Harry asks: "Isn't there some sort of way to find out?" And I see dad tilt his head back with his arms crossed as he says: "It usually has something to do with when a Veela first begins to feel his emotions for his mate develop. Any event like that can often be used to complete the bond."  
This makes me look at Riku again, my mind trying to figure out what could be a good event as the most prominent in my mind is our reunion and the idea of having to be separate from each other again almost breaks my heart in two, but then another memory resurfaces and I hear Riku in my mind: "The Darkness will destroy you."

This shocks me as I quite vividly remember just how Riku looked when he said that and I think: "You have to be joking me." But then – as if Destiny is trying to stir me in the right direction – do I hear that powerful voice full of conviction and a hint of warning yet again, making me sigh as I say: "Destiny is not fooling around, that's for sure."  
This makes everyone look at me and I move my hand from Riku's hair to his face, knowing it will probably hurt the amazing young man to hear this as I say: "Fight me." Riku's eyes widening and I quickly elaborate as I say: "The first time you really touched my heart was when you first took that amazing form.  
The one with the black lines running over your chest and arms, with that Heartless symbol on your chest and that skirt that you wore. When you spoke the words you did at transforming into those looks, your looks and your powerful tone first touched my heart in such a way I just couldn't move a muscle when you tried – well, you know."

I end, knowing dad won't be happy to hear that Riku tried to attack me and while Riku's wide eyes turn dark and fearful, am I this time the one to seal his lips with mine and whisper: "You conquer the Darkness, remember?" Making the fear in Riku's eyes disappear and be replaced with a strong shining hope and grateful love.  
Riku then stands up and pulls me up as well, kissing me shortly before he whispers: "Don't hold back." And I shudder at feeling his breath against my lips before I suddenly feel magic changing his entire form and looking down, I see that amazing outfit yet again, the lines this time defining Riku's body strength even more.  
Cursing myself for describing that outfit, do I feel myself tantalized by what is right in front of me, before Riku lifts my head back to view his eyes and while there is a playful smirk on his face, does he whisper softly: "Focus, Sora." And I shake my head, realizing that the hand not holding my chin already has a Keyblade in it.

Jumping away and conjuring my own, do I stand with my arms to my right, my hands wrapped around my blade and try not to be distracted by the looks of my new boyfriend – and future mate – and do I instead focus on the strange voice within me, the one that shouts and screams at me and tells me not to give in until Riku has proven himself.  
Realizing that I am finally in contact with my Inner Veela do I jump away as Riku jumps at me with his Keyblade raised above his head and do I run back after avoiding his strike, Riku instantly blocking my own attack and the two of us dodging, rolling, running to attack and jumping away to avoid whenever possible.  
Many times throughout the battle, does Riku almost have me pinned against some kind of surface and after about fifteen minutes he even has me tripping over the couch we sat on while listening to dad's story, jumping over himself not to attack me, but to land on top of me and smirk at me as if telling me to surrender.  
I had wanted do – Great X-Blade had I wanted to – yet the voice inside me had denied my needs and I had used my first bit of magic in our fight, casting Aeroga to blast Riku off of me and cause for powerful winds to fly around me as a form of protection. Riku had smirked, done the same and attacked me yet again.

By now we're over an hour into our fight and neither of us feels ready to give up. Riku had been the most attacking force of the two of us, while I had, every so often, been forced to play a defensive attack over a forceful one, yet by now the both of us are on opposite sides of the room, both of us waiting for the other to strike.  
I myself am standing near the couch where dad and Harry are watching our fight, Harry's eyes wide, yet dad looking calm and thoughtful and then he suddenly whispers: "Sora, the voice inside. It has more to tell you than just when to give in. Let it guide you further." And while I wonder what he could mean, do I listen either way.  
Trying to put my focus on the voice within, do I feel new powers reaching up from it, powers I have never learned of before and then the voice whispers: "Let's see him attack this." And I suddenly feel like using the Aeroga attack in a different way. Allowing for a different form of air to exude from my body, I see Riku's stance change.

The boy's eyes start to get vague, the crystal color within them dulling to a soft grey and the power within Riku's stance as he holds up his Keyblade above his right arm weakens as if the aroma that comes from me makes him able to relax. Then that same loving smile appears on his face and he shocks me as he ask:  
"Sora, is that you? You smell so good, love. Is there anything I can do for you?" My eyes widen and I whisper at dad: "What is this?" And dad snickers as he says: "Veela scent. It's something that usually makes men complete fools when female Veela exude it, but it can also turn the Dominant mate of a Veela into complete mush."  
"So that's why Ron was such a mess around Fleur all the time. She was constantly using her Veela scent." Harry then says and dad nods, while I keep my eyes on Riku, who now actually disposes of his Keyblade and just keeps smiling at me, his eyes dazed yet at the same time asking me to come over and hold him as dad says:  
"People who aren't fully or even half Veela, because they have a parent who is not of Magical Creature blood or who doesn't have Magical Creature blood in their family line, are often incapable of controlling their Veela scent until they either mate or marry. The marriage is more common with quarter Veela though."

And while I wonder why, do I keep my eyes on Riku, the stance he now has unnerving me like no tomorrow and I think: "No, this is not how I want to win. I want Riku!" And somehow, just like the many times before, does it seem as if Riku is reading my mind as I see the haze disappear from his eyes and the boy groans.  
"Impressive." Dad comments and he says: "Not many people – especially destined mates – can resist the Veela scent upon their first encounter with it." But I smile at my partner, knowing Riku can conquer the haze caused by this cursed ability of mine and I whisper: "Just like the Darkness, Riku. Conquer it."  
And Riku proves me right as he again summons the Keyblade and runs at me, me pulling the tip of my own blade over the ground as I smirk in pride at my beloved and parry his attack, our faces close enough over our blades that we can kiss, yet I resist the urge to do so and instead just whisper: "Knew you could do it."  
"Little imp." Riku retorts, but I say: "Dad's advice." My beloved nods and then I hear the voice again: "More, test him more. Let me test him more." And while I wonder what other abilities I could have as a Veela, do I jump away from our clashing blades, Riku following my example even while there is confusion visible in his eyes.

I send a short glance at my dad, who seems to realize what is going on inside me and smirks as he says: "And now things get interesting." Making Riku glance at him shortly, while Harry looks at him confused, but I decide to take these words as a sign that I can trust the voice within and mentally whisper: "How?"  
And I feel another ability grow within me, one that actually burns my skin around my face, hair, fingers and shoulder blades and while I strongly imbed the end of my Keyblade into the ground before me, do I grip the handle with all the strength that I feel growing within me, the burning sensation growing alongside the power.  
Then, in a burst of power, pain and fiery exhilaration, do I feel my fingers turning into long sharp claws that are actually stumped at the tips, feel my hair turn into long, flowing, auburn brown feathers that grow to reach over each other, my mouth and nose turning into a beak that has the same stump as my claws and actual wings grow out of my back.  
Releasing my pain and power with a loud noise, I actually hear the sound of an eagle, the kind of eagle that twice a year flies over the main and Play Island as it flies from north to East and back, come out of my throat and pant, feeling the rest of my body still being human, yet not feeling as if the Eagle parts aren't part of me.

Looking from Riku to my dad, do I feel pride growing in my heart at the huge smile that is on the man's face and then realize that this, this new form, is Riku's ultimate test as I hear the voice inside me whisper: "Beat this, you little Wielder." And while I whisper mentally: "Wielder of my heart." Do I follow my instincts.  
Pulling my upper arms against my body, do I feel the muscles in my new wings react to the toning muscles in my upper arms and I feel the wind blowing and flowing around it as my wings flap harder and harder and with a burst of speed that I have barely ever experienced before, do my feet leave the ground with a rush.  
I keep myself afloat a few feet above the ground and look down at Riku, wishing I could be under him, but knowing he needs to defeat me in this new form for my Inner Veela to accept what my heart has accepted long ago and caw at him again, trying with all I can for him to understand what I desire, what I need him to accomplish.

Riku looks at me shocked, but seems not too shocked to not understand the need in my voice and while I hate how I can't just normally speak, do I feel my heart flutter as I see Riku again take his usual stance with his Keyblade and nod at me, the determination shining in his eyes making them look like freshly polished crystals.  
I move my body into a dive attack and Riku is quick to retaliate, jumping up high enough to actually land on my back. However, I caw at him, my instincts stronger than my happiness at actually having him close again and I spin like a corkscrew with my wings pulled in to make for a stronger turn, Riku falling off as I turn on my back.  
However, the youth doesn't give up that easily and runs at two of the pillars that are around the room, using two of them that are standing quite close together to gain height yet again and then waiting for me, his eyes challenging me to try and push him off from where he is somehow leaning against the polished stone.

Feeling my Inner Veela accept the challenge, I flap my wings harder to gain more speed and then pull them in yet again to make for a straighter, more defined move and just when Riku wants to jump onto my back, do I turn so that my back brushes against the polished stone of the other pillar, Riku missing me by only an inch.  
The youth is still able to land onto the pillar I used for my sharp U-turn and makes another jump, this time again getting onto my back as I sweep around the other side of the pillar and before I can turn even further, does Riku move in retaliation, his Keyblade and his other arm wrapping themselves around my neck.  
Feeling how the cold steel of the blade is pressed against my throat, yet how the other arm isn't just used to give Riku a stronger hold, but also to make sure that my throat doesn't get constricted by his hold, do I lose my focus over my flight and – with Riku still on my back – do I crash onto the ground below us.  
I slide and slide, parts of me going over the floor, other parts covered by Riku as he slides alongside me, his arm and Keyblade now more around my shoulders than my neck and then we both crash against the back of the couch upon which we sat earlier, my new form allowing me no more than to let out soft aviary sounds of pain.

Then suddenly do I feel the sensation of something other than the pain of my legs and my feet burning due to them having scraped over the floor as we crashed, and instead of that do I feel one of Riku's hand softly caressing the feathers on top of my head, while his other hand – which I now realize is empty – tends to my wings.  
One at a time, Riku's gentle fingers searches through all the feathers on my wings and tends to the ones that have been affected, whispering soft words of comfort in my ear and actually purring in a soothing manner between his words as he softly makes sure that none of my feathers are either bent or turned out of their natural position.  
All this love, all this natural, instinctual care that my Veela can feel coming from my beloved Keyblade wielder seems to finally calm the fighting spirit of the creature down and I let out some soft sounds of happiness myself, turning my head and actually receiving a loving kiss on the upper side of my beak from the perfect god.

This makes me want to caw as loud as I can and while I feel something powerful and absolutely right settle somewhere between my heart and the instincts that I have felt guiding me throughout this fight, do I feel the feathers on my head turn back into hair, feel my wings and claws retract and feel my nose and mouth returning from the beak.  
All the while does Riku keep holding me, his hand on my head not stopping to caress me even as the feathers turn thin and long again and the hand that he used to heal the feathers on my wings moving itself to wrap the arm attached to it around my waist, pulling me closer and while all this happens, do I keep looking at Riku.  
Riku, who locks gaze with me as I change back and who just keeps smiling at me with the same love and comfort in his eyes and smile as I felt in his hands and heard through his voice as he tended to me and while I wonder how he must be feeling, as he scraped the floor much more than me, do I simply turn in his arms as I stop changing.  
Riku allows me to do so, happily laughing as he pushes me so that my face is in his neck and while he keeps his hands in their place, does he still help me pull up a little, only to stop me halfway through and to actually kiss me on the forehead before locking gazes with me again as I try to see if he's hurt in any possible way or not.

Then suddenly do I feel two more presences behind the couch and see dad and Harry standing next to us, dad smiling and saying: "And to that I say, welcome to the family, Riku." My silver-haired god looking shocked, before he smiles back at me as Harry carefully asks dad: "So – I will have to do that as well?"  
And dad answers: "Probably, if you decide to keep yourself from your mate until you turn seventeen." And Harry instantly says: "No thanks, I'll be direct. Wonder who it is, though." And while I look at Riku, my heart skipping a beat at again seeing his form so close to mine, do I still agree with my brother and his curiosity.

* * *

_**Okay, that was INTENSE!  
**__**I admit the end of it could have been better, but I really think that I described a fight between two Keyblade Wielders quite nicely. The reason there was such a lack of magic? They LOVE each other! It's just a fight for Dominance, neither of them really wants to hurt each other and let's face it, fire and thunder do just that.  
**__**Okay, next chapter will have what everyone is probably waiting for the start of the whole CR part. Personally I am VERY proud that I got to postpone that part for this long, six chapters in, as that proves this story won't really be able to be viewed as a CR, mostly because only 1/3**__**rd**__** will really be CR based – 2/3**__**rd**__** for those really critical.  
**__**Anyway, see you next chapter,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	6. Which To Do First

_**Hey everyone!  
**__**HERE IT IS! The start of the CR part of this story. Now some of you might wonder; how can one part be CR, yet not? That is because the Kingdom Hearts franchise will be described as MOVIES! Just like how 385/2 Days in the first Remix and Re-Coded is now a movie in the Second remix, all games will be MOVIES!  
**__**This does make things a little hard and it will probably make me write multiple chapters about the movie, each part probably divided over the worlds that are being visited, but I definitely have a lot of help as I already have both of the Remixes and have a few LP's on my Youtube Favorite lists to view while writing them.  
**__**So because I already played most of the games and have a Let's Play series under my favorite button for Chain of Memories – Sorry, the mechanics of that game just confuse me – and because I have experience with CR stories do I feel pretty sure that the characters will be busy reading and watching stuff for a long time.  
**__**Also, I know Harry and his world play out in the 90's and that Harry was born in 1980, but just imagine that Destiny allowed for technology from after the Millennium change to be placed into the room or that technology was even further advanced in the KH universe than in the HP universe, because I'm not using videos.  
**__**Okay, enough spoilers,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. For the CR parts am I using the HP books of 2014 paperback edition.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 06  
**__**Which To Do First**_

_**Harry's POV**_

Just the fact that we didn't all disappear after my brother bonded to Riku makes me both relieved and worried at the same time. Relieved because it means I will have some more time with my brother and some more time to figure out a way to keep him with me and worried as it means we're not done in this strange set of rooms just yet.  
I look at my dad, who seems to know why we were sent here, but the man seems too happy at seeing my older brother together with this strange new partner of his, someone who was apparently sent to the same Islands as my brother, only then earlier because he – as a Veela Mate – was born at least a year before my brother was.  
I then decide to address my relieved worries and ask: "Siri – dad?" And when the man looks at me does the happiness that is in his eyes at being called dad almost take my breath away before he asks: "What's wrong, kiddo?" And I smile at him, amazed at how easy it is for him to take on his role as my actual father as I ask:  
"Sora and Riku are together now, but we're still here. There's more than their need to get together that we were brought here for, isn't there?" And dad sighs as he seems a little hesitant to admit this as he says: "I was told by Destiny's help that there would be several acceptable reasons for us being sent here and – well."  
"Several not so acceptable?" Riku asks and dad nods as he says: "I was told not all of you would like our final reason for being here. I was told we would find out once you guys are together." And then Sora says: "That might explain how our bedroom doors are now gone and how there's a new door that just appeared over there."

And we all look at the right wall, the one Sora aims for, only to see that there is indeed now a very amazing door stationed there, while the wall had been blank bar for some ornaments standing against it and a few pillars standing quite close to it, two of which Riku had used to gain height and grab onto my brother during their fight.  
Sora and Riku get up, Riku instantly wrapping a strong arm around Sora and pulling him closer against his side, causing for Sora to smile at him before the two of them, Riku's hold proving his need to protect Sora, lead us over to the door, Riku opening it carefully and then, after a minute of gazing in, walking in with a shocked look.  
Taking the fact that they walked in without drawing their weapons as a good sign, do I share a quick look with dad, who seems at ease as well before we too enter the room, only to walk into one that I have heard Dudley talk about so many times since we were little, but that Uncle Vernon never, ever let me go to myself; a movie theatre.  
"Take that, Big D." Goes through my mind real quick before I focus my thoughts elsewhere as I look around at the gigantic TV-screen that covers the entire left wall, while there are four very plush and comfortable chairs in front of the screen at a reasonable distance to make sure the four of us can watch the entire screen without hurting ourselves.  
Riku lets his hand run over one of the chairs and when he touches the arm rests between two chairs, does this apparently activate a special kind of magic as the two chairs jump together to form a single couch, something I can only imagine is for whenever the movies we're supposed to watch here get a little frightening or something.

"What exactly is this?" Dad then asks and I realize that as a wizard he must have never known about how Muggle technology has brought forth things like this and while Sora and Riku look at him shocked, do I quickly say: "Wizards live like in Medieval times, because electricity and magic never really worked together."  
The two nod in understanding and then I decide to try out a little theory I have been thinking about for a few years now. I turn to dad, hoping that this will work and say: "Dad, imagine a Pensive connected to an empty picture frame and that someone puts a whole story they imagined inside that pensive, only for that story to come out on the frame."  
Sirius rubs his chin in thought and asks: "I think I get what you're saying, but what does that have to do with this room?" And Sora smiles at me as he says: "Imaginary stories are often turned into moving pictures that people can view on screens like this. Just imagine this screen to be that empty picture frame Harry told you about."  
And when dad nods in understanding, do I smile widely, feeling exhilarated that my theory of explaining Muggle things the Magical way has been proven successful. Then suddenly Riku says: "Just one problem, guys." We all turn to him and he says: "The movies I see lying here – are all but the work of someone's imagination."

We all hurry over and he hands a few of the eight thin square boxes that have the word DVD in a really small writing in the top left corner to Sora, who looks at the titles one at a time and then says: "This is of our first adventure. And what's this one even about? I don't remember this! And this – this is ROXAS!"  
Wondering who Roxas is, do I see Riku nod and he says: "You don't remember the second because Naminé had to put you to that year long sleep to fix your memory. The movie will explain." Sora nods and I ask: "So these _DVD's_, right? They – they actually show your years of adventures, Sora?" And my brother nods.  
Then dad lies a worried hand on Sora's shoulder and asks: "Were you hurt?" And Sora shrugs as he gives the DVD's back to Riku and takes a few others, looking at the front and back as he says: "Sometimes. Like I said, I don't remember that second movie, but I do remember the others and I always had help."  
He then smiles at Riku and says: "Sometimes even very special and very welcome help." Making the silver-haired boy smile back at him before he says: "Looks like the movies depict everything we've been through the last two and a half years, Sora. And one even depicts the lives of those two people we met when we were young."

This makes Sora look at one of the DVD's in his hand and he says: "Oh yeah, I thought they looked familiar. Isn't this the guy you met that you couldn't tell me about what you were doing?" And Riku smiles as he turns back to the DVD's and says: "Exactly, that's when I became a Keyblade Wielder, even if I didn't know it at the time."  
This shocks Sora and he asks: "No way, that guy was the one who made you a Keyblade Wielder?" And when Riku nods, does dad ask: "How did he do that? Like how you two just fought?" And while I quickly hide a silent shudder that runs down my spine at remembering that intense fight, does Riku shake his head and say:  
"No, just a ritual of words. Some kind of ceremony where he spoke a bunch of words I don't really remember and then had me hold the Keyblade for a few minutes before it vanished again. He then made me promise not to tell anyone and left again. Haven't really thought of it since, not until our Mark of Mastery Exams went wild."  
And while he looks at the one to last DVD box that is still lying near what I can only assume is the actual player, do I look at the chairs, wondering how such a machine can work when magic is active at such a close range, but then see something when I look over the top of the back rest and say: "Hey, there's another door over there."

The others look at it as well and dad says: "That must lead to the other part of all this. Let's go have a look. And remember to be careful." All three of us nod and I allow dad to be one step ahead of me as we walk over to the door, yet when we open it, all we see is a room that is an exact replica of the one on the other side of the room we're in.  
Looking shocked, I ask: "What's the use of having two similar rooms?" But then dad walks over and says: "They're not similar when their uses are meant to differ." And when I see where he is, do I see that he has a book in his hand while standing over at the coffee table. Walking over with my brother in tow, do I ask:  
"What do you mean?" And dad looks at me in worry as he says: "Sora's not the only one who's past we are supposed to learn about here." And instantly I blanch as all the puzzle pieces fall into place, including the warning dad had been given by Destiny's help and I softly, fearfully ask: "That's about my first year, isn't is?"  
And when dad nods, do I cave in on one of the couches and think: "Sora's the lucky one. Why does he get the movies when I get the books that will describe my every secret and my every thought and belief and whatnot? And if that book describes my First, then the other six –." But then my mind catches up and asks:

"Wait, how are there seven books already? I'm only halfway through my Fifth as it is." And dad answers: "Destiny's help told me we need to uncover the past and future, yet even he had not been given the reason as to why. I think those last two and a half stories describe how the war we're about to walk into will turn out."  
And while I nod, my stomach turning into a knot again at the thought of the impending war, does Sora look at me shocked and asks: "You're at war?" But I shake my head and say: "Not yet. It's just that there's a real maniac currently out there that wants to take over our Magical World and when he makes his first move –."  
I end my explanation there and everyone looks at the last two books in worry, my mind whirling over everyone who I love and who Voldemort will no doubt try to use against me, maybe even kill just to hurt and break me and then I look at dad, knowing that even without my knowledge of him being my father, I couldn't stand to lose him.  
Apparently are my thoughts written onto my face as dad lies the book in his hand down and then goes to sit with me, his arms warm and comforting as he pulls me close against his side and softly pulls some of my hair away to kiss my temple before he whispers: "If it happens, we'll know. We'll read about it and be prepared."

And while the thought that he too expects himself to die in one of the books makes my stomach feel like a Glacius spell has just been cast upon it, do I nod, taking comfort in the warm arms of my father, who seems to be pushing his own fear of death to the side to comfort me, something that allows me to smile ever so faintly.  
For a few minutes do we sit like this, Sora and Riku keeping quiet for our sake as Riku wraps his arms around Sora from the back and watches us from atop of Sora's shoulder, Sora himself putting one hand on the spot where Riku's arms are linked around his waist, while the other is fisted at his side, even if he stays quiet about his inner turmoil.  
Then I take a deep breath, grateful not just for my dad to keep his own feelings to the side to help me with mine, but also for my brother and his new partner for respecting our need to be together for a short while and while I hate myself for asking this, do I steel myself and firmly ask the three of them: "So, which to do first?"

_**Sora's POV**_

I might have only met the man this morning, but just the way he held me and the way he has been looking at me since then makes me know that Sirius Black – my father – has won a strong place within my heart and that, like my little brother, I will probably be devastated were my dad to die somewhere in the next three years.  
Still, the warm, strong arms of my beloved mate, Riku, makes it so that I feel strong and assured myself and the way his hands are on my sides with strength makes me know what the other boy is thinking: "I won't let you lose your father." Which makes me put one of my hands on his arms with a soft smile on my face.  
Then Harry proves just how strong he can be himself and firmly asks us: "So, which to do first?" And I look at Riku shortly, knowing that whatever my brother has gone through can't have been any more dangerous than traveling to eleven different worlds and fighting all kinds of bad guys and Heartless and Riku seems to agree as he says:  
"I think it will be better for all of us, especially Sirius as he's never seen a movie yet, to start with something we're all a little familiar with." And while Harry cringes, does he still nod and Riku guides me to the other couch, dad keeping a close hold on Harry as he opens the book, but then he sees the title, cringes and asks:  
"Sora, would you mind starting the story?" And while I wonder what could be so bad about the first chapter of a story, does Harry glance over dad's shoulder at the title and groans, muttering under his breath: "When does it not?" Making me know they have experience with the title. Feeling curious, do I accept the book and start to read.

_**Chapter 01  
**__**The Boy Who Lived**_

This makes Riku and me share a confused look and Harry catches our attention as he says: "Let's just say I have a good reason to absolutely despise that title." And Riku asks: "That's you?" And when Harry nods silently, do I ask: "How did you get it?" And Harry confuses me even further as he angrily growls: "Unfairly, that's how."  
Riku and I share another glance while dad hugs Harry tightly and whispers: "Wear the title with pride, Harry, if only for the pride you feel in your heart for what your mum and Lily did. Prove that their actions make you proud." And while these words make me understand why the two wanted me to start, do I shudder as I read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 01 – PS/SS**_

"Who are they?" I ask confused, while part of me is already getting a bad feeling off of them just by that one sentence and Harry answers: "They're Lily's family. My family, because I believed Lily to be my mum and because no one else thinks different – well, let's just say I got closer to them than I would have liked."  
This worries all of us and Sirius asks: "Harry, I know you ran away when thirteen and all –." But then he stops as Harry's lips become thin lines and he says: "Dad, just thinking about those Muggles now that I know the truth angers me, so please don't bring up any memories of them." Dad nods, looking really concerned and I read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 01 – PS/SS**_

"Which made what?" Dad then asks confused and I look at Harry, knowing he's closer to dad and the Magical world and the boy raises his head back in thought before he says: "Just imagine a really, really large needle, with pointy edges all around the sides that turns with the speed of a Firebolt and is used for construction."  
Dad nods and I look at Riku in amazement as I could actually see the needle change in my mind and turn into a drill as Harry spoke and Riku whispers: "He's obviously been part of both worlds for a long time." And I nod, really curious as to how my little brother became so creative with words, something that inspires me to read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 01 – PS/SS**_

"All parents think that of their kids – until they become teenagers, that is." Dad then laughs at the end and Harry rolls his eyes as he says: "Not really, aunt Pet – I mean – Petunia still thinks Dudley is some kind of five year old little angel of hers. She even still calls him by ridiculous nicknames like Duddiekins and whatnot."  
This makes dad, Riku and me share shocked looks and Riku says: "My adopted mum stopped that after I learned how to canoe from the main island to the play island and I was five when I did that." And while I nod to confirm that I learned the same, does dad turn worried and ask: "How far was the distance between the islands?"  
And I smile at him as I say: "Not far enough that animals like whales or sharks could get through and the water was only just deep enough that – were I about ten inches longer – I could walk my way from one island to the next on my toes, I think." Dad looks comforted at this and smiles as he nods at me before I read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 01 – PS/SS**_

"You mean mum? What's wrong with knowing our mum?" I ask in confusion and while dad now turns angry, obviously not liking the idea of someone insulting his partner, does Harry say: "Trust me, I try to forget I'm related to them all the time as well. Most people at Hogwarts don't even know what family I live with."  
This makes me look at my brother in shocked confusion and Harry says: "They know I live with Muggles, but only a select few of them know the name of the Muggles I live with. The rest just knows I don't like talking about them and most of the time nobody really talks to me either, expect my friends that is."  
This still worries me as Hogwarts does sound like a school that has tons of students walking around and while I wonder how Harry couldn't have made tons of friends when there are obviously so many students going there, do I now slightly doubt my earlier thoughts of Harry having lived a safer life than I have and read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, pages 01 &amp; 02 – PS/SS**_

"That's funny, I shudder whenever I see someone I know meet with you guys." Harry then snaps, obviously angered as he seems to take the story very personally and dad pulls him closer as he whispers: "You're not really related to them, remember? You're my kid. Don't worry about people that aren't worth your anger."  
And while I can't help but wonder what would make my dad decide that these people aren't worth my brother's darker emotions, does Harry indeed calm down from his anger at the reminder that he's dad's son and when he again smiles at dad, do I feel relieved, happily leaning into Riku's warm embrace myself as I read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 02 – PS/SS**_

"Tell me, kiddo, who would really be a bad influence to who?" Dad asks in concerned curiosity and Harry hums as he says: "Let's put it this way. Dudley is actually the perfect candidate for parents who want to scare their teenage kids out of becoming hooligans, simply because he loves being a hooligan himself so much."  
This shocks me and Harry shrugs as he says: "I guess that's the only positive thing about that – that guy. His behavior made me determined never to be like him so I guess that made me turn out the way I am today." And dad smiles as he hugs my little brother and whispers: "A boy I'm very proud of." Making Harry shine with pride as I read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 02 – PS/SS**_

"A high chair? Harry, how much age difference is there between you two?" Riku asks confused, but then I see how this one sentence made both dad and my little brother whiten and Dad almost pulls Harry onto his lap as he whispers: "That day. It's – it's about – about that dreadful day." And Harry shudders as a response.  
This makes me look at Riku, but the boy seems already aware of what my family means as he says: "This must be the day your mother was murdered, Sora." And I whiten myself, hating how I have the book in my hands. Then Riku proves he can read my mind yet again as he takes the book and wraps his other arm around me tightly.  
Cuddling into his side, do I look at the book with tears getting stuck between my eyelids as I can't help but grief over the mother I never met, the mother that was taken from my father and little brother and that saved my little brother's life. Feeling pained pride grow in my heart at the thought of the man, do I listen as Riku reads.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 02 – PS/SS**_

At this a strange sound is heard from the doorway and the most beautiful owl I have ever met flies into the room, landing on the backrest of my family's couch and softly plucking at a few of my brother's hairs, actually rearranging them and straightening out the mess his hairstyle makes, while also making Harry smile at the creature.  
"You here too, Hedwig?" And the owl croons shortly before continuing her work, obviously intend on comforting my little brother the only way she knows how and while I feel touched at the fact that this amazing creature seems to believe Harry to be her young, do I smile at the picture she and Harry make before Riku reads on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 02 – PS/SS**_

"That guy is a downright lunatic, allowing his son to do that." Sirius growls and Hedwig ruffles her feathers, obviously disliking the fact she has to hear about these people and I realize that, as Harry's pet, she must have lived alongside them for a while as well. Feeling it not to be a good omen if even animals dislike them, do I listen on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 02 – PS/SS**_

This makes Riku and me share a shocked glance and while I can't help but think: "Did the Cheshire cat perhaps travel to my little brother's world?" Does hearing about this particular cat actually cheer up my angry little brother and hurt dad as they smile at the book, actually looking as if they know some kind of inside joke.  
"Guess this is the day after it happened. I did hear from Mi – from her that she watched those Muggles before you were brought there. Never really heard her say anything positive about that, if I recall correctly." Dad then says and I ask: "You know the Cheshire cat?" Only to be looked at with raised eyebrows from my family.  
Then Riku says: "Sora, it's not the Cheshire cat from Wonderland." And I look at him, seeing his face still in the book. "Who's the Cheshire cat?" Harry asks and dad asks: "And what's Wonderland?" But while Harry looks contemplative, as if he recognizes the title, do I answer: "First movie." And dad nods before Riku reads on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 02&amp;03 – PS/SS**_

By now my family has trouble holding back their amusement and Harry snickers: "Only better for her to mess with his head. He sure deserves it." But this takes the amusement out of dad and he turns worried as he asks: "How bad did that man treat you?" Making Harry turn grim as well, before Riku distracts them both and reads on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 03 – PS/SS**_

This makes me look at dad and Harry, who also both have a cloak on and I ask: "Is that a magical sense of fashion?" And Harry answers: "More like the only sense of magical fashion. Like I said, the Magical world doesn't really evolve alongside the Muggle one. In all honesty, the Muggle world is far more advanced in evolution."  
This makes dad look at him shocked and Harry answers: "The movie theatre." Making dad give in with an agreeing nod as Harry goes on: "Has become a worldwide form of entertainment over the last century or so." Shocking the man as he asks: "There have been things like that for over a century?" And Harry nods as he answers:  
"The first was in 1894 in Germany. Learned about in History when I was still a kid." And while I wonder when films were first developed back in the universe Riku and I grew up in, do I still feel pride at how easily Harry explains Muggle things to dad and how amazingly intelligent my little brother is as Riku reads on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 03 – PS/SS**_

"I'm starting to get why you don't like this guy, Harry. He actually makes it sound as if those people know him and are doing it just to annoy him." Riku growls, obviously having grown angry as he read the paragraph and I cuddle my face into his chest, calming the anger of my mate and making him smile at me before he reads on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 03 – PS/SS**_

"What would we be collecting for?" Dad asks and Harry says: "Some organizations in the Muggle world collect money so they can buy all kinds of stuff for people in need, like when there's been a flood somewhere or when a large building has become too old to stand and has crashed, with people stuck under the rubble."  
Dad nods, but shudders nonetheless at the descriptions and then I ask: "Remember that fire that happened on the other side of the main Island, Riku? The one that actually burned down the Mayor's office?" And Riku nods as he says: "The villagers really collected all kinds of stuff for the rebuild back then, I remember that."  
And while dad turns worried for a second, does he smile at hearing about the Collection and I say: "Don't worry, dad, the Mayor's office is in the North of the Main Island, Riku and I grew up in the South-East where most families with kids live, because it gives the parents a good view on the Play Island." Dad nods and Riku reads on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 03&amp;04 – PS/SS**_

"Is that really so strange to them?" Dad asks and I cringe, looking at the snowy owl still seated at the back rest of his couch as I say: "To be honest I never saw an owl awake at day either. They usually come out at night and I watch some of them hunt in the parks surrounding the main island before going to bed."  
The owl twists her head sideways as she listens to me and Harry says: "You know how Charlie works at the Dragon Reserve, right?" And while I wonder what this could have to do with our current topic, do Riku and I share a shocked glance at Dragons actually existing on our homeworld and when dad nods, does Harry answer:  
"Muggles also have reserves for other animals, some for the really endangered creatures, like tigers and whales, others just to make sure they can show wildlife to Muggle families and other people. These reserves are called Zoos and that's pretty much the only place where Muggles can see owls awake during the day."  
Dad nods and I ask: "Ever been to the zoo?" And Harry cringes before he lies his hand behind his head and says: "Once, I think it'll come up in the story." This excites me while I can't help but wonder why Harry cringed at the memory and I ask: "Did something happen?" And when Harry answers: "You can say that." Do I feel excited as Riku reads on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 04 – PS/SS**_

"Is that really all he does? Shouting at whoever he thinks he can shout at? What's with this guy? Why does he think himself so important he thinks he can just go and shout at people?" Goes through my mind in confusion, while I notice how Harry rolls his eyes, apparently used to this behavior and while this worries me, does Riku read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 04 – PS/SS**_

"Seriously what's with this guy? Why can't he just ignore people he passes on the street? It's not as if he's the boss and needs to know everyone in town, is it?" I finally give into my angered curiosity and Harry says: "He would beg to differ there, dear brother." And while happy that he calls me brother, do his words worry me as Riku reads on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 04 – PS/SS**_

This makes me look at my little brother in worry, my concern growing as I see that their sadness from before has returned and he and dad are again hugging each other closely, tears shining like diamonds in dad's eyes as he lies his head against the side of my little brother's and uses one hand to caress Harry's hair.  
The owl also seems to want to comfort Harry as she softly flutters over to land on his shoulder and hoots in his ear with such a soft tone, I am amazed to actually hear a tone of comfort coming from her voice. Riku then pulls me closer and whispers: "Your mother, remember?" And while new pain enters my heart, do I nod and listen as he reads.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 04 – PS/SS**_

"Of course it is, the Potter name has been legalized to just one family since 1555 when Areolus Potter was angered at a French family that was befouling their name by using Polyjuice Potion and raping new brides of other Ancient Families. It took him 20 years to catch that French family and another 5 to get them convicted."  
Dad says angrily and while I am shocked that people would do such a thing – and curious as to what the difference is between our family and this _French_ family, does Harry say: "Dad, that was after the Magical world became a secret hidden from the Muggle world, remember? Vernon means that there are lots of Potter families in the Muggle world."  
Dad calms down and Riku seems to read my mind again as he asks: "What exactly is the difference in this _French_ family of yours?" And Harry answers: "Our world's divided in several parts that we call continents and all those continents are again divided into what we call countries. The French are people that live in the country of France."  
"And we live?" I ask, while shocked that our world sounds like how all the worlds were before the Great Keyblade War of so many years ago and Harry lies a hand on his chest as he says: "In the powerful – and sometimes a little stupid – country called Great Britain." And while I wonder about that _little stupid_ comment, does Riku read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 04&amp;05 – PS/SS**_

But dad shakes his head with a smile and says: "James was adamant that I picked the name. He knew I couldn't really be as much a part of your life as we both wanted to, so he wanted the assurance that part of me grew up alongside you. He made me think all throughout the time you were growing inside him of a proper name."  
He then turns to my little brother and says: "I actually named you Harold, but when you started talking at only ten months, did James change it to Harry to make it easier for you. I don't know what happened after that, but I haven't really heard anyone call you Harold since and I just call you Harry to remember how James taught you to speak."  
This makes Harry smile at dad with a wide smile and he asks: "Did you chose Harold for any particular reason?" And dad nods as he says: "Harold was one of the first Potters that made your Line an Ancient one. His birth made your family have such a long lineage the others chose to accept them into the Society of Ancient Lines."  
Harry smiles widely and I ask: "So there are social circles?" And dad nods as he says: "The Lineage starts at Ancient, then comes Most Ancient, then Noble and Most Ancient and then Most Noble and Most Ancient. The way of how it works is a little twisted, but it mostly comes down to how many ancestors a family lineage has."  
"Our family must be old then." I whisper in awe and dad nods as he says: "I think we can trace the lineage back at least a millennia. Who knows, if we search hard enough we might even find Potter roots in Ancient Greece or Egypt." I look shocked and confused and Harry answers: "More than 2000 years ago." Before Riku reads on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 05 – PS/SS**_

"EXCUSE ME!" I shout in fury and stand up as I ask: "Did that man just insult the woman that not only died for my little brother, but pretended to be my mum's wife just to protect his bond from my dad's family and with that my little brother and me? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM?"  
But then Riku throws the book down and hugs me tightly, his arms around me like comforting steel cages and his voice crooning and purring as he helps me calm from my raging fury before he whispers: "He's not worth our anger. Not yet, Sora, not yet." And I nod, agreeing that I'll get back at him later before we both sit down.  
I then look at my family and it seems as if my show of anger actually cooled down theirs as both of them look at me with happy pride instead of anger and dad nods at me, the nod a silent promise that we will get back at that disgusting man and while I hate how my little brother had to grow up with this monster, do I nod back as Riku reads.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 05 – PS/SS**_

"He actually knows that word?" Harry asks, his owl looking just as shocked and while I worry yet again as a man that can't even apologize for his mistakes just can't be a good guardian for any kind of kid, do I try to get some humor out of the fact that his owl seems to share his shock, the owl's wide eyes making me smile lightly as Riku reads.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 05 – PS/SS**_

"Someone we're supposed to know has vanished? Who is this You-Know-Who?" Riku asks in confusion and Harry answers: "Voldemort, a magical terrorist who plunged our world into years of war and who is on the brink of doing so once again." His voice dark, upset and filled with terrorized anger and pain.  
Wondering what my little brother could have to do this terrible man, do I again ask the question that Riku asked before: "How much age difference is there between you and Dudley, Harry?" And Harry answers: "Five weeks, this happened when I was one year and three months old." Yet the tone with which he speaks scares me.  
The tone is almost dead and looking at him, do I see that the emerald green color of his eyes have turned dull and void, as if he's being haunted by something terrible. Then suddenly Hedwig pecks him on the ear harshly and this makes Harry scream in pain as he seems to be brought out of his stupor quite roughly.  
However, instead of getting angry at the owl, does Harry smile at his pet and whispers a soft: "Thank you, Hedwig." The tone of his voice sounding grateful, yet the way that he does it making me know that this has happened before and I share a worried glance with my dad, who pulls Harry up closer against his side as Riku reads on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 05 – PS/SS**_

"He doesn't approve? Does that mean he has never seen a movie theatre either?" Dad asks shocked and Harry answers: "I don't think he ever went until Dudley started wanting to go. And even then, if I recall correctly, he always stays in the car and lets Petunia take Dudley to see whatever movie he wants to at the time."  
Dad nods and asks: "And when you wanted to?" But when Harry laughs, does the sound send chills running down my spine as his voice sounds scarily crazy, as if dad asked him to change the weather from sunny to snowing. Then, when done laughing, does Harry shake his head and say: "Movies aren't for people like me."  
And just by his tone, do I know that – not only is he hiding something – he is repeating something he has been told a hundred, if not a thousand times, something that makes me feel infuriated as my adopted mum always took me whenever I didn't want to go to the Play Island or whenever there was a good movie coming to the premieres.

Looking from my little brother to the door on the left behind him, do I feel grateful for the interior of the other room as – while it's not the same as the movies they show on the Island – it will give my brother a real chance to experience what it's like to see a movie. Then Riku, who seems to read my mind, whispers in my ear:  
"That movie theatre is exactly the chance Harry needed – and with his real family too." And I smile even wider, thrilled and excited for the chance to see how my little brother will react to his first ever movie. Then I quickly kid: "Wonder how dad will react to seeing one." And Riku snickers behind the book before he reads on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 06 – PS/SS**_

"I forgot how patient that woman can be if she wanted to." Dad says as he shakes his head good-heartedly, but then Harry turns angry and says: "Yeah, if she wants to." Making dad and me look at him before he sighs and with his head down, does he say: "Later on, somewhere near the end of the book." We both nod and Riku reads on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 06 – PS/SS**_

"Wait, who's problems did she say?" Riku asks shocked and Harry rolls his eyes as he says: "And that's the beauty of Privet Drive. Everyone knows about each other's problems, mostly thanks to Petunia thinking she does everyone a favor by sharing these problems, yet they only know the names of those they themselves live with."  
This makes Riku and I share a shocked look and I say: "But on the Island I would even be able to tell you who lives on what part, in what house and for how long they have lived there." And Riku nods before he says: "And he's been able to do so since he was about eight years old." To this Harry sighs in dreaminess and says:  
"Then you, my dearest brother, live in what I would call a paradise." And I look at my little brother in concern as his tone is a little too desperate with want for my liking and Riku whispers: "Once we're done with the books and movies, let's see if we can decide whether to all return to the Islands or to our home world." I nod at this and listen on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 06&amp;07 – PS/SS**_

"What's Bonfire night?" I ask curiously as I wonder if the Islands have any holidays in common with our home world and Harry says: "Well, like the magicals can be divided, so can the Muggles and certain, I guess you can call them cults, have their own little holidays or celebrations once a year, including Bonfire night.  
Never really experienced one myself, though." He then ends thoughtfully and while we all look hurt at the fact that my little brother had to miss so many things that could have made his youth more enjoyable, does my need to make that so-called Muggle pay rise every time I hear something bad about him and then dad asks:

"So what do Muggles do on Bonfire night?" And Harry looks thoughtful as he says: "I did learn about it when still in Primary school. If I remember correctly, it's a night that celebrates how an attack on the parliament – involving fireworks – failed and how our King of back in the early 1700's survived the attack."  
At this dad slaps his fist into his open palm and says: "You don't mean an attack caused by Guy Fawkes now, do you?" And when Harry looks shocked, do I know that he indeed does as Dad says: "Harry, that attack was thwarted by a Potter, it's a day even the Potters celebrate every year since. I was part of that a few times even."  
My brother and I look shocked at the fact that it was a member of our mum's family that stopped that attack and Dad smiles as he wraps an arm around Harry's shoulder and says: "Let me guess, we build some kind of puppet of Guy Fawkes, along with some bonfires and lit them all up together, don't we?" And Harry nods before Riku reads on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 07 – PS/SS**_

"They really aren't meant for each other." Dad then suddenly comments and we all look at him as Harry asks: "How can you say that?" And dad answers: "I may not have been able to be as close to your mum as I wanted to, but I sure always told him anything that had happened between the times where we got to see each other.  
This guy doesn't even dare to speak about his day with his wife, just because of a few unusual things and that just proves it in my book." The man shakes his head at the end of his explanation and Harry hums as he says: "I guess it's just their mutual belief that they're the only ones normal then that keep them together."  
This makes me look at Riku in worry, especially because the tone in Harry's voice when he spoke of the Dursleys believing themselves normal sounded bored and indifferent, as if the boy had been told about this belief a 1000 times, yet had seen something that made him belief different and while wondering what, do I listen on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 07 – PS/SS**_

This instantly makes Riku halt and dad turns to Harry as he asks: "What does he mean, her crowd?" And Harry rolls his eyes before he says: "Let's just say I often – since my eleventh birthday – compared the Dursleys to the Malfoys." This seems to worry dad even more and while I wonder who the Malfoys could be, does Riku read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 07 – PS/SS**_

"We only differ five weeks, you oaf." Harry hisses, obviously not happy about having to listen about these people and Riku asks: "You really don't like them, do you?" And Harry curtly answers: "Every trip somewhere else – is an escape from them that I take whenever possible. Just like I pretend they don't exist whenever possible.  
So hearing about them this much during the one time I _really_ don't have to think about them, which usually transpires between the second of September and the end of June – not my favorite past time." He ends with a fake smile and while dad hugs Harry in concern over hearing how little love Harry has for these people, does Riku reads on

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 08 – PS/SS**_

"She only thinks it common because she never read the little baby-birth card we send her on Lily's request. Something we did because we wanted to fortify the belief that Harry was Lily's so sending her family a card about his birth would do just that, something James had to be convinced to do for over three months."  
Dad growls angrily and Riku softly says: "You sure went through great lengths to keep your secret." And dad sighs, making me look at him in concern as he must be feeling the pain of losing mum all over again before he says: "Yeah, and in the end – it was all for nothing. Mum died no more than three months after James did."  
This makes Harry hug dad tightly and dad pulls him onto his lap, the fact that Harry fits there without any effort making me a little worried over my brother's health, yet the picture they make together takes away my worries as they look like the picture perfect father-son duo, one I can't help but feel jealous about as Riku reads on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 08 – PS/SS**_

At this Harry swiftly stands up, his anger proven in his entire stance, but mostly in the tight fists that are by his sides and almost pressing into his upper legs as he says: "Be right back." Moving into the movie theatre and – I somehow just know by instinct – even beyond that into the room behind it, his pace swift but tense with anger.  
Dad and I share a glance and I say: "Riku, mark the page." And my boyfriend instantly does as said before the three of us rush into the movie theatre room and beyond it, shocked for only a second to see that it has somehow changed into a stone square room with air vents on the floor made of metal bars and mirrors for walls.  
The door behind us even changes into a wall as we pass it and then I see several training dummies, all of them wearing long black cloaks and silver or wooden masks and a few of them looking quite obese. The obese ones are also the ones that seem most damaged and are – every now and then – hit with very violent spellwork.

Looking around the room, do I see a blur of something speeding around the room, going from one side to the other and constantly moving, only stopping for a few short seconds to apparently cast another spell at one of the dummies before it moves again, yet these seconds being just long enough for me to recognize my little brother.  
Shocked at how swift he can be on his feet and how direct his aim is, do I hear Riku whisper: "That kid had some real life practice, no doubt about it." And just the way dad's lips turn thin proves my mate's point before I rush over to where I see my little brother trying to roll over to and when he gets there, do I throw my arms around him.  
Harry struggles and snarls at me, shouting all kinds of things of which – in my need to comfort him – I just let the words wash over me and then I again hear that one voice that I heard constantly during our fight that comes from within and it says: "Open your throat. Allow your voice to speak." And while wondering what it means, do I comply.

I open my mouth, focusing the sound of my voice to come through my throat and instead of any words, does a soft sound, that sounds like the many musical birds that Riku and I often hear singing when we watch the Sunsets come out of my throat, the many sounds of the different birds mixing with the strength of the eagle within me.  
I allow for this sound to come from my throat, moving my lips when I feel the melody changing and the more I sing, the more I feel my little brother relax in my arms, his wand falling from his grasp and almost disappearing into the metal air vent, were it not for one of my feet quickly stepping onto the center to keep it balanced.  
However, Harry seems blind to this as he turns from me to dad and then asks the one question I wasn't expecting: "What's happening to me?" I look at my brother in shock, but dad smiles in comfort at him and says: "I think you unconsciously got in contact with your mate, son, as it seems as if your inner Kitsune is already trying to develop."

This makes all of us look at him and I ask: "So whoever helped Destiny bring us here is Harry's destined mate?" And dad nods before he turns to Harry again and says: "Kitsune are like the Feline variation of our Magical world. They represent the feline part of our world and often grow many of the feline's most powerful characteristics.  
One of these, especially for the Submissives under the Kitsune, is an indescribable need to defend the honor of the pride – as Kitsune would call it. Because of this, Submissive or Female Kitsune have a really hard time keeping their emotions together when – directly or not – they believe their pride to be hurt or otherwise insulted.  
The words and behavior of those Muggles – even while only read about and even when it happened years ago – is something your Inner Kitsune just can't accept and any and all Submissive Kitsune have to go to great lengths to control their anger and other strong emotions in the last year before their Magical Inheritance at age sixteen."  
"Which is why I didn't realize that I was shouting at the wrong people until it was too late." Harry whispers with pain in his voice and dad smiles with pride in his eyes and smile as he walks over and takes Harry from my grasp, his hold apparently as comforting to Harry as my song and he whispers: "Exactly, son, exactly."

Then Riku asks: "So how did Sora get to calm him down like that?" Before he turns to me and asks: "And how did you know how to do that anyway?" And while I turn red at having to confess this little thing, does dad answer: "All Veela get this little voice in their hearts that tells them how to grow into their Veela abilities after turning sixteen.  
As to how Harry got to calm down so easily? Well, it's not really a pretty explanation, but the sound of birds can actually turn the angry thoughts of a Kitsune into natural instincts and that usually settles the nerves of newborn or newly developing Kitsune. There is just one downside, but we'll get to that when Harry realizes it himself."  
And while we all look curious, does dad look around and asks: "How did you manage to make this room look like this anyway?" And Harry hums as he says: "I think it works like the Come and Go Room back at Hogwarts. It was actually already like this when I came in, but it was the one thing I was thinking about when walking here."  
This makes me wonder why my little brother would think of a room like this and dad says: "Well, as long as you make sure to not hurt yourself when you try and get in here, okay? Now, if you're okay with it, let's get back to the reading." And while Harry lowers his head, does he nod either way and we all walk back.  
While walking do I approach my little brother and ask: "Do you really want this?" And Harry whispers back: "I just want those chapters over with." And I nod, understanding that Harry's isn't so much against the reading itself, just against the chapters concerning the Dursleys and we all take our seats again before Riku reads on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 08&amp;09 – PS/SS**_

This makes dad frown and he whispers: "That's strange. Why would it take him that long? That's almost 24 hours since the actual attack took place and I remember that it was only 30 minutes after the attack ended that – well." He ends and Harry is quick to hug him and whisper: "That you made the choice to protect me."  
Making dad smile at him, while I can tell by a single look in his eyes that he doesn't fully believe this and I look at Riku, who shakes his head, his eyes showing he is just as curious and while I give into my needs – that have been growing quite strongly over the last year – do I lie my head on his shoulder as he quickly reads on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 09 – PS/SS**_

This makes a small, playful smile appear on dad's face and he says: "If this story can't even be kind about the description of one of the most well-respected men in our world, then I fear to hear what you thought of me when we first met." And Harry laughs hard as he says: "I thought you to be a stray, that's what."  
This makes dad pull Harry back on his lap, but not to hug him as he says: "Why you." And with the one hand not holding my brother to his side, does he actually move over my brother's body, obviously searching for the spots where my brother could be ticklish and finding it just above the right side of my brother's hip.  
Harry laughs and hiccups and begs dad to stop, laughing himself until he cries as dad twists his hand from the left to the right and in all kinds of angles as he makes sure that Harry's own hands can't stop him before he finally – after ten minutes – stops and hugs a panting Harry close to this chest, a wide grin on his face as he listens to Riku's reading.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 09 – PS/SS**_

At this dad shakes his head and says: "I can't believe he was actually surprised. He knows just fine how much James and Lily meant to her. She even told them how she always walked away with them at Teacher's meetings during the reception for their so-called wedding." This shocks me and I can't help but say:  
"Wow, they went far to make people believe they were married." And while it obviously doesn't make dad any happier, does he nod and do I nonetheless detect a strong hint of pride shining in the man's eyes, pride I know the man feels for his departed mate and sister by adoption. Hoping I can comfort him later, do I listen as Riku reads.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 09 – PS/SS**_

This makes everyone look up shocked and then dad shakes his head and says: "Go figure he would take some of his own little trinkets along on this mission of his. I just still don't understand how going from Godric's Hollow to Privet Drive could have taken a whole day." And he seems to contemplate this as Riku reads on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 09&amp;10 – PS/SS**_

"Wait, what?" I ask in shock, not really sure I heard my mate right and Harry asks: "Did you expect any less? We've been mentioning that that cat has human traits many times now. You should have been expecting something like this then, shouldn't you?" And while Riku and I shortly share a look of feeling stupid, does he quickly read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 10 – PS/SS**_

"I'm more surprised that she expected him not to recognize her. Sitting in front of her class in that form was a standard procedure for her to do while we were in school and heavens knows Dumbledore walked in on her classes with her like that plenty of times during our school years." Dad ends, his tone grave at the end and I ask:  
"Why did he visit so often?" And dad lowers his head as he says: "Because it would mean someone in our class had their family attacked by Voldemort and his men. Every time we would see the Headmaster come in to a class, we would all be terrified that someone we loved had been lost. Well, everyone but me that is.  
I knew my family wouldn't be attacked all that easily. The only ones in my family who could have been targets were my cousins Andromeda and Ted and they went down under with the Fidelius charm only four years into the war. They just let me in on the secret when their daughter was born. I do love little Dora."  
He ends, now a large smile on her face and Harry asks: "So their Fidelius charm actually worked?" And dad nods as he says: "They had a Goblin keeping their location. You know how those creatures are. When something's a secret, it _stays_ a secret." Harry nods while I wonder what a Goblin could look like and Riku reads on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 10 – PS/SS**_

"Wait a second, care to repeat that?" Dad asks angrily and Harry says: "It was probably to find people that knew mum and Aunt Lily, dad. To comfort them and whatnot and tell them that I had survived so they wouldn't feel too bad." Dad nods, the anger gone from his eyes and he relaxes against the couch with his arm around Harry as Riku reads on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 10&amp;11 – PS/SS**_

"That war lasted eleven years?" I ask in shock and dad nods as he says: "At first it hadn't been so bad. Voldemort just tried gathering people, made some fake promises here and there and even tried threatening people into making him Minister. When that came out and he was banned from electing himself – that's when it really started."  
The man shakes his head and says: "In all truth, the real war started in 1972 when Voldemort actually caused an attack of several magical creatures under his command on the Ministry. Before that the Aurors and Dumbledore and some people loyal to him were able to keep him from really harming others. They just – didn't see that coming."  
"Was it _that_ bad?" Riku asks shocked and intrigued and dad lowers his head as he says: "The Ministry counted 25.684 workers that day; 12.444 lost their lives. A total of 6.000 due to Dementor attacks, another 3.124 due to Vampires attacking from the shadows and werewolves and whatnot attacking the last 3.420 to Voldemort's own followers."  
This shocks all of us and Harry asks: "Voldemort got that many people killed with one attack?" And dad nods before he says: "One attack – that Voldemort was able to make last for an entire fortnight as he had the entire Ministry locked up from the inside. When he left and the opposition was able to get in – all those people were dead."

This makes all of us shudder and Harry asks: "Is that why the Order is so adamant on warning people before Voldemort really attacks? Because they fear another attack like that?" And dad answers: "Dumbledore doesn't think Voldemort will repeat himself, but we do want to make sure people are prepared if he does."  
Harry nods and then dad turns to him and says: "If anyone of the Order asks, you didn't hear it from me, understand? I'm not supposed to tell you any Order information, but seeing that we have a book of your fifth, I have no doubt that sooner or later we still will, so might as well get a head start." Harry nods and Riku reads on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 11 – PS/SS**_

"_It certainly seems so? _He's had 24 hours to ascertain this fact and he says _it certainly seems so?_ I even made sure Hagrid brought you straight – oh, so that's why it took 24 hours before he did this." Dad suddenly says, interrupting his own rant and calming down straight afterwards before I ask: "What's why, dad?"  
And dad happily answers: "When the house collapsed and Hagrid and I found Harry, did we fight over who should get Harry as Dumbledore had ordered Hagrid to take him to his relatives. I, of course, couldn't well admit that I was his father as my own mother was still alive, so I accepted Hagrid's orders on a certain condition.  
That Dumbledore were to see Harry at Hogwarts before he was sent to the Muggles. Hagrid must have run into madam Pomfrey halfway through his journey and she must have taken him under his wing. Not even Dumbledore can easily convince her to give up on her patients." The man ends with a proud smile and Riku reads on

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 11&amp;12 – PS/SS**_

"Why are people afraid anyway? What – other than that attack and probably many others – did Voldemort do that makes people fear saying his name even now? I just don't get that." Harry then asks dad, obviously frustrated with the confusion he must be feeling about all this and dad sighs, obviously not happy about having to explain this.  
"What you have to understand, Harry, is that at the last few years of Voldemort's reign – the last two, I believe, maybe three – there was only a select few witches and wizards that the general community still looked up to because they were daring enough to say his name regardless of all the death, torture and all out terror he caused.  
Voldemort saw this as a threat to his need to reign supreme, so he cursed his own name. We call such a thing a Taboo spell, it makes it so that whoever is linked to the Taboo word can make sure it isn't spoken at all costs. Now imagine those _security _people to be witches and wizards like Crouch Junior and Pettigrew and my cousin, Bella."

At this Harry shudders and says: "No wonder they're traumatized. But why do kids of my age do it? I mean, they'd be way too young to remember such stuff." And dad answers: "But they wouldn't be too young for their parents to start teaching them this only a few years later. I just think the reasons behind it have stopped being explained, really."  
Harry nods, while I share a shocked look with Riku and the boy seems to read my mind as he whispers: "And that's the kind of war your brother is walking into in just a few months." And we both look at the lowest two books of the bunch, my heart constricting at the thought of my brother having to experience that as Riku reads on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 12 – PS/SS**_

At this I raise my eyebrow and ask: "Earmuffs, really?" And Riku continues: "He obviously isn't telling us the entire story here." And Harry shudders as dad says: "And I sincerely thank him for that." Making Riku and me remember who we are reading about, causing the both of us to shudder like Harry did before Riku reads on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 12 – PS/SS**_

At this I see dad pulling Harry back onto his lap, the both of them more white than their eyeballs and a shudder of something other than the disgust they felt earlier running down their spines, clear enough to actually make them vocally shiver and I hear Harry's voice stammering as he shudders, the way he clings to dad worrying me.  
Then Riku whispers to my ear: "This must have to do with the attack on your mother." And I realize that my mate just has to be right. I look at Riku, wanting to be with him but wanting to be with my family as well and the warm, understanding look that the silver-haired god shows me makes me fall for him even harder.  
I then kiss his cheek gratefully before I stand up and quickly join my dad on the other side from where Harry sat, the grip dad puts on my person as he hugs me close almost enough to bruise me and makes me actually lose my breath quite suddenly, but I still lie my head on his shoulder and softly grab Harry's fists that lie on his knees.  
Then I see something happening from where Riku was seated and see that he too has stood up. The silver-haired god stands up and I smile widely as he again takes the position he was in when we all sat together at the other room, before I notice that dad is also smiling at him. Realizing that dad silently called him over, do I smile as Riku reads on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 12 – PS/SS**_

At this I can't help but lean closer into my father, Riku's amazing voice making it really sound as if the events are taking place right now, as if in that world this conversation is taking place as he reads and while I feel amazed at the brilliant talent of my mate, do I wish he weren't so talented at the same time as it hurts to think of his words.  
The words that will prove that my mother is dead. The words that will prove that the man that gave birth to me was lost to me years before I could return to his world and his side. The words that will prove that my little brother was almost killed in the same attack. At this last one, do I almost merge with dad as Riku reads on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 12 – PS/SS**_

At this I hear my dad whimpering, but then I notice how the whimpering doesn't really sound human and I can't help but look at him oddly as the sounds he make are resembling the sounds of a hurt and badly wounded dog quite amazingly and when Harry says: "McGonagall." Do I nod at my brother and his hurt tone before Riku reads on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 12&amp;13 – PS/SS**_

Instantly, upon hearing this, do I summon my Keyblade to the hand that is on my little brother's back, my anger fueling my need to protect him, only to fee the warm, comforting hand of my beloved on my tight fist as Riku softly says: "Only in the book, love. This happened long ago." And while keeping my weapon, do I still listen as he reads on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 13 – PS/SS**_

At this I look at my little brother, trying silently to see if I can find anything about him that can relate to some kind of power that could do what is being said, yet not finding anything other than my own knowledge of how easy he is to be loved and cared for and I think: "I wonder if that could have anything to do with it." As Riku reads.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 13 – PS/SS**_

"I sure hope the books will help us find out." Riku then whispers, this part obviously not read and then I suddenly notice how Harry has his head down while being tucked into dad's embrace and he says: "Dumbledore told me his theory at the end of my first. We'll probably read about it at the end of the story." This intrigues me as Riku reads on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 13&amp;14 – PS/SS**_

"So even this old-timer didn't know about the bond?" Riku then asks in shock and dad shakes his head as he says: "The only one who – outside of Harry's family – actually knew was Remus. I'm just surprised that Albus didn't include more distant relatives of James' side into the equation when he made this decision."  
"My mum still had relatives?" Harry asks in shock and dad nods as he says: "Remember how I said that all old families are related? Your grandmother was a Black when she was born, so why Albus didn't even consider Andromeda, who visited James a ton of times when Dorea was still alive, I just don't understand."  
"What happened to her?" Harry asks worried and Dad sighs as he says: "That is another something barely anyone in the Magical World really knows. As far as the community knows, Dorea and Charlus died when their house came under a surprise attack that the Death Eaters aimed at exactly that – the house structure itself.

The truth is that they died defending it. Their bodies were just moved and the destruction worsened after they were ambushed." This shocks me and Harry asks: "How do you know this?" And the look on dad's face tells the entire story, making us gasp as dad whispers: "They gave us very clear orders; _stay under the cloak at all times.  
_I only followed those orders, because I know Charlus was relying on me to take over from him. To – as your mum's Dominant mate – take the role of caring for him over from his parents. So I kept James under the cloak no matter how hard he cursed me or threatened or cried for me to release him or to help and save them.  
In the end, I had his face pushed against my chest, my Veela wings wrapped around his entire frame and saw it all happen. Dorea and Charlus, believing themselves in need of conquering Voldemort one last time as he again attempted to take their house, only for them to be ambushed as they tried pushing him past the first wards.  
The – the spells I witnessed being used on them –." Dad shudders and Harry and I instantly hug him, wanting to be there for him like he was there for mum all those years ago and dad has his head bowed as he softly whispers: "All they got to do before he murdered them – was reach out to touch each other's hands one last time."

And with that a tear falls down dad's face, Harry beating my need to comfort dad and wiping it away gently before we both bury our heads under his, proving to dad he still has family left and the man clings to us, silent hiccups of pain and grief tearing through his body as he sobs for the loss of his actual in-laws.  
Harry and I keep ourselves clinging to our dad, our hearts – I know – weeping for the grandparents we never got to know, yet both of us knowing that we can rely on each other later to grieve for this and that – right now – our dad needs us. We hold onto him and both let one arm draw circles on his back as he cries.  
After a few minutes, where his tears have actually made my hair turn wet enough my fringe is now stuck to my forehead, does the man take a deep breath to calm himself and does he kiss us both on the forehead, grateful love shining in his eyes as he – without words – thanks us and we both nod at him happily before Riku reads on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 14 – PS/SS**_

"Sure wonder where that vehement defending of my safety has gone off to the last few years." Harry then suddenly snorts, obviously not really in control of how he feels or thinks and dad looks at him in confusion as Harry says: "Let's just say I trust that woman as far as I can throw her in human form – and she caused it herself."  
The man nods and I share another glance with Riku, my beliefs that Harry has had a safer life than mine for the last two and a half years lowering even further as worries over what this woman could have caused my little brother beats another hit into that belief and Riku sends me a silent look of confidence before he quickly reads on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 14 – PS/SS**_

"Wow, time out. Did I hear that right?" Dad then asks, while I personally feel too shocked to even comment on what I just heard and Riku sighs as he says: "Believe it or not, it's really there. And in my personal opinion of world leaders – that one is off his rocker." And Harry comments: "Then it's a good thing he's not our leader."  
This makes Riku and me look at him shocked as so far, McGonagall's behavior to him had certainly made me believe so and Harry says: "He's the leader of our school and of a strong society that fights Voldemort, but we also have a Minister for Magic, you know. Not that he really is all that much better." And dad nods before Riku reads on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 14 – PS/SS**_

"First of all, that famous part is sadly enough indeed true. That Harry Potter Day – glad that's not true, but I'm not happy with the behavior on that day either. And lastly – how can there even be books if I don't even know what bloody well happened?" He then turns to dad and says: "Remind me to let the Goblins look into that."  
The man nods and I share another look with Riku at – again – hearing the title Goblin. Harry then sees the look as he and I pull a little distance from dad as our close body-contact causes sweat to break out with the three of us and he says: "A few more chapters, you'll see." And while I wish I could get a straight answer for once, does Riku read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 14 – PS/SS**_

"How is it he says that then and not now WHEN I NEED IT MOST! WHERE WAS HE WITH THAT COMMENT ALL THESE YEARS! DOES HE NOT REALIZE HOW NOBODY ELSE EVEN THINKS ABOUT THAT ANYMORE?" Harry rants, again shouting as he seems to lose control of his emotions again and dad says:  
"Other room." And Harry rushes for it, my instincts for once not telling me to follow and dad seems to understand this as he says: "I don't think Harry will go for another shot at that dueling stuff we saw him do earlier." And I nod, realizing that dad must know about any other methods Harry's must have in order to lose his anger.  
And the man is proven correct as only 20 minutes later Harry opens the door to the Movie Theatre room yet again, apparently sets something long and thin against the wall next to the door frame on the other side of the door and then walks in, his hair looking strangely windswept and his robe no longer on his person.  
Dad smiles as he sees my little brother and asks: "Better?" And Harry nods, sitting down next to Riku, who quickly shuffles over to make room against dad's legs and when Harry is seated there, does he look up and says: "Remind Dumbledore of this at the next Order meeting." And dad nods with a large smile on his face before Riku reads on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 14 – PS/SS**_

At this dad shakes his head and calmly says: "The idea certainly has merit, but with how you're behaving regarding your fame, did he seem to have made some kind of fatal flaw in his plans. You might have grown up away from the fame, but it's not like you have had any training to deal with it either, did you?"  
And Harry asks: "Is there any other way than just ignoring it, then?" And dad laughs as he says: "To be honest, yes. And I know how, because your fame has pretty much grown to resemble the hassle and buzzle that comes with being a member of a High-ranked family. So if you know how to be a part of that, you know how to handle fame."  
"Can you teach me?" Harry asks, a desperate tone in his voice and dad sighs as he says: "Aw, what the heck, I need to teach Sora about politics and all that anyway." This shocks me and I ask: "Why me?" And Riku continues: "Yeah, why Sora?" And dad answers: "Because he is the firstborn and thus first in line for his rightful inheritance."

"You mean, other than the Veela stuff?" I ask in shock and dad blows my world apart as he says: "I mean like thousands of galleons, a couple of mansions and other valuables like that. The Blacks are pretty darn rich and the Potters are no different. As first Heir, you pretty much represent our entire Family, son."  
He then turns to Harry and says: "Of course, if I were to do the ritual James and I intended to do once we had two sons, the Potter heritage will befall Harry, as is his right as Heir to the Secondary family, but as I am James' Dominant Mate, that makes the Blacks the primary line to represent, something done by the Lord and First Heir."  
He then snickers as, finally, he turns to Riku and while my mate raises an eyebrow does he say: "And because Riku is Sora's Dominant mate, will he be tasked to help me make sure Sora holds up the family name, keeps up with our Political Schedule and plans and that he is taken care of as he grows to take care of the Family line."  
This makes Riku's eyes widen and Harry asks: "So the Potter line befalls me, the Black line befalls Sora and if I were to be a Submissive Kitsune, it will be up to my mate to make sure I hold pride to our Family name, just like Riku will have to do once all of us come back to England?" And dad nods before he says:

"Exactly, that is, if we decide – or better said, get to decide – to go back to England in the first place." This relieves me, while it shocks Harry and he asks: "What do you mean with that? Of course, we're going back! Our friends are there! Are you really planning to leave Lupin to himself? I can't do that! Not to Hermione and Ron!"  
And while dad cringes at Harry raising his voice the more he shouts, does he reply: "I just said it because Sora and Riku seem to have lived a much better life than we did and because I want to make sure you don't get harmed by people who don't even know you anymore." Harry calms down at this and sighs before he says:  
"I can't leave Ron and Hermione behind. They're – they're my closest friends. I can't leave them for another world. Not while they can be killed for Voldemort to try and get to me. I – I just can't lose the first friends I ever got." And while dad lies a strong hand on his shoulder and I wonder how long those 3 have been friends, does Riku read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 14&amp;15 – PS/SS**_

This seems to shock dad and he says: "Wow, I never noticed, but McGonagall can be pretty darn judgmental." At this Harry shakes his head and says: "Yeah, I've been the lucky person to notice that quite a few times over the last few years." And while his dark, hurtful tone worries me about how he found that out, does Riku read on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 15 – PS/SS**_

"How did that thing get so big anyway?" Harry suddenly asks and dad retorts: "How do you remember that thing?" And Harry answers: "I dreamed of it on Dudley's eleventh birthday." Shocking dad before he hums and says: "I can only imagine that when Hagrid brought you to Dumbledore that one of the teachers enlarged it for his next journey."  
We all nod and Harry asks: "So I was at Hogwarts even before I got my registration letter?" And dad laughs as he says: "You first saw Hogwarts when you were only two months old. James was adamant about you going there so he decided to try and get you to agree on it long before you would even be able to remember."  
This makes all of us laugh, me personally glad that – even with all the dangerous and life-threatening things that dad went through in his war-filled youth, he still had some chances to laugh and still had people that made sure he wouldn't give up. This makes me decide I will take my mum's place in this part of dad's life and I listen on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 15 – PS/SS**_

"Wow, anticlimactic much?" Riku asks, reading the last part with a hint of shock in his voice and dad laughs: "That's Hagrid and the blanket pretty much resembles his character to a T." But then I hear Harry whisper: "Sometimes a little too much, really." And while dad and I look at him, does Riku apparently ignore him as he reads on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 15 – PS/SS**_

This shocks Riku into a pause and Sirius asks: "Dumbledore wasn't even at Hogwarts when Hagrid arrived? Then where the hell was he? He couldn't have needed –." But then Harry interrupts and says: "Dad, I think I know. I became famous that night, remember?" And while Riku and I share a confused look, does dad say:  
"Oh, of course." And Riku asks: "Of course what?" And Harry answers: "Dumbledore must have been at the Ministry all day, trying to make sure he could convince the Minister and any other High Magical People working there that he knew best where to send me. After all, an infant hero? Anyone would want to be that baby's guardian."  
And I nod, while I can't help but let a shudder run down my spine at the idea of thousands of families fighting over my little brother's custody rights, rights that – in all truth – only befall the hands of my father. Then I look at the man, knowing he wouldn't be able to prove this without revealing the truth and grumble as Riku reads on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 15&amp;16 – PS/SS**_

This makes dad smile at my little brother and he says: "You always were a softie for that motorcycle. A kiddie broom, you made the entire house feel unsafe, but that old motorcycle of mine, you always fell asleep in it within ten to fifteen minutes, sometimes even before I got to really lift off." This makes me smile wide as Harry blushes.  
Then suddenly dad seems to roam deep inside the pocket of his robe and he says: "I charmed this thing to appear in any robe or cloak that I'm wearing that day. It's something I shot when you were about six months old and it was a few days before Christmas. I took it because I couldn't be with you that time for Christmas. Had order business."  
And with that he shows us a beautiful golden pendant shaped like the mane of a lion and when he opens it, do I see my little brother in the arms of a man that almost resembles him to the T, bar a pair of hazel brown eyes and a flawless forehead, the man holding my little brother as he gazes over a beautiful snow-covered town.

We all look at the picture in shocked awe and dad says: "That was one of the only times where your mum went with us. He didn't really like that motorcycle, preferred other ways of flying, really, but because I couldn't be there for Christmas and because I told him my Christmas wish, did he guide me to just out of town and did I snap this picture."  
He then smiles with tears in his eyes and says: "It was the only thing they never got to take from me. In Azkaban, I was often found with it, but when they would try to take it, it would vanish from their grasp and return to my pocket. After four attempts the Minister told me I could keep it." At this dad smiles and he snaps the pendant closed.  
By now all of us are smiling and dad puts the pendant back into his pocket, his eyes closed, but his eyelashes still gleaming with unshed tears and Riku snuggles a little closer up against his legs as Harry again takes his place on dad's other side and the man smiles at us all, his eyes proving how much he loves us as Riku reads on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 16 – PS/SS**_

This makes me look at my little brother, who rubs a pair of fingers over his scar in irritation before I look at Riku, who nods at me, obviously again thinking the same thing as I am. The boy then lies the book on the floor beside him and the both of us stand up and draw our Keyblades once again, shocking my dad and little brother.  
Then Riku says: "Let's see if we can prove that old man wrong." And Harry smiles widely, obviously getting what Riku is hinting at, just before Riku and I chorus: "Curaga." And two beautiful green beams of energy shoot at Harry, our Keyblade's aimed at his face and the beams hitting his forehead straight on.  
Focusing my strength on getting the skin of his forehead healed, do I suddenly feel something incredibly powerful fighting us from within the scar itself and I quickly grab onto my Keyblade with my other hand as Riku grunts and asks: "What? What is this?" And I see that he too is struggling to keep his Keyblade in hand.  
Rearranging my focus, do I turn to the power behind the scar and think: "Curaga, expel the painful presence inside my brother's scar." And the magic of my spell doubles in strength, yet it seems as if it's just not enough and then I notice something else, something that makes my blood freeze over as I hear it.

Cries. Cries of pain, anguish and tortured nerves being set aflame. Cries and shouts and begging pleas to stop that come from my little brother's throat as tears fall down his eyes and his nails dig into the skin around his scar, actually causing for blood to stream down his face and I instantly respond to this turn of events.  
Aiming my focus on my little brother instead of the presence inside his scar, do I heal my little brother's skin and do I stop the bleeding, sealing the wounds as I do so and nudging at Riku to stop his assault on the presence as well as its resistance seems to cause nothing but torture to my little brother, something Riku notices quick enough.  
Healing the rest of my little brother's skin, do we both stop our spell and Riku turns grave as he says: "There is something inside that scar. Something alive and really powerful. We – we tried to get rid of it, but –." And dad, who holds Harry as he cries in pain, nods at us in understanding as he says: "But it resisted you and that hurt my little boy."

I nod, feeling terrible at the sight of my little brother, so young and looking just so fragile, as if the touch of a single feather can break him as he clings to dad's robe, his body quivering and shaking with his last heaving sobs and Riku says: "I'll be right back." Before heading – strangely enough – for the movie theatre.  
Wondering what he could be up to, does the boy return to us shortly afterwards with a bottle of fresh water in his hand and a small basket of mangoes dangling from his arm. Wondering how he could have gotten that, do I see him hand the items to dad before he turns to me and says: "The meeting room changed to my will."  
And this makes me realize he must have envisioned our own Island when he left as the fruit and water look to have come straight from one of the trees at the Main Island and the water looks to have come from the little spring that is located close to our race course. Smiling in pride at my mate, do I watch as dad helps Harry to the food and drinks.

The taste of the mango seems to awaken the lively spirit within Harry as he perks up a little as he eats and dad rips a part of his robe and wets it with the water before he softly scrubs Harry's face clean of the last tear tracks. Then the man moves a little more over to my seat and looks at me, to which I nod and sit down next to Harry.  
Riku then also takes his seat against Harry's legs and like this we stay seated for a long while, all three of us waiting until Harry feels ready to read on yet again. The boy takes a few last heaving breaths after finishing his mango and while nodding at Riku, who nods back and takes the book again, does he go for another mango as Riku reads.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 16&amp;17 – PS/SS**_

At this I can't help but shake my head, angered that the man just laid my brother out to be found by whoever would get to that doorstep the first and even more, for that woman to just let him while she should have been able to hear from the news that it would be a cloudy night with chances of rain and I can't help but think:  
"That woman really should have just forced him to ring the bell or something, knowing what she did about the weather." And Riku nods, while dad looks down at Harry, who is eating his second mango and seems completely obvious to the world outside his current activity, something that worries me as Riku reads on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 17 – PS/SS**_

This seems to shock dad and then he seems to get angrier than Harry was a few minutes ago and he turns Harry around to face me instead of him before he stands up and says: "Take care of your little brother." The anger that sounds through his voice strong enough to make a shiver run down all our spines as he leaves the room.  
Riku and I share a confused look, but then the boy takes my dad's seat and with the book open on the arm rest behind him, does Riku pull Harry closely into his embrace, me following his example and hugging them both in my need to keep Harry warm and comforted, mostly because that vague look is still present in his eyes.  
"He's angry at me, isn't he?" Harry then suddenly asks, shocking me as I had not expected my little brother to be talking at all and Riku says: "No, more at Dumbledore and the others. I can't realty understand why, but it seems as if he heard something in my readings that really upset him." Yet I can tell Harry doesn't believe this.  
The boy's eyes are still vague and distant, as if he's under the control of some kind of magic spell, but there's a strong hint of guilt and pain shining through the dull emerald green colors of my little brother's eyes and I hug him close, wanting to prove my little brother's loved and take away those emotions I see in his eyes.

For minutes on end do we all stay seated like this, Harry the only one really moving as he again finished his mango and grabs for another and while I feel proud of my little brother for eating so healthily, do I still worry for how automatic his moves are starting to become, just when my dad comes back into the room.  
I rush for him, knowing he is the only one that can really fix Harry and say: "Dad, you better come, Harry seems to have pulled in on himself." And the man rushes over to the couch where Riku and Harry are still seated, bending down on his knees in front of Harry and silently asking: "Harry, can you hear me, little man?"  
And Harry's nod relieves us all before Harry asks: "Are you mad at me?" And while I just can't phantom why the boy even believes that so strongly, does dad hug him and whisper: "No son, not at you. I'm mad at Albus as he apparently doesn't know the first thing about Blood Magic, no matter how much he rants about it."

This, while it confuses Riku and me and makes us look at each other, seems to comfort Harry enough that the vague look disappears from his eyes and he asks: "So – you're not mad about – about how I – how I couldn't help Riku and Sora vanquish whatever's inside my scar?" And while I feel shocked at his words, does dad shake his head.  
"Harry, Sora and Riku are obviously very powerful with their weapons, but you got your scar from Voldemort, someone who is also very, very powerful. I wasn't at all expecting any of you to be able to destroy what is inside your scar so easily, especially not because none of us really know what's inside there anyway."  
The man ends and while I know that my mate will take this as a personal challenge and while I personally feel very angry at something – whatever it is – of Voldemort's being inside my little brother, does Harry smile lightly and we all, once more take our seats around the little man before Riku again reads on.

_**PS/SS – chapter 01, page 17&amp;18 – PS/SS**_

At this, while I had wanted to comment a few times over the last few paragraphs, did I keep silent for the sake of my little brother and Riku closes the book, a worried look on his face and he says: "If we are to stay here for all of these books, then seeing how long this chapter alone took – do I think – we'll be here for a while."  
And my father and I nod, while Harry asks: "What about the others? What about Voldemort and the war? How – how can the others protect themselves if Voldemort goes on a rampage to try and find me?" And while I worry for how certain my little brother sounds over the fact that Voldemort wants him found, does something else shock me.  
A voice, female and powerful enough to sound as if its echo surrounds us, comes from almost every corner and aspect of the room as it says: "No need to worry, little one. The one who helped your father understand will send his men and friends to protect yours. Just know that the end of the fifth book is not as valid as the words may sound."  
This confuses me and I look at the book, somehow feeling as if with the term words, the voice didn't mean the text written about my little brother's future and Harry asks: "Why would she mention something we haven't even come close to reaching?" But none of us know the answer to this and we all shrug our shoulders at him.

* * *

_**Okay, really intense chapter!  
**__**But what else were you expecting? You have Harry, Sirius, Sora and Riku in the same room reading a book ABOUT HARRY'S LIFE! That is bound to become an intense reading and while I hadn't expected so many interruptions when I started, do I feel this to be a good and proper start of the CR chapter.  
**__**Now there will be interruption chapters between the CR chapters, perhaps a few where you get to read how the readers think about the chapters that have been read as I intend to develop their characters into this story and while I love their Canon characters, will there be some non-Canon traits coming up as well.  
**__**Now next chapter? Well, anyone who knows The Vanishing Glass chapters knows that my own Come and Go room will be used without a doubt, but I do have one thing that bugs me: Should I let Lea come to the Reading Room while Harry awaits for his family to calm down again or should I just keep them apart a little longer?  
**__**You'll see soon,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. Read Kiri Kaitou Clover's Consume the Darkness, Return it To Light – IT'S A BLOODY AMAZING CROSSOVER BETWEEN KH AND HP!**_


	7. Doing Mate Math

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**WOW! I actually wrote myself into a writer's block! Who would have thought a story like this could cause something like that? I TOTALLY didn't see it coming, but it just seems to happen more and more often lately and I just have to **__**fight**__** through it and see this story – and all my other stories – through to the end.  
**__**Wish me luck,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. CR parts belong to Philosopher's Stone, the paperback edition of September 2014. I am trying to make it clear what they are reading, but for full clarity, you will need this version, sorry.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 07  
**__**Doing Mate Math**_

_**Harry's POV**_

I can't help but feel my stomach twist into an uncomfortable knot at the memory of what that voice – which I can only assume belongs to Destiny herself – has said about something that hasn't even happened outside this room, let alone be part of the book we are currently reading and I just can't help but think:  
"There must be some link between what Destiny said and her reason for sending us here. She wouldn't let us read about my past and future if she didn't already know for herself what it would entail. She wants us to change the future, but why do I feel as if this part of the upcoming future is part of my past at the same time?"  
And I just can't get to the answer, mainly because I just can't figure out what words Destiny could be talking about and so decide to mull over it later, once we have passed our current time frame. Still, thinking of time makes me worry for my friends all over and I think: "I certainly hope someone out there can protect them."  
And with the silent hope that – like Destiny has made sure we would arrive here – Destiny will make sure someone will indeed come to protect my friends once Voldemort realizes that I am no longer on English soil – something he will no doubt realize soon enough due to the connection of minds – do I focus on our current task at hand.

Riku is still holding the book in his hands, his thumbs on the pages he just read and his eyes apparently stuck on the page upon which he ended, while Sora is softly clinging to his side, warm love and comfort being given to the silver-haired boy through the embrace and the strength of their bond clear from their silent care for each other.  
Knowing that Hermione, Ron and I share an almost equal bond of understanding and silent emotional communication, can I not help but wonder why Destiny has not allowed for my friends to partake in this reading, yet decide that it doesn't matter in the end as the group we have between the four of us can be hectic enough already.  
Then, as I take another glance at my brother and his mate, do I wonder if Destiny will allow for my mate to attend this reading as well once I myself have turned sixteen – something I can't help but feel might just happen during our time here – and while I again wonder who brought us here, do I focus on why we're here instead.  
"Can I read?" I ask silently, keeping my voice even to make sure others don't detect my concern over Destiny's worries or any of my other thoughts – as currently only those in my head are still private to me – and Sora and dad share a look, dad giving Sora the confirming nod before Sora gives it to me and I instantly start reading.

_**The Vanishing Glass**_

This title alone, while it makes a small excited smile appear on dad's face, worries me as I had been silently hoping not to hear from the Dursleys anymore than necessary, yet then realize that because I have been separated from my dad for so long, it is indeed necessary for him to learn of my past guardians and with that I read on.

_**PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 19 – PS/SS**_

This makes dad shake his head with slight sorrow and he says: "James and I had so many plans. So many plans which we wanted to use to decorate the house and make sure we could adapt it to you boys growing up. It's – just so strange to hear that other people don't share that same passion as we ourselves got the idea from London."  
This shocks me and while I wonder how dad could try and adapt the house to two boys who even differ a whole year in age, does Sora ask: "How did a whole city give you such an idea, dad?" And Dad shakes his head as he says: "It's code language, son, you'll see in the fifth book." Sora nods while looking intrigued and I read on.

_**PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 19 – PS/SS**_

"I didn't get half those things!" Dad then exclaims, his confused look shocking us all into a sudden fit of laughter and I say: "Allow me to try and explain, okay dad?" The man nods, his face excited, even if the hints of confusion are still there and I quickly reread the things I believe confused my father before I say:  
"The Bicycle is like a Wizard's broom. It's that thing you see people using when they travel over the pink and red colored paths on the road." Dad nods, while Sora and Riku share a wide-eyed look at how little dad actually knew and I personally refrain from rolling my eyes as I just know this won't be the first time, before I say:

"The Carrousel is a big attraction that kids can play on. Just imagine two large plates that spin in slow motion on their axe, one above people's heads and the other under their feet and that all kinds of stone or plastic made statues that kids can sit and ride on are the ones that keep the two platforms connected while they spin."  
At this point dad has a thoughtful look on his face and then he grabs his wand and asks: "You mean like this?" And the man draws two circles in the air before drawing a dragon, hippogriff, Thestrall, boat, car and train on it and I pinch my nose while Sora and Riku look at the creatures in shock and then quickly say:  
"Yeah, sort of, bar the magical creatures, that is." I then grab my own wand and say: "Another few things that keep the two platforms together are poles that are pierced through the statues and that move up and down as the platforms turn, making it almost as if the animals are actually moving, along with a big pole in the middle."  
I draw all the things onto the carousel and then give the whole construction a tap, willing it with my core to move the way a carousel does and dad looks amazed, while Sora mutters: "His magic sure is different from ours. You think we can learn magic like that while here?" And while excited for the chance to teach my brother, do I say:

"Lastly, the computer. Eeeeehhhh." I end, feeling a little stumped as to how to explain something so complicated to someone who has never seen a bicycle before Riku suddenly says: "Just imagine the movie theatre to be a little more pocket size and that it has special forms of magic that allow much more than just watching movies."  
I look at the elder boy in shock and he shrugs, while dad has his arms crossed and asks: "Like what?" And I quickly answer: "Like writing letters, or checking out certain recipes for something or even drawing pretty pictures. So far, the computer has not really let anything be impossible to do and the thing is still being developed further."  
Riku and Sora nod at this and while I wonder how many computers can be located on a tropical island, does dad say: "I – think I get it now." Making me smile as it's obvious that the man will need a recap on Muggle stuff once we get to other items that Muggles use in day-to-day life, but that magic has made irrelevant, before I read on.

_**PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 19 – PS/SS**_

And instantly the happy atmosphere of accomplishment that had been going around the room because of Riku and my success in explaining all these things to my dad disappears as dad tightens the hold he has on his crossed arms and he asks: "Why is that, exactly?" But I don't answer the man, making him glare at me as I stubbornly read on.

_**PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 20 – PS/SS**_

This alone causes for a shiver to run down my spine as I clearly remember that voice and how it always rang and echoed through the small confinements of my old room. I then vividly shake my head and think: "NO! No, I won't think of that period of my life anymore. I am done with that." And I read on before anyone can speak or ask.

_**PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 20 – PS/SS**_

This shocks my dad out of his attempt to glare me into an answer and he asks: "You actually remember that?" And I nod, the memory of the picture dad showed us still very fresh inside my mind, which makes me smile at the man, who slowly develops tears in his eyes before he hugs me close to his person as I read on.

_**PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 20 – PS/SS**_

"Wait, this was ten years after you were dropped there, right?" Dad asks, his tone hiding a hint of anger that I just know is but the tip of the iceberg concerning what he must be feeling inside and I nod as dad makes me cringe with the next question: "Then why does it sound as if it's routine for you to cook their breakfast?"  
I close my eyes, trying not to remember the many times I actually did burn the bacon – or the punishments Uncle Vernon would come up with if I did and just the thought of that name makes me do something I swore I wouldn't do, something I actually wanted to fight by reading this chapter, I flee the room.

I run from my dad's embrace and ignore his shocked shout of my name as I run through the movie theatre room, barreling over and past the four seats actually located there and while running for the door that I know is enchanted like the Room of Requirements, do I hastily think: "I want to feel loved in a different way. I want comfort."  
And when I run through the door and into the room, do I feel something I hadn't expected. The room feels as if it has shrunk to the size of another person, someone strong, muscular and with an amazing upper body, whose arms surround me the minute I pass through the door, one hand on my left shoulder blade, the other around my waist.  
Feeling warm, comforted and welcome like only dad can make me feel, do I wonder who this man is as dad just doesn't have this upper-body build, yet the way the man holds me makes me forget about my worries, about the memories that again came up at thinking of my so-called uncle and even of what is going on in the other room.

_**Sirius' POV**_

I knew Harry hated it at the Muggles that Dumbledore constantly sent him to, but for him to flee in pure fear after I asked him about Breakfast was something I had never expected of my son and I feel kind of stupid as the boy is only a few more months away from his own sixteenth birthday, meaning he must be growing into his inheritance.  
I stand up, shouting at him as I can't help but fear what the room on the other end of the movie theatre can become with Harry's fear clouding his mind, but then Destiny sounds through and says: "This is necessary, Sirius Black. Not only is Harry not ready to read this, he and his mate must get closer before his mate can arrive here."

At this, while I hate how, again, someone is telling me what to do regarding my own son, does Sora suddenly ask: "Just a question about that mate of my little brother. Is he – is he someone we know?" And Destiny answers: "How else would he know where you live, young Sora?" And Sora and Riku share a shocked look.  
I then look at them worried and ask: "How many people know where you live, son?" And Sora asks: "Out of all the friends I made from all the different worlds I travelled to in the two and a half years I was journeying?" And while the idea of my son traveling between worlds does scare me, do I nod and Sora timidly answers:  
"Not – not that many, really. Everyone on the islands know it, of course, and some of the people that I worked together with during my journeys on their worlds, but else. Well, let – let me think." I nod and the boy raises his head to the ceiling, his eyes turning a little more green like James' would turn a little more dark brown when he thought hard.

"There's Aladdin and Peter and Ariel and Leon and Aerith and Yuffie and Beast and Mulan and Hercules and Simba and Will – oh, and Lea, Donald and Goofy." This makes me cringe and Riku laughs softly as he asks: "You do realize you just named 14 people, right?" And Sora makes me cringe even worse as he asks:  
"Out of everyone I know?" And Riku shakes his head with his head bent down a little as he waves one hand over the side of his head and says: "Never mind, I never asked." Making Sora laugh, before he wraps a single arm around Riku and gives him a loving kiss on his cheek, shocking the boy and making me smile in relief.  
I then turn to the door leading to the movie theatre and ask: "So whoever is Harry's mate, he's in there with Harry now?" But then Destiny says: "No, the room has adapted itself to be the presence of Harry's mate, as that is what he now needs the most." At this I nod, feeling relieved that my son is in good hands before I read on myself.

_**PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 20 – PS/SS**_

This makes me snicker softly and I say: "I was just like that at his age." Now Sora and Riku look at me intrigued and I say: "Even at age ten, I had a few cousins that I just couldn't stand and my family would always throw these huge, extravagant parties for each of their birthdays and I would complain my ass off during them.  
It was a lot of fun, mostly because as a teen, I was a real rebel and while I had my common sense and my sense of decency on straight, my methods of proving this were rebellious, stubborn and totally immature. It made for a fun youth, even if mum – well, she wasn't always the kindest when it came to handing out punishments."  
This makes the two of them cringe and I sigh, hoping against better judgment that my son didn't experience the same kind of tyranny with his so-called relatives, relatives he is only distantly related to because Lily became a Potter when we started bringing in the big shots of our act and before I get stuck down memory lane, do I read on.

_**PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 20 – PS/SS**_

This alone worries me and makes me look behind my couch to the movie theatre yet again. Sora, in the mean time, seems more drawn to drawing comfort from Riku, Riku only shocked for a second, before he tightens the hold he has on my son with his comforting arm and while confident both my boys are alright, do I read on.

_**PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 20 – PS/SS**_

At this, while my voice had started to crack at the word _Cupboard_ do I fall silent completely, my eyes wide and my worst fears being proven to be a reality after all, this fact being proven to me through the words that are almost screaming at me as they almost magically come out of the book to attach themselves to my retina.  
I then throw the book away and want to run for the door, but Riku suddenly shouts: "NO!" And I look at the boy, glaring at him as I will not even let my new son-in-law tell me how to take care of my son, but then Riku says: "Harry can't handle this. It wouldn't be right of us to take him the comfort his mate is offering him.  
He is in that room right now, because facts like these are things that bring back memories he currently just cannot handle and we would just worsen that trauma if we force ourselves onto him and break the magical enchantment of the room just to get close to him. We have to let him make the first move. We have to let him – come to us."

At this I turn my face away from the boy, not just hating how experienced Riku sounds about this as it proves that the young man has experienced others making this mistake, but hating it even more that – because of that experience – the boy is indeed right and I look at the door again, wishing with all my heart that my son would walk through it.  
Then Sora comes up from behind me and hugs me tightly, making that same sound as he did before when he comforted Harry and I chuckle softly as his voice sounds young and new, like a newborn chick and I hug my son, whispering: "You really need to practice letting that true song out, son, but thanks anyway."  
And Sora nods, pulling me back to my couch softly and slowly before, as we both take our seat there, he suddenly asks: "What is a true song, dad?" And I smile widely, the memory of having found my own true song when James was pregnant of Sora and I say: "It's the song that is unique to each and every Veela, son.  
It's a song that, when heard by people that don't know the Veela, sounds horrible, disgusting and can even be used to chase them away. The same counts for enemies. A Veela can use this song when he wants to protect his family, home or even his young and while it will encourage those he cares for, will it hurt the ones he hates.  
But the one thing that sets a true song out from all other Veela sounds – as they are called – is that a Veela song actually sounds like some kind of love-song to the Mate of the Veela. It's a song that – once found by the Veela himself – will constantly utter words that will prove just what the Veela thinks of his mate and bond."

This excites and intrigues Sora and Riku asks: "Has such a song ever – hurt a Veela's mate?" And while I wonder why the boy would ask, do I decide to take this chance not to read on for a little longer and I cross my arms, taking almost the same pose as my son did earlier when he was thinking and softly say:  
"There have been cases where the Song changed that have popped up over the last few hundred years, but – not that many, really. The chance of a Veela's True Song hurting a mate has to mean the song has changed and because Veela's are truly loyal to those they care for, has it barely ever happened that a song changes."  
The boy nods, his face still showing a strong concern for something and Sora sighs before he moves over to Riku's couch and pulls the boy's face towards his own as he asks: "When are you going to realize that I love you, you thick-headed prat? I've loved you for the last three years and even your ignorance of that hasn't changed it.  
I will find my True Song and you _will_ see that it proves just how much you mean to me and how I want only you in my life and by my side. Now stop doubting yourself." Sora ends as he now has his head lying on Riku's chest with his arms wrapped tightly around the boy's mid waist and I shake my head at the elder lad.  
The boy sends me a guilty smile and a small shrug before he focuses his loving eyes on my eldest son and softly says: "And that is why you are the Light I need to keep me pure, Sora. Because no matter what we go through – or what we read – you still believe in me, even when I don't believe in myself." Sora smiles and I read on.

_**PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 20&amp;21 – PS/SS**_

At this I can't help but stop and I silently think: "Fast as in agile or fast as in rapid?" And when Sora looks at me questioningly, do I voice my thought and Riku asks: "Is there a difference then?" And I nod at my son's mate, remembering something James told me when he was four months pregnant with our youngest little man.  
"_We both come from such amazingly powerful lines, Paddy, and we've both lived such hectic, unpredictable lives so far. Who's to say our little boy won't surprise us with a Magical Creature Inheritance we can never expect? Who's to say he'll really be a Kitsune and who's to say he won't be a Veela or perhaps even an Elf?"  
_I then voice the memory before Sora shrugs and asks: "Is it really that important that he's a Kitsune?" And I answer: "Sora, a Kitsune very much differs in their preference for a mate's character traits from a Veela and vice versa. Riku is perfect for you, but if you had been a Kitsune, that could have turned out completely different."  
This shocks my son and Riku asks: "Sora – Sora could not have been meant for me if he hadn't been Veela?" And I nod, knowing the man is still insecure about this bond for Merlin knows what reasons and then Sora proves that this self-doubt is unnecessary yet again as he turns Riku's face to his own and strongly says:

"Riku, I fell for you years before I turned sixteen. I fell for you years before I found out I was a Veela. I fell for you years before all of this happened. My Veela heritage might play a role in us getting together, but it doesn't play a role in how I feel. I love you and no heritage or Magical Creature characteristic can change that."  
At this Riku seems to have had enough of his own insecurities as he grabs Sora's face with both hands and silences my son to a shocked moan as he almost crashes their faces together in his amazing need to kiss my little boy's lights out, Sora responding after that one shocked moan by clinging to Riku as if he's about to fall off a cliff.  
Looking at my son and his mate as they cling to each other, Riku wrapping his fingers around my son's ears to bury the tips of his fingers into the wild manes of my son's hair and Sora grabbing onto the ends of his short sleeved vest just to give more strength to the hold he has on Riku's neck as the two of them prove their love.  
Sighing softly as I lean back against my couch, do I know with my heart – just by a single glance at these two – that my son is indeed right. His Veela heritage only played a role in how they got together, not in the emotions that grew between them and the same will count for my other son – and might be going on right now as well.

I then look at the door to the movie theatre for the umpteenth time this chapter and while worried for my son – seeing all he has gone through still rings through my head every single day – do I know that he is now exactly where he is meant to be, with the presence of the one he is destined to fall in love with – and not because of his heritage.  
Then, just like during my dream, do I actually feel a warm loving hand softly caress my cheek and I whisper: "Prongsie." And while knowing that my mate is somewhere far away, somewhere far away from this very room, can I still feel his presence strong enough to know that my mate is smiling at me as I call out to him.  
Then finally does Riku end the kiss and Sora instantly cuddles himself in Riku's hold, Riku using one arm to pull Sora sideways over his lap and my son happily grabbing part of Riku's own vest with his fist as he tickles the downside of Riku's chin with his messy hair, rubbing it under the boy's face and humming contently as I read on.

_**PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 21 – PS/SS**_

This makes me get thin lips and I mentally ask: "Is there a way for me to get my son the clothes he deserves?" And again I get comforted by the power Destiny actually holds over all of us as she asks: "Why should it be you – when it can be gifts of romance from his mate?" And with that exciting prospect in sight, do I read on.

_**PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 21 – PS/SS**_

"All parts of his glamour." I then mutter softly, feeling terrible over the idea that my son might get broken in his self-confidence yet again when he finds out that nothing of his current looks are what he would have grown up to look had James and I been able to raise him together without the help of spellwork and Sora asks:  
"What do you mean, dad?" And I softly, with guilt ridding my tone, say: "Harry's looks are double charmed. He is to have enough resemblance to Lily that no one would even think of me as the father and is, in all other forms, to have an increased resemblance to James thanks to a spell making his mother's gene stronger within him."  
This shocks the two and I lower my head and say: "James and I actually did it as a prank, to see how long it would take for anyone to realize that Harry looks too much like James for it to be normal. When no one started flapping about it, did I just decide to go along with it as it helped in my need to keep the secret of his parentage."

The two boys nod and Riku asks: "Wasn't it – hard? Being around your son when he so resembled the one you lost so long ago?" And while I try not to reveal yet again that James is still alive, do I proudly say: "Not really, Harry may look like James, but he definitely developed a personality that is his and his alone."  
This makes the elder boy smile and then a soft voice whispers from behind me: "Thanks dad." And I look around my couch, shocked to see Harry actually standing in the doorway to the movie theatre, the strength in his shoulders and how loosely his hands hang by his side proving to me that his time with his mate definitely did him good.  
I smile at my son and motion him to come over with my head, the boy quickly sitting down next to me and cuddling his face in my chest, my arm instantly finding its way around my little boy as he asks: "Can we take it off before the reading ends?" And I nod, curious and yet proud of my little man at the same time before I read on.

_**PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 21 – PS/SS**_

This alone is enough to make me stop reading with a gasp of shock, while part of me wonders why it is that I am shocked by this as I should – after the last few chapters – be used to such terrible behavior, but then Sora asks: "Do you think it would be wrong if we ask some of our friends to visit their place sometime in the future?"  
And while I wonder why my son would even suggest that, does Riku smirk and says: "Depends on what friends you're talking about, Sora." To this my son smirks in such a James-kind of fashion it takes my breath away and then he says: "I was talking about friends like Stitch, Simba and perhaps Tarzan or Beast?"  
At this Riku laughs hard and he says: "When you want to get revenge, you seriously go all out, Sora." This shocks, intrigues and confuses me at the same time and Sora says: "Simba is a talking lion, Stitch is a small dog-like creature on steroids and Beast looks exactly as his name describes, like an actual beast or monster."  
This makes me smirk, not at all worried as to why my son would have friends like that as his voice proves that he has learned to trust these people and then Harry proves that he truly will be a Kitsune as he worriedly asks: "And you're sure they'll be okay? Around the Dursleys, I mean?" And Sora smiles as he says:  
"Don't worry, those guys have survived Heartless, Nobodies and traveling to other worlds. A bunch of no-class morons like those so-called relatives of ours would be like a walk in the park. Besides, I know Beast and he is very protective of those he cares for. When he hears about this, there will be hell to pay." To which I happily read on.

_**PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 21 – PS/SS**_

"Grow a heart." Sora then angrily replies and we all burst out laughing, Riku ending his laughter with another kiss in Sora's hair while Harry and I look at the couple happily and then Sora suddenly asks: "Hey Harry, can you give any description to your actual mate? Seeing the room adapted to his presence and all?"  
And while Harry seems shocked that his brother knows this, do I quietly answer: "Destiny told me when I wanted to come after you. Told me you were better off that way because you were too hurt by past fears to really be here when you were there." At this Harry turns red, but I hug him and whisper: "There is no shame in that, son."  
To which he smiles and then he says: "I – I can't exactly give a proper description, but – from what I could feel and from what the room made me feel, was it definitely a man, one who I think is – maybe – a few years older than me, who definitely works out a lot as he had a really nice upper body and – that's all, really."  
Sora nods and asks: "No voice or anything?" But Harry shakes his head and says: "Just – just the sense of him hugging me and holding me as he – as if he could sense that I needed someone to hold me. I didn't even want to open my eyes, the hug felt just that good." This makes all of us smile and then Riku says:

"So now that we know this, let's go over that list of yours again, Sora." Sora nods and Harry asks: "List?" And I answer: "We're trying to find out who your mate is and Destiny has already confirmed that it's someone Sora is friends with." Harry nods and then Sora leans back, leaning against Riku's chest as he says:  
"So we know it's someone a few years older than me and someone who trains out a lot. Combine that with all the people that know where I live and you bring the amount of people down from 14 to – down to six people." This shocks me and he says: "Aladdin, Peter, Leon, Will, Lea and Hercules are all a few years older than me."  
To this Riku nods and says: "Yeah, but Peter, Aladdin and Will don't really have upper body strength. Peter can fly, Aladdin is good with jumping and Will is more in the arms than in the chest department because of all the swords he forged." At this Sora nods and says: "So that leaves Leon, Hercules and Lea – well, Lea and Leon, really."  
At this we all look at him and he rolls his eyes as he says: "Hercules is head over heels with Meg, he would never be Harry's destined mate. I'm even willing to bet that – back in his world – Aphrodite caused for that matchup." And Riku nods, his smile proving that he agrees with my son's words and he says:

"So we're down to two people, Leon and Lea." But then Sora says: "It's Lea." And we all look at him wide-eyed, the confident easy tone of his voice shocking us and he says: "Lea has the Corridor of Darkness ability. How else do you think he got us all here?" And while I wonder about this ability's name, does Riku mutter:  
"Good point, Sora." He then looks at me and my son and asks: "So Harry and Lea?" And both of them look at my little boy, before Sora nods and says: "Yeah, I can see that happening." And Riku looks from a now fidgeting Harry to his own mate and he says: "Remember all that Axel did for Roxas? Lea's no different, he'll be perfect."  
And while I wonder what this Axel and Roxas people have to do with my son's destined mate, does Riku apparently read my mind as he says: "The first few movies will explain about that. Not that you'll like it when you find out." He then ends with an uncomfortable, guilty edge to his tone and Sora hugs him as I read on.

_**PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 21&amp;22 – PS/SS**_

This makes all of us laugh and I can't help but think: "He's definitely the son of two Marauders." Before I suddenly laugh even harder as I can already imagine all Harry might just do back at Hogwarts once he himself realizes this and while my sons and future-son-in-law look at me in shock, do I shake my head, snicker softly and read on.

_**PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 22 – PS/SS**_

"Excuse me?" I then ask in raging fury over how spoiled this little brat actually is and Sora says: "Riku and I can consider ourselves lucky if the two of us and Kairi get that amount of presents in a year. And we never even asked for so many, we're perfectly happy with what we get." Making me smile before Harry says:  
"And that makes you the better people, Sora, but who's Kairi?" And Sora happily answers: "She's our best friend. She's actually from Radiant Garden where Lea lives, but she's been living with us at the Islands since she was five years old, because Malificent took over her world." This worries and intrigues me and I read on.

_**PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 22 – PS/SS**_

"Did that happen often?" Sora then asks and Harry cringes before Sora says: "You don't have to answer." But Harry shakes his head and says: "It's not the memories of the Dursleys that are hurting, it's – the ones of Vernon. Those scare me and – well, if the third, fourth and fifth book won't tell you, I will."  
To this we all nod, me worried as those ages can be very vital to my son, both as a young wizard and as a growing Kitsune and I ask: "Did – did getting your Hogwarts letter?" And Harry nods, relieving some of my worries as he says: "Yeah, it made him back off." To this we all sigh in relief and then I smile as I read on.

_**PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 22 – PS/SS**_

"Are you serious?" Sora then asks in pure shock, only for Harry to confuse me as he says: "He has Dyslexia." Shocking Riku and Sora as Riku asks: "Are you sure?" And Harry nods before he says: "The problem is that we've known this since Dudley was five years old as that was when the school nurse found out.  
The only problem with this matter is that the Dursleys are adamant on their belief that everything is picture perfect with them, so they delude themselves with the idea that Dudley is a perfect, intelligent little angel and have never done anything to help him deal or learn to live with this, so his schooling became harder and harder each year."  
"And he punished you for that because his parents told him to, am I correct?" I then ask as I had heard the pain come through in Harry's voice the more he spoke and Harry hangs his head as he nods and says: "That's pretty much where – you'll see next chapter." And while my son's words worry me, do I nod and read on.

_**PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 22&amp;23 – PS/SS**_

At this Harry shakes his head and says: "See what I mean? They could see he was struggling and instead of giving him the chance to learn and work around his Dyslexia, did they just give him the answer and then praise him for being spoiled. That's exactly what I mean." And we all nod, none of us happy at this as I read on.

_**PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 23 – PS/SS**_

This makes me tilt my head as I just can't understand any of the things just described and Harry says: "I'll just ask the other room to show these things later, okay dad?" And while I can understand that my son must be getting a little tired of all these Muggle chapters, do I smile at him in gratitude and hug him tightly to my side as I read on.

_**PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 23 – PS/SS**_

This makes me frown at what I just read and I ask: "Mrs. Figg? Why does that name sound familiar?" And Harry answers: "She's the one that looked out for me last summer, remember?" To this I roll my eyes as the attack that happened last summer is still fresh enough in my memory and I growl: "Yeah, I remember." Before I read on.

_**PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 23 – PS/SS**_

This makes Sora smile at Riku as he says: "I sure am glad there is now peace in our Worlds. The agreement we all made to invite everyone who knows each other over for birthday parties, no matter what world they live in, will really come in handy once we get back home." And I smile at this idea, before reading on.

_**PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 23 – PS/SS**_

This makes everyone roll their eyes and Sora says: "Originality really isn't that woman's forte." Before Riku looks at me and asks: "How did you and my parents decide on Sora and my name's anyway?" And I smile as I remember the day my little boy was born, lying my head back on the couch as I say:  
"James and I agreed on Sora, because we were young and we both loved being wild and free like we did whenever we were in the air, so we felt our love for flying should be converted into our kids, thus Sora, the Japanese word for Sky." This makes my son shine with pride, his smile the largest I have seen yet and he asks:  
"And Riku?" To which I cringe as Riku has a humiliating side to his story and I say: "His name has two reasons, but I think I'm better off if I only name one. I'll explain another time." My boys nod and I say: "Riku was named after the land first and foremost – because Alice was top of her class in Herbology for 7 years straight."  
This makes everyone smile widely and I shake my head as I say: "She was just so talented with it, had it not been war when she was pregnant, do I know for certain she would have taken over from Madame Hershia when she passed on. Instead Pomona Sprout did and I think she's still there to this day." At this Harry nods and I read on.

_**PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 24 – PS/SS**_

"And that feeling's returned, I can assure you." Harry then growls, but while he does so, do I feel him suppress a shudder under my embracing arm and while I wonder what this woman could have done that makes my little boy both hate her and fear for her, do I look at him worriedly for a few seconds before I continue reading.

_**PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 24 – PS/SS**_

"I sure hope that's illegal in your world?" Sora then angrily asks, making me know it is in his and Harry rolls his eyes as he mutters: "As if they care for that." Which does nothing to help the fear I had felt earlier about just what those monsters could have done to my little boy and while I again suppress that fear for later, do I read on.

_**PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 24 – PS/SS**_

"That's just damned wrong." Sora then growls and Riku nods before he says: "What's even worse is that he's using it to make Harry's life miserable, most likely, while he could just as well use it to let them get him help with his Dyslexia or something." But then Harry says: "That's not Dudley's style." Which angers me as I read on.

_**PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 24 – PS/SS**_

"I know he's family – well, sort of." Sora starts, his tone of voice proving he's had enough of Dudley's behavior and then he goes on and asks: "But can we perhaps use him as a practice target for our Keyblade Training?" And while Riku and Harry look at the young man in shock over his suggestion, do I laugh and say:  
"No Sora, but don't worry. I already have a better revenge plan in mind. We just need to wait with it until we get out of here, that's all." To this my son nods and I look up, a large smile appearing on my face as I think of the plan I had been cooking up while reading about this fat pig that I am – sadly enough – related to before I read on.

_**PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 25 – PS/SS**_

At this Harry winces, proving me instantly that my little boy has experience with this little brat doing that to him and I growl, mentally adding the little brat to my list of people to get back at, before Harry hums and says: "I only just realized it." We all look at him and he says: "Pettigrew and Piers have the same first letters."  
This shocks me and I read the last paragraph again and my eyes widening as I realize that my son is indeed right before Sora asks: "Who's Pettigrew?" And while Harry shudders for a second time, obviously in memory of that terrible event last June, does he darkly mutter: "A Murderer." Before I read on hurriedly.

_**PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 25 – PS/SS**_

This makes me lower the book with pain and I whisper: "You didn't even protest to him calling it your cupboard. It – it should have never been so. No – no kid should ever grow up so – so wrong." But to this Harry hugs me tightly and whispers: "It made me who I am, dad, that's all that matters." And I smile at my son before reading on.

_**PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 25&amp;26 – PS/SS**_

This alone, while the punishment, angers me and I whisper: "A clear Black trait. All kids of the Black line perform some kind of Metamorphmagus magic before they turn eleven. It proves your heritage." And this makes Harry shine at me with a childlike innocence I haven't seen since he was just a toddler before I read on.

_**PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 26 – PS/SS**_

"On the WHERE NOW?" I ask in pure shock and Harry shrugs as he says: "I still don't get how I got up there and I've been living in the magical world for the last four and a half years now." I look at my son in shock and think: "Could it – no, unless he really is meant to be a Veela, I – I just don't get how he – how he did that."  
Then suddenly Harry asks: "Are you okay, dad?" And I shake my head, realizing I must have been lost in my own thoughts and I say: "It's just – I'm kind of wondering whether you will really be a Kitsune, son. This – this chapter has made me wonder it more than once, after all." This shocks my little boy and I ask:  
"Harry, when they say that you're fast, do they mean fast as in fast or agile?" This makes Harry look down in wonder and he says: "I – I personally believe it's – it's a combo. I mean, I learned to be really fast as in quick over the years, but – yeah, I've always been agile of my own strength." This makes me sigh in relief and I say:  
"Kitsune then. Feline are after all better capable of being agile than birds, who have their wings to make them fast." At this Harry smiles, but then Sora shrugs and says: "Kitsune or Veela, I don't really think Lea would have cared." And Riku nods, his happy smile proving that he speaks from experience and I read on.

_**PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 26&amp;27 – PS/SS**_

This, while it makes Sora and Riku cringe as they must realize that it wasn't in Harry's best interest for him to say this, makes me smile with relief as it proves that there must have still been some innocence left in my little boy even then and while I strongly hope that Lea can help me get some of that innocence back, do I read on.

_**PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 27 – PS/SS**_

"Not that this ever really stopped me." Harry then laughs and I smile at him as Sora asks: "Did you sneak in to watch?" But Harry shakes his head and says: "Didn't need to. Primary school made it mandatory for one movie to be watched at least once a year, so I still got the chance to see several cartoons over the years."  
This makes the two in front of me laugh and Riku asks: "And those Dursleys didn't complain about that?" And Harry laughs: "Of course not. It was mandatory and they'd rather be caught dead than be suspected about behaving out of proper order to their family – even if I never saw them as such." Sora nods and I read on.

_**PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 27 – PS/SS**_

"Don't let Tarzan hear you say that, Harry." Sora then laughs and he goes on: "He would think you're insulting the poor thing." And we all laugh as Harry says: "I didn't even think about that. The poor mammal, having me compare him to a wild animal – oh wait, I mean Dudley." And we all laugh even harder before I read on.

_**PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 27&amp;28 – PS/SS**_

This makes me sigh in pain as I had really been enjoying the book so far, mostly because of how much fun my son seemed to be having at this so-called zoo and while I hate how destiny – or perhaps some other deity – seems out to make my son's life miserable, do I pull Harry closer, if only for his presence to calm my nerves as I read on.

_**PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 28 – PS/SS**_

This makes me laugh and I say: "Finally, a snake that has the right mind set." But then Harry snickers and says: "No, Malfoy wouldn't have moved either if his Animagus form was a snake. Then again, his motives would have been different, but still." And I nod, snickering under my breath while I give my son right and I read on.

_**PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 28&amp;29 – PS/SS**_

This shocks me, even though it also makes me remember the few things I read in the article about Harry that got posted the morning of the Third task and apparently does this happen with my little boy as well as he starts to tremble in pained fear again, making me hug him close against my form and whisper in his hair:  
"It's not here, Harry. It happened months ago. It's not today, kiddo." And Harry seems to relax at this, while Sora and Riku share a worried glance with each other over hearing my words, but then Harry asks: "So – so you're – you're not mad at me?" And instantly I realize that I misread my son's shivers and hug him tight as I whisper:  
"No son, I read about this talent of yours the morning of the Third Task and while I didn't believe it then, do I not feel any different about you now that I know that it's actually true after all." This makes Harry look at me with feared hope shining in his eyes and he asks: "Really?" To which I kiss his forehead before I read on.

_**PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 29 – PS/SS**_

"Did the snake really jump?" Sora asks shocked and Harry shrugs as he says: "It at least raised its head real fast, only – it was asleep in a small open dent in one of the rocks build into his habitat." This makes all of us cringe, me actually feeling for the snake if for no other reason than because he was kind to my son and I read on.

_**PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 29&amp;30 – PS/SS**_

This shocks me as such magic is amazingly powerful and can barely ever really be done by fully trained wizards and I think: "There's no way someone could have been training my son to do magic like that and he didn't even know he had done it either, so then – how – how could my son be this powerful in Accidental magic?"  
Then suddenly Sora asks: "Harry, can I ask you something?" Harry nods and Sora asks: "Was the glass also the door to the habitat?" And while I wonder where my eldest is going with this, does Harry nod and Sora nods back as he says: "Then I guess you reached into your inner core as a Keyblade Wielder, little brother."  
This shocks us all and Sora says: "Keyblades can be used for two things. To open locks and doors that are locked intricately and to fight against Heartless and Nobodies. I'm guessing Harry must be a destined Keyblade Wielder and must have reached within his own abilities when he got shocked by that push."  
This makes Harry and me share a shocked look and I can't help but think: "That – that does explain how he can be so amazingly powerful at his age, even if he never received any real training." And while I again hate how Albus keeps refusing to even so much as look at my son for the last six months, do I read on.

_**PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 30 – PS/SS**_

"Apparently it got hit with the powers of an inexperienced Keyblade Wielder." Sora happily comments as a playful answer and Riku hums as he says: "Perhaps we can use the other room to see if we can find Harry's own Keyblade once the chapter's over." And while my son shines in excitement over this, do I read on.

_**PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 30 – PS/SS**_

"Did he do that on purpose by any chance?" I then ask my son and Harry shakes his head as he says: "Uncle Vernon had already been onto me. When Pierce started screaming, he noticed that I was there with the snake. I would have been punished either way." This angers me, mostly because of how down trodden my son sounds and I read on.

_**PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 30&amp;31 – PS/SS**_

"The guy's a drunk? Drunk Muggles are illegal around Magical kids! What is Albus thinking?" I then shout in anger and Harry asks: "Why are drunk Muggles illegal?" And I sigh as I answer: "Magic allows for us wizards to have a better immunity system, so we don't get drunk as easily as our Muggle Counterparts, see?"  
Harry nods and I say: "Because of that, is it also easier for us to let our emotions go when we start drinking, because our magic protects us from getting drunk and keeps our conscience strong instead of it getting induced and weakened by the alcohol. Because Muggles don't have that, are they considered dangerous around kids."  
At this Harry nods and I say: "However, because of the growing increase of Muggleborns, has the Department of Child Care declared it illegal to have magical kids around Muggles, because – as you well know – Muggles shouldn't know about Magic and a drunk Muggle doesn't always respond well to what he doesn't understand."

Harry sighs and nods and asks: "So the Child Care Department made the law to make Drunk Muggles illegal around Magical kids. Then why did they never come check on me or arrest Uncle Vernon?" And while hating myself for this answer, do I say: "Because they, even now, have their trust and loyalty with Albus."  
Making Harry hit himself on the head and he says: "That man needs to start realizing that he's the only one that wants me there." But at this I shake my head and say: "It won't matter once we get out of this room, Harry, because then, I will claim you as my own and we will live our lives our way." Which makes Harry smile as I read on.

_**PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 31 – PS/SS**_

This shocks all of us and Riku asks: "You remember things from when you were one?" But this seems to be the wrong thing to ask as Harry starts to shudder violently and he whispers: "More than I care to like." And while Riku and Sora look at their little brother and brother-in-law in worry, do I hug my son close to my side and read on.

_**PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 31 – PS/SS**_

This makes me sigh, both in defeat and in anger and I whisper: "All those pictures of your son and you couldn't even spare a single one of the sister who saved your miserable family's lives? For shame, Petunia, seriously for shame." And while my family nods in agreement with me, do I push the thought away and read on.

_**PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 31 – PS/SS**_

This shocks and worries me and I think: "That can't be right. Albus constantly assured me that no one but he, Minerva and –." But then I realize the train of my own thoughts and I moan: "Hagrid, why?" Already knowing that the man must have spilled the beans, most likely having been fed drunk by some BWL fans or something.  
"How do you know it was him, dad?" Harry then asks, a hint of accusation ringing through his tone and I answer: "Because Hagrid is known nationwide for spilling the right kind of secrets if you get him drunk and he, Albus and Minerva were the only ones present when you were left there that faithful night."  
At this Harry cringes in agreement and Sora asks: "Weren't wizards drunk-protected?" And I answer: "We are. However, there are some beverages in our world where you need to have a strong magical resistance to not get wasted on it and Hagrid never trained that – and he loves those drinks the most." Sora cringes and I read on

_**PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 31&amp;32 – PS/SS**_

At this I stop in shock and reread the description of the man before Harry gasps and says: "It was Kingsley. Kingsley was the man that I met that day. I can't believe I didn't recognize him when he picked me up in August." And while I personally wonder if the tanned Auror ever told Albus about this event, do I read on.

_**PS/SS – Chapter 4, Page 32 – PS/SS**_

This makes me shake my head with despair and Harry lies a hand on my upper arm as he says: "Only a few more, dad. There's only my letter, the trip to Diagon and the days before September 1st left. Then it's Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts." And I smile at my son gratefully, before Riku asks: "So, what first?"  
We all look at him and he asks: "Should we undo the glamour first, see if we can invite Lea over, see if we can find Harry's Keyblade or just start on the next chapter?" And we all look at each other before Destiny's voice sounds again and says: "Lea cannot come yet. However, congratulations on your well-thought out guess."  
And while I feel for my little boy and the fact that he just can't be with the one he's meant for yet, do I ask: "Destiny, is it possible for you to send the last paragraphs of this chapter to old Dumbles? I want him to realize how wrong he was, thinking he can continue to send my son back there." And magic flows from the page as my answer.

* * *

_**Hey everyone!  
**__**Wow the chapter flows amazingly! And the way they found out who Harry's mate was? I had so much fun with that! Lea won't make an appearance yet, though, at least not in the room. I have other plans for him, but he will be showing up somewhere during the first – maybe the second – book being read.  
**__**Anyway, I planned to have Dumbledore read the page send to him, but while writing this part did I realize that the whole thing had a lot of content, even if it was only a small part of the page that the man was send, so I decided to elaborate that a little and make it into a chapter of itself. So you get to read that – later.  
**__**See yah,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	8. The Auror And Shopping

_**Hey everyone!  
**__**Next chapter's up! Oh, and it won't be just Dumbledore reading the page, mind you, he will also take action regarding what he reads and I will get a little Lea action in on this chapter as well – mostly because I really love writing about the guy. So there will be plenty of content this chapter and I hope you like it.  
**__**Enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 08  
**__**The Auror And Shopping**_

_**Dumbledore's POV**_

To say that I am worried about the current state of affairs would be to say that the debacle between Gryffindor and Slytherin is but a playground squabble. Both Harry and Sirius have gone missing and while part of me hopes that this is done by magic itself to help the two, do I worry for the fact no one knows how they went missing.  
Both of them just disappeared from their beds during the night and other than a very strange reading of Light and Dark magic that has somehow been combined into one and used as some form of magical transportation, do we have absolutely no leads as the other end of the transportation leads into nothingness.

Still, I know that my worries for the two are nothing compared to how worried Remus, Mss. Granger, Misters Weasley and – quite unexpectedly – Mr. Longbottom are as Mss. Granger has even been excused by Poppy not to return to classes until Mr. Potter has returned as the girl seems just too concerned to remain focused.  
I know, naturally, that this is also aggravating to the girl as she must have hoped to calm her nerves temporarily with what she loves and trusts in, yet it seems as if the Weasley siblings have taken it upon themselves to share their worries with her as a sign that she is not the only one and to help her steel her nerves.  
Feeling very proud of how these four have found each other, can I not help but wonder why Mr. Longbottom hasn't sought out the same comradery with the four Weasleys as Mss. Granger, however it seems as if Mr. Longbottom is a little more confident in my wish for Mr. Potter's disappearance to be a good sign for his fellow Griffin.

Others, however, seem to have taken the young lad's disappearance completely different and it pains and angers me to think how some of Mr. Potter's year mates are even secretly celebrating the lad having left in mysterious ways, secretly because when Mss. Granger found an open party, she went berserk on the party-goers.  
Shaking my head at the students that were actually taken to Madam Pomfrey for several bruises and even a few calming draughts as Mss. Granger had shouted at them like a banshee, had I silently praised the young woman for her loyalty, while ordering Minerva to turn a blind eye to the girl's actions and her victims.  
My Gryffindor Head of House had been only too happy to do so and while she had visited her wounded lions, had she shown them no mercy herself either and had she told them that their behavior was a disgrace to the House of the Loyal and the Brave and that she would take points if she caught them at this behavior a second time.

Then suddenly does a note – that seems to be a clipping from a book – appear before me, the magic of it shocking me in its intensity and power and I quickly swish my wand over the paper to make certain I don't get harmed, before taking the page as it floats in front of me above my desk and straighten my glasses as I read.  
Reading the few paragraphs, do I feel shock entering me just at the very first as I read the word Dursley and instantly I know this is some kind of page from a story about Mr. Potter's youth. Deciding that this must be part of the reason as to why Mr. Potter vanished, do I store this new knowledge in the back of my mind as I read on.  
Then I read the words _very strange strangers_ and I feel worry enter my heart as this part of the book seems to be about Mr. Potter's youth before he came to Hogwarts and I think: "Could it be that my protections weren't waterproof after all?" And while this is not the first time I wondered this, do I still continue to read.  
I read of the strangers Harry apparently met and worry enters my heart as their behavior clearly indicates that these people are indeed magical and then I halt at the description of the last as I recognize it before reading what he did that day and my heart stops as I realize that Kingsley met Harry and never spoke of it.

At this I lie the paper down on my desk in shock, before my common sense rears up and I grab it again, rushing to my collection of ancient tomes and hiding the page in one of the stories about Ancient Families and how they lived in comparison to Muggle families during the time of Medieval fights and conquests.  
Knowing that the page will be safe there, do I decide that – at long last – I need to check up on how Mr. Potter grew up and whether or not Kingsley ever told anyone else about his meet with the young land, not to mention how he even came to know of his living residence in the first place as that is the most worrisome of all.  
Taking the string that I have around my neck that has only a single crystallized tear drop hanging down from it, do I clasp my hand around the drop and whisper the password to activate it before making certain I call my Ministerial spy to Headquarters, already knowing that the man is still faking to look for Sirius.

Then I turn to my trusted Phoenix and while hoping that the experienced Auror will think of using a similar way to get to Headquarters undetected, do I nod at the bird, that spreads its mighty wings, flies from its perch and then activates its Flame Transport Ability as it soars above me, my hands grasping its talons as it does.  
Arriving at Headquarters is the first person I see not Molly as I had expected – and slightly hoped for – but Remus, who has refused to do any more Order missions until he knows his friend is safe, something only Severus had scoffed at, but that the rest of us had understood, seeing the danger Sirius faces outside these walls.  
The man senses my arrival as he paces in front of the fireplace of the kitchen and instantly asks: "Any news?" But I shake my head and say: "Only news that doesn't revolve around our missing member, I'm afraid." The man sighs and mutters: "At least Kingsley confirmed he's not in the Holding cells or Azkaban for that matter."  
And while this is indeed a relief for the both of us, do I know that Remus will continue to worry until he either receives a missive from Sirius himself or until some outsider starts blabbing about the man and what could have happened to him, something that made me order all of my members to keep their ears sharp all the time.

Minerva and Hagrid had promised me to keep a clear ear open on the Hogwarts grapevine and I had nodded at this and had told her I would order the portraits to report to my office were they to receive any news whatsoever. I had then send a letter to the students involved with the Order and had given them the same orders.  
Molly had not been happy that I had ordered her kids around or that I had – as she called it – let them get involved, yet I had told her that they were already involved as they stayed at Headquarters during breaks and because both Harry and Sirius were missing and even Molly was not able to dismiss the bond between the two.

Then Kingsley arrives, entering from the front door and saying: "I used Muggle transport. I think I saw Malfoy look at me suspiciously when I left my boot, but when he saw me use the Visitor's Entrance, did he leave me be. He probably thinks I'm on some fake mission to keep the Aurors off of Sirius' trail."  
And Remus softly mutters: "Wherever he is." And we both nod in worry before Kingsley says: "I made sure to get a good walk through the entire ministry while getting my lunch. Not a single department knows that Sirius is outside Headquarters. I think it's safe to say the Ministry has nothing to do with his disappearance."

And while this does relieve some of my worries, do I still silently wish that Severus was being summoned by Voldemort as he is the other valid option of where Sirius could have disappeared to, especially because everyone in the Order knows that – while here – Kreacher is more loyal to Narcissa than Sirius.  
This worries me, even if I have yet to voice these worries to my fellow members, mostly because I don't want to burden the worries of my only Werewolf member even more and while I had silently summoned Kreacher once the meeting was over, had the Elf been under Truth Oath and told me he had nothing to do with this.  
This, while making the chances of Voldemort having caught the man smaller, has not brought me any closer as to where my missing member is and while I know that I should worry for Harry as much as Sirius, do I try to gather courage and confidence from the fact that they both went missing on the exact same night once again.

I then mentally shake my head and ask: "Remus, is your room available?" And the man waves me away, once again pacing in front of the fire place, while he had temporarily stopped at Kingsley's entrance and I lead the Auror up the several staircases and up to the werewolf's room where I instantly get down to business.  
"Kingsley, just a few minutes before I called you, did I receive a page from a book that describes Harry's life. However, it took me only a few simple paragraphs to realize that this was not one of those books that publishers send out into the world to – as they say – float along on Harry's fame, this was the real deal."  
This worries the man and he asks: "You know I met him when he was eight." I nod and the man sighs, sitting down on Remus' bed as he says: "Albus, it was just a coincidence. I was honeymoon shopping for my wife and you know how much she loves Muggle stuff, so I went to an Antique Boutique that Arthur recommended me.  
I was in that boutique and was examining some old furniture that apparently came from some large world war or something when I gazed through the window and saw him entering the super market on the other side of the street. In the time it took him to go shopping, did I push him out of my mind and bought my gift.  
I hadn't expected to run into him again, but while leaving the shop, did my wife call me and tell me she was out of eggs as we had a bad year with our chickens. I decided to buy some myself, but when I walked to the supermarket, did he and his aunt leave. I just – I had to see if he was the real deal, so I approached him."

At this I feel ever so relieved to hear how this event occurred and I ask: "And you never spoke with anyone about this meeting?" And Kingsley shakes his head and says: "Only with Remus and my wife and only after they both swore an oath not to speak of this to anyone else. I am the only magically able to do so."  
This makes me smile at the man and I sigh in relief as I say: "Thank you for informing me, Kingsley. The problem is that you are not the only one who Harry met and I worry for how the others that I read about found out about his address." This makes Kingsley turn grim and he says: "I'll take that as my new mission then."  
And I nod before the man leaves and mutters: "Need to do something when I'm not pretending to find some lunatic mass murderer after all." And while I can't help the chuckle that escapes me at hearing this, do the words not quall my worries over how Harry's hidden living residence have become known to the two other people I read about.

_**Lea's POV**_

I'm not sure what has been happening to the little angel and the other three I picked up from their locations on Destiny's Orders, but I do feel glad that Destiny gave me permission to reassure the others that worried over their locations as Kairi had instantly alarmed Master Yen Sid after realizing her friends were missing.  
The girl had been confused and shocked to hear that I had been given orders by Destiny herself, yet she had also been amused and relieved and had even gone so far as to say: "Might actually get those two together for once!" Shocking me as none of us had expected for Riku and Sora to have an eye on each other.  
The girl herself had been exasperated by seeing our shock and had told us all about the signs she had been picking up on since their reunion in the World that Never Was, the reunion itself having been the biggest clue of all, coming from Sora's side as he had cried his heart out at realizing he had finally found Riku again.  
In the end, after hearing about all the hints the girl had picked up on, had I felt kind of stupid for not seeing them myself and Yen Sid had agreed with Kairi that their need to bond could very well be the whole reason why they had been taken – that is, until I told them all that Destiny had told me about all four of my targets.

Both Kairi and Yen Sid as well as Donald, Goofy and Mickey are shocked deeply as they hear of how Destiny developed, what she knew of Xehanort and how even she wished to end him. Their unhappiness at how she did it is obvious, yet like myself, do the five of them acknowledge that the plan did indeed work.  
"So now Sora is with his father, younger brother and he can get together with Riku? Is that it?" Kairi asks and I nod, before suddenly the room around as turns as white as my own did when Destiny first called onto me and while my companions shout and scream in shock, do I only raise an eyebrow as to why this would happen.  
"Lea, I know of your feelings and so do those in my Room. Expand on that. I will give you the tools required and send you to where you can fulfill this mission, but you must follow your own instincts and what you have learned of your precious cargo as you brought him to my Room." The voice of Destiny then sounds.  
This shocks and intrigues me and I ask: "How exactly did that little dreamer find out about me?" And Destiny answers: "His line has existed for as long as it has thanks to myself and my sister Amore." And this tells me everything I have to know, my heart soaring and beating in pure joy as it means I am meant for the little flame.

Then the Light disappears again, but instead of being in the Master's Tower, are we suddenly in Radiant Garden and while I feel some kind of group of items filling one of my pockets, do I look around and realize that – for some reason – Destiny has send the five of us to the Shopping District of my home world.  
"Hey, what's going on here?" Donald then angrily asks and I decided to take a gander at what tools Destiny provided me with, feeling confused and intrigued as I pull several bags of money out of my pocket, before looking up and straight into the front window of the most popular clothing store of Radiant Garden.  
Raising an eyebrow in amused interest, do I say: "It seems we need to go shopping for my little partner.""Shopping? For what?" Goofy then asks and I motion for the clothing store as I say: "It seems my little partner needs a new wardrobe and we're ordered to get him one. Wonder why, though." I mutter softly at the end.

But as I do, do I suddenly see something before my mind's eye and my eyes widen as I see my little mate wearing either robes that I can tell are part of a mandatory uniform or baggy clothes that would sooner fit a Large Body Heartless, but that my precious little flame seems to have resigned himself to wearing nonetheless.  
Feeling enraged that anyone would force my little flame to hide his body like that, do I again hear Destiny whisper within my ear as she says: "There is one other thing you must know, Lea. In order for everyone to believe what your flame believed, did his parents glamour his looks to make certain no one would guess his true parentage."  
This both angers me as no parent should be forced to do something like that and intrigues me as I wonder how my little mate will look once the glamours have dropped and then I decide to take action. I turn to my fellow shoppers and ask: "Did Destiny provide you with a vision of how my little flame looks, guys?"

All four of them nod and I nod back, throwing each of them a bag and say: "Then let's go shopping." And the five of us head in, Donald apparently heading for the equipment and protective gear, Goofy wandering over to the accessories, Mickey walking over to the protective jewelry and Kairi going off to find a sales clerk.  
I smile at how – even without discussing game plans – the four of them actually divide the necessary jobs of getting my mate a new wardrobe flawlessly and then I decide to follow Destiny's orders and to just follow my instincts, browsing through the racks of cloths and imagining with each piece how it will look on my precious.  
Then suddenly, do I pass something that catches my eye right as I pass it and when I look at it more closely, does a large smile grow to adorn my face as – while the outfit is stationed on a mannequin – I can already imagine how amazing the outfit will look on Harry – and how happy he will be when I present it to him.

* * *

_**Okay, another Cliffie!  
**__**Yes, I hate them too, but I need some help. I'm planning to make the outfit be something like the Drive form outfits Sora gets in KH 2 Final Mix, but while I don't want it to be black, red, blue, white or yellow colored, am I a little worried on what other color I should pick as those are some really nice colors.  
**__**So for now, the outfit will remain hidden and a secret until I have figured out what color it is. In all other matters, if you want to know how the outfit looks in sizes and whatnot, just imagine Sora's cloths from KH2 on Harry, just with different colors and some different patterns on them to match the colorization.  
**__**Also, I know that in the last chapter it was assumed that Hagrid was the one to have told Kingsley, but the whole Don't Get Hagrid Drunk Or He'll Spill Your Secrets plot was just so outdone and overused I couldn't do it. I might for one of the other people that met Harry when he was young, but I'll try not to.  
**__**Okay, enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	9. The Special Room

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Now like I said in the last AN the outfit won't be showed yet! I'm also rethinking my idea to make the outfit look like a Drive form for Sora in the KH 2 game, but if I can't come up with something equally good, I'll just stick with that plan. However, like I said, whether or not I will do this won't be revealed this chapter.  
**__**Okay, enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 09  
**__**The Special Room**_

_**Sora's POV**_

The last chapter was definitely hard to read and to hear all that my little brother had to go through – even worse at the hands of his own guardians – kind of makes me wish it had been me that had been left here and that Harry could have had my youth, but then my memories of Riku remind me of why those wishes should not come true.  
Shuddering at the idea of a life without the one I have loved for so many years, do I walk with my dad, Riku and Harry as we pass the Cinema room, my eyes again wide at how large the room is, compared to how there will only be four people watching the DVD's that are situated under the actual giant screen itself.

Then we pass into the next room and Harry asks: "Didn't I say that I would show you the described Muggle stuff while here?" And dad, who seems a little worried at Harry mentioning his life at the Dursleys, nods nonetheless and Harry nods back before he turns to the room and seems to focus on what we read.  
This makes me look at the room at large, which now still has the beautiful walls, the doors, the pillars and the fireplace, but misses the sofas that we all sat on along with some other furniture that was there and then, with Harry's effort, do I see the seven gifts that Dudley was given on his eleventh birthday appear in the room.  
Dad looks at the appliances in shock and Harry walks over, grabbing the remote control for the airplane as he says: "Just imagine this to be a wand using a Mobilicorpus spell on that toy there." And while dad nods, does Harry start pressing and pulling at the buttons, making the airplane ride a little before it soars up.

Dad looks at the little thing as it flies around the room in shock and asks: "Aren't those like the things we sometimes see fly over London?" And while I wonder about the name of this town, does Harry nod and say: "This is only a toy-version, the real ones can fly people from England all the way to Australia and Canada if needed."  
This seems to shock my dad and he asks: "Muggles use these things for travel?" And Harry allows for the remote controlled airplane to land in front of him, picking it up and walking back to us as he points at the small windows made of plastic that are placed into the model and asks: "Look here, you can see all those chairs, right?"  
Dad looks deep inside and nods as Harry says: "A normal plane can carry about 100 if not 200 people per flight. There are also private airplanes that are used and made for those of high stationary, like the Prime Minister and the Queen." Dad nods and asks: "And this is how Muggle kids learn about how to ride them?"

But Harry shakes his head and says: "No, these are just for fun. To learn how to ride a plane, you need a lot of classes and a ton of years of education – or so I was told back in Primary School, during a Career day.""There was a Career day before you turned fifteen?" Dad then asks, his shock and confusion amazing me.  
Harry nods and says: "It's where parents come to school to teach the classmates off their kids about their Profession." And when I see dad's eyes widen, do I realize that he must have been thinking about a different kind, which I get proven right as he says: "Oh, I thought a Career day where you get asked what job you wanted to study for."  
But Harry shakes his head and says: "I'm not sure I can show you the other things, but that's because three of them run on a lot more electricity than the airplane, which just uses a very small group of electricity to function and I'm not entirely sure how the large groups of the other three will respond to the power of this room's magic."  
Dad nods and then Harry looks from the TV, computer, video camera and computer games to the racing bike and says: "This is pretty much like that broom thing I told you about. The brakes, (he motions for the metals at the steering wheel) the handle, (the steering wheel) and the brakes (the paddles down below)."

Dad nods and then I decide to do something I'm sure he would have done had he known about a bike like this while having the chance to raise Harry and walk over as I ask: "Ever got to ride one of these babies, Harry?" But Harry shakes his head and says: "It was Dudley's, end of story." Making me hate my cousin all over again.  
I then shake my head and ask: "Want to learn?" But Harry smiles at me and says: "Maybe some other time, thanks Sora." And while happy that I got to cheer up my little brother, do I nod and ask: "So, what's next?" And then Harry gives me an idea that I should have thought of way sooner as the shy boy suddenly asks:  
"Is it possible to have this room show me what Lea looks like? I – I mean, I – I know we – that we can't summon him here as it – it's not his time to be here yet, but – well, I wouldn't mind knowing how he looks, you know?" And I nod wildly, closing my eyes and focusing on a way to make this wish of my little brother come true.

I then feel something appearing in my hand as I try to crush my hands into fists to strengthen my focus and when I look down, do I smile widely at the picture of our latest Christmas party together at Beast's Castle, with Lea, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Belle, the Beast himself and me all standing together on the picture.  
I happily hand my little brother the picture and say: "That's him, the one in the black coat and with the red hair." Only for my dad to suddenly start laughing as he asks: "Red hair? Oh man, that's a classic!" And while Riku and I look at him confused, does Harry answer my confusion as he says: "Aunt Lily had red hair too."  
Reminding me how mum had been pining after Aunt Lily until he realized his destiny was with mum and while shocked that such a thing reoccurred, does dad nod and say: "And your grandma, my great-aunt Dorea, she may have been a Black, but she often turned her hair red, just because your grandpa loved it that way." Making me smile.

_**Harry's POV**_

I smile at the little new fact about my grandparents and then look down at the picture Sora gave me, my eyes instantly seeking out the man Sora described and when I see who I am meant for, do my eyes widen as even Cho and Hermione combined had not looked as good as they did in their Yule Ball gowns at this man does.  
Long red hair that spikes up to the back and has a natural shine to it, as if the hair alone holds an amazing power of light against the Darkness. Eyes firm and loving, with a hint of amusement shining deep within their green gem-like depths and while I feel myself almost getting lost in the swirling power of them, do I look further.  
A skin as flawless as the sand on a beach that has just been brushed up by the waves of the ocean, a long neck with powerful muscular shoulders and slim arms reaching out under it, while the arms themselves are crossed over an amazing set of chest muscles and that also seem to hide an amazing six – if not eight – pack under them.

All in all can I not help but wonder how my elder brother fell for Riku when he was around a gorgeous man like this and ask tentatively: "Sora, did you – by any chance – meet Lea before you fell for Riku?" But when my elder brother shakes his head while looking confused, can I not help but think: "That explains it then."  
But then dad slaps me on the shoulder and says: "For every Potter there is a mate, Harry. That's just how Destiny wanted it and let's not forget that you're a Kitsune where your brother is a Veela. Their tastes are different and so are yours." To this I nod, feeling a little relieved without knowing why I do and Sora asks:

"What's that mean?" And dad answers: "Harry was just wondering how you fell for Riku when you had Lea around. No offence, Riku." But the silver haired boy shakes his head and I quickly fold the picture given to me in such a way that I have Lea's face looking up at me, before I silently put it in one of my inner robe pockets.  
"Well, that's two things down. Just Harry's Keyblade and his glamour left." Riku then says as he too walks over to where we're all gathered near the presents and Sora asks me: "What first, Harry. The glamour or the Keyblade?" And while I turn my head away to think this through, do I softly answer after a few minutes:  
"The Keyblade. I – I'm a little scared of how I'll look once the glamour's off. It's – it's not that –." I then stutter as I turn to dad, but the man's understanding smile makes me falter and he says: "It's not that you're not excited, it's just that these have been the looks you have known for almost sixteen years. I get it, son, I really do."

And while I smile at dad for his amazing understanding, does Riku walk forward, summoning his own Keyblade as he does and shocking me a little before the man swings it in such a way he holds the end of the blade and allows for the handle of the weapon to reach out to me and while I look at the handle in shock, do I then look at him.  
Look as he locks eyes with me and says: "In your hand, take this Key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend – no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love."  
These words shock me to the core and make me look from Riku to the Keyblade, my hand reaching out to the handle before me while my mind still feels befuddled by the amazing rite spoken by the man in front of me. Then, just by – ever so tentatively – taking hold of the handle, do I feel something I have never felt before.  
A power unlike any other, something that feels as if it burns like fire and flows like water and strikes down like thunder all at the same time deep within my heart, the three elemental forces somehow joining together within me without feeling painful or dangerous, but instead actually feeling like they have always been part of me.

Keeping my hand on Riku's Keyblade, do I lower my head a little as I use my other to press down on my chest, trying from the outside to feel the amazing events going on inside my heart and then suddenly hear Riku snicker softly and shortly, making me look back at him and making my eyes widen as I see him.  
See him standing before me with his arms back at his side, while my right hand is still around his Keyblade. I look from the silver-haired teen to his weapon and – as if reading my mind – does the weapon disappear, the stars and small crescent moons that show up and vanish along with the blade not even touching my skin.  
"Yeah, I felt some strange things happening inside my heart too when that happened. Barely even noticed anything until I heard Sora call out to me." The elder teen then says and Sora tilts his head as he asks: "Huh, when did that happen? And how did you know that rite anyway?" And while Riku smiles at him, does he say:  
"Remember that secret I couldn't speak of?" And Sora's wide eyes prove to me that my brother does indeed remember as he asks: "You mean that guy who appeared on our beach when we were four and five and who you were talking with while I was waiting for the boats to take us back to the Main Island? He told you that?"

Riku nods and asks: "Why didn't you ever tell me?" And Riku's simple answer: "It was a secret, remember?" Makes dad and me laugh as Sora crosses his arms over his chest and pouts, making Riku smile at him with a love that is so strong it actually makes me want to reach for the picture of Lea's face all over again.  
He then walks over to Sora and whispers: "I would have done it sooner, babe, but I didn't want the magic to die out. You wouldn't want that either, would you?" And Sora's smile as Riku wraps one arm around his waist and uses the other to lift his face up and meets his eyes is enough answer for Riku to press his lips against his.

Turning my head away as I sincerely believe my brother deserves some privacy after sharing a room with me for a few hours now, do I see dad turn to me with a proud smile on my face and I take a deep breath, knowing now might be the best time for me to just get my fears out of the way and I give the man a single nod.  
The man's eyes widen for a short second and he quickly looks from me to my brother and back, before he too turns serious and nods back at me, walking over silently while keeping his eyes on Sora and Riku as to make sure our actions don't distract my brother and his mate from their little need to prove their love for one another.  
He then comes to stand almost face to face with me, his wand low against his lower stomach as he asks: "Are you sure?" And I nod, trying to tell my dad with my eyes that if I don't do it now, I will again lose myself to my fears of how I will come to look after this, something my heart tells me I shouldn't fear at all.  
The man nods back, his eyes proving me just how proud he actually is of me and while I try and gather courage from that pride, do I almost feel dad's wand twisting and turning in various degrees as he whispers some kind of incantation under his breath, his eyes constantly shooting from me to my brother as a watch out.

Then suddenly does the man bow down low and does his wand hit itself hard against the back of my knee, making me hiss out in soft pain and making me bite my tongue in order not to let Sora and Riku hear me and after I feel a stinging sensation coming from the nerves in the back of my knee, do I suddenly feel something else.  
Something that feels like a rubber band having been pulled too tight and having snapped, something like a corset that snaps under the weight of an overweight person, something that feels like a string of band aides being pulled off all together in one go. All in all the feeling is painful, awkward and very unlike I had expected.  
Then, as if my knee was somehow the center point of the glamour charm, do I feel magic coursing through me, going from the front of my knee down to my foot and toes and – at the same time – going from the back of my knee and down to the rest of my body, the magic feeling just awkward as it passes my hip to my other leg.  
Closing my eyes in order to just focus more on the strange feeling – and because part of me just doesn't want to see what I will come to look like – do I feel every part of me almost change in the smallest of ways, all of me bar my fingers, my length, my hair and the structure of my face, where the magic gathers much stronger.  
The feeling of this magic so strongly focused here, on several aspects of my face, makes me shudder and makes me press my arms closer up against my side in order to keep myself firm on my own two feet and to not give in to the strange feeling of this double-ended spell that now seems to rectify itself after being broken.

Then finally does the feeling end and when I slowly blink to open my eyes, do I feel highly strange as the room in front of me seems more blurry than during the first Quidditch match of my Third year and I shake my head, not just in the hopes of getting a better vision, but also to shake off the last remains of how the spell felt as it was broken.  
I then open my eyes again, yet have to squint a second time as the blurry vision remains and I close my eyes a second time, prepared to shake my head yet again, when I feel the calloused hands of my father on the frame of my glasses and when I feel him take it off, do my eyes spring wide open – only for me to see sharper than ever before.  
Looking at everything in the room a second time, do my eyes widen themselves even more as I never saw the colors of the walls this vivid, saw the small strings and tufts of string that make up the carpet so sharply or saw just how caring and proud my father looked in such detail as the man holds my glasses in his hands before me.  
Shocked that a pair of glasses that I have relied on for so long actually hindered my eyesight so badly, do I feel resigned as this only further proves how little the Dursleys cared for me, having not even bothered to buy me anything more than – what I can only assume – was a standard set of glasses for me to adjust to.

I then look from the glasses to my father and ask: "How do I look?" Only to slap my hands over my face as my voice sounds different from what I usually hear, the tone itself not sounding any different from before, bar the soft, purring tone that somehow seems to underline it as I speak and my eyes widen as I realize this.  
Dad laughs as he sees me respond to this and says: "Like a newborn Kitsune, son, like a newborn Kitsune of Black and Potter Blood." This makes the shock and worry in my heart lighten slightly and I lower my hands again, my eyes tentatively turning from my dad to where my brother is standing and seeing him looking at me.

_**Sora's POV**_

Everything that happened so far has definitely been a lot of fun and the kiss Riku and I shared just tops all of the fun and amazing activities that took place in this room, but when I suddenly hear that soft purring voice coming from my left can I not help but break the kiss I am sharing with my beloved and look in its direction.  
There I see my dad standing together with another young man, one who's body height and shape make me realize that it must be my little brother, yet at the same time do his hands, his face and his hair make me look at the younger boy in shock as I now see that the glamour hid a lot more than even I was expecting.  
Wavy russet colored hair that has hints of copper shining through some of the strands on the top of the head and that mostly color around the forehead and eyebrows, a pair of striking grey eyes with a multitude of blue and brown spots shining through them, a pale tan that almost looks to be radiant in the light of the room.  
My little brother looks absolutely amazing and while I can still recognize signs of my mother in the boy's nose, forehead, the shape of his lips and the length of his chin, have his cheeks, cheekbones and ears taken a shape similar to dad's while his eyes, eyebrows and eyelashes are absolutely signs of his own individual looks.

All in all I can barely believe how my little brother looks at the current moment and silently ask: "How did people not realize that my little brother was under glamour?" But Riku – who must be the only one able to hear me, doesn't answer and when I look at him, do I see him frowning at my little brother, obviously thinking the same.  
We then walk over and I can easily tell by looking in my little brother's eyes that Harry is taking Riku's frowning personal as he cringes back a little and I quickly decide to ease his worries as I softly pinch Riku's side while having my arm wrapped around him and – at the same time – happily address Harry and say:  
"Looking good, little bro." And Riku nods before he says: "I think at max that you rose about one inch, maybe one and a half." This makes Harry smile, the smile widening as dad says: "You definitely look to have slimmed out, but in a good way and that is common for Kitsune Submissives. After all, female felines usually are slim of form."  
Riku and I nod at this and then suddenly Harry laughs and says: "Especially lionesses, right dad?" And while I wonder what joke I missed between the two, can I only feel glad that my little brother feels comfortable with these changes and do I feel extremely proud of having such an amazing beautiful creature for a brother.

* * *

_**And that's where I end it!  
**__**WOW, that went amazing! Way better than I expected and while this story might not have had a lot of followers in my old poll, do I definitely feel hyped to get this story running once more as inspiration like this certainly doesn't come out of nowhere and should never be taken for granted, I can tell you loyal readers that much.  
**__**Now there is one thing I would like to share with you all and that is that – in the 6 and a half years that I have been on this site – all of my stories have had a total of 232,568 views! And while I know that there are THOUSANDS and thousands of reads, do I feel VERY proud of the almost 250,000 views to my stories. My question to you:**_

_**CAN WE REACH 250,000 BEFORE THE END OF THE YEAR?**_

_**Venquine1990**__**  
**_


	10. Fireflies And Phoenixes

_**Hey everyone!  
**__**Sorry, but I just couldn't help myself. I started on this one as soon as my other one was finished and I really hope I can do this one as much right as the last as it really makes me proud of all I have accomplished, not just with this story, but with everything I have written, edited and posted for the last near 6 years here.  
**__**Also, I decided to – not yet – send over the amazing outfit I hinted at in chapter 08, but at least have Lea again prove to Harry that there is indeed a bond between them and to just have Dumbledore have some peace of mind as he now has those two strangers in Harry's youth to worry about, so this chapter won't be CR yet.  
**__**Okay, enjoy**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10  
**__**Fireflies and Phoenixes**_

_**Lea's POV**_

The outfit that I saw on the mannequin was definitely one I wanted to buy for Harry and because Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy and I had all been drawn to it while we were all shopping for something different for my little Firefly, do we decide to all chip in a bit of what we had been given by Destiny to purchase the cloths.  
We had then left it with the clerk in the store to pack and wrap up with their finest of paper and bows and had again left for our own plans of shopping, my eyes again roaming over the outfits and the separate clothing segments that I find stacked up and hung around the various isles of the shop before something else catches my eye.

A sea-blue shirt with high turtle-neck that can be folded down to just cover the neck or up to cover both neck and chin lies on one of the racks with a silver crown chain attached to the shoulders. Picking up the shirt, do I feel the soft fabric of it, part of me wondering why I would go for something so simple, when I see it.  
On the left of where the shirt is laid out is a rack of dark black, leather jackets with high neckline and with the hem fanning out down the waist, while on the right of the shirt is a whole bunch of auburn brown pants that seem to be made to expand down at the ankle and that are apparently designed to sag down past the ankles.  
All in all do the three articles of clothing make for quite the nice combination and I smile, my mind easily envisioning how my little Firefly wears these cloths on a cool summer's day or perhaps just at the start of autumn, the jacket abandoned or wrapped around the waist whenever he plans to wear this during a day of pure Summer heat.

This makes me instantly fold up the pair of pants that I see, making sure all three articles are in my mate's sizes and I quickly rush for the counter, paying for the outfit and making sure that the clerk knows to follow the same orders as with the outfit my partners and I acquired earlier before I decide to again browse the store.  
Finding a few more articles of clothing do I smile as several of them make for killer combinations and while part of me tries to remember that the looks I saw on the boy are not his true ones, does my heart constantly assure me that the combinations will still look good on the young fellow even after he reveals his true looks to me.  
Feeling a little downtrodden at the fact that I can't see my Firefly's new looks just yet as Destiny is obviously very adamant on keeping me from being with the precious little thing for now, do I try not to feel jealous of Riku being allowed to be with Sora as I know that his bonding with the lad was a necessity for both of them.

The rest of my gang then goes and buys their equipment and other things and while I smile at all of the chains, necklaces, wristbands and bracelets that Mickey, Donald and Goofy have been able to buy, especially the dark brown vest that will cover my mate from neck down to his feet and that is made of pure metal and leather.  
The jacket was bought by Donald and it had been one of the second things the Duck had seen after recognizing the outfit we had all bought together, while Kairi had chipped in with my ideas by buying several other shirts, a few pairs of swimming and bathing trunks and even some winter and summer jackets, socks and shoes.  
Mickey had also made an amazing purchase by getting a sale on the Star Charm, a silver triangular charm of which the edges are decorated with silver crescents and spikes, the lower half of the charm adorned by a silver fleur-de-lis and that has a black five-pointed star symbol showing on the upper half of the charm.  
The charm itself is meant to greatly increase one's strength and magic and also give the user a better chance at using certain abilities, something I know Sora used a lot during his second journey searching for Riku and Kairi, something that makes me smile widely at seeing the charm as I just know my mate will appreciate it.

Finally had Goofy shown me one of the items he had bought and he had laughed at it as he said: "Garwsh, Lea, when I saw that outfit you put together, I just had to go and buy this. It just looks good with it, don't cha think?" And he had shown me the Gaia belt, a dark brown leather belt with a silver, oval-shaped buckle on it.  
I had definitely smiled at seeing the belt and had happily added it to the bag that held the outfit Goofy spoke about before we again get surrounded by the bright whiteness of Destiny's embrace and the woman whispers: "You have done exceedingly well and have surpassed my expectations. For this I shall reward you."  
This makes me look around and then suddenly do I feel something happening to my person. Looking down, do I see that I am almost translucent, the only part of me that is actually not so being the bags that are in my hands and when I look around, do I see that my partners in shopping are experiencing the same event.

All of them look from their bodies to their hands and Donald even touches the end of his own beak while all of their eyes are wide with shock, but then I suddenly notice how, not only the white of Destiny's call has left us, but that we are being watched as well and as I look at where I feel the gaze coming from, do I feel shocked again.  
Wavy russet colored hair that has hints of copper shining through some of the strands on the top of the head and that mostly color around the forehead and eyebrows, a pair of striking grey eyes with a multitude of blue and brown spots shining through them, a pale tan that almost looks to be radiant in the light of the room.  
The young lad – that is apparently the youngest in the group staring at us – has his eyes wide as he looks straight at me, while the other three beside him seem as focused on the rest of the team as they are of me and after a single glance makes me recognize the father, Sora and Riku, do I realize who I am looking at.  
This alone makes my heart skip a beat as I just cannot believe that my little Firefly has gone to look even more beautiful and precious than before and while thanking Destiny for this chance, do I take the bags in a single hand and gently walk over to the four, Sora's eyes wide as he sees this before he too focuses on Harry.

The boy looks a little tentative, his eyes searching mine and holding my gaze as I walk over to him and while I make sure to keep my distance as it seems that the little one is still wary of strangers, do I gently reach into one of the bags at my side and pull out the Star Charm, Sora gasping as he recognizes the item.  
"Here you go, Firefly. To help you feel strong and confident in the abilities that grow within your precious heart." I then mutter softly to the young lad before me, his eyes widening a little and allowing me a better view at the beautiful specks of blue and brown that shine within them before he softly asks me: "L-L-Le – you're Lea, right?"  
And while I quickly send a grateful glance Sora's way, do I then nod at my little Firefly and say: "Yes, I am." Before I gently move a single translucent finger over to my Firefly's temple and ask him: "Got it memorized?" Making a small smile appear on my beloved's face as he must instantly recognize my love for my favorite catchphrase.

Harry then nods only once and asks: "So – how – how do I?" And while Goofy chuckles softly in the background and I can almost feel Donald tilt his head in confusion over my Firefly's shyness, do I gently try and pick up the boy's robe, making sure not to touch Harry's skin as I pin the charm on the front of the robe.  
Harry looks down at the charm as I let go off the robe, his eyes proving how he must be feeling the magical effects of the item taking effect within him before he smiles down at me and then I again hear the voice of Destiny: "Only one other, Lea, chose wisely." And I nod, hating how I can only present my little one with one more gift.  
Taking the bag with the outfit that I bought, the one to which I added Goofy's purchase, do I move my face slowly over to Harry's, not wanting to scare the precious little one before I whisper: "Wear this when I come for you, okay Firefly?" And while translucent can I still feel Harry's skin move against mine as he nods.  
I then again feel the magic of Destiny settling into my body and when my friends and I arrive back in Radiant Garden, does it take me only a second to again get used to feeling my body be of solid mass once again, while at the same time wishing I could just be a solid mass hugging the precious Firefly that is Harry Potter.

_**Albus' POV**_

It's been a good hour since I talked with Kingsley and – after that – Remus for a few more minutes and since then have I not gotten any new links or hints as to where Harry could be and while this should calm my nerves as Severus has yet to report any news about new victims of Voldemort, can I not help but worry.  
Having followed the example of both Mss. Granger and Remus at this point am I writing several letters and plans of what to do were I to be informed and while I try to see the no-news as good news, do I fear more than ever over where Harry could be now that I know he was never safe from strangers while living with his relatives.  
This alone makes me worry that – whoever the other two are that met Harry at young age – have taken either the young lad or somehow infiltrated the Order and kidnapped Sirius only to use his kidnapping as a method to get Harry and while I try not to let anyone – whether they be staff or portrait – see my concern, is it still there.

I then take my umpteenth deep breath in order to keep up my cool façade as I know that there are plenty here at Hogwarts that are counting on me to find their fellow student – not to mention even more at the Order that are hoping I will find a way to find both the young boy and his godfather, but then something happens.  
A bright light fills the room, the light itself made of such whiteness I need to shield my eyes for a moment in order to get a chance to get used to it, before I hear a voice that almost seems as if it comes from within the white color that now surrounds me and has made all furniture in my room disappear as it speaks:  
"Albus Dumbledore, your concerns are valid, even when your beliefs are not." And while I wonder how this could be possible – and silently hope that the voice means my beliefs on Harry being kidnapped, does the whiteness disappear as quickly as it spread itself throughout my room, yet does it also leave something behind.

Or better said someone, as the woman before me is absolutely amazing and breath-taking all at the same time, even while her complexion, her eyes, her hair color and hair style all seem to be in constant contact with her magic as they all change with almost every blink of my eye, even if the gentleness of her gaze remains the same.  
The woman smiles at me, while even the fullness and color of her lips changes with every breath she takes and then says: "You worry for those that truly matter to those important and for that I reward you. However, you should nevermore believe in the words of ancient past as they hold no truth within them whatsoever."  
This shocks me as I realize that the woman means the Prophesy that I have my Order members protect – even while some of them would rather go look for either Sirius or Harry at this current moment – and then the woman says: "Harry Potter is a child true of heart and he deserves only with which I pray to bless him.  
I have taken him as my protégé and have send him to a place of my own creation where he will be safe, loved and cared for until he has learned all that needs to be taught to him in order for him to use the incredible powers within his heart with all the magic that flows through his every vein. Until then he is to remain under my guard."

These words relieve me like no other and then the woman smiles at me once more as she says: "Repeat this message to those who care, Albus Dumbledore, for your memory will be my Truth." And with that, does the whiteness of the woman's power return, but then, just as she raises her arms, do I realize something and ask:  
"Wait a second, who – who are you?" And the woman, already preparing to leave, allows for her voice to yet again fill the entire room around me as she says: "I am Destiny." And the power that I feel coming off of her as she leaves with these words shock me to the very core of my magic and convince me of her speaking the truth.

Leaning back in my chair after the light has vanished, do I barely pay notice to how suddenly all the portraits around me are shouting their concern and asking me what happened – making me subconsciously realize that they are unaware of what just transpired – before I feel a warming presence land on my lap.  
Raising my hand out of instinct, do I take great relief and strength out of the feeling of Fawkes' feathers under my hand and while the Phoenix caws and hums, do I feel it using its inner fire to feed me energy through its body, something I am very grateful for as I feel my own energy returning to me after this amazing event.  
I then shake my head and thank the Phoenix with a single nod, making sure to show him with my gaze how much I appreciate his help and Fawkes caws at me happily, pecking at some of my hairs that stick out from under my wizard's hat before he flies back to his perch and sings a song of beauty and power, making me feel energized.  
I stand up from my seat, wave a hand at all the portraits to calm them and their wild arrange of questions and then remember what Destiny had told me. "Your memories will be my Truth." And instantly my gaze wavers over to the left of my office, to one of the glass cabinets that holds – and hides away – my Pensieve.

_**An Hour Later.**_

The entire school is present once again and while the door to the Antechamber is ajar, do I know that several important members of the Order – such as Alastor, Remus and Kingsley – are at the other side, hidden under spells and located there to receive my news together with the rest of the school as I have realized something.  
If Destiny has taken Harry with a form of magic and energy that is not of this world and has done so to make certain he is loved and taken care of, then naturally she would have done the same to Sirius as the so-called escaped convict and the so-called boy hero care for each other more than some people might realize.  
Feeling relieved that both mysteries have been solved, do I still feel a little uneasy over the idea of never believing in the Prophesy again as I doubt even the words of a Deity will make Voldemort forget what has been going on for the last fourteen years and while I wonder how Harry could have pulled all that off, do I look up.

Up at all the students that have again come together in the Great Hall, this time for dinner as I decided to use the hour before dinner to gather my own thoughts on the latest event, call together the Order, summon those needed to rely my messages and arrange for my memory of the meeting to be placed within my Pensieve.  
By now, am I the only one who even knows something of incredible power transpired within my room, but while part of me wishes not to reveal this to those that can try and harm my loved ones with this information, do I also know I will deal a strong blow to those currently having hateful thoughts to Harry if I do this.  
Then the memories of how some groups of students are behaving towards Harry and his sudden behavior steel my desire for this and I stand up, shocking my fellow teachers and making the students halt in their meals and their talks and while I feel the shocked gaze of Minerva and the accusing one of Dolorus, do I speak:

"Students of Hogwarts, I have pleasant news. Harry Potter has been found." This shocks the groups around me and while there are less sighs of relief and cheers than I had expected, proving to me that the rumor mill is of much greater strength than I, at first, suspected, do I halt the cheers of the Weasleys and Mss. Granger as I say:  
"He has been found, yet it is not yet time to bring him here." This silences everyone and Minerva asks: "What do you mean, Albus? Where is my Lion?" And while I smile at the worry sounding through in the woman's voice, do I pull my Pensieve from one of my robe pockets, enlarge it back to its usual size and say gently:  
"Just one hour ago, was I visited by the power behind Mr. Potter's disappearance and while I can honestly say that I never even thought such a power to be capable of performing such acts, do I agree with what was told to me and do I wish to share this experience with all of you – if only to let you understand everything that transpired."

This makes many – especially younger – students look from me to the Pensieve before me and I say: "For those still in the unknown, this device before me is known as a Pensieve, a magical Item capable of storing a person's – or if needed a group of people's – memories and also to view said memories in a 3rd Person Point Of View.  
Items such as these are often used by those of High functions and – more often than not – those that have held the Lordship over a Family or House for more than one decade. This Pensieve before you has been in my possession for the last fifty years and was gifted to me after my defeat of Grindlewald by the Ministry and Hogwarts."  
And with that do I silence Umbridge as I could already sense her raising her arm and opening her mouth, obviously intending to ask me how I gained it and while I feel pleased that my possession will remain my own, do I not allow myself to gloat this one victory over her and do I instead draw my wand and tap the Pensieve.

Instantly the runes on the side start glowing and I make certain to tap those that allow the memory to be viewed from outside the Pensieve as I have no intention on selecting groups to watch this memory. Instead of that, do I – after finishing my chore – move my wand to float above the Pensieve and do I gaze into the bowl.  
My eyes search for what I recently added to the magical collection of swirling mist and tendrils and – upon finding what I seek – do I attach my wand to the memory and do I swirl it around, making certain to tap each and every one of the runes I alighted beforehand, causing for a cloud of mist to rise up from the bowl itself.  
The mist then shapes itself into my office, everyone looking shocked as they can almost clearly see how worried I am as I am again behind my desk. Some students – especially those sitting closest – then try to see what I am writing, only for all of them to shield their eyes as the light seems to come from between our table and theirs.  
The light actually somehow spreads throughout the Great Hall, shocking me as this proves again how powerful Lady Destiny is in order for her to send her powers outside of my own memory and then the same voice as before rings through the hall says: "Albus Dumbledore, your concerns are valid, even when your beliefs are not."

This makes many of the students look at me, some of their gazes proving to me that they believe themselves to have been right, others muttering to each other and even while they sit far away, do I know what they are whispering about, before everyone's attention is grabbed by the white light vanishing and Destiny's appearance.  
Everyone looks at the being in pure shock, some of the elder boys getting stars in their eyes, obviously seeing the woman for someone they could be attracted to and while I can't help but feel amused at their adolescent behavior, am I still feeling myself mesmerized as the woman again speaks to me directly and says:  
"You worry for those that truly matter to those important and for that I reward you. However, you should nevermore believe in the words of ancient past as they hold no truth within them whatsoever." To which I send a quick look at the door to the Antechamber, feeling certain that the Order members understand the message too.

Then the woman continues and while I almost feel as if I am still in my office instead of in the Great Hall, does she speak and say: "Harry Potter is a child true of heart and he deserves only with which I pray to bless him." This shocks all of the whisperers and while I sincerely hope to strike down any further negativity, do I listen:  
"I have taken him as my protégé and have send him to a place of my own creation where he will be safe, loved and cared for until he has learned all that needs to be taught to him in order for him to use the incredible powers within his heart with all the magic that flows through his every vein. Until then he is to remain under my guard."  
Instantly a sigh of relief goes through the bodies of several of my teachers, including Hagrid and Minerva, as well as all four of the Weasley children, Mss. Granger, the rest of the Quidditch team and strangely enough Mss. Lovegood, while Mr. Longbottom just seems very pleased with hearing this news, as if he expected nothing less.

I then see Destiny smile at me with that same gentle, proud smile as she showed me before and she speaks: "Repeat this message to those who care, Albus Dumbledore, for your memory will be my Truth." And with that her brightness returns, several students already preparing themselves before they hear me ask:  
""Wait a second, who – who are you?" And the woman, already preparing to leave, allows for her voice to yet again fill the entire room around me as she says: "I am Destiny." And just these three words make a united gasp sound through the Great Hall, one of disbelief coming from my side where Dolorus almost yelps in shock.  
The memory then fades back into the Pensieve and I say: "And that is all that happened one hour ago. Harry Potter is in the presence and guardianship of Lady Destiny herself and if anyone wishes to, they can come to my office in order to again review this memory. I always appreciate a second opinion or someone to spot what I have missed."  
And with that do I sit down, my senses letting me know that my Order members have used their special means of transportation – a spell added to their own string necklaces – to again leave the castle grounds and while I have no doubt that I will be visiting London later tonight in order to discuss this memory with them, do I eat.

* * *

_**And the end!  
**__**Okay, so I could have done with Dumbledore what I did with Lea, but that would never work. Why? because of Dumbledore's Pensieve. I had already planned to have Dumbledore be the one to comfort everyone worrying about Harry and Sirius and I couldn't let him show Sirius to all of Hogwarts now, could I?  
**__**No, I could not, so I allowed for Destiny to show herself. Why did she look so constantly changing, you ask? Ever heard of the Butterfly effect? Or Time Travel? Destiny's looks pretty much represent exactly those aspects of past, present and future. You can never fully determine the future so destiny is often left up for chance and change.  
**__**Now I will admit that I feel slightly bad about not allowing Lea and Harry anymore time together, but the whole chapter was supposed to be short and I want to keep my focus on SoraxRiku for now and if I add Lea to the group he will take too much of my attention and he will ruin my plans with the other pairing.  
**__**He will make more appearances, of that you can be certain, but for now – do I have other plans. Plans that don't involve Lea, but that involve next chapter, the Mystery person from back in the first chapter – yes I know I revealed who he was – and the rest of Magical England. How do these topics mix together, you ask?  
**__**Just wait and read,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	11. Come Back To Life

_**Hey everyone!  
**__**Okay, a little something I forgot to mention during the AN of last chapter. I'm sure some of you were wondering how the outfit that Lea gave Harry looks and if you really want to know – just press the image attached to this story. I found it while looking for possible outfits on Google and just added the Gaia belt for fun, really.  
**__**Okay, enjoy**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 11  
**__**Come back to life**_

_**James' POV**_

I sincerely hate that I can't be in the same room as my partner, my two little boys and Frank and Alice's eldest son and I hate it even more that – even while my little boy had been alive – I can't be with him when he is only a few months away from getting his Potter Inheritance and becoming a possible Kitsune – with required mate.  
Wondering who Destiny would chose for my youngest boy, do I hate myself for the choice I made all those years ago, a choice I made out of nothing but sheer pressure and a defeated pride and heart and while I lean back in one of my favorite lounge chairs back in my own rooms, does the comfort of it do nothing to heal my hurting heart.  
Then my sister, who I decided to take along on this ridiculous idea of surrendering to my own broken heart enters my rooms – a pair of rooms that I sometimes share with her and that even has an extra bedroom added to it – and she asks: "I heard from the Mother that you had a visitor at her office yesterday. What happened?"

And while I personally feel a sting of regret hit me in the heart, as such news would have spread through Hogwarts a lot quicker, do I still answer: "Someone came to see me indeed, Lils, someone who – who knew." And those two words are enough to shock the woman out of her stupor and make her sit down opposite me.  
I then decide to make use of her shock and tell her everything. Of the House Elf visiting me with the message, of me heading for the mother and hearing the message again, of the mysterious man giving me a strange package and of me finding out that the package can make me enter my Siri's dreams and having done so last night.  
"So – so – So Sirius knows that – that you're alive?" I nod and say: "Yes, and he's been taken by a force unlike any I have ever seen. Lils, he, Harry and Sora have been taken by Destiny herself. They're currently in a room created by the Deity and are apparently learning of each other's past, present and future."

The red-haired woman before me looks at me with eyes wide with disbelief and shock and I grab her hands with the same gentleness with which I held Sirius only last night as I say: "I know this is a lot to take in, Lily-flower, especially after fourteen years, but – but I've been healed and – and I think that – that this is a sign."  
The woman looks at me and I say: "You know that – sometimes – the teachers that work at Campbrina High quit their jobs to return to their lives and loved ones, right? And – and that this even happens for those that were considered dead?" Lily nods, her eyes now shining as proof that she is already onto me and I smile as I ask:  
"Care to join them?" Making Lily laugh hard as she says: "A message from Destiny is what it took for you to decide to face up to your problems? James Potter, you don't need a mate, you need a serious mentality check!" And while I want to feel insulted, do I know Lily well enough now to just laugh along with the redhead.

A few minutes later are Lily and I again in the Mother's chamber and just our arrival has made the elder woman – who has grown onto me since she asked me to be Transfigurations Teacher here – smile knowingly as she says: "I was actually expecting the both of you last night. Did something happen to postpone that?"  
I nod and explain everything. How the package given to me was to be used at night, how it allowed me to see Sirius again and how I have been planning and pondering on how to announce my revival to the world since as I want to be an active force in the world for when Destiny allows me to return to the side of my beloved.  
"I doubt Destiny will allow me an instant return to Sirius and believe that her needs to have Harry and Sirius bond will make her allow me only sudden, short-termed visits, so I wish to be certain that I know what is happening here in our world whenever I visit them, so I can keep them up to date on those they care for."

The woman nods and says: "I would have accepted your resign, even if it were just to let you be with Sirius Black again, James dear, but you are indeed right that Destiny probably wants Harry and Sirius to heal together before she allows you to rejoin the picture. Your plans are definitely valid and prove how much you've grown here."  
At this I smile at the woman, who – had she been a few decades older – could have been the living representation of my deceased mother and then the woman turns to Lily and says: "Take good care of him, Lily, at least until Sirius can start doing so again." And my sister squeezes my hand softly as she nods at the woman.  
She then nods back and asks: "How do you plan to announce your revival, you two?" And while I personally feel relieved for the few hours I have had before this meeting, do I answer simply: "Goblins." And this one word – while it shocks Lily – seems to make sense to the Mother, as she smiles yet again while nodding.

_**An hour later  
**__**Same time as Dinner Great Hall**_

I can't bless and thank Gringotts enough for their secrecy, needs for privacy and their respect for the wishes of those with lots of assets stored within their precious vaults. Mother made sure to make a meeting with the Potter Account manager and since then has the Goblin himself been the only one knowing my arrival.  
Lily had agreed that – while this concerned both our supposed revivals – it would be best to let a Potter handle Potter dealings and that I have learned enough as an adult to handle these businesses as a Lord by myself and so I had been given a specialized Port Key by the Mother and had been send off to the office of my Account Manager.  
The goblin himself had barely even blinked at seeing me and had only muttered something along the lines of: "No wonder – no response to inquiries – Heir." Making me realize that I have been – all this time – accidentally intercepting the mail the Goblins intended for my son, something I feel both guilty and pleased about.  
Guilty because Harry most certainly deserves to know just how rich he is, being the Primal Heir to one Ancient House and the Secondary Heir of another, yet pleased as I just know that – having grown up away from the Magical world – Harry would have been overwhelmed were he to learn of what his role in this world really is.

I then shake my head, knowing I can't reminiscence about the past too many times in front of Goblins and say: "And that is the entire story, Lord Grasglew. I am the Submissive Mate to Sirius Orion Black, the mother of Sora Arturo Black and Harry James Potter and the Blood adopted brother to Lilian Rose Potter-Evans."  
The Goblin nods and says: "You are in luck, Lord Potter. Reports of Campbrina High saving those thought dead happen all the time, whether they occur only days after or even three decades after the supposed murder. As long as we amplify the presence of the Mother in your reason for survival no one will question your return."  
This makes me sigh in relief as I had personally hoped that the Goblin before me would have a battle plan, but then I notice how the Goblin himself seems to somehow be struggling with something and ask: "Is there something I should know of the outside world?" And when the Goblin nods, does his stance make me gulp.  
Gulp because he has lowered his head while apparently fighting with himself and has yet to raise it back up, something that I know is never a good sign as Goblins are known for their neutrality when dealing with clients and their honesty and then the Goblin makes ice grow within my heart as he speaks and says:

"I will not lie to you, Lord Potter, your time of arrival is most unfortunate." This makes me look at the creature in shock and he says: "You are not the first of the supposed victims of '81 that – I'm afraid – has decided to return to – as you name it – the outside world." And instantly do I realize what the Goblin is hinting at.  
"He's back." I whisper as I realize that the defeat of the Inferi that replaced me all those years ago has not been powerful enough to destroy what Voldemort's body represented and while the elder Goblin nods, does he go on and say: "We have been awaiting this for the last decade, Lord Potter, yes, yes, we have indeed."  
This makes me look at the creature and he says: "What you must understand is that He Who Must Not Be Named has a powerful heritage that is vested within these very walls of Gringotts, Lord Potter, and when that heritage did not seal itself upon end of the Lineage, did we Goblins know that there were forces keeping him alive."

This makes me palm my face in both my hands while my elbows rest on top of my knees and I ask: "So Destiny actually allowed me a chance to return – exactly when a new war against You-Know-Who is about to begin?" And the Goblin in front of me hums, his tone of voice proving he understands and agrees with my concerns.  
I then take a deep breath and lean back against my chair again, feeling without a doubt certain that Destiny has to have plans for me and my family as the Deity must have known about the Potter War Curse and my reasons for abandoning those I care for before I say: "I won't let this war continue what the last one caused."  
And the smirk on the Goblin's face proves me I have made the right decision before he asks: "May I introduce you to one of our recent employees, perhaps? He has been working full-time for us for the last six years, only he recently decided to exchange himself from Curse Breaker in Egypt to Desk Employee here in London."

This shocks and intrigues me and a few minutes later am I introduced to a man who I – in the years to come – will thank for his employment to Gringotts and his actual bond with my son and mate as William Weasley is an amazingly caring and heartfelt person, hugging me in relief and happiness upon realizing who I am.  
The Goblin who brought him in and the Goblin in service of my Family Fortune had both been shocked and slightly angered at his behavior, yet both had also apparently understood once William had explained to us all how his little brother is best friends with my son and how he had been staying in the same house as my mate.  
By explaining this the man had made sure the anger of the two Goblins had diminished and both of them had also instantly understood why William had transferred as the younger adult must have heard the news of Voldemort's return from his little brother and must have wanted to come back and serve the Family as Primal Heir.

William had confirmed this and had afterwards sat me down in my seat and asked me what I knew about Harry and Sirius, explaining how everyone at the Order and Hogwarts were worried about their sudden disappearance after both had been seen going to bed just the other night and no one had recognized the magic taking them.  
I had quickly reassured William and told him everything; my meeting with the strange accomplish of Destiny, the package that turned out to be a Dream Intruder with clear instructions written on the paper wrapped around the device and my meeting with Sirius in his dream while the Accomplish took both him and my son to a safer place.  
William had asked: "What is safer than the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix?" His shock obviously making him a little rude, yet also proving just how much he has grown to care for my son and mate and I had asked: "How about an area created by Destiny herself?" Shocking the lad completely silent right away.

I had then asked him what he knew of my mate and son and had even revealed to him how Sirius was my Destined mate by his Veela nature, how he and I had two sons and the story behind why Harry was known as an only child, William being either silent or asking quite the intelligent questions at exactly the right time.  
Finally we had both finished our stories, me feeling worried beyond belief after I hear about the attack on the Quidditch World Cup and the amazing problems during the Tri-Wizard Tournament and while I had scoffed at Harry's behavior during the Yule Ball, had I explained: "It means his Inner MC is meant for a male, nothing else."  
William had been shocked at this and had muttered: "No doubt another reason for Harry to be taken." To which I had nodded, part of me wondering if it could be the accomplice, before I shake my head as the man had looked only a few years older than me and while part of me wonders if the accomplish could have a partner, do I say:

"Bill, I want to reveal myself again, but I don't want Voldemort to be the first to find out. I want those close to my mate and son to be the first. Sirius already knows and Harry will find out soon enough, I doubt Sirius can keep this secret much longer. Can you please get me somewhere I can meet those important to my family?"  
And Bill happily nods as he says: "I can do you something better. I can get you to where Sirius was staying before Destiny took him. The Order – wait, how can I talk so freely about that?" The man then asks and I smile as I say: "Because you're talking to an old member. And because Gringotts funds the Order, so they already know of it."  
The redhead, who I just know is a member of the Noble and Ancient House of Weasley, nods and says: "Well, the Order gathers there all the time and some of more experienced members even stay there whenever possible before or after missions. My whole family stayed there for the last summer and winter holiday, even."  
This makes me smile and I say: "I remember that your family was expecting another child before I went down under. Did the child get born safely?" William nods happily and says: "First girl in seven generations and my youngest sibling too." This shocks and worries me and I ask: "They stopped after only one girl?"

William nods and I lower my head, remembering the lessons my father gave me about how certain aspects can affect certain members of a family – as these mistakes had been made a few times throughout Potter History – and I mumble slightly to myself: "That youngest lad can't have taken kindly to that."  
Making Bill tilt his head before I say: "Potters only have four kids max for a reason. We like to keep an even number, so that there is less of a chance of one gender outnumbering the other. We only have more kids if we, say, birth three sons and one girl. We do so, because in the past, that usually ended up bad for the youngest boy."  
William seems intrigued and shocked and I say: "William, has your youngest brother ever shown any signs of jealousy or venom towards your sister?" But when the lad shakes his head and answers: "No more than usual between siblings of opposite gender, I think." Do I realize that the age difference might be too big for proper deduction.

I then shake my head and decide that the problems of other families aren't really my concern now and ask: "Can you just take me to Headquarters? Lily is waiting for my signal to return." And while the man shows shock at hearing my sister's name, are his wide eyes the only sign of his shock as he nods and leads me out.  
At the door to the office, do I turn and bow at Grasglew, the Goblin letting out a proud and almost domineering smirk as he bows back and while I have no doubt that the creature is happy to have an adult with who he can work on my Fortune again, do I decide to keep my contact with him to simple letters for the time being.  
William then takes me down a long and windy hall, one I remember from the few times dad took me to see Grasglew for Heritage Lessons and while part of me really wishes I could do the same with Harry, do I shake of the thought and believe that my mate can do so just as well without having to visit the bank in the first place.  
Then, at the end of the Hall does William turn around and say: "I have to use some magic here, Lord Potter. The more common you look, the easier I can get you out of Gringotts. Once there, I can do whatever I need to get you to London." I nod at the intelligent man and show him with my eyes that I trust in his skills.

The man shows me a small appreciative smile and then draws his wand, moving it all over my body and in front of me as he draws all kinds of patterns into thin air, the sparks that leave his wand allowing me a few glances at what kind of spells he uses and then, after about five minutes, does William nod at his handiwork.  
He then turns around and while part of me wonders why I didn't just use the same magic as we used on Harry to make him resemble me, do I decide that this information is best left for a later time and place and do I simply follow William, more in need of arriving at my destination than feeling curious as to how I look.  
William and I walk through the large main Hall, some Goblins looking at us strangely and others slightly glaring at William, obviously wondering why he is off desk duty so suddenly, but while they all ignore him once he passes us, does one female decide different as she calmly takes pace beside my current guide.

The woman herself seems to be off William's age and has quite a few distinct traits that instantly make me realize that she is both of Veela Nature and not born on our English turf, but I quickly realize that the woman has no interest in me and keep my mouth shut, deciding that the best move would be to let her make the first move.  
And my little target bites as the woman whispers: "Were you summoned to the Great Hall too?" But while I wonder what could have happened at Hogwarts, does William shake his head and whisper: "I have a new member. Or better, one of the Old Crowd." And while I mentally raise my eyes, does the woman nod and leave.  
I then quicken my pace just a little to get closer to William and before I can do more than open my mouth, does the man whisper: "Fleur Delacour. She's my Girlfriend. We joined the Order together this summer." I nod and spare another glance at the departing blonde before I decide to take a little risk and gently ask:

"What about her nature?" And William smirks at me as he whispers: "Same as yours." Making me smirk, as I always feel very happy for people that get to bond like that and I whisper: "Don't make my mistakes." To which William nods in promise that he won't before he turns his face back to his front and leaves the building.  
We both pass first the silver and then the golden set of doors that are held open to us by the Goblins standing guard and while two of them look at me suspiciously, obviously detecting the glamour, does William show them both his wand briefly, explaining without words that the changes are his work, to which they nod and look away.  
We then walk into the ever busy Diagon Alley and while I put on a casual look, can I not help myself but let my eyes roam over the one shopping street that has almost completely been under Potter control for the last two-hundred and sixty four years, my eyes searching for things that have either improved or worsened over the years.  
William keeps a close eye on me while I do so and while I mentally categorize how Eeylop's Owl Emporium seems to have expanded its variation of owls for sale, how Quidditch Quality Supplies has apparently bought out the building next to it and expanded its stocking room, can I not help but raise an eyebrow at one of the stores.

The store itself is empty and by the looks of some of the things I can see inside it used to be a Second-Hand Apothecary, obviously having lost the battle of profits against Slug and Jiggers Apothecary, and while the small layers of dust on the windows indicate that this happened some time ago, do I not see any For Sale sign anywhere.  
"Yep, that will be the next Weasley pride." William then happily says and I look at him, having stopped only shortly to get a better view as to where the sign could be before the proud smirking man says: "My younger brothers bought the store out just before it went bankrupt. The previous owner left and they'll come in next summer."  
This makes me raise an interested eyebrow at the store – one that the other shoppers seem to completely ignore as if they're just not interested to the empty insides or used to seeing it like this – and then William and I travel on, William looking around every so often before he suddenly pulls me over to a parlor.

One I quickly recognize as Florian Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and while William sends a meaningful glance at the store owner, Florian himself nodding in understanding and even drawing his wand from underneath the counter, does William keep his hand on my arm as he takes me to a seat halfway in the middle of the store.  
There he allows me to sit down for only a few seconds, his eyes still on Florian, who waves his wand while at the same time scooping up some ice-cream for the younger boy at the counter and while I can't help but wish that I could have seen Harry at that age, do I suddenly feel some kind of magic settle itself over me and my seat.  
William seems to sense it too as his hand tenses on my arm for a second and when Florian nods again, does a grateful smile show itself on William's face before he takes me out of my seat and over to the restrooms, my curiosity making me look back where – to my shock – I see a perfect copy of Bill sitting with a simple man.

Realizing that the man is actually my glamour duplicated to sit there, do I feel amazed as I had never imagined Florian to be an Order member, but when we enter the restrooms does it seem as if my shock is visible on my face as William says: "He's not from London, he just believes Dumbledore and wants to help where possible.  
He fought hard in the last war and was rewarded by the Ministry as his efforts made sure the war never leaked out to other countries. He was also apparently really close with some London people that were lost last time and wants to protect us new London goers by helping wherever possible, something we constantly thank him for."  
At this I nod as it certainly sounds like something Florian would do and then ask: "Can I have my arm back now?" To which the man smirks and says: "Only if you don't want to come along to London." And I laugh at the man's humor, while he uses his other arm to pull a simple string with crystallized water drop from under his cloths.

Smiling at the drop – as I had left mine with the Inferi that took my place when I ran away – do I close my eyes, already knowing that the travel method is not for those who have trouble seeing and when I feel the magic activating and – a few seconds later – deactivating, do I feel relieved for my decision as I open my eyes.  
Only for them to widen in pure, heart-wrenching shock as I cannot believe what kind of house stands before me – or better said, whose house. Looking at the Ancient Manor of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, does only one scaring thought enter my befuddled and shocked mind as I can't help but think:  
"Sirius lived here? Why? And – and – and for – for how – how long?" And while hating how I can't ask these questions to my beloved, do I steel my reserve and calm myself off my shock before I ask: "How long?" William looking at me confused before I ask: "How long has Sirius been staying here before Destiny saved him?"

To this William raises a questioning eyebrow, obviously wonder about my choice of words at the end and he calmly shrugs as he says: "Since summer, after Dumbledore had him gather the old crowd of the Order back together. It's the safest place for him because the whole world – bar the Order – thinks he's a wanted criminal."  
"You call this _safe_?" I then ask in pure, unadulterated rage as memories of how Sirius has owed me a Life Debt since Christmas in Sixth and how he behaved the few years before that whenever he came back to Hogwarts flash through my mind and while William now looks at me in shock, do I turn back from him and storm in.  
The redhead instantly follows me and says: "Wait, if I don't introduce you –." But I cut him off with a growl in my voice as I ask: "Who else stays here?" And William answers: "My family and – and Remus sometimes." This makes me stop dead, that last name shocking me almost numb before I quietly ask the man:

"Remus?" William nods, the both of us now standing at the end of the long winded hallway and near the door leading downstairs and the staircase in front of it leading upstairs as he says: "He stays here whenever possible, whenever Dumbledore doesn't send him out on missions to prepare the world for You-Know-Who's return."  
But while the words register in my mind, do I not hear them as shock over the fact that Remus accepts for Sirius to hide in the one place we both know he should never even hear off again in the first place makes me almost numb, every cell in my body wondering how my best friend could betray my own mate like that.  
"Who are you?" A very, very familiar voice then asks and while I had been looking down at the worn out carpet and the rotten wood that is – here and there – visible under the carpet itself, do I now look up, up into a pair of amber brown eyes, a face lined with scars and worry, laughter and worry lines and with brown hair with streaks of grey.

My best friend may have aged a lot more than should be visibly possible, but I can still recognize him for the shy, friendly young man he was as a teen, one who always wanted to put others first and who barely believed in himself unless it came to standing up for either Siri and me or making sure he got his homework done right.  
The man has a wary eyebrow raised as he looks at me, one of his hands a little too close to his side and proving that he will draw his wand if need be and while I can more than understand that the man must be this wary as he worries for his missing friend, do I suddenly realize something that makes me feel rooted to the spot yet again.  
While I had thought about resigning from Campbrina and while I had been only too happy to rejoin with my fellow Order members, had I not even planned on how to prove to said members that I have indeed – as they would believe – returned from the dead and I look from Remus to William who looks at me painfully worried.  
This alone proves me that the younger adult had not wished to start with Remus when he brought me here and while I wonder why the young man would be against me reuniting with my best friend, do I suddenly realize that Remus is exactly the right person to start with as he knows something only he, Pettigrew, Siri and I know.

Smirking at the redhead and hoping he can keep his mouth shut about this as he did about my true identity, do I turn back to Remus and say: "I could tell you, my dear man, but – I do believe it would be more beneficial to show you instead. Would be a little hard for you to believe me otherwise, don't you agree William?"  
And while William looks shocked to have been called on like that, does the eyebrow on Remus' face raise itself even higher and I turn back to the man, taking a deep breath as last night in the dream had been the first time in almost sixteen years that I last changed into this form and while focusing on how I felt then, do I feel it yet again.  
Yet again do I feel my hair shortening on top of my head, yet again do I feel the pupils in my eyes enlarging and almost completely encasing my eyeballs, yet again do I feel the amount of hair on my head grow as it covers first my neck and face and then grows down from there, changing my cloths along as it does.  
Feeling the bones in my body twist and rearrange themselves, do I hiss as the experience of this is one I have not felt in over a decade, making my body feel as if I'm doing this for the first time ever and while I try not to give into the pain, do I force my magic to transform my body even faster, falling on all fours as I do.

Bending my new front legs to make sure they don't break on the hard wooden floor, do I pant, an animalistic sound coming from my throat as I do and when I look back up through my changed eyes, do I see Remus staring at me with eyes wider than that the Great Hall is large and his arms spread as he has taken a step back.  
Trying to get back on my feet, do I feel a pair of arms around my waist and look back, shocked to see William smiling at me as he asks: "Haven't done this in a while, have you?" And while I wonder how he could have known about this, do I allow for the redhead to help me get back on all four of my newly changed hooves.  
Loving the sound of the clicks that come from my steel hooves as they go straight through the hard worn carpet and land on the wooden floor under it, do I look down at my feet and legs to make sure they're all standing strong before I look back up, smiling at my friend even while on my new face that smile probably isn't visible.

Remus, however, seems to recognize the twists of my features as he slowly walks forward, his eyes remaining wide as he lies a tentative hand between my eyes and muzzle and asks brokenly: "James?" To which I softly pull my head away from his hand and nuzzle his cheek like I often did during our last three years at Hogwarts.  
The man again recognizes my gesture and his arms wrap themselves around my neck with the strength that I know he has deep within himself as he cries and whispers: "James, it's – it's – it's you, but – but – but how?" And while hating the pain that courses through me again, do I allow for my body to change back and hug the man.  
Remus' hold on me strengthens once he realizes that he is holding onto my human form again and while I can feel William behind me taking off the glamours, do I whisper: "The Potter War Curse settled into me, old pal – and – heeeeh, I just gave up the will to fight. I – I did more than go down under, Remus, I – I fled."  
This makes Remus hold me at arms' length his eyes making me wonder if they will ever look normal instead of wide again as he asks: "How?" And I explain everything. About the Potter War Curse, how our little plan actually enchanted that, how I was offered the position at Campbrina and how I fled there after succumbing to the curse.

Both Remus and William look at me shocked and Remus ask: "And – and Lily and – Harry?" But while I smile at the first name, do I shake my head at the second and say: "That's why we switched. So that while Lily and I fled, Siri could take his little boy and make his own future, the one I always wanted for them.  
It – it just didn't end up that way and – and I just don't understand why. My – my faked death was supposed to make Sirius want Harry even more, but – but I just don't get what happened to change that." I end the explanation in a whisper, wishing more than ever that I could understand what went wrong with my plan.  
Remus then sighs and says: "James, Sirius did care for Harry. He was even the first to arrive at your place after your fake death. He just – he trusted Dumbledore more than he did himself, so – so when Hagrid came to pick Harry up." And I sigh, finally understanding that Sirius must still have been troubled back then and whisper:  
"Did Sirius continue the act of Godfather and did he give into the wishes of the Headmaster." And while Remus nods, do I personally feel that Dumbledore should have trusted my decision to make Sirius godfather and that he should not have pretended to have a more important role in my little boy's life or future.

I then sigh, knowing that this is one of the reasons Destiny decided to step in and then ask: "So, heard from either of them yet?" And while Remus still has wide eyes, does his relieved nod make me know that he was here when Sirius was taken to Destiny's room and he says: "Albus was visited by Destiny who explained everything.  
He showed it to the students through his Pensieve and made sure to have Order members hide themselves in the Antechamber, so we could find out as well." This makes me smile as I say: "That sure sounds like something Destiny would do." Shocking the two men beside me and making me ask: "What, you think different?"  
But while both seem to contemplate this, do both of them shake their heads afterwards, agreeing with what I said, before I decide to address the whole reason I stormed in here in the first place. I strengthen my stance and try not to show my anger at Remus as I send him a stern glance, shocking the werewolf as I ask:

"Now onto other matters, Remus – I – I just don't get what made you think keeping Siri here was a good idea? What on earth were you even thinking?" But when the man answers: "It's the safest place for him to stay." Can I not help it and do I release the iron-tight hold on my anger as I shout: "HAVE YOU LOST IT?"  
Shocking both the werewolf and the Curse Breaker behind me as I ask: "The safest place? REALLY? This hellhole? This place that made Sirius a freaking carcass every single time he came back to Hogwarts? This place, that made Madam Pomfrey decide he needed to be on medical leave for a fortnight in fourth year?  
This place, that Sirius – my Siri – had to be saved from years ago because his mother wanted me locked up in here until she had a male heir she could steal from us? This place, which is the whole BLOODY REASON we hid from the world our love for each other? This place is safe for him? DO YOU REALLY BELIEVE THAT?"  
And while William's eyes keep growing with each and every argument I throw at the two of them, does Remus cringe at each of them and I pant hard and loud, my anger almost getting the better off me and making me want to curse the man in front of me for his stupidity as I ask: "You _seriously_ believe this place _safe_ for him?"

And both men shake their heads, their motions calming the last of my anger and making me smirk at the two, before suddenly a snapping, high-pitched voice sounds from a floor higher as it cackles and says: "Sooooo – the Potter brat is my grandson, is he? Well, well, well, that little traitor sure knows how to hide such little facts."  
And when I turn to where the voice is coming from, does a new surge of anger course through me as the source of all of Siri's pain and anguish over the years of his adolescence is smirking down at me from inside a huge portrait that actually takes up the entire back wall of the upper landing, one hand rubbing her chin as she says:  
"I guess I will have Kreacher be send off to punish that little ex-son of mine – and of course he'll have to be locked in his room for the rest of his life – and while that happens, I'll just let Kreacher teach the brat all he has to know, with permission to punish if the brat follows his mother's side of the family instead, of course."

And this last part of her so-called plan is enough for me to feel an anger and hatred stronger than I have ever felt, even more than my hatred for Voldemort or my anger at the Death Eaters killing off my parents when I was young and instead of changing into Prongs as part of me is screaming to do, do I feel something else.  
A power unlike any I have ever felt before, a power pure as the light created by a Lumos Maxima yet as strong as the shadows that grow over the land as the sun sets into the horizon grows within my heart and out of pure instinct do I raise my wand hand to the side, not even caring how as an amazing sword suddenly appears in my grip.  
Tightening the grip on my newfound weapon, do I swing it in my hand several times, while allowing for the anger in my heart to heat up the key-shaped tip of the blade and then, while aiming my left side at the portrait, do I swing the weapon over my head and aim it at the portrait, a ball of fire being launched from the tip.  
The ball instantly heads for the shocked to silent portrait and engulfs it quicker than a werewolf or a unicorn can run and while the woman screams and shouts and calls out words like _Impossible_ and _what kind of weapon is that_, does her portrait get engulfed by the flames that all die out into nothing once the portrait has been turned to ash.

The group around me – which I only just noticed consists of more than just Remus and William – look at the remaining ashes that are falling down from the scarred, scorched wall with their mouths and eyes wide in shock and while I first take a glance at the bald tanned man, the scarred man and the chubby woman, do I then look down.  
Down at the incredible blade that consists of two Chakrams, one at the handle and one at the end where six spikes stick out from the blade, while another two stick out from the top of the handle and a black metal numeral eight, while the Chakrams are made of a combination of red and white metal and the spikes are also white.  
All in all the weapon looks downright amazing and while I can't help but feel as if this blade will somehow – in the future – make me even closer to my youngest son, do I shake the feeling off as I mutter: "She ruined his life enough in the past, if you ask me. Won't let her get any more chances, not when I can stop her, I won't."  
And this makes everyone look at me, before Remus suddenly softly says: "Yes, it's him." All those that are new to the group look at the man and while he has tears in his eyes and has the largest grin on his face that I have ever seen present there, does he still run over and hug me tightly yet again, making me laugh as I hug him back.

Like this we remain standing for a good few minutes before the scarred man – that I recognize as my old friend Alastor Moody – asks: "You checked, I presume?" And Remus nods, while he keeps holding onto me, obviously in need of some more physical evidence that I am really here, yet I softly pat his back and say:  
"Remus, Lily is waiting for my signal." And at these words does the man indeed let go, while a gasp of shock goes through the hall and the chubby woman asks: "Lily? She survived too? Oh – oh Harry will be ever so happy! Oh, but – but school started a month ago. Oooh, if only those two hadn't been taken by Destiny. This –."  
But then I smile at the woman and say: "Ma'am, I met Sirius while he was dreaming last night. I spoke with him while Destiny's accomplish took him to her special room. Sirius already knows that Lily and I are still alive and I doubt that amazing man can keep this a secret for much longer, so Harry will know soon enough."

The woman sighs at that and nods, a relieved smile on her face that disappears a second later and she says: "James dear, I don't mean to be rude, but –." But then William coughs and says: "Mum, bad idea. Really, _really, _bad idea." And while I wonder what the man could be on about, does his mother wave him off and say:  
"Sirius – isn't the man you remember from your youth, I'm afraid." And already by her tone do I realize that this woman is no better than my mother-in-law, something that makes the happiness I felt inside of me at reuniting with Remus and getting rid of that awful portrait vanish as I coldly retort to the woman:  
"I don't think there could be a better parent for my son than my Siri, thank you." And the woman rears back, obviously shocked that I defended the man so harshly and Alastor is the first to catch up on my manner of speech as he asks: "What do you mean, _yours_, Potter?" And while I smile at the ever-observant ex-Auror, do I say:

"Just that Siri was one of the lucky Blacks with a MC inheritance, one kept secret by yours truly, my good buddy Remus here and –." And with that do I decide to hit two pixies with one stunner as I press the simple ruby embedded bracelet around my wrist and call for the lovely woman that appears like a Port Key, stumbling slightly as I say:  
"My sister by Blood-Adoption, Lilian Rose Potter-Evans." Shocking everyone around me bar William and Remus, who now seems to have trouble holding back his laughter as he, instead walks over to hug Lily tightly, the woman happily accepting the embrace as she sends me a questioning glance and I think: "We have come back to life."

* * *

_**Okay, that's the end!  
**__**And I didn't REALLY want to end it there as this chapter sounded like it could go on for hours, but the length was getting a little ridiculous, so I decided to cut it short at exactly the right time, which just turned out to be a moment of Marauder Humor, but what else can you expect when you throw James Potter in the main POV?  
**__**Anyway, yes, James now has a Keyblade. Yes, the Bond of Flame does represent Harry's bond with Lea. And yes, there will be a little more hidden reason behind this, one that actually has its foundations – with Merlin. Why Merlin, you ask? Because he is a character that is known in both categories of the crossover.  
**__**Okay, enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990  
PS. The Life Debt and Saving Part have been added as of 28-09-2016 and will be elaborated in Chapter 20.  
**_


	12. Friends, Enemies And Magical Differences

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**I just want to let you all know that the poll topic on my account has been changed. My Harry-Annabeth bond poll has gathered fifty votes and the entire last month the results have been left pretty much the same. There were only a few votes between Stay Civil and Grow Closer, but Stay Civil still did win the vote.  
**__**So now I have a new poll on my site and it revolves around Rituals and Reading; a story that will meet its climax next month. This story is CR, just like the one you're currently reading and starts with the Third Book, however, the question in the poll revolves around how many books should be read in that story.  
**__**I explained why I kept the choices between Only Third, Third and Fourth and All of the books, so I won't repeat that, mostly because I'm not even sure if you, readers of this story, also read that one. If you don't just ignore this long-winded AN and enjoy the latest chapter of this incredible story as we are going back to CR parts.  
**__**Okay, enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 12  
****Friends, Enemies And Different Kinds Of Magic**_

_**Sirius' POV**_

I don't know why Destiny didn't allow for Lea to stay with us as the chance for Harry to be with his Soul Mate is one I definitely wish for my youngest son, yet at the same time do I feel guilty as part of me feels glad that the redhead hasn't been allowed to stay as I want my mate back to me as much as I want Harry to be with his.  
Hoping that Destiny will soon allow me to be reunited with James, do I sigh softly as I know that, before this happens, I have to tell Harry and Sora that their mother is actually still alive, yet I fear for the time where I will have to as I just don't want to think of how Harry will respond to this; whether or not he will feel betrayed.

Then I decide that we have spend enough time in this ever-changing room and say: "Let's get back to reading, I want those dumb Muggle chapters over with." And while Harry cringes, obviously not looking forward to me hearing about more of his previous home life, do he and his brother still nod in agreement with me.  
Riku then wraps an arm around his boyfriend's waist, Sora's face starting to glow with the smile that he sends Riku for this and while happily doing the same with Harry to make him feel loved now that his mate is back wherever Lea has been living, do I smile at my son and then ask: "So, what did that ginger leave you with, kiddo?"  
And while he walks does Harry open his bag, his and my eyes widening when we see a very pretty blue turtleneck that has a silver chain with crown pendant attached to the shoulders with a leather black jacket and auburn brown pants under it, while there is a leather brown belt with oval-shaped clasp lying on top of it all.

"Wow, your mate has style, kiddo. Good for you." I smile happily, loving the fact that, once Harry and Lea get together my little one will nevermore have to wear the hand-me-downs that I saw him come into London in, a fact that I hope the boy will also realize as I really feel that he deserves to be spoiled by his mate like this.  
Then we all go sit down again, but Harry instantly sits back up and says: "I'll be right back." His eyes still on the cloths in the bag, making me smile as he hurries back into the Viewing room and a few minutes later, when he comes back out, do Sora and Riku actually gasp as their brother and mate's brother looks really good.  
The blue shirt really brings out the blue in Harry's eyes while also making the silver of his irises look sharper, while the brown leather jacket really defines Harry's form without making him look malnourished or tiny. And finally do the pants really make his hips and thighs stand out before flaring out, making his legs look endless.  
"You – look – amazing." I happily say and Harry turns a little red at this before Sora laughs and says: "Oh, I can't wait for when Lea gets back, he will go crazy, no doubt about it." And while Riku nods in agreement, does Harry smile, obviously excited for showing his new looks and outfit to his Kitsune mate as he sits back down.

Riku then takes the book back from the table we put it on before leaving for the Multi-Room and asks: "Can I read next chapter?" And we all nod, Riku paging through the book back to the last page of the previous chapter and while Sora happily lies his head on the silver-white haired teen's shoulder, does Alice's son start to read.

_**Chapter three  
**__**Letters from no one  
**__**PS – Chapter 03, page 33 - PS**_

"How much time passed between all of that?" Sora asks shocked and Harry rolls his eyes as he says: "Two weeks. I still don't get how he broke that camera – or how he got off scot free for knocking down Mrs. Figg like that." And while I actually slightly feel for the poor Squib woman, does Riku sigh and continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 03, page 33 - PS**_

"That sounds like Maleficent following Pete. It makes absolutely no sense." Sora says shocked, but then something happens that none of us expected as a green fire appears next to our chairs, black tendrils of flames showing through the fire and actually making both Sora and Riku summon their Keyblades with rage on their faces.  
"You'll take no such tone when speaking of me." And a woman with fair-green skin, yellow eyes, a black-horned headdress and a long tattered, black robe that has a purple trim and maroon flare edges appears from the fire, holding a large staff that is her length in size and has a glowing green orb that shines with power at the tip.

The woman glares at my son and his mate, angering me enough to move my hand from my legs to where my wand is hidden, yet the woman seems too fascinated by her surroundings as she looks around and asks: "What's this? Have you decided to finally abandon that miserable little sandpit you fools call an island?"  
But before either Riku or Sora can retort, does the entire room light up and does a voice more powerful than I have ever heard Albus speak resonate around us as it says: "You have no business here, evil witch. Be gone!" And before the woman can do more than sputter does she vanish like Lea and the others did.

The light then vanishes, but not before making us feel a sense of guilt that I can tell is not my own and while wondering why Destiny feels sorry for letting this queen-like woman in, do Sora and Riku sit back down, their Keyblades gone as Harry turns to them and asks: "Who was that devil woman?" And Riku answers:  
"Maleficent. She's a right mean piece of work and she's managed several terrible deeds against the Light for as long as we've known her. She even managed to revive herself just a few years ago. We actually believed she and Xehanort had been destroyed together, but apparently she just disappeared after we vanquished him."  
This makes Harry and me share a worried glance, pain also shining in Harry's eyes as he must be remembering how Voldemort pulled the same trick as this witch, but then Sora says: "Let's just wait till Lea comes back so we can tell him. Until then, let's just go ahead and read on." We all nod at this and Riku continues to read.

_**PS – Chapter 03, page 33 - PS**_

"Harry Hunting? What's that?" Sora asks and Harry shrugs as he says: "Depends on how you look at it. You can call it a mean form of bullying or a good way to exercise. I've learned to do the 2nd, but – heh." This worries me as it proves that, while Harry cares for Dudley's Dyslexia, he doesn't really care for Dudley as Riku reads on.

_**PS – Chapter 03, page 33 &amp; 34 - PS**_

"I actually thought him stupid for thinking that, but then again, I did some research into the end results of the two schools and the amount of students who got arrested during or after their time at Smeltings was 60% higher than Stonewall, while at the same time the amount of students becoming executives was 55% higher at Stonewall."  
Harry then explains us all and I can't help but ask: "How high was the arrest rate at Stonewall?" And Harry answering: "Seventeen percent of the student body over the five years before I was supposed to go." Makes me worry all the more for Harry as the fact that his uncle went there does nothing to ease my worries for him as I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 03, page 34 - PS**_

"I don't think he did until he went to Smeltings, really, but then again, when he went – well, I heard Aunt Petunia complain about this in the summer before my second, but – well, apparently Dudley got the schools mixed up when he heard about that and he almost had it happen to him two months into the school year."  
This shocks us, Sora's face proving me he feels just a bit for the chubby boy, but then Riku asks: "Wait, he had it happen to him in the 2nd month and she complained about it 8 months later?" Harry nods and says: "That and everything else she believed wrong with the school." To which Riku reads on, shaking his head.

_**PS – Chapter 03, page 34 - PS**_

"What did you watch?" Sora asks and Harry smiles largely, obviously excited as he says: "It was my favorite movie from back when I was in Primary school. It was about a young stag that lost his mother to hunters, but then got taken in by his father, grew up, found love and became Prince of the Forest he lived in."  
This makes me smile at the young lad, perfectly understanding why he would love a movie like that, but then Sora stands up, summons his Keyblade and with a smile on his face, does he ask: "Did it look something like this?" And with that does he touch the floor with the tip of his Keyblade and draws a circle as he says: "Courage."  
The light that grew on his Keyblade as he drew the circle then gets shot at another part of the room, where it changes into a dome of pink light, petals flying from the dome before a young little stag with brown fur and white spots on his back along with a black stripe running down his spine appears, the little thing happily bouncing over.

Amazed that my son can do such a thing, do I then look at Harry, who has eyes wider than saucers as he whispers: "Bambi?" And this apparently is indeed the little stag's name as he turns to Harry and happily prattles over, moving his head under my shocked son's hand and rubbing his fur under it, pulling my son from his shock.  
Harry smiles and happily starts to pet the lithe little creature as Sora says: "Yeah, I can summon him and several other of my friends at a moment's notice. Bambi helped me a lot during my first adventure as he made sure that the magic spells I used didn't drain me, providing me with the equipment I needed to keep my magic up."

"Wait, using magic drains you?" I ask in shock and Sora nods as he says: "I can actually only use a certain amount of spells at a time and when I use the Curaga spell, I need some time to get my magic back on full power. It's one of the downsides of using the Keyblade." This makes Harry and me look at each other and Riku asks:  
"Doesn't the same happen when you use your magic?" But I shake my head and say: "The only thing that happens when we cast spells is that our bodies can get drained in energy, but as long as you're strong and have good stamina you should be able to cast spells for days on end." To which Riku hums and says:  
"So there's actually a difference between using wizarding magic and using Keyblade magic. I wonder if that's what makes Master Yen Sid so powerful. He must have learned the difference and taught himself how to use magic without the Keyblade." To this Sora nods and says: "Makes sense. He was a former Keyblade Master, after all."  
Riku nods, but then, to my and Harry's shock does Bambi suddenly vanish in a pink light and Sora smiles as he says: "Yeah, summons only last for so long and they do drain me a little, so I won't be able to use spells for a while now." This worries me and I say: "Let's just get back to the reading." To which Riku instantly complies.

_**PS – Chapter 03, page 34 - PS**_

"Which is exactly why a good 25 to 50% of the boys of Smeltings usually have to sit in prison for at least a day or two somewhere around the third year of their education." Harry mutters, his face proving he would have loved some more time with the little stag and while this makes feel happy for my son's innocence, does Riku read on.

_**PS – Chapter 03, page 34 &amp; 35 – PS **_

"And that was more because I could actually see that Dudley really didn't like the knickerbockers or the colors of his uniform than because of how he looked in it. I felt it ridiculous that two parents who constantly praised their son so much were just so blind to how much he actually hated living up to their expectations.  
Though I definitely learned what that feels like since." Harry then growls, his face now a mask of disgust and irritation and to this, do I pull the boy close and whisper: "Once the reading is over will I work my hardest to make sure the Potter name gets back in power so that, when you live up to expectations, it's up to your family's expectations."  
This makes Harry's frown of irritation turn into a smile of gratitude and then he tentatively asks: "And – and you think that – that I can do that? That I can really live up to the expectations of the Potter name?" To which I nod and silently think: "With James to help you, you surely will." But I keep quiet about this as Riku reads on.

_**PS – Chapter 03, page 35 – PS **_

"That's it, I've heard enough." I then spat and I turn to Sora as I ask: "Sora, you think there is anyone on your Island who would take in Dudley, because this kind of double-sided care-treatment is terrible for both Harry and Dudley and while I can't stand that little brat for hurting your brother, do I still want to help him with his Dyslexia.  
Yet I just don't care enough for him to take him in myself, so I'm asking you. Do you know anyone – in any world – that could take that little brat in and –." But then Harry shocks me and says: "Don't bother, dad. That dirty fat pig doesn't deserve our help." And while shocked at the dark tone of the boy's voice, does Riku read on.

_**PS – Chapter 03, page 35 &amp; 36 – PS **_

"Oh never mind, let the sister take the brat in." I then mutter softly and Harry huffs as he says: "Talk about a certified way for the bastard to get arrested. Hope they both do." And while I fear for whatever it could be that makes my son so vengeful to these two Muggles, do Sora and Riku share a worried look as well before Riku reads on.

_**PS – Chapter 03, page 36 – PS **_

This confuses me and I ask: "Really? Not even Remus or Andy or anyone else James and Lily knew before Halloween?" But Harry shakes his head and mutters: "I didn't meet Remus until my third and didn't find out he knew my dad until January that same year. I don't even know who this Andy is, never heard of them."  
This makes me wonder what on earth Albus did to keep my ever-caring cousin from the boy she babysat so many times before Lily and James went down under – or better said how James and Lily had hidden themselves at Campbrina while pretending to go down under – not to mention why our wolfy friend would keep from his cub.  
Yet the fact that Remus had been Harry's teacher for at least five months before he even admitted to have known Harry's mother makes me wonder what could have happened to Remus in the years he and Harry had been kept apart and, more importantly, what made the werewolf agree to this separation in the first place.  
Hoping that Destiny will allow me a chance to find answers to these questions, do I decide to put the whole matter to the back of my mind, if only to stem down the rage I feel at my best friend abandoning one of his Pack Cubs for several years and while pulling Harry closer against my person, do I listen as Riku reads.

_**PS – Chapter 03, page 36 – PS **_

"Wait, it was addressed to the cupboard? Why did it come alone then? Why didn't someone come investigate?" Sora asks and I hate myself as I answer: "The letters get send in blanc envelopes. It's the wards of Hogwarts, which are connected to all newborn wizarding cores, that address them and only when they pass the wards."  
This shocks the three boys and Riku asks: "So, if Destiny Island had been an Island back in your world –?" And I nod as I say: "Then it wouldn't have been put down on the envelope until the delivery owl passed the wards, exactly. Plus, had that been the case, then Alice, James, Frank and I would have followed that owl the same day."  
This makes the elder boy smile and I lean forward, pinning both boys with my gaze as I solemnly tell them: "Trust me, boys, had we not known that the magic that took you both was one not found in our world, we would have used every means possible, both light and dark magic, to get you back the first chance we got.  
We all love you very, very much and we have been worrying and fretting over you both ever since you disappeared. However, that does not mean that the two boys I see sitting before me do not make me very, very proud, because I am. You have grown into young adults that the four of us could only dream of you turning into."

By now Harry is nodding in sheer agreement, his face alight with happy pride, while Sora has turned red with one of his hands rubbing the back of his neck and Riku having a slight pink tinge covering his cheekbones as he gazes away from us both, yet there is no denying the happiness that shines from both of their faces as they do so.  
"We love you too, dad, and we're really happy that we all got this chance. Besides, it's like I once told Riku a few years ago. Our hearts connected when Riku and I were born and that makes sure they're never alone. They've found a place with each other and that makes it so that, as long as we think of each other, our hearts are always one.  
Our hearts are our power." The boy ends with a fist in front of him and his eyes alight with strong determination, making Riku shake his head with his eyes closed and a large grin on his face as he says: "You really proved yourself a true Keyblade Wielder that day. Man, I was a real idiot when you said that, calling your heart weak."  
And while I can barely believe that, only a few years ago, something happened that apparently turned these two against each other in such a way Riku thought Sora weak, do I slightly worry over Sora as him saying something like that meant he had to have been on quite the adventure. Yet before I can ponder what, does Riku read on.

_**PS – Chapter 03, page 36 &amp; 37 – PS **_

To this Sora shakes his head and says: "Jack would really be rolling in his bed if he heard that joke." This makes Harry and I share a confused glance and I ask: "Don't you mean, his grave?" But Sora shakes his head and says: "No, I mean bed. Jack is the Pumpkin King, he lives in Halloween town and his bed is a coffin."  
This shocks me and I ask: "Wait, you know the King of Halloween?" Sora nods and I ask: "Who else do you know?" To which Riku actually snorts and says: "You'll be better of asking who Sora doesn't know. He and I have been traveling between so many worlds, his contact list is longer than Santa's list of good and naughty kids."  
But while Harry and I share astonished glances, does Riku suddenly yelp and when we look at him, do we see him rubbing the back of his head and asking: "What was that for?""For convincing me that there is no such thing as Santa. You have no idea how humiliated I felt when I actually met the guy. Thanks a lot, Riku."  
And while the silver-haired boy rubs the back of his head and grumbles under his breath, do Harry and I again share an astonished look over the fact that my son and his older brother actually met Santa Claus in person. Riku then shakes his head and sends a quick, half-hearted glare at his brown-haired boyfriend before he reads on.

_**PS – Chapter 03, page 37 – PS **_

This makes us cringe in disgust, but then Harry makes us feel better as he says: "It was actually kind of funny to see, though at the time I didn't really get it because I was still astounded that someone had actually written me. Plus I was more curious about the letter's contents than his mood." And while we laugh, does Riku read on.

_**PS – Chapter 03, page 37 &amp; 38 – PS **_

"He actually thought he could use violence against his own father?" Riku asks in shock and Harry says: "You have to understand. Dudley has always had whatever he wanted, except for the help he needed in his education. He wasn't used to his parents ignoring his wishes, so he did what he did with most of his victims."  
This makes the two of them cringe and then I turn to him worriedly and ask: "Has he ever used it against you?" But Harry shakes his head and says: "He never tried. Piers did, though, but I outsmarted him.""How can you outsmart someone trying to hit you with a walking stick?" Sora asks and Harry snickers as he says:  
"By taking a running leap over their heads just when they try to. It helps when they first try to lift the stick from the floor in front of them, gives you just that extra bit of height to help you jump over them." And while I imagine my son jumping over someone who is Pettigrew's height, do Sora and Riku laugh.

Harry nods at their laughter and says: "Yeah, you'd think he'd just turn around before he would try and hit me, but no, he thought he could hit me even when I was behind him. Problem for him was, that stick was a little heavier than he anticipated so it hit him on the back of the head instead of hitting me. Not that I minded, you know."  
By now even I am laughing as that sounds like something not even Fletcher or Filch would try to do and while Harry seems content with seeing us laughing about one of his problems of the past, does it take Sora the longest to stop laughing and does the room actually provide us all with a glass of water before Riku continues reading.

_**PS – Chapter 03, page 38 – PS **_

This makes the most of us cringe and then I say: "Yep, definitely a Kitsune. Injustice usually does make them roar like felines, especially when it concerns either them or someone of their pride or pack." To this Harry nods, his eyes proving that he has yet to forgive Albus for leaving him in the dark last summer, before Riku reads on.

_**PS – Chapter 03, page 38 – PS **_

"I sure wish we had." I then grumble, having yet to have forgotten anything we have read today and then Sora looks at Riku shortly before he asks: "How about we read this chapter and then go to bed. It sure feels like we've been busy for several hours." At this I look at the watch I had found on my nightstand and my eyes widen.  
"It's dinner time already. How on earth did a three chapters of reading take up that much time?" But then Harry says: "Three chapters of reading, a lot of commentary, several guests appearing, a long break and the whole thing you told us this morning. I'm not really surprised." And while I find myself agreeing with him, does Riku read on.

_**PS – Chapter 03, page 38 &amp; 39 – PS **_

"Excuse me?" I then shout, having stood up the minute the words left my future son-in-law's lips, yet while I barely notice how Riku has tightened his hold on the book itself or how Sora's arm around him is now more like squeezing him a little too close against the brown-haired boy; instead of that, do I only see red.  
Red in anger for what that fat Muggle has said so many years ago and red in anger for what these words could mean for the rest of my son's past, but then Harry says: "Dad stop it! Remember what the book said; I may not look it, but I am really, really fast. They haven't been able to catch me or try and hurt me for years.  
I mean, honestly, do you really think I will let them put me in a cupboard, call me all kinds of things and hit me as well? I am a Gryffindor, remember, I draw the line somewhere and I do know how to pick my fights." Yet while his words calm me down, do I still hate how responsible and mature my 15 year old son sounds.  
I sigh, the anger completely drained from my system and sit back down, my body instantly reaching for Harry and the boy practically melting his form with mine as he presses his entire side and left leg against my own and my right and while taking all the comfort my sweet youngest child is willing to give me, do I listen to Riku's reading.

_**PS – Chapter 03, page 39 &amp; 40 – PS **_

This just makes me shake my head, my heart heavy with the fact that my son had been given so little he didn't even need to make any effort in switching rooms, let alone the fact that he had been treated as if he was part of the Dursley's property instead of giving him a proper room and while mulling over these facts, do I listen as Riku reads.

_**PS – Chapter 03, page 40 – PS **_

By now Riku's voice is thick with disbelief as he reads about these – to me – strange entities and what the boy has done with them and then Sora asks: "How old was he when he got that rifle anyway?" And Harry answers: "Eight and he had been forced to sit on it as he refused to hand it over when caught with it."  
"He was forced to sit on it?" Sora asks in shock and Harry nods as he says: "It was either make it unable to function or hand it over to the teacher who caught him making the trade. He refused to do the latter, so the teacher said he would help him make it unusable by lying it on a chair and then forced him to go and sit on it.  
Uncle Vernon actually tried making a case against the teacher, but then discovered that the kid who had traded Dudley the rifle had actually stolen it from his father and because he didn't want the actual father to make a case against him, did he keep quiet." And while I am shocked at hearing this crazy tale, does Riku then read on.

_**PS – Chapter 03, page 40 – PS **_

This makes me shake my head and I say: "That day must have been a real life-changer for the little brat." But Harry shrugs and says: "Actually, his life has been changing a lot since he went to Smelting and I to Hogwarts.""How did going to the same school as his idiot of a father change his life for the pig in a wig?"  
Sora asks and while I love how my eldest is using my youngest nickname for my supposed nephew, does Harry shrug and smile as he says: "The teachers don't believe that Harry's growing fat and weight is prove that he is – like Petunia says – a healthy growing boy. They've put him on diet ever since my Third."  
This makes the two boys in front of me laugh and Harry goes on: "A lot of people in Privet Drive think it's about time too, yet most of them think it's way too late and that Dudley will be getting Diabetes alongside his Dyslexia. There's even a bet going round whether or not Dudley will be going to work for Grunnings or not.

That and how quick he'll be fired if he does." This makes us all laugh, but when I notice how Harry's not laughing with us, do I look at him, shocked and confused to see the boy blushing and I ask: "Harry?" The boy wiggles a little at this, obviously uncomfortable and Riku asks: "Are you – betting too, Harry?"  
Harry nods, shocking me, but then the boy says: "I wanted to pull out of the pool last summer, but the rules for the betters go; we don't exist unless our creators call for you to bet. I couldn't find hide or hair of them, so – my bet's still going." And while it's obvious that the boy hates this fact, do I hug him close as Riku reads on.

_**PS – Chapter 03, page 40 – PS **_

"The first time where Dudley Dursley discovers that the world _doesn't_ revolve around him. Come and see, come and see." Sora then cheers and while we all laugh, can I not help but again compare the fat little brat with what I have been able to see of my cousin's son, Draco, who was spoiled enough he tried to get a Hippogriff killed.  
"I guess sometimes it's good that people become arrogant and spoiled. Had foolish little Draco been raised different, Harry might not have had a Hippogriff he could use to rescue me – even though Beaky deserves to be locked up as much as Harry and I do, not at all." And with that depressing thought do I listen to Riku's reading.

_**PS – Chapter 03, page 40 &amp; 41 – PS **_

"Man, if you had had the Keyblade, you could have just frozen them both and then taken the letter." Sora grumbles and Harry asks: "You can freeze someone with the Keyblade?" Sora nods and Riku says: "The Keyblade allows you to use the Elements of Ice, Fire, Thunder, Time, Gravity, Wind and even Healing.  
Gravity and Time do take more magic – or Mana as we actually call it – then the others and Healing takes all of our Mana for a certain period of Time, yet while most of the Elements can be used against Enemies, Wind can be used to either send our foes flying or wrap around us and lessen the damage enemies can inflict upon us."  
This makes Harry and me look at the elder boy in shock and then Harry asks: "When we get back, could you try and freeze or use Time on Umbridge. It would be awesome if she would just disappear and you could then take over. You're ten times better a teacher than she ever is – though that's not all that hard to accomplish."

And while Riku seems shocked that he has been complimented like that, does Sora laugh, yet I don't feel like joining him as the dark, hateful tone that Harry used when he said the woman's name worries me and then I notice something even more worrying; while talking, does Harry clench his fists together, only the skin seems damaged.  
The boy is, at the moment, looking away from me and I quickly grab the hand that worries me, Harry's face turning my way and his complexion turning icy-white with sudden shock and fear as he sees me looking, yet my eyes widen themselves as I have immense trouble believing what is right in front of me;

_I must not tell lies_

The words are actually etched into my son's skin, the skin around the scars looking fresh and bloody, proving that they have recently been caused and while I can feel Harry's hand trying to break free from mine and while, in the distant, I can hear my son's voice as Harry tries to convince me to let him go, do I do the only thing I can.  
"Sora, come here. Heal your brother." And while my voice sounds void and even distant to my own ears, does Harry's face whiten even more, resembling how he looked before he fled from the room last chapter, yet I keep my grip on his hand, unwilling to make sure my little boy no longer has to suffer on his own – or think that he has to.

"Albus, you lowlife jerk. I told you. I told you that you can't keep using Harry's claims and at the same time keep your distance. Look at what you caused! Look at what your inactivity allowed to happen to my son, the only one I thought I could actually help to grow up. You will pay for this, you old man, you and that disgusting bitch."  
Goes through my mind, while my eyes remain glued to my son's hand, yet because I am so focused inward, does it take my mind a few seconds to realize that the words are no longer visible and when I look up, do I see Harry look at me strangely and Sora ask: "You okay? You zoned out while I was healing Harry's hand."  
I nod and say: "I just got angry, is all. Albus told me he planned to keep his distance from Harry for the coming year to deceive Voldemort into thinking there's not really much between them and then start training Harry secretly. I told him doing so while using Harry's statement of Voldemort's return would only cause problems.

He wouldn't listen to a word I said." I grumble in the end and then Harry says: "So it was planned." This makes me look at my son and Harry says: "Ron and Hermione have been trying to convince me to go to Dumbledore with this for months now. I just constantly told them Dumbledore was too busy with the Order to be bothered."  
This makes me want to hit myself on the head, but instead of that, do I groan and ask: "Lady Destiny, permission to get Albus to come over tomorrow morning, once we have been rested and had time to take in everything that's happened here?" And the warm feeling that I get from somewhere within me calms me down.

"Are – are you sure, dad?" Harry asks and I nod as I say: "I am, Harry, because I know how you think, knowing what you do. These scars here prove it. You think that it can be – that is has to be – you and you alone that suffers from what others are causing and I want to make sure Albus realizes that, just – not yet.  
Because I know myself and I know that if I try to rely that message to him now, I will only curse, hex and scream his beard right off his face and that won't make him take my case seriously. No, I need time to calm down, think this through and then come up with exactly the right strategy to get through that idiot's thick skull and pride."  
This last part I say with a vindictive smirk on my face that makes the same kind of smirk grow on Riku's, proving me the boy has had a taste of Darkness in the past for himself and while I wonder if I could use that to make Dumbledore suffer – if only a little – do I just sit back down and hug Harry close as the boy reads on.

_**PS – Chapter 03, page 41 – PS **_

"That actually sounds like a pretty good idea, though I would have loved to have seen your face when you actually saw that it was an owl to deliver the letter and not this postman guy." I admit to the boy, who turns an angry face my way, while his brother and brother's boyfriend laugh at the image suggested before Riku reads on.

_**PS – Chapter 03, page 41 &amp; 42 – PS **_

"Bonus points!" I suddenly shout, determined to keep the mood around me happy and gleeful instead of angry and downtrodden and when the others look at me, do I say: "Bonus points as Marauder's Son for actually trying to stand up for yourself and Bonus Points as Dirtbag of the Year for him waiting with that tearing until you came back."  
And while Harry's mock-glare from before now changes into a proud, happy grin, do the two teens in front of us laugh yet again, Sora wrapping an arm around Riku to keep himself from falling off their couch and Riku obviously enjoying the close contact with his boyfriend as he kisses Sora's temple after they laughed before he reads on.

_**PS – Chapter 03, page 42 – PS **_

"Did that actually work?" Sora asks and Harry answers: "It did. It had been baked 3 months before. Vernon had decided to raid the kitchen before he would _get to work_ and when he found it, did he tell Petunia to cut up a piece cause he didn't feel like looking for a hammer." And with that does Riku read on, shaking his head.

_**PS – Chapter 03, page 42 &amp; 43 – PS **_

"He even jumped when he would hit the nail harder than usual, which even made him throw the hammer up one time. The problem? The backside of the hammer got stuck on the lamp of the living room and Vernon made the whole house shake because he tried jumping to retrieve it. Dudley even fell from his bed because of it."  
Harry then explains to us and I shake my head, part of me feeling that the man would do well in Azkaban, but then I think: "Forget Azkaban, the man already did to himself what the Dementors do to most of the inmates." And while trying strongly to suppress a shudder in the memory of those beings do I listen as Riku reads on.

_**PS – Chapter 03, page 43 – PS **_

This makes me snicker and then I say: "You know what we should do? We should have Gringotts send you all the mail that your fans and the friends of James and me have send you over the years and then hide ourselves under your cloak. Would love to see their faces when their house gets flooded with that amount of mail."  
This makes Harry laugh, but then he astounds me as he says: "Sorry dad, been there, done that.""Wait, you already had Gringotts do so?" But Harry shakes his head and says: "Hogwarts did something similar. Just keep reading, Riku, it'll probably come up in a couple of paragraphs." To which we all look intrigued as Riku reads on.

_**PS – Chapter 03, page 43 – PS **_

"Why? Don't postmen work on Sundays?" But Harry shakes his head and says: "It has to do with religion. The biggest one in the Muggle world declared that Sunday is a day to rest and praise their god, so a lot of companies work like that, though the number is decreasing because of how the economy keeps increasing."  
To this I nod, understanding where the boy is coming from, yet the religion he speaks of rings a familiar bell with me and Harry seems to realize this as he nods and says: "It's the Christians. They believe magic to be work of either God or the Devil, so if they ever find out about us – Voldemort would be the least of our issues."  
And while the name of the religion instantly reminds me of all the witch hunt lessons that we learned in our own History of Magic class – until our Fourth when Professor Binss came to take over – do I still agree with the lad and silently feel like moving to Destiny Island the minute this might come to be before I listen to Riku's reading.

* * *

_**AN: LET IT BE VERY CLEAR THAT I AM NOT CRITISIZING OR INSULTING CHRISTIANITY, I AM BASING THIS PART ON HISTORICAL WITCH HUNTS OF THE PAST! THIS IS NOT MEANT AS SLANDERING OR ANY SUCH STUFF! Sorry, just wanted to make sure people got the message, in case I have any readers who are Christians themselves.**_

* * *

_**PS – Chapter 03, page 43 &amp; 44 – PS **_

"And I thought the fact that this guy's a Drunk makes him dangerous. He's practically crazier than my demented cousin Bella. Oh, before I forget, both you and Harry will be grounded for a month if I ever catch wind of either of you willingly trying to go after that crazy witch, do I make myself clear?" Sora and Harry nod and Riku reads on.

_**PS – Chapter 03, page 44 – PS **_

"Sheesh, he complains about that? While at the same time his cousin sleeps in a cupboard, gets all kinds of insults thrown at him on a daily basis and doesn't even get to have any cloths that are actually his own? Is this kid for real?" Sora asks, obviously furious that anyone can be that spoiled while living with his brother.  
But then Harry sighs and says: "You're forgetting something." His tone astounding Sora as he looks at the boy and Harry says: "What you just described is how Dudley and I grew up. No one at Privet Drive interfered with how another parent raised their kids, so Dudley and I didn't know any better. You can't really be angry, not at him."  
"I can't be angry?" But Harry shakes his head at his brother's astounded tone and says: "I'm not saying you shouldn't be, I'm saying you should focus your anger elsewhere. Aim it at the people actually responsible for all of this; Vernon and Petunia." And while Sora calms down and nods in agreement at this, does Riku read on.

_**PS – Chapter 03, page 45 – PS **_

"A hundred of them? Wow, they're getting desperate. Kind of makes me wonder why they haven't just send someone to come fetch you yet." Sora says, his anger obviously finally at peace, but Harry smiles and says: "It has to do with the date of the day they send it." But when he further keeps his quiet, does Riku read on.

_**PS – Chapter 03, page 45 – PS **_

"Did she actually accept that?" Riku asks in shock and Harry nods as he says: "She looked to be one of those people who still lived by the old ways. It must be pretty normal for her to have the head of a family inspect letters meant for one of their house." And while I smile in pride for how the boy speaks of this, does Riku read on.

_**PS – Chapter 03, page 45 &amp; 46 – PS **_

"He actually caused a traffic jam at the one before last. We even had a police officer follow us for a few moments, but Vernon shook them off with some lame excuses I couldn't hear. Never really knew what he spoke about anyway." Harry murmurs, a far away look in his eyes as he says this and while I smile at my son, does Riku read on.

_**PS – Chapter 03, page 46 – PS **_

This shocks me as well as make the faces of Riku and Sora light up with realization and Sora says: "So that's what you meant. They were hoping you would just answer their letters, but because of the date they send the hundred letters being the day before your birthday, did they decide not to send anyone until it was actually your birthday."  
To this Harry nods, the smile on his face proving he really enjoyed that birthday and I ask: "Who did they send?" But the only answer Harry gives me is: "The same person I worried about at the start of the year." And while Sora and Riku get confused and curious at this, do I wonder why Albus sent Hagrid before Riku reads on.

_**PS – Chapter 03, page 46 – PS **_

"Like when he visited your cupboard?" Sora asks, but Harry shakes his head and says: "Like when you and Riku ended your fight and Riku won you over and knew it." This makes the boy turn awkward, while Harry sends Riku an apologizing glance for using him in the explanation, but the silver-haired boy smiles and reads on.

_**PS – Chapter 03, page 46 &amp; 47 – PS **_

"That's it, the minute Albus gets send back he needs to arrest that Muggle and, if so needed, I will copy the pages of this chapter to provide him the evidence needed to see it done. That guy's not just a danger to my son, he's become a danger to his actual wife and own kid as well. I didn't think he'd ever get that far off, but he has."  
"Wait, you think it worse that Dursley's willing to endanger Petunia and Dudley than when he endangers Harry?" And while the others are shocked at my nod, do I say: "It means he has lost all care in his heart. He cares less for Harry than he does for the others, so him willingly endangering the ones he does care for worries me."  
At this the others nod, their shock now gone from their faces and I pull Harry even closer as I say: "I don't want to see you endangered either, kiddo, but this man's willingness to endanger those he actually cares about makes me real concerned for that shack." Harry nods, love and appreciation now on his face as Riku reads on.

_**PS – Chapter 03, page 47 – PS **_

"Holy Merlin, that sounds even worse than London." I gasp in shock and then Harry hums and says: "Actually, with everything that's happened since, I kind of forgot how bad it was." And while this makes my heart sting with pain and regret over everything my little boy has been through, does Riku continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 03, page 47 &amp; 48 – PS **_

This alone is enough to anger me, but Harry lies a hand on my upper arm and says: "Don't fret over it, dad. Vernon and I got proven wrong and it'll probably happen somewhere in the next paragraph or so." And while my anger gets replaced with excitement over the trouble Hagrid will give to the Dursleys, does Riku read on.

_**PS – Chapter 03, page 48 – PS **_

"The writer herself still at Hogwarts, but someone working for her is underway." I mutter happily and then Harry makes it even better as he says: "Actually, he was even almost there. I think he arrived a few minutes after that." And while the excitement in the room starts to grow, does Riku attempt to keep his cool as he reads on.

_**PS – Chapter 03, page 48 &amp; 49 – PS **_

"Someone with impeccable timing, apparently." Sora happily says and then suddenly does something brilliant happen. A large cake, obviously meant as a birthday cake, appears on the table in the middle of the room, together with several dishes with dinner showing around them and while all of our eyes widen, does Riku hum and say:  
"Good timing. That was the end of the chapter.""What? You mean we won't find out who wants to come in until tomorrow? Come on!" Sora whines, but I smile widely at him and ask: "Why wonder about that when we celebrate you and your brother's birthdays – or did you forget that you turned 17 yesterday, Sora?"

And the boy's blush says it all.

* * *

_**OH YEAH!  
**__**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SORA! And yes, this ending was written like this cause I kind of forgot about that myself when writing past chapter 01. I just felt that, because Sora had opened his birthday by getting together with his mate, they should end it with a celebratory dinner party – even if all of it happened a day late.  
**__**Not a problem, right?**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	13. Fighting A Losing Battle

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Boy, this has been a crazy month for me. A ton of meetings at the start of the month made it so I barely had any writing time and by the time we were halfway through the month, I felt so exhausted from all these meetings, I just wanted to sit down and watch Youtube videos all the time and barely work on the chapters.  
**__**Of course, I have no desire to let this month go without a chapter update this month, especially not for this story or a few others because, even though this story does not always get as many visitors as say A Divine Hogwarts, I just love the pairings, the people most prominent in the story and how they are developing.  
**__**This story, might only be in the starting chapters of the Philosopher's Stone, but already there are strong bonds practically everywhere, people are getting the burns they deserve, there are secrets and mysteries growing all over the place and honestly, it's just fun seeing Sirius squirm as he tries to keep James being alive a secret.  
**__**Yeah, I love this story,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 13  
**__**Fighting A Losing Battle**_

_**Albus' POV**_

The meeting at dinner last night has definitely done the reputation of one of my favorite students a lot of good as it seems that those who wanted to believe the Prophet just for the sake of Harry being famous are now regretting this and some of them are even thinking through all the other things Harry has been through and feeling bad.  
Mss. Granger seems not amused or accepting of this, especially those who are only now feeling guilty for wrongs they committed against Harry in his first year, yet it seems as if all of them are willing to wait until Destiny deems Harry ready to return, yet his retreat could not have come at a more unfortunate timing if possible.  
Just minutes after I revealed what Destiny had decided for the young boy – and his godfather, though she did not speak of this for obvious reasons – did I discover something that I know is the boy's biggest heart's desire. Yet at the same time did the return of Harry's actual parents come with news even I never could've expected.

Sirius and Harry are not the only ones taken by Destiny – the lost brother of Harry as well as the lost son of Alice and Frank have also been taken from wherever they had been sent to all those years ago, yet it had not been the fact that Harry had his brother back that had shocked me; it was the actual bond between James and Sirius did.  
"That those two kept their actual romance from the entire world, while getting two kids and being at war. That is just incredible." Are my last thoughts after I returned from a short visit to the Order's Headquarters and my last thoughts before bed, yet when I wake up, do I instantly notice that I am no longer in my own room.

Yet I am not really kidnapped either as the room I am in is just too luscious for that to be the case and after dressing myself in some very nice looking sky-blue robes with cloud-white stars on them and a wizard's hat with the same pattern, do I move out of the room and down the staircase on the left of said door.  
And the sight that meets me at the end of the staircase is a very welcome one indeed. Sirius, Harry, a young man who is one year older than Harry and who has hair that is just a few tints lighter than that of either Sirius or James and thus looking a nice shade of brown along with a boy one year his senior with silver-white hair.  
The sons of James and Sirius as well as Frank and Alice are seated with Harry's actual father as well as Harry himself at a fancy looking table that is filled to the brim with all kinds of breakfast meals and all of them are laughing and smiling as they talk with each other and eat, but then the child of Alice and Frank notices me.

I smile gently at the boy, yet him looking away from the other alerts them as well and when Sirius and Harry turn around, do I suddenly notice something that shocks me senseless. Harry – looks exactly like a son of James and Sirius is supposed to look and his new looks together with the outfit he wears suit him incredibly well.  
"Ah Albus, I see Lady Destiny wasted no time in fulfilling my request of last night. You hungry? She and her magic make a mean dish of scrambled eggs, really." Sirius then says and while intrigued over what he could want of me coming here, can I not help but smile as it's quite obvious that being here has done Sirius a lot of good.  
I sit next to the man, making sure not to look at Harry as I do, but then Sirius says: "Albus, quit it." The hiss in his voice sounding quite lethal and shocking me enough I drop my cutlery, while the others look at us and I say: "I told you before and I will say it again; playing two sides of the same coin can't work in a situation like this."

This makes me sigh, part of me relieved that Sirius isn't revealing information that isn't for the boys to hear, yet the man shocks me as he says: "Also, Umbridge has been using illegal quills during her detentions with Harry, but because you ignore him, does he constantly convince his friends not to report this to you with lame excuses.  
Sorry son, but they are." And while the news that Harry has been hurt in detention but won't admit this to me shocks me, is it the nickname that Sirius gives Harry that makes me look between the two and Harry says: "Yeah, dad told us yesterday when we arrived. I love the fact that I have my dad back, professor, I really do."  
Yet just by that single sentence and a quick look at Sirius do I know all I need to. Harry does not know that his mother has been in hiding, pretending to be dead, for all these years, yet Sirius is definitely planning to tell the boy sometime today. I take a deep breath to calm myself of all these shocks and smile at the boy as I say:

"That is good to know, Harry, and I would like you both to know that I was visited by Lady Destiny myself yesterday and that her message made many people realize their mistakes in believing the Prophet over you –.""You mean over you." Sirius suddenly interrupts me, while preparing a bagel and shocking me as he does.  
We all look at him and he says: "You never asked either Harry or me as Harry's godfather and magical guardian for permission or consent to use his name to further forward your and his claims of Voldemort's return. Because of that, did the both of you get attacked and slandered and while you can manage that, Albus, does Harry not.  
He is a teenager, granted one who has adult experiences when it comes to battling and dangerous situations, but a teenager nonetheless. He has no experience with social standings, political agendas or handling public reputations and so it was unfair to dreg both your names through the mud just to get your point across.  
And next to that, why did you never think of using Lily and James' sacrifice to prove your point, regardless of how many times I actually recommended you doing so?" This last one silences me, Sirius' subtle use of the word _sacrifice _instead of _deaths_ not passing my attention, yet I lower my head in shame nonetheless.

Sirius then sighs and says: "Sora, Harry, please take your breakfast to the other room. Riku, I trust in your ability regarding the Darkness – yes, last night proved that to me – I would like you here as you seem like the kind of person who uses all forms of magic in a very defensive and protective manner, which I can use right now."  
And while I am shocked that the man has so quickly accepted someone who uses Dark Magic while being a child of Light Wizards, does Harry seem a little put out to being told that he can't be part of this conversation, yet to my shock does the boy not say anything to object to this as he just complies with his father's wishes.

The two boys leave and when the door has closed behind them, do I turn to Sirius, who actually pulls out several papers from under the plate he had been eating from and he hands me to them as he says: "Just read this, it's from the same book as the page you received yesterday." I nod at this and then decide to share my own info.  
"Sirius, I just want you to know that I already did some research into those people we read about meeting Harry when he was young. Kingsley was one of them and I already got him to sweat to me that his meeting with Harry was pure coincidence. Kingsley was just shopping for a wedding gift in the same town as where Harry lived."

Sirius nods, but I can tell that the man doesn't care for this at the current moment and I through what he has given me, the words I read of what Vernon Dursley has once said making me whiten and my whole body wishing to tremble, which I push down to show only through the hands holding the papers together as I read.  
Read about the man as Harry receives and gets denied his first of the many letters we sent him, read as the man discusses said letter with his wife. Read as the man admits to having actually desired to use violence against his own nephew. And read of how he, in the end, hides them by moving into a terribly described shack in the sea.  
"That place was worse than London, Albus, yet when I commented on this, did Harry try and down talk it by saying that he had forgotten how bad it all was thanks to all his other adventures. That boy has been mistreated in so many ways, I feel as if the treatment I got from my mother is saint like. And I HATE my mother!"

The man spats at the end and then he brings home the one thing I never wanted to admit: "Albus, family doesn't instantly mean love and care. Look at Snape, look at Percy and the Weasleys, look at me. You have three prime examples of this, so stop expecting that which will never happen and leave Harry where he belongs.  
With me and with Sora and Riku." And while the man sounds like he is finished, can I tell that he very much wants to add James' name to this as well and while I wonder why the man keeps on refusing to admit that his mate is still alive and back, do I nod before I decide to give the man some initiative to this as well and I say:

"The Stag has brought the Flower Back to Base." And while the son of Alice and Frank looks at me as if I have just admitted to be in love with his father or something, does Sirius get wide-eyed before he sends me a wordless _Are you sure_ to which I nod and the two of us then share a silent nod of understanding between ourselves.  
Sirius then regains himself and says: "Albus, Lady Destiny has presented me and the others with seven books and several what Sora calls DVD's. that are about both of their lives and I already know that we are not to leave until all the books have been read and all the DVD's – well, I think watched, seeing the TV screen near them."  
Riku then nods to confirm this and I turn to Sirius with wide eyes as he says: "We started reading yesterday and we're only on chapter four this morning. It will take a long time, perhaps even all year, just to get through the books. The DVD's I cannot say for sure, but they apparently cover the last two and a half years.

I'm really sorry, Albus, but the Order will have to fight off Voldemort and his army without me and without my boys, cause I don't think Lady Destiny will do for us what she has done for you today." And while I worry for the future of our world, do I still agree with the man and show him that I do so with an agreeing nod.  
Sirius nods and says: "However, when we come back, we will have exactly that what Voldemort seeks, so to speak. Riku, if you would?" And to my shock does the silver-haired boy summon a red-colored sword with black edges and an eye at the base of the hilt out of thin air, dark black and red sparkles shining around the sword.

"It's apparently called a Keyblade, Albus, and its magic is quite different from our own. It controls the elements and can even summon all kinds of creatures, yet it also has a different kind of draining system regarding its uses as using just a curing spell will make them incapable of using magic for some time, or so they've told me.  
Both Sora and Riku had Keyblades when they came here and Harry earned his rights to a Keyblade yesterday. Oh, and Albus, I don't think I need to tell you what happens when a Potter mates a magical creature and then has kids, do I?" And instantly I understand the man's unspoken words as I ask: "Do you know?"

The man nods and because I want to let James know of this more than anything else, do I look at the man inquiringly as he says: "His name is Lea. He was apparently the one who brought us all here and he has already fallen for my son, both with his old looks and new. He was also the one who provided Harry with his new outfit."  
I nod at this, remembering how good Harry looked in the blue turtleneck with black jacket and brown pants and say: "I will be sure to let those important to us know, Sirius." To this the man nods and says: "See that you do – and take those with you to get those blasted Dursleys arrested." Shocking me with his venom at the end.  
"Sirius –.""Are you actually going to disagree?" The silent youth then suddenly asks me and he goes on: "Harry hates it there! He told us he ran away! What kid that loves being somewhere runs away from the place?""He – he went back." I try to argue, but Sirius breaks down my argument and strongly as he says:  
"Yes, because other than me and my rights as his father, who exactly cares for Harry so much they go against their respect for you to prove you that's a bad idea?" And while I sincerely want to answer with several names, do I know that, in the end, my reputation would have eventually convinced them not to do so and I sigh.

"Albus, you're a good man, but you lack someone who tells you that you're wrong every now and then. You might not have meant it, but your reputation, like Fudge but on a lower level, has gone to your head and so you ignore crazy and terrible signs unless they get shoved in your face. You need to wake up – and start listening.  
Yes, you are older than most of us. Yes, your wisdom is practically legendary. Yes, you have a brilliant reputation that even Fudge's little slandering campaign can't damage permanently. But you're still human, Albus, and like all humans, like me with Wormtail, like Snape and his grudge, you – make – mistakes.  
And maybe, just maybe, all of this isn't just for Harry to heal of his past and for me to learn of my older son's past. Perhaps this is just Destiny's way to make sure that, before the war really breaks out, we have solved all the mistakes made in the last four years, including yours, mine and those of everybody else.

My question is, are you willing to admit to your mistakes and live up to the need to fix them?" The man then asks me, sincere worry and an undertone of doubt, probably based on all he has already read of my mistakes, sounding through the man's voice as he looks at me, his eyes asking the same question his voice just did.  
I sigh at this, having never wanted for a man like Sirius to distrust or even doubt me and I ask: "Do you think Lady Destiny could just keep sending me the pages where you find my faults, Sirius?" To which the man smiles and says: "Probably – plus those that describe the foolish mistakes of everybody else. You're not alone in that, remember?"  
And the fact that the man can kid around with me so soon after voicing his worries about my person, pride, reputation and willingness to make up for my mistakes makes me sigh in relief before the man sighs and says: "I won't lie to you, Albus." Making me concerned as it's obvious that whatever the man has planned will hurt me.

He then looks at me and his eyes alone prove how badly he is fighting himself over whatever he has to tell me and while on one side I can see the father that will move heaven, earth and probably even the distance that kept him from his older son to keep his kids and family safe, does the other side seem to be berating him over this as well.  
This other side seems dedicated to the Order and those who Sirius fought alongside with during the last war and while I can't help but wonder and fear whatever could make the man fight between his love for his family and his loyalty to his friends, do I truly feel for the man that has already sacrificed and fought against so much else.  
Yet his next words, the words of whatever he has planned that causes this inner struggle, silence me and shock as he hollowly says: "If what Harry and I suspect and fear comes to pass and I get in a near-death experience – then I will not hesitate and I will take Riku and my family back to where Riku and Sora came from.  
I will leave England and I will leave the war to you. I am willing to fight this battle, Albus, but not if it means taking Harry his family a third time in a row. That never, Albus, that never." And just the conviction in the man's voice at the last part makes me know that the side of his that is loyal to the Order – is fighting a losing battle.

* * *

_**Holy crap, INTENSE!  
**__**But seriously this chapter was pretty hard and I had to reference several other chapters a few times and even checked the thumbnail for this story a few times to remember what Harry's new outfit looked like, but I am still very, very proud of this chapter, even if the whole Muggle subject was just breezed over.  
**__**But then again, the next Muggle chapter is seriously just one of the most disgusting and horrid one of all the books and I just didn't feel like bringing so much dark muggle stuff into this story two to three chapters in a row. However, I do also have good news and that regards the visitors to the room at certain times.  
**__**Once Sirius reveals to Harry and Sora that his mother is still alive will James become part of the roster of people who report happenings in both worlds/universes to those of their world/universe. Of course, Lea won't really have much to report, but James will be replacing Albus and that is because the family deserves family time.  
**__**Hope you enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. The revelation will be with the Diagon Alley chapter, I think.**_


	14. A Lion's Strength

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**MAN, I HATE this chapter! And with that I mean the JK chapter, not what I can have my four favorite boys do while reading this chapter. Sorry, but the Dursleys will always be on my list of most hated HP characters and the whole thing with them meeting Hagrid – even with Hagrid being who he is – doesn't help matters.  
**__**Now, there will be more KH magic in this chapter, I might have Sora summon another person that is on his list of able summons, but whatever happens, I will try to ignore the Dursleys as much as I can, other than Sirius writing a report on everything they do wrong for the sake of the Order and Dumbledore, of course.  
**__**Enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 14  
**__**A Lion's Strength**_

_**Harry's POV**_

"Dumbledore not reading along?" I ask my father as he and Riku come into the Viewing Room where Sora and I decided to wait, but dad shakes his head and says: "No, Lady Destiny took him back to Hogwarts after we were done talking, though Riku did show us a little bit of magic from the other Universe before he left."  
This makes me a little jealous of my dad and the headmaster, but then I see something that confuses me as I see Riku popping a small blue cube that seems to have some kind of illuminating core within it into his mouth and while I look at the boy, does Sora say: "That's an Ether. We eat those when we want to replenish our magic."  
At this dad and I share an incredulous look as I know that such things don't exist in our world, which is kind of ironic seeing we live in a world where magic is as regular to our people as breathing or taking a bite to eat, before dad asks: "So, what's next chapter like? Any good?" But to this I shrug and loftily answer:

"I think it's more a bit of half and half. It does have Hagrid in it and he's always good for a laugh, but – well –." To this the man nods, the slightly neutral atmosphere around us turns somber as the man says: "They're still there." And I nod before we all move out of the large room with four seats and then into the reading room.  
Only once we get in there, do Riku and Sora share a glance before Riku asks: "Sirius, would you be against it if we go and split the time we have here? Like for every book we read, we watch one of our adventure movies?" To this dad shrugs and I feel like smiling as I have been wondering about my brother's life since meeting him.

Then dad picks up the book again, having put a bookmark on the page of the newest chapter before he had put it down to cut Sora's birthday cake and have dinner and he asks: "So, who should read this?" And I sigh as I say: "As little as I still care for them, do I know us well enough to know we are too close to mum and Lily for it."  
Dad nods and then Riku takes the book from him as he says: "I'll read. I've learned long ago how to suppress the darker emotions in my heart and how to turn them into forms of light." And while I feel proud of my brother's Veela mate, do I sit closer to my dad while Sora snuggles into Riku's side as the silver-haired boy starts to read.

_**The Keeper Of Keys  
**__**PS – Chapter 04, Page 50 – PS**_

To this, to my shock, does dad pull out a roll of parchment and a self-inking quill and when I look at him, does he say: "I promised Albus I will put down everything I consider dangerous to you, whether done by the Muggles or otherwise." And while feeling touched for how protective the man is, do I listen to Riku's reading.

_**PS – Chapter 04, Page 50 – PS **_

To this dad cringes and says: "If I didn't already know of the state of that actual building and the person who did that, I would have worried about whether or not that person would have been able to hurt you while there." And while this obviously catches the interest of my brother and his boyfriend, does Riku then read on.

_**PS – Chapter 04, Page 50 &amp; 51 – PS **_

"He reminds me of Beast, right Riku?" Sora then asks and the teen thinks of this for a minute before he mutters: "Big and scary looking, but with a good heart?" To this I nod as that description is just perfect for Hagrid and while the silver-haired boy smiles does he say: "Yeah, he does sound like Beast." Before he reads on.

_**PS – Chapter 04, Page 51 – PS **_

"You think he would still say that now that my Glamour has been removed?" I then ask my dad and the man looks at me as he says: "You definitely have your own eyes, eyebrow and eyelashes now, not the color, but definitely the shape, but in all other ways you are definitely an great mix of your mum and me, absolutely."  
To this the other two nod and then Sora says: "To be honest, did I really wonder how people could not realize that you were under glamour when I compared the two looks after seeing your new ones for the first time. I mean, you had so much more mum than aunt Lily, it just amazed me." To this I have to give him right and dad says:  
"To be honest, was the fact that Harry looked so much like James really his work as he did want to keep the secret, but he didn't want there to be a chance for me to ever forget that Harry was actually mine, so he kept Lily's looks in Harry's glamour to a low level." This makes me admire my mum even more and Riku reads on.

_**PS – Chapter 04, Page 51 – PS **_

"That reminds me, dad. Say we all get the chance to go back to your world, where will we be staying?" This makes me look at dad worriedly as he knows just fine what I actually think of London after learning of all this and the man sighs before he smiles and says: "Don't worry about it, Sora, I got that covered."  
This makes me raise my eyebrow at him and then Riku asks: "Do you mean that message the professor gave you? The one of something having been brought back to Base?" To this I look at dad, who looks a little conflicted and he says: "Let's wait till Harry reaches Gringotts, I'll explain then." We all nod and Riku reads on.

_**PS – Chapter 04, Page 51 &amp; 52 – PS **_

This makes dad chuckle and he says: "Molly would have definitely snapped at you for that one, but I can get where you're coming from. You've been through a lot that week and to suddenly meet a stranger who does what even your relatives don't. Yeah, I'd say the same." Yet this doesn't amuse me and I softly say:  
"Dad, with everything I now know, don't ever expect me to listen to Molly Weasley ever again. I will respect her to a certain level, but don't expect me to ever listen to her and her ways of life again." And while it's obvious that dad knows exactly why I am asking this of him, does he still nod at me to show his acceptance as Sora asks:  
"Why? What happened?" And while I can tell that dad would rather not talk about that blasted day, proving me that Molly Weasley hasn't bettered her behavior to him since, do I say: "Let's just say that she made a comment that, depending on how you interpret it, can be considered to have the worst hidden meaning _ever_."

The two look at each other and I hiss: "_It's been rather difficult for you to look after him while you've been locked up in Azkaban, hasn't it?_ As if dad chose prison over me. He made one mistake and she thinks she can go and blame the following mistake, made by authority figures, on him in an argument. As if he chose prison."  
And then, just because this little issue has been bothering me from deep within ever since it came up, do I then use a more cynical tone to my voice and say: "Oh no, it can't be the fault of Crouch Senior or even the Minister, they work for the Ministry. They do everything right. No, it's all his fault. He's to blame, nobody else.  
Rotten hypocrite." I then hiss at the end, not really noticing how my voice has gotten a feline growl added to the undertone and then Riku asks: "Wait, how did such a mistake make you end up in prison?" To this I groan and roll my eyes as dad says: "I got framed for crimes I didn't commit, Riku, that's how."  
And while Sora and Riku share a shocked look over this, do I growl: "And that while Veritaserum is a thing, let alone truth spells and whatnot." And at this it seems as if dad is sick of seeing me looking so angry and gloomy as he hugs me close before he asks: "Sora, would you mind summoning that little deer again?"

To this Sora looks from his boyfriend to dad and then to me and then he smiles as he says: "I could – or I could summon another friend of mine, if you want me to.""You can summon other creatures other than the little deer?" I ask, feeling my anger at the woman get replaced with eager anticipation and Sora smiles as he says:  
"Sure, want to see?""Will you need an Ether before doing this?" Dad asks with concern edged to his voice, but Sora shakes his head as he says: "I might need two or three after, but else I'm good." And with that, does he stand up and summon his incredible weapon to him again before moving away from the reading circle.

At a certain distance away, does he take the blade in both hands before he thrusts it in front of him and twists it to the side before moving it in an arch from his right foot to his left him and then above him, the tip of his blade starting to glow with green and white lights before a whole array of white lights and stars shine around him.  
In two stripes of light that spin around him from all sides and intercept each other at certain points do these beams of light grow higher and higher, until they create a plain of light and clouds, from which an actual lion with large rust colored main and who has yellow-orange colored fur over most of his body as well as orange eyes.  
The lion bends forward before he roars with strength and while we are still in the room, could I have sworn that I was somehow transported to a large African Plain on which a gigantic rock formation was build, the lion standing at the very front of the rock as he roars to the skies before coming to stand besides my older brother.

And then something happens that I would have never believed if I hadn't heard it with my own two ears. "Hey Sora, long time no see." Comes from the lion, his voice strong and filled with happiness, proving this isn't the first time Sora has summoned the great beast, who's form actually represents my own House at Hogwarts.

"I've seen everything." Dad then says and this draws the attention of the lion to us, his head titled as Sora says: "Simba, these are my actual father Sirius and my younger brother, Harry. I met them yesterday when I found out that I had been sent to my world by Lady Magic on the very day I had actually been born.  
Dad, Harry, this is Simba. And before you ask, his world is all animals. I even turn into one when I come and visit." This shocks me even more, though the name Simba rings a strangely familiar bell and dad asks: "You – you – you turn – into an animal?" To which the lion apparently decides to ease the tension as he says:  
"Yeah, Sora turns into a little lion cub. Donald turns into a Tropical bird that can actually fly and Goofy becomes a tortoise." At this I can't help but shake my head and Sora asks: "You okay?" To which I shrug and say: "I don't know. Something about those names sounds – familiar." To which everyone looks at me.

I shake my head at them and say: "I don't know why they do, it's just a fact. I know it's not because I've ever met them or something like that, but – but still. It's as if I've heard those names somewhere before." Yet after a while of thinking, do I shake my head and the others see this as a sign to let things drop for now.  
They all nod at me and while dad pulls me close and Sora returns to Riku's side, does the silver-haired boy also pull my brother close as he mutters: "So what kind of lion do you become anyway? With any recognizable features I should know about?" And the blush on Sora's face says it all before Simba makes it worse as he says:

"Sora becomes a cub when he visits. Around my size when I was one, but then with ashy brown fur everywhere, bar around his toes, belly and the area around his mouth. Those turn a very light shade of grey. He also grows this one small tuft of brown hair at the top of his head that looks really messy, kind of like it looks now."  
Yet while the lion lies down and has his eyes closed as he talks, does he not notice how Sora turns even more red the longer the lion speaks, which for me is kind of helpful with the fact that I am getting used to a talking lion and while I can only imagine how the others at Gryffindor would respond to this, does Riku snicker as he says:  
"Then I guess when we get out of here, we need to make a trip to the Pride Lands. I can't wait to see that form of yours." And while Sora turns even worse, does dad apparently decide to help his son out as he asks: "Who says you won't turn into a lion cub yourself?" And while Sora shoots him a grateful look, does Riku read on.

_**PS – Chapter 04, Page 52 – PS **_

This instantly alerts the lion, but I rush over and say: "Don't worry, it was under control. It was in a small located area with only the area itself being dry enough for the fire to burn at. Everything else was too wet for the fire to spread." The lion lies back down as he hears this and I position myself near him as Riku reads on.

_**PS – Chapter 04, Page 52 – PS **_

"The beings in your world sure sound interesting." The lion mumbles and only then do I notice how I have started softly petting his long rusty-colored mane and while I smile at the large dominant looking creature, do I say: "Just wait, you'll be changing your mind on that before the chapter's over." Yet I continue petting as Riku reads on.

_**PS – Chapter 04, Page 52 &amp; 53 – PS **_

"How fat are we talking here?" The lion asks and I wonder how much longer he will have interest in the Muggles, does Sora answer: "Water buffalo size." To which Simba looks shocked and I think: "And that's if you compare it to African animals, though Elephant would have been better." Before Riku reads on.

_**PS – Chapter 04, Page 53 – PS **_

"What's that? Something like Pumbaa?" The lion asks and while I share a confused look with Sora, does the boy shake his head and say: "It's the place where my brother and dad learned how to use their forms of magic.""Then why is it called something that sounds like warthog?" Simba asks, to which Sirius and I share a shocked glance.  
Yet the more I think about it, the more I have to give the lion besides me right and this slowly but surely makes humor rise inside of me and before I know it are both dad and I laughing our asses of, me mostly imagining how people like Snape and Umbridge will respond when they get confronted with facts like this.  
The idea of the ever proud Head of Slytherin and the so-called Undersecretary of the Minister realizing that they are working for a school whose name resembles the name of a very disgusting animal makes me feel as if the two are getting their just desserts for everything they have done to me all these years.

Yet then I realize why Simba asked about Hogwarts and Pumbaa and I shout: "THAT'S WHERE I HEARD IT!" Everyone looks at me shocked and I say: "When I was seven, the class watched movies and one of them was about a lion that lost his father as a cub, fled his land, met two other animals and then became king."  
This seems to shock Sora and Simba more than the others, yet this only further confirms my theory and I turn to the lion as I say: "That's why your name sounded so familiar. You're that little cub. You're the Lion King, one of the movies I watched all those years ago." And the wide eyes that remain prove my theory.  
"Does – does that – does that mean that – that you watched movies about – about Sora and – and Riku as well?" Dad then asks, but I shake my head and say: "No, but I'm pretty sure I watched a movie about a duck named Donald and some kind of dog-like creature called Goofy that day too. So – what does this mean?"

Yet the others seem to have no answer to this and then I decide to throw out another theory that might explain everything as I ask: "Sora, have – have you ever heard of something called Disney?" The boy nods and says: "That's what the world where Donald and Goofy come from is called. Disney Castle located in Disney town."  
At this I nod and say: "I think I get it. In my world there used to be this man named Walt Disney and I think he was a Seer of some kind as he was able to make all these incredible kid stories that made him really famous, but – now that I met both Simba and Bambi – I think he just watched into the worlds and based his stories on that."  
"Then how come he didn't put Sora and Riku into his stories?" Dad asks and I shrug as I say: "Maybe he didn't want to have two characters connect all his stories together, maybe he was selfish and wanted that person to be him and him only. Maybe he believed someone else would one day be born to do that for him. I don't know."  
The others nod and the lion goes and lies his head back onto his paws as he had raised it up in shock after I had shouted my revelation and while the others also go and calm down, does dad send me a questioning look, but I shake my head and shrug, the man smiling and nodding at my silent message, before Riku reads on.

_**PS – Chapter 04, Page 53 &amp; 54 – PS **_

This again draws the attention of the lion and Sora answers: "That's like planning how to go hunting. How many lionesses would be needed to take down this animal, how many are needed to hunt down that animal. Things like that." The noble creature lying down next to me nods and while I happily cuddle closer, does Riku read on.

_**PS – Chapter 04, Page 54 – PS **_

"Didn't you just say that you never left your world?" Simba asks in confusion and I answer: "It's more that the Magical World where I should have been raised in hides itself inside the Muggle world." To which Sora goes on: "It's like the Elephant Graveyard, Pride Rock and the Savannah surrounding the Pride Lands."  
And while I wonder how my little brother knows so well of how to compare my world to that of the being lying next to me, does the noble animal himself seem to understand and then Riku asks: "How often did you visit that world anyway?" And Sora's answer of: "Only twice, really." Shocks us before Riku continues his reading.

_**PS – Chapter 04, Page 54 – PS **_

This alone angers me enough to stop my petting as my hand grips itself into the mane of the lion, Simba noticing this instantly as he looks up at me, but then he notices my dad shaking his head in a silent message and the lion nods before he nudges himself closer to me and while I lean closer against him, does Riku read on.

_**PS – Chapter 04, Page 54 &amp; 55 – PS **_

Riku growls at this, but then I see Sora swallow down a few of those so-called Ethers and when Riku notices this as well, does Sora say: "I can feel the time limit that I have for keeping Simba here coming to an end, but Harry seems to take comfort out of him, so I took the ethers to keep him here a little longer. Sorry, Simba."  
Yet the lion shakes his head and then smiles at me, yet by this time have I – for reasons I cannot really understand – moved to cuddle up to his side and then dad answers the mystery and he says: "I should have known." We all look at him and he says: "Harry is a Kitsune. Therefore, he feels closely attached to feline creatures.  
It's his own inner magical feline that calls out to a dominant feline like Simba does. He'll probably do the same to Lea, especially seeing Lea's own mane of hair." And while Sora and Riku laugh at the little jibe, do I just shrug, feeling content to know why I feel so comfortable with the powerful being before Riku reads on.

_**PS – Chapter 04, Page 55 – PS **_

"They sure are specific." The lion softly mutters and I respond: "You know, I can't help but wonder. If all of this had happened during summer, do you think the letters would have reached us even here?" To this the others hum and then dad says: "I'm sure Lady Destiny would have taken care of that." And we all nod as Riku reads on.

_**PS – Chapter 04, Page 55 &amp; 56 – PS **_

And then, as if the question is asked by me instead of a reading Riku, does Hedwig fly in, the beautiful owl making me smile, while I also send a worried glance at Simba, yet the lion seems too entranced by how beautiful my owl looks and even remains lying down after she lands on the backrest of my dad's chair before Riku reads on

_**PS – Chapter 04, Page 56 – PS **_

"You could actually read all of that while upside down?" Dad asks and I nod as I say: "I know it's rude and all, but he was just so big and his friendliness to me and the way he made the Dursleys cower just really made me interested in all he was doing." And while my dad smiles at my admonition, does he also nod as Riku reads on.

_**PS – Chapter 04, Page 56 &amp; 57 – PS **_

At this I turn thoughtful as I had always cared deeply for Hermione and her growing issues regarding her and her parents and when the others notice this, do I say: "I just wonder something. Muggles have learned to develop phones that are mobile enough you can put them in your pocket and take them with you on the road.  
I just wonder if, regardless of the Anti-Muggle wards that have surrounded Hogwarts for all these years, these mobile phones are small in size and electrical use enough to be used at Hogwarts. If they were, it would definitely improve relations, both between Houses as well as between Muggleborns and their parents."  
The others look shocked and then Sirius says: "Could be worth a try. I mean, maybe we can get a mobile phone for here and say, give Hermione one?" I nod at this and then Hedwig proves her worth as she flies in and out of the Viewing room and returns to me with a roll of parchment and quill in her talons and an ink bottle in her beak.  
I catch the items as she drops them and while leaning my back comfortably against Simba's side, do I write this new idea down, hoping to put it to action sometime soon – though personally I also write a little side note of finding out if Lea has a mobile phone as well – and while I blush as I put the roll away, does Riku continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 04, Page 57 – PS **_

At this something happens that actually makes me laugh as Sirius snorts in a dog-like fashion while Hedwig hoots in admonishment and Simba actually growls in anger – all at the same time. Sora and Riku also laugh as they notice this and after Sirius and Simba share a glance of pride over having made us laugh, does Riku read on.

_**PS – Chapter 04, Page 57 – PS **_

"She sounds like Scar." Simba then suddenly growls and for some reason do I feel the need to growl back at him, yet I suppress this and instead focus on what I remember of the movie I watched so long ago as I mutter: "Your father's brother. He – he killed your father, but tried lying the blame with you to make you flee the Pride Lands."  
The lion nods and says: "I will never forgive him for that. He not only killed my father, but he told the pride that I had been killed as well and then went even further by ruining all that my father had worked so hard to maintain. All because of his own callous pride." And while the lion continues growling softly, does Riku read on.

_**PS – Chapter 04, Page 57 &amp; 58 – PS **_

By now Simba has begun to growl more and more, obviously angered that someone could speak of the dead in such a heartless manner, yet the angrier the lion gets, the more I feel the indescribable need to growl back and actually challenge him for something and while I feel something magical stirring within me, do I listen as Riku reads.

_**PS – Chapter 04, Page 58 – PS **_

And that seems to do it, that one paragraph seems to break the so-called camel's back as Simba rears up from where he was lying, yet at the same time, as I see the lion's anger reach its peak, do I feel the magical power that was stirring within me break free and course through my every vein and bone as well, changing me.  
My wavy russet colored hair turns into a mane that is much wilder than Simba's my whole body slims down and lengthens to such an extend I can no longer hold myself up on two legs and fall to all fours, yet my hands turn into seal-brown colored paws, the claws already extended and razor sharp, obviously ready for battle.  
My face, however, doesn't change other than the fact that I feel my teeth change to fangs and feel my eyesight sharpen and turn even better than before, yet none of this matters as I just growl and snarl at the shocked male lion before me, having moved my new lean body in such a way I am now blocking him from the others.

"That was to be expected." I hear dad say, yet I don't really attention to that as my instincts are screaming at me to fight and beat this male lion if only to make sure he knows not to harm or threaten my pride and while I notice how my pack cub brother Sora takes another few Ethers, does dad continue and say:  
"Harry is a feline like magical, yet he is also the only of us to be such. Also, his specie often live in prides and Simba is from a distant pride, while Harry has already accepted the three of us in his pride. To then hear Simba get this angry is like a threat to his pride and because Harry is protective by heart, does his feline feel the need to fight."  
To this Simba looks at my dad, yet this makes me instinctively snarl at him in ferocious anger and while the Lion looks back at me, does dad say: "You can make him recognize you as Alpha, Simba, but seeing what I know of Harry, you will have to beat him in battle to have that happen. And even then I doubt it."

To this the lion nods and then seems to change his whole persona from a friendly possible threat to an angry predator who is obviously used to getting his way, yet this fact only further spikes up the inferno that is my feline magical anger and while we circle each other for some time, do I ignore his growling warnings to accept him just like that.  
"Not a chance, Lion King." Goes through my mind and I make sure to snarl this message at him, which makes the beast rise up to the challenge and attempt the first strike, however it seems my seeker reflexes have merged with my feline self and I dodge the attack effortlessly before moving in for one of my own.  
Simba evades this one as well and like this we circle and try to surround the other for several minutes, snarling insults at each other through the feline tongue and trying to edge the other into another attack, Simba seemingly much easier tempted into this than I am, yet then, after half an hour the lion, makes the mistake of a lifetime.  
"You may think you're alpha, but Sora is already part of my pride, so just give up already." The lion growls and this alone makes me see red, my anger fueling my every reflex, nerve and muscle and making me move so quickly, Simba is on his back with me pushing my full weight against his before he realizes it.

The others shake their heads in shock at how quickly I suddenly dominated the male lion and I snarl: "SORA BELONGS TO MY PRIDE, NOW SUBMIT!" And the fact that I snarled this with my jaw wide open and my fangs showing for the world to see makes the lion gulp before he moves his head back in a submissive gesture.  
This gesture does indeed calm my anger and I snarl at him one last time, snarling: "Good." Before I move off of him and growl as a sign he better behave while around me before I move back, the feline within me having calmed down and thus allowing for my body to slowly change back to that of my human self as I walk.  
Sora and Riku are wide-eyed as they see me change and Riku asks: "Do you think Lea will have to do the same?" But dad shakes his head and says: "I have no doubt that Harry's inner Kitsune has already accepted Lea as part of the pack, maybe even Alpha. He's just the only feline around, so his instincts are a little mixed."

The two nod and then suddenly I feel someone slightly pushing me in the hip and when I look down, does Simba ask: "Did you see my weakness to the rolling attack in that movie as well?" And only then do I remember that this did indeed make Nala beat Simba in the movie twice, before I say: "No, I just couldn't stand that comment of yours."  
The Lion nods and then lies himself down again, however this time he lies a little further away from the two couches and while I really want to go back and cuddle with the large cat, do I feel my inner Kitsune still has some doubts about his trustworthiness and while I send him a guilty look, do I then turn to Sora and say:  
"Sora, send him back, it's okay?" The lion looks up and I return him my guilty look, yet the beast seems to understand my reasons and nods with a smile on his muzzle before Sora breaths out and the sigh allows for lights to shine around the big cat before he and the lights and stars disappear, Sora sagging against Riku as they do.

"Something tells me you should have been having some ethers as well as potions, Sora." Riku then says and Sora nods, before actually pulling a small bottle that has crescent shaped handles on each side and a small green star at the front from his pocket and while the bottle has no cork or lid, does Sora put it to his mouth and drink.  
Slowly I see the star fade from the bottle and when Sora stops drinking, does he seem revitalized and is the star completely gone before, to my shock, the bottle also vanishes and while I wonder where it went, does dad ask: "Is that the only kind of potion you guys use?" The two nod and while Sora leans against Riku, does Riku read on.

_**PS – Chapter 04, Page 58 – PS **_

"Which is something I would love to put a stop to once we get back. I mean, it was just mum, Aunt Lily, Voldemort and me that night, so how everyone else knows what happens is just beyond me and I would love to make people realize how wrong they are to assume things without looking into all the facts – like they usually do."  
I grumble at the end, knowing I am just as guilty of that, especially in the year we are reading about and the year after that and yet, while I say this, do I see something that confuses me as a look of unease flick across my dad's face, yet before I can take a closer look at the man, does the look vanish and does Riku read on.

_**PS – Chapter 04, Page 58 – PS **_

"If it were up to them, I wouldn't have gone at all. Though I will be honest, there have definitely been times this year where I wish I had listened to them. No, I never want to return to them or live in the Muggle world with them, don't think that, I just had some times this year where I'd rather be expelled from Hogwarts than at Hogwarts."  
I mutter at the end, feeling just like I did the day before my friends and I returned from our Christmas celebrations at London and while Sora and Riku look at me in worry over what made me feel like that, does dad pull me close against him, his face a visage of care and concern which makes me smile at him gratefully as Riku reads on.

_**PS – Chapter 04, Page 58 &amp; 59 – PS **_

"Wow, he sounds like Ansem did when we had our first journey. Or at least like how Riku described Ansem and Maleficent during that year." Sora says and while Riku seems conflicted about something, does he nod with his boyfriend and while Sora responds to this by cuddling closer with his boyfriend, does Riku read on.

_**PS – Chapter 04, Page 59 – PS **_

"This all reminds me of Radiant Garden and Traverse town, right Riku? Maleficent and Xehanort team together, Xehanort having already turned into Ansem and whatnot, and they turn Radiant Garden into Hollow Bastion, forcing Leon and the others to flee to Traverse Town, the only place that, while filled with Heartless, was still safe."  
Sora then says, his gaze as he looks at the book that Riku reads from proving how entranced he is with the tale and while Riku nods at his boyfriend, do my dad and I share a worried look as we suddenly think the same thing: "How many worlds has Sora travelled to?" And while we both wonder over this same question, does Riku read on.

_**PS – Chapter 04, Page 59 – PS **_

"Actually, it was more the bond between James and I that kept them from wanting to join the Dark Side, mostly because my dear old mum had been using all kinds of Dark Arts in my youth long before Voldemort even made his first move in the war. They were so angered with how she did that to me, that they rejected that form of magic."  
Dad says and this alone worries me as Riku asks: "What kind of Dark Arts?" To which I can't help but ask: "Not –?" But dad quickly shakes his head and says: "No, as crazy as she was, even she was not stupid enough to use those. However, family spells that had almost similar effects – they were her favorites for during punishment time."  
And while this makes my eyes wide and my heart miss a beat, do I feel my worry and concern for my dad grow as he mutters the last two words with fear clouding his voice before he shudders violently and I instantly cling to him, trying to help him stop the shuddering with my comforting hold and the man calms down before he mutters:

"I thought they helped me grow past that." But then I whisper: "After a year of staying there? It would cause a recap with anyone." And while the man thins his lips, does he also nod in agreement before Sora asks: "Wait, you're staying with that awful woman – again?" But I shake my head and while I keep my hold on dad, do I say:  
"Dad has reasons that he can't go and stroll through the open street, not the Muggle, not the Magical. So to protect him, Dumbledore decided he should stay at the same place they are holding a top secret Organization. Only, that same place is indeed dad's old home – with his mum now a living portrait in the middle of the hallway."  
This shocks the two, but then something happens and from the corner of my eye do I see it happen, making me shout: "DUCK!" And while Riku pushes Sora to the ground, do I do the same with dad, yet when the burst of flames pass us, does their lack of heat and the pain that is supposed to come off them make me realize something.

"They're fake." I whisper and then I hear a very familiar shriek, one that makes dad clap his hands over his ears as I look up and to my shock, do I see a perfect copy of Walburga Black's portrait go up in flames, the portrait itself just as real as the flames, yet the look in her eyes as she burns proves me one thing;  
Whoever killed her has earned her scorn and hatred as much as dad has. Yet this thought passes through my mind only fleetingly before I turn my face to my dad, a large smile growing on my face as I whisper: "She's gone, dad. This time, she's gone for good." And while dad looks ready to cheer his lungs out, do we all get back up.  
"Was that Lea just now?" Sora asks, but Riku shakes his head and say: "The flames were much too wild for that. Lea has much better control over the element for that to have been his flames even when he is angry at something." And while Sora nods in agreement and we all retake our seats, does Riku dust off the book and read on.

_**PS – Chapter 04, Page 59 &amp; 60 – PS **_

At this we all lower our heads, yet before he does so, do I see that same look of uneasiness fleet over my dad's face and while I can't help but wonder why, do I suddenly remember something; dad promised to explain something about something being brought back to Base when book me reaches Gringotts.  
"But – what does this have to do with – wait a minute. Veela can't survive without their mates, nor can their mates survive without Veela. So if something had happened to Sora, Riku would have died a year later. So, how is it that dad is still alive when mum died 14 years ago?" And with those questions, do I listen to Riku's reading.

_**PS – Chapter 04, Page 60 – PS **_

This makes Riku lie the book on his lap with a frown on his face and he then looks up and his eyes instantly search out the scar on my forehead, me deciding to just help the boy out with whatever it could be that bothers him by brushing my fringe away from the scar and Riku stands up to move over for a closer look.  
This, even though it is the boyfriend of my newfound older brother, still makes me feel quite uneasy, just like it does when anyone else looks at it and then, while he shocks me as he summons his Keyblade with one hand, does he softly move his other hand over to rub only two of his fingers over the shape of my scar.  
And to my great worry, does this seem to cause something either within my scar or within Riku himself as the boy's frown turns even more worried before he whispers: "Darkness. There is actually Darkness coming off this scar of yours. I can't believe I didn't smell it before now." To which we look at him and he says:

"I've been able to smell Darkness since I was fifteen. Yours definitely has a strong scent to it, but it almost seems as if another scent, which I can only assume is your Kitsune scent or maybe the smell of your actual magic, is suppressing it. However, if you and Sirius are okay with it, I would like to take a closer at it at a later time."  
"How would you do that?" Dad asks, while I feel pure fear grip at my heart over the fact that there is actually a powerful source of darkness stuck to my scar, maybe embedded into the skin of my very scar and then Sora answers: "Riku learned to enter someone's heart just last year. He can find this Darkness if he does so and destroy it."  
This makes me look at my brother's boyfriend in amazement and shock and the boy turns a little red before he says: "I can't say for sure if the Darkness has attached itself to Harry's heart just yet, it seems as if his Kitsune form or his magic is still keeping the darkness at bay, but it should at the least help me take a closer look."  
To this we all nod, Sora's face proving he trusts Riku to get the job done no matter what and while this trust in his boyfriend of my brother makes me feel a little better about the whole situation, do the two boys then return to their seat and while I feel confident that this Darkness might not be part of me for much longer, does Riku read on.

_**PS – Chapter 04, Page 60 – PS **_

This, while it seems to remind both Sora and Riku of something dark and dangerous that they themselves encountered in their past, also makes dad pull me closer with a look of great concern showing on his face and while I cherish the feeling of warm comfort that my dad's hug gives me, do I listen as Riku reads on.

_**PS – Chapter 04, Page 60 &amp; 61 – PS **_

By this time does Riku's voice actually scare me as it sounds so soft and still so deadly I almost feel as I am hearing Voldemort whispering in my ear while the effects that are caused by Dementors seem to have fallen across the room, but then suddenly I notice how I am not the only one feeling like this, which makes me shout:  
"RIKU, STOP IT!" The boy looks up shocked, yet I ignore this as I hug dad as close as I can, trying to convey to him through my hug that he is not at Azkaban or around the Dementors and it seems as if the others instantly realize what is going on as Sora instantly aims his Keyblade for the fireplace and shouts: "Firaga!"  
Causing for a large burst of flames, that looks similar to the flames that apparently burned the portrait of my supposed grandmother, to shoot into the fireplace and cause for the fireplace to burst into life with a large burst of flames, the fire instantly warming the entire room just like they did with the hut all those years ago.  
This instantly seems to draw dad out of his fearful state of mind and while he releases a deep breath to let go off his fear, do I keep my hold on him, looking at him worriedly until the man smiles at me and returns the hug, mouthing to Sora and Riku the word _Later_ to which the two nod before Sora dismisses his weapon and Riku reads on.

_**PS – Chapter 04, Page 61 – PS **_

This makes Sora and Riku share a worried look that has a strong hint of dark experience lingering in the look they share, which makes me ask: "Are – are you guys okay?" To which Sora turns back to us and with a worried voice, says: "It's just – the more we hear of this Voldemort guy, the more he reminds us of Master Xehanort."  
"Who is that?" And Riku says: "He's practically the core bastard who caused all of our adventures, as well as all the pain and hardship that our friends went through. It took us until just a few weeks ago before we were able to destroy him. And to be honest, are we still not entirely sure if he hasn't escaped us for the umpteenth time."  
This makes me share a worried look with dad, but then Destiny's voice sounds and says: "Master Xehanort is gone for good. However, his darkness does indeed resemble that of Voldemort, even if it is not up to any of you to take out that Darkness." And while this seems to shock dad, does it make Riku read on, feeling relieved.

_**PS – Chapter 04, Page 62 – PS **_

This makes both my older brother and his boyfriend look at me, but I shake my head and say: "I did hear a theory, but I'm not sure if I should put any belief behind it, seeing what I know since yesterday." The two nod, their expressions still curious, even if Riku also still looks concerned for my scar before he reads on.

_**PS – Chapter 04, Page 62 – PS **_

"You know, I think we should have those three move to District two or three of Traverse Town." Sora suddenly says, confusing me before Riku asks: "Sora, you – you do know what happens to people there, right?" And Sora answers: "Yeah, that's why I said it. Easy way to take them out and make them pay at the same time."  
And while dad and I share a shocked look at this, does Riku release some silent snickers before he says: "Maybe once we've let society and those that care for your little brother as much as your dad does deal with them. But only to make sure they don't try anything worse." And while I wonder what they mean, does Riku read on.

_**PS – Chapter 04, Page 62 &amp; 63 – PS **_

Yet while the previous paragraphs had made a lot of happiness be felt through the room, does my mood sour at the mention of my fame and while the others notice this, do I think: "Famous for all the wrong reasons, but at least I have my dad back." And while that thought slightly cheers me up, do I listen as Riku reads on.

_**PS – Chapter 04, Page 63 – PS **_

This makes both me – like I had wanted to do back then, had I known what I do now – as well as my dad hit ourselves on the head and Sirius mutters: "Insulting Dumbledore in front of Hagrid? That's like insulting Purebloods in front of my mum. Big mistake, really big mistake." And I nod in concord as Riku reads on.

_**PS – Chapter 04, Page 64 – PS **_

This shocks the other three and makes me want to burst out laughing just like I wanted to back at that night, but dad's face turns angry and to my shock, does he actually write it down, just like he has been writing several other things down over the course of the reading and when he sees my shocked look, does he say:  
"Hagrid was fully in the right to punish the Dursleys for that insult, but he had no right to punish a child for his father's actions. He did the same thing there as what Snape has been doing with you all these years." And while it shocks me senseless, do I hate myself for having to agree with my father before Riku reads on.

_**PS – Chapter 04, Page 64 &amp; 65 – PS **_

And with that does Riku mark the page and close the book, before a light coming from dad's parchment shocks us and when it disappears, do dad's eyes widen as he says: "It seems that at the end of every chapter, my reports get copied and my parchment gets blanked. I guess the words themselves go to Dumbledore."  
And we all nod before I ask: "Sora, may I ask. How many worlds have you visited all these years?" Yet Sora laughs and asks: "Are you seriously asking me that?" I nod and then the boy makes me almost fall off my chair as he laughs and says: "I don't know, a good thirty or so. Maybe even more, I think." Shocking me senseless.  
Yet while this shocks me, did I also notice how my dad had tensed when he noticed that Riku was done with the chapter and while I know for sure that next chapter will be about my visit to Gringotts, can I not help but remember my earlier thoughts about the man, his Veela heritage and his years of survival – while supposedly mateless.  
"Has dad known that mum was, quite possibly, alive all this time? Or did he just believe that some kind of magic linked him to me and Sora instead of to mum? Did he even wonder how he ever survived the Halloween after my mum supposedly got murdered? And – where is mum anyway? Is he – at London?"

* * *

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**WOW! Sirius hasn't even revealed it yet and already Harry is onto him. Though I will admit that I did so out of selfish reasons as I just can't stand writing about Sirius worrying over his son's reactions to James being alive and the fact that he will get the peace of heart that Harry already had suspicions just helps me.  
**__**Also, after reading this chapter and a lot of the comments I had Riku and Sora make, did I come to a little plan of attack, though I am not quite sure if it should be done, seeing as how it could be seen as copying a plot twist of another story of mine. Because of this did I decide to just let you help me by voting yes or no on the following question:  
**__**Should Voldemort's Horcruxes turn into Heartless when in contact with people from the KH Universe with Voldemort as a Nobody? Yes or no?**__** As for those who do not read all my stories, the plot twist is similar to one I developed for A New Era, which is also a KH-HP crossover, but then with a Royal!Harry.  
**__**Vote, please,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	15. Rights And Truths

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Well, it seems that barely any of my readers EVER read my ANs and I will be honest; that hurts. I often ask you guys for your opinion or for a chance to vote on certain changes that will/might occur in my stories. I am definitely happy with some of you, but the amount of readers compared to voters – is quite massive in difference.  
**__**Please read this more, it will really help. On another note, do I wish to answer Wishfull-Star's question on what other movies will be brought up and who else will be summoned. Harry did say there had been a movie day, so multiple Disney movies have been watched. This makes the options practically – endless.  
**__**As for summons, I more or less plan to have them all be done – bar Cloud. So yes, Genie, Dumbo, Mushu and Stitch. I have my reservations about Chicken Little, Peter Pan and Tinker Bell, though the latter of the three might be fun, but Cloud – sorry, he's more of a KH I &amp; II character than a summon, so no, not happening.  
**__**You understand,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 15  
**__**Rights And Truths**_

_**Sirius' POV**_

"This is going to be impossible. Harry has believed himself an orphan for years. I can't just go and tell him just like this that his father is still alive. Let alone the fact that I have known this for more than 24 hours. Harry already has trust issues, I can't take the idea that I will be one of the people who only worsen those issues."  
All these thoughts go through my mind and make me wish Simba was still here as I want for the boy to have a strong body to lean against and draw comfort from when he hears the actual truth, yet at the same time, do I steel my resolve, knowing that it's now or never and that I will only feel worse the longer I procrastinate this.  
And so, while hating how Riku had made that comment about London, yet not knowing what it meant and so asking about it, but also wishing he had been a little more clear on what he had heard, do I take the book from the boy, the boy himself giving me a warm smile as he must notice my discomfort before I start the next chapter.

_**Chapter 5  
**__**Diagon Alley  
**__**PS – Chapter 05, Page 66 – PS**_

"You had actually forgotten that you had switched rooms?" Riku asks, but Harry shrugs and says: "It was more that I kind of thought the same thing the first day after I got my new room. The thoughts just returned to me, because it was one of the first times in a long while since something good had happened to me."  
This makes me hate the Dursleys even more and then Harry sighs and says: "I know Dumbledore is ignorant of it and that others would rather constantly deny anything bad happening to their hero, but I can count all the good events in my life with the Dursleys on two – maybe three – hands. And most of them are of the last 5 years."  
This alone makes me quickly charm the book to be held open by magic and grab it with one hand while using my other to wrap a warm arm around my son, my worries for his response to the truth still very strong, but not stronger than my need to make him forget about his dark past, the boy smiling at me before I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 05, Page 66 &amp; 67 – PS **_

"You know, this makes me wonder how he behaves when an owl delivers the paper at his hut instead of the Great Hall." I can't help but wonder and my son and his boyfriend nod, but then Harry says: "Heh, Hagrid stopped his subscription last year Christmas." And while I cannot blame the big guy for this decision, do I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 05, Page 67 – PS **_

"Can we see them?" Riku asks and Harry, still with his form under my arm, reaches into the pocket of his new jeans before he shows them a set of golden, silver and bronze coins and he says: "Hagrid explained me how the system worked when we reached Gringotts." And while the others nod and I cringe slightly, do I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 05, Page 67 &amp; 68 – PS **_

"You and Sora will have a lot to learn when it comes to your actual family fortunes, kiddo. Trust me, the Potters are a lot, but they are not in the Top 10 Richest Wizarding Families of the last 5 centuries without good reason – though the Blacks have definitely been their rivals for some of the spots every few generations."  
I then add in, not just to start my sons' history lessons, but also to make the upcoming revelation a little easier for me to handle and Riku asks: "How exactly does a family get into this Top 10, Sirius?" And I answer: "If they've been alive for 6 to 700 years and have at least 34.5 million in total in either shares, profits or vault properties."  
"Wait – how much?" The three then ask me, making me look at my youngest with shock and I ask: "You've never been given a report on your total finances? Not even yearly reports like – Oh, wait, right." The others look at me curiously, but I say: "Gringotts." And while they look unsettled, do they nod as I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 05, Page 68 – PS **_

"Was any of it still good?" I can't help but ask and Harry shrugs as he says: "A few of the sausages had actually landed into the fire when the Dursleys fled to the other room and the cake had been left near the window, which wasn't locked right, so the rain soiled it, but the rest was still good." To which I read on, feeling concerned.

_**PS – Chapter 05, Page 68 – PS **_

Yet the minute I read this, does Harry roll his eyes in disbelief, making Sora and Riku share a worried glance while I look at my youngest with the same sense of concern and Harry says: "The year you returned, dad, that's all I'm saying." And while hating it, do I still give my son right as that year was not safe before I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 05, Page 68 – PS **_

This makes me feel even more concerned and I say: "I can get that Hagrid seemed like the only one who could have reached you last night seeing the storm, but wouldn't it have been better if Albus had send Hagrid to take you to the Leaky Cauldron and then have Minerva or Filius waiting to take you from there?"  
But then Harry gives me new reason to worry for my son's education and future as he says: "I'd rather have Professor Sprout or an elective teacher, really." And while I worry what happened between my son and his head of House or even the Head of Ravenclaw, do I decide not to report this until I know more and just read on.

_**PS – Chapter 05, Page 68 &amp; 69 – PS **_

At this I turn to my son and say: "Remind me to ask Albus to let Hagrid give me back my motorbike." This shocks the boy and he asks: "He still has it?" To which I shrug and say: "With everything that happened, I kind of forgot it existed. Didn't remember it until we read about it." This makes the three boys laugh and I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 05, Page 69 – PS **_

This alone reminds me of everything that has been happening since last June and while I have been keeping it to myself most of the time since that Hospital Wing event, do I still feel kind of grateful to Albus as his orders to stay at London have kept me from becoming an abusive stalker of the Minister several times now.  
Yet at the same time, does it make me look at my son, both very proud of how he has decided to organize students together to learn actual Defense Against the Dark Arts as well as worried that my fifteen year old son believes he is to be the leader of the opposition to someone as powerful as the Minister for Magic.  
However, while Harry smiles at me, do I then feel Riku's gaze on me and the look I see in his eyes reminds me of what I told Albus earlier this morning and with the reminder that, if it all comes down to it, I can take my family somewhere safe, do I send the silver-haired lad a grateful smile before I return my focus to my reading.

_**PS – Chapter 05, Page 70 – PS **_

"And taking an Assistant who has only been working at the Ministry – at a Department that doesn't even cooperate with the other Departments all that closely – does not help, let alone the fact that, other than a bit of a blow to his ego and reputation, Percy never really did get punished for not reporting trouble with his superiors.  
He let his ego get the better of him, because his highest of superiors suddenly wanted him to take their place, which really should have been a sign to everyone else that something was wrong with Crouch right from the start, and when it gets proven that he was in way over his head – he gets a promotion others can only dream of?"  
Harry ends with disbelief sounding through his voice and I can't help but ask: "You really aren't as loyal to House Weasley as some people might think, are you?" To which the boy shrugs and says: "I'm at least not as blind to their faults as most of the world is to those of Fudge." And while this makes sense, do I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 05, Page 70 – PS **_

"And their main focus should be that they got in office thanks to the people who actually work for them, if you ask me." Harry mutters and while I can only hope that the message of Harry being Destiny's new apprentice will get Fudge to reconsider his ideas about my son, do I decide not to focus on this topic as I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 05, Page 70 – PS **_

Here I shake my head as it reminds me of something even Remus himself doesn't remember and Sora asks: "What? Is he bad with pets?" I shake my head and say: "No, it's just that this paragraph reminds me of a wild night I had during the last war." The other three look at each other uneasily and I decide to ease their concerns as I say:  
"Not that kind of wild night, boys. No, Hagrid, Remus and I had just finished a mission for London and we decided to celebrate a job well done with a good bottle of Fire-whiskey back at my place. Only, one bottle became many and – well, let's just say that the switch isn't the only thing I never told Remus about."  
The kids still look unsettled and Harry asks: "What happened, dad?" And while I still wonder how I convinced the half-giant to give up on his crazy plan all those years ago, do I say: "Let me say this, kiddo. Hagrid can find a lot in his jacket, but nevermore will he find his collar and line." Shocking my son as I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 05, Page 70 &amp; 71 – PS **_

"Are they for real?" Sora asks and Harry answers: "It's not for the teachers. The dorms have a united washing bag and the name tags helps the cleaning staff know in which trunk to put the clean cloths." His older brother looks shocked at this and while I have no doubt he called House Elves the staff thanks to Hermione, do I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 05, Page 71 &amp; 72 – PS **_

"You know, Hagrid did help me buy a trunk that can hold books and stuff for my entire school career, so – I think I still have at least some of my books from first year. Maybe when we have a break next time, I can go over the material with you guys and we can see if you can use it as well. As a catch up for the years we all missed."  
Harry then says and while my heart soars at how caring the boy is for his sibling and sibling's boyfriend, regardless of how he has been treated himself by his older family, does Riku nod and say: "We'd like that. Maybe after your entrance to Hogwarts." My youngest nods, while my eldest looks excited and I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 05, Page 72 &amp; 73 – PS **_

"You didn't go with him, did you?" Sora asks and Harry puts a hand behind his head, actually making Riku's eyes widen and make the silver-haired boy turn between his boyfriend and his boyfriend's brother as Harry says: "No, I did see the Out of Order sign, Hagrid just didn't get that." And with the boys nodding, do I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 05, Page 73 &amp; 74 – PS **_

"And this would have been the perfect place and time for either a teacher or one of Jamie's friends to come out and take you off of Hagrid, so he can take care of that so-called other job Hagrid gave him." I mutter softly and Harry sighs as he says: "If only that was what had happened." Making me read on with great trepidation.

_**PS – Chapter 05, Page 74 – PS **_

"This – just cannot end well." Riku says and the dark tone of his voice really worries me, yet Sora hugs him close with eyes that shine bright with worry for his younger brother and while Riku's face is a mask of concern and trepidation does he pull my brown-haired elder son close against his side as I read on, agreeing with him.

_**PS – Chapter 05, Page 74 – PS **_

"Hagrid, wrong move." I then mutter and Harry sighs as he says: "You know, I really care for Hagrid and all, but – well, he does often make decisions that he thinks aren't all that bad, that he knows he won't have trouble with or that he thinks will improve things, but – well, they don't." The boy sighs in the end and I say:  
"Harry, I can get your loyalty to Hagrid, especially now that I know that he was the first to show you the world where you were supposed to grow up in, but – Hagrid is just such a simple-minded kind of guy – he's a loyal follower of Albus and the Order and a good Caretaker, but that's pretty much where his qualities end.  
And – I don't mean this disrespectful, because I am grateful that it helped you back at the end of your third, but – he really should not have put a class of Third years around something even I would not bring out in Care of Magical Creatures until either the end of fourth or sometime this year." The boy sighs and I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 05, Page 74 &amp; 75 – PS **_

"Wow, it sounds as if he lived in The Islands while they lived in Agrabah or something. Not as if he lived in a world that was only one doorway away from them." Sora then growls and I love how, after only one described meeting between his brother and his brother's fame, my eldest already hates his sibling's fame and fans.  
"The story of my life, Sora. Everyone loves the title Boy-Who-Lived, but the boy behind that is nothing to them but a living duffle bag they can throw around, whether vocally or otherwise, however they please. Trust me, you'll see plenty of this in the coming year, second and even last and this year. Only third was safe."  
This, in itself, further convinces me of what I discussed with Albus at the end of our meeting and while I really hope that there will be enough in the books that I can convince Harry to at least stay here until the end of his Fifth and get some work done on the magical World, do I still focus back on the task at hand as I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 05, Page 75 – PS **_

"To be honest, I would actually like some regular, decent Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons for once. I mean, one teacher who could barely speak, another that thought his fame bigger than mine, the third – no offence – was too obsessed with animals, the fourth was paranoid and a nut and the last – it's Umbridge."  
This makes Sora and Riku share a shocked look, obviously not having expected that Harry would hate anyone just for who they are, yet while I am pretty sure that the scars Sora and I found on Harry's hand yesterday play a part in the boy's hatred for the woman, do I decide to distract him from his anger as I continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 05, Page 75 &amp; 76 – PS **_

At this I shake my head and say: "Hagrid, if you knew he was famous and new to this world, why didn't you think of playing a more leading, representing role to Harry as his escort? You just gave the Wizarding world permission to use Harry's fame however they wished. You should have been more assertive there, really."  
And while even Harry seems to agree with me, does he also still seem to have trouble accepting that others have bad things to say about the man and I wrap an arm around my son as I whisper: "Harry think, your friendship and loyalty – or your self-pride and future?" And while the boy seems troubled, but accepting, do I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 05, Page 76 – PS **_

"You know, I think that is just the poor guy's fatal flaw. I mean, the more I hear of him, the more I like him, but he seems so – I don't know, simple minded? He reminds me of how I was before all of my journeys. Heck, he reminds me of myself before I started desiring the outside world." Sora then says and Riku nods as he says:  
"He definitely has his finer points; loyalty, a lot of knowledge about both Harry as well as his past and parents, a lot of good relations with various people, obviously – but he sees life in such a much more simple, the sky is blue and that's it kind of life. It almost seems as if he has trouble seeing that a blue sky can have clouds in it.  
He just has his beliefs, listens to his orders and seems to ignore the things that might require deeper thought, more subtlety or things that might require more than just a single act or set of thoughts. Hey, I'm not saying he's stupid, he's just the kind of guy that prefers the simple life, is all." And by now has he calmed Harry's anger.  
I had definitely felt my son getting angry while the two in front of me had tried giving their opinions of the guy, but by the end does the boy sigh and say: "I'll admit, he's no Malfoy or a member of High Society or anything, but – Hagrid being a constant is just what makes me loyal to him, you know?" The boys nod and I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 05, Page 76 &amp; 77 – PS **_

At this, though I am pretty sure I already know the answer, do I more or less want to ask if Hagrid explained the things about the cauldrons and everything else harry must have looked at, but both because I recognize the woman and because I'm sure Harry's had it with Hagrid nit-picking, do I just continue my reading.

_**PS – Chapter 05, Page 77 – PS **_

This part makes a warm, happy smile grow on my face as I still love that I got to give something of equal greatness to my son for the first Christmas I was able to be back in his life for and then suddenly it seems as if Lady Destiny agrees with me as a bright light shines in front of Harry before his Firebolt falls in his lap.

_**Seventh floor boys dorm  
**__**Same time, same say**_

Fred and George Weasley are lucky beyond words that they have a free hour after their Defense Against the Dark Arts class as it helps them recover from the torment that is their DADA teacher, yet at the current moment, neither boys are thinking of this as their eyes are wide and their laps are full with one Cleansweep each.  
"Our brooms?""Given back to us?" They each ask, quite shocked, but not enough to fall out of their instinctual dual speech and then they turn to each other and ask the question that is on both their minds: "Does Harry have his too?" And the warm feeling that is not theirs, makes them smile and say: "Thank you, milady."

_**Umbridge's Office**_

"You can stop your search, woman." The same ever changing woman as that Umbridge saw in the memory shown to her by Albus Dumbledore the previous evening says while Umbridge is besides herself with rage and confusion over the sudden disappearance of the three brooms, having ransacked her office already.  
She then turns to the great deity, who is actually glaring at her, the ever changing color of the eyes scaring the pink-dressed woman, even while the changes of color does nothing to the fire of anger that actually burns within the gaze and then the woman says: "Your actions were uncouth and I have undone them.  
Do not try to get back what does not belong to you. You may think you have power, but rights to ownership, you do not. And yes, I will make certain Amelia Bones knows of this as well. Also – I would change writing equipment, if I were you." And the childish tone that the deity vanishes with scares Umbridge more than her anger.

_**Back in the room**_

Sora and Riku have their eyes wide as they see my first Christmas present to my son in years, yet the shock that is on Harry's own face worries me and then the incredible voice of Lady Destiny speaks and says: "Power by rules, she may have had. Right of ownership, she did not. Have fun and practice hard, youngest of my children."  
And while amazed that Harry has won over the heart of an actual deity enough she calls her his child, do I worry for what she says as well and ask: "What did that mean?" And Harry cringes as he says: "Let's just say, I let my Inner Lion out at the wrong time and Umbridge took advantage of it. I'm – actually banned from Quidditch."  
This shocks me senseless, even though I do remember Minerva raving and ranting about something Umbridge had done at the end of the First Quidditch Match this year, yet I had never expected this. Yet at the same time does it make me understand why Lady Destiny decided to intervene as I hug him close and say:

"I get it, son, and I get why Lady Destiny gave you back your broom. You said you were banned from Quidditch, but being banned from Quidditch is not the same as being banned from flying. If you had been given a Flying ban, Umbridge would have had the right to take you your broom. She didn't so she lost that right."  
"A little late, maybe, and definitely something Minerva could have used against her ages ago, but still. Better late than never." Goes through my mind and while Harry smiles at me before he focuses on his broom and the other boys and while he does, do I make a quick side note of this on my parchment before I continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 05, Page 77 – PS **_

And with those three words do I feel all of the tension I have felt since telling the boys I would reveal the meaning behind Albus' hidden message once Harry would reach Gringotts come back and Harry says: "Let's just wait till Hagrid has his mission done." And while grateful for the chance to prepare myself a little more, do I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 05, Page 77 &amp; 78 – PS **_

"That is actually a rhyme created by a whole set of Ancient Families. They were allowed this honor when the Goblins realized that their vaults had been gathering gold for more than a century. Four families got that honor before the Goblins believed their rhyme to be complete." I happily tell the boys and Sora asks:  
"The Potters and Blacks too?" I nod, happy to hear him sound proud of the names and say: "Along with the Abbotts and the Macmillan house. Funnily enough, it was the Abbotts that made up the last part, but then again – Eramus MacMillan was definitely known for his ruthlessness to his kids back in his day, so yeah."  
This makes the other three boys all look at each other, Sora and Riku amazed whereas Harry looks shocked to hear all of this and then I smile at the eldest of them and say: "However, it was the Longbottom's who actually forged the doors that have that whole riddle engraved in them. And that was almost 250 years ago now."  
Riku looks shocked to hear this and I smile as I say: "Yes, Gringotts may have been founded by a Goblin and there may have been quite a few two to three dozen Goblin wars since and before its founding, but those 4 families will always be respected by the Goblin Nation." And while this makes the boys smile, do I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 05, Page 78 – PS **_

This alone makes me want to comment, but the fact that, sometime during this visit, I will have to reveal the truth to my son makes me hold back as it just doesn't feel right, as if there will be something in this reading that will help me stop procrastinating in such a way I won't have to feel worse and so I keep quiet and read on.

_**PS – Chapter 05, Page 79 – PS **_

This turns Harry looking a little uneasy, proving he knows exactly what is in said vault, while Sora and Riku share a worried look before Riku asks: "Now?" But I shake my head and say: "I feel it will be soon, just – trust me." And as if the three of them can sense how hard this is for me, do they nod, making me read on smiling.

_**PS – Chapter 05, Page 79 – PS **_

"Then having him do it while escorting the son of – what he knew – was at least one of the Marauders really just wasn't the right decision to make." Goes through my mind, knowing darn well that Harry being the son of two only makes the whole thing even worse and while I worry for my son and this so-called secret, do I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 05, Page 79 &amp; 80 – PS **_

"Wow, that whole tunnel reminds me of the route I had to take when I wanted to go and talk to Hades to give Herc a break in all the monsters he kept sending his way." Sora says and while I don't know whether to believe if this Hades is the God of the Underworld that I believe him to be – and hoping he isn't – do I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 05, Page 80 – PS **_

"And not just that – though it – it won't be me that will show you all that the Potter Line has to give you." And with that, while hoping that Harry won't be too mad with me and fearing I might have just lost my son due to my own secrecy for over 24 hours, do I drop the bombshell of the secret Albus confided in me this morning.  
Riku seems confused, though I can tell that even he is onto how this relates to the message he heard earlier today, Sora looks shocked, obviously understanding exactly what it is I am saying without using the actual words, yet I keep my eyes on him as I just don't want to see Harry's reaction – that is until I feel him hugging me.

I look at my son and he whispers: "I had my suspicions since the end of the last chapter. He's still alive, isn't he? That's how you survived after he – wait, how did he survive that?" And with that, while my heart feels as if the weight of Hogwarts just got relieved from it, do I explain the whole thing to my son.  
How it had been James who had come to me in my dreams the night we were brought here, how he explained me about the fatal flaw in our plan, how he had made use of Lily's expertise in Charms and Potions and how he had actually been offered the position of teacher at a school more secretive than Hogwarts upon Graduation.  
"And now, because it's not unusual for teachers and other workers of Campbrina High to actually be people who supposedly died in battle, did your mum safely return to Gringotts and through Bill – back to London, where he gave the signal for Lily to come back as well, which is what Albus meant with his message this morning."

I end my explanation and Harry has tears in his eyes, some of them streaming down his face, while others actually touch the tips of his super-large and loving smile and after he wipes his whole face from the streaming tears, does he ask the one question I am hoping will be given a positive answer soon enough as he asks:  
"Can mum come here too? I mean, maybe only like Lea did and only temporarily, but – do you think it could be possible, dad?" And then, as if Destiny is still close to us and wants to answer his childish excitement, do I feel as if moving away from my son and when I do so, does something absolutely incredible happen.

The presence that appears between us might indeed be just as transparent as Lea had been just yesterday and he may seem obvious to the world around him as he seems to be leaning against the backrest of a couch of his own, but the presence now between us is definitely my messy-haired, black-haired beloved, James Potter.  
The long gone Lord of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter seems to only need a minute to realize that he actually has a change in company as he looks around and the minute his eyes land on me, do they widen before, with a motion of my head, he looks to his other side, his eyes tearing up when he sees our son.  
And though he is but a spiritual representation of himself, does he spread his arms around us and though the touch feels warm and loving, but no less fleeting and ghostly than if he were to be Nearly Headless Nick or the Grey Lady, do we still move ourselves closer to his presence before a soft, caring voice asks:

"Mum?" And when James looks up, do the tears that were showing in his eyes drop from his lids as he sees Sora standing before us, one arm wrapped around himself and the other having its hand lost in the wild mane that is his messy brown hair, but it is mostly the goofy smile that is on his face that proves how self-conscious my son is.  
James stands up, his ghostly presence lingering with us a little longer than it should seeing his movement and while he seems to feel as if he is dreaming as he moves closer to his son, does he move incredibly quick once in touching range of the boy and the next thing we all see – is mother and son reunited after 17 years.  
The sight of this; of these two members of a family that has been through so many separations throughout the years, makes my heart feel as if everything Azkaban has ever done to it is finally been undone; as if all the guilt and hardship I have carried on my shoulders have been taken off just by this single sight.

Yet, just like with Lea, does Destiny prove to us that Sora, Riku, Harry and I are the only ones she wants to have here for the reading as the spirit of my beloved disappears just like he appeared and while Sora moves his arms so that he is now hugging himself, yet all three of us move instantly and embrace him in return.  
"He will be back, he just deserved to know you were alright, just like you deserved to see him alive and well. Once you have your next break, will I bring them both, fully formed, back to the other room. However, that break cannot last for more than one hour, understand that." The voice of Destiny then sounds from all around us.

This makes me wonder temporarily if the Mighty Lady means Lily and James, but then feel the presence of my son and realize she must be talking about Lea instead, yet this matters nothing to me as I am just happy; happy to have my family in my arms and to soon have my partner back with me as well, if only for a short time.  
For a little while longer do we all keep standing like this, Sora in the middle between me, Riku and Harry and while I love to have my sons and future son in law in my arms, do I then initiate the separation as I pull back and after we all share an excited and happy smile with each other do I return back to my reading.

_**PS – Chapter 05, Page 81 – PS **_

"And that is just your Trust Vault." I then say, the happy glee over having reunited with my mate and the excitement over the prospect of a 2nd reunion with my mate coming up sounding through my voice and I go on: "The Potters actually already had enough treasures owned to their name at the Founding to fill four other vaults."  
This shocks Harry and I shrug as I ask: "What? Gringotts wasn't Founded until 1474 and the Potters are centuries older than that. Of course, like all other Ancient Families, did they keep at least their most ancient and personal of family treasures close to their person and laws against stealing these were brought up long before the Founding.

And trust me, seeing how the Rights of Conquest have been at least 4 to 500 years older than Gringotts, those laws were necessary and the Ancient Families were always smart enough to emigrate to other parts of either England or, if needed, Europe if these laws were threatened by being removed – though the Potters never did the second.  
The Blacks, the Bones, the Lovegoods, the Malfoys and even the Prewetts and the Lestranges all have emigrated the country if they felt it necessary, yet families like the Potters, the Longbottoms, the Abbotts and the Goyle's usually used Family Magic to hide themselves away until the laws were returned to the system."

The others look at me shocked and I smile as I say: "Let me put it this way, kids. My own mum may have completely turned me against my Family and all it stood for in her eyes, but the prospect of being a Father and with that the person to teach my kids the lessons of the family inspired me to learn everything that was necessary.  
And the funny thing was, when I looked hard and deep enough, I found so many things about my own and other ancient families that Dear old mum would have never taught me that I again – for the first time in more than a decade – felt proud to be the Eldest Son of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black."  
This makes the three of them smile at me, Harry's eyes alight with amazement ever since I started explaining this little bit of family history and then I say: "My family may have been holding onto a very Dark reputation for the last several generations, but I am a Black and I am proud of everything else as well."  
And while this makes Sora send a very proud smile at Riku, which I for some reason feel has more to do with the boy's own control over Darkness and the fact that they share a bond than his pride over being part of the House I just described and while I too am happy with the bond I see before me, do I then continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 05, Page 81 – PS **_

This alone makes me shake my head and I say: "He really should have let you visit your Family Accountant while he went and got that item. It would have given you a chance to –." But then Harry reminds me of all that has happened in the last few years as he strongly says: "They wouldn't have helped me, dad."  
I look at the boy and he says: "They may not have known, but their magic would have recognized that I was an Heir who could never become a Lord. They would not have helped me, unless they got my mum's permission and seeing how my mum was believed gone –." The boy ends, yet I still nod at him before I continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 05, Page 81 &amp; 82 – PS **_

"Wow, it may be an item, but it reminds me of Aladdin." Sora says and then Harry asks: "You know him too?" Sora looks shocked and Harry says: "School movie day, remember?" To which the boy nods and Riku says: "It sure is interesting finding out which movies to you are worlds for us." And I nod at this before reading on.

_**PS – Chapter 05, Page 82 – PS **_

At this I shake my head, yet my elation over the reunion I have had and soon will have with my whole family make me feel too lit up with bliss to really get annoyed over this – at least not to the level I am sure Molly would have reached and while I wonder how the woman and my mate are reacting to each other, do I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 05, Page 82 &amp; 83 – PS **_

This alone is enough to make me know exactly who it is my son is meeting and I mutter: "Wow, so he was feeling high and mighty of himself even before he tried getting that poor thing executed. And yes, I know all about that, son, Remus told me the whole story after you helped me." Harry nods, looking annoyed and I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 05, Page 83 – PS **_

"Then you and Tonks should never meet, because she is the fiercest Hufflepuff House member and defender I have ever met. Then again, seeing how she has been fighting to bring power to her last name instead of her first for all this time – I doubt Draco would stand a chance." This saying makes Harry laugh as I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 05, Page 83 &amp; 84 – PS **_

"Wow, so that inquiry was long enough for Hagrid to get to the Leaky Cauldron, get ice cream and get back there?" Sora asks and Harry, obviously agitated with hearing about his school rival, tries to draw joy out of his own statement as he says: "No, he stopped halfway through at the ice cream parlor." Before I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 05, Page 84 – PS **_

"Seeing who your father is and how he treats his actual helpers – I wonder who the savage is here, Malfoy. At least Hagrid wouldn't think of using false donations to build up a farce of a reputation. He – he may be simple minded, but he has never been cruel or harsh when being honest – unlike some other people."  
Harry snarls and I can't help the comment: "I am so glad you're experiencing the wilder sides of your Kitsune Heritage here and not in front of that boy. Doubt even daddy dearest would have been able to keep him together if that had happened." And while I worry for the savage glee that shines from my son at this, do I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 05, Page 84 – PS **_

"And that was something pretty similar to what set me off and made me lose my broom earlier in the year." Harry then growls with a feral touch added to his voice and while I wonder if the possible imminent arrival of his mate – or perhaps the early meeting with – is making my son get closer to his Inner Kitsune, do I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 05, Page 84 – PS **_

"You know, that is the one thing about all this Pureblood Propaganda that I never got. If Purebloods hate Muggleborns so much, why not just change the title and its definition. Make it all more magical referencing. It would definitely appeal to the Muggleborns, would make them feel more at home and – less likely to feel homesick."  
This alone shocks me and I ask: "Like – like what?" And while Harry looks contemplative, does he then say: "I don't know – 1st Gen Pureblood or something? I mean, if two Muggleborns fall for each other and have a kid, wouldn't that make their kid a Halfblood? And if that Halfblood had a kid with another, wouldn't the offspring be –?"

And while – again – feeling as if everything the Purebloods have ever tried to get their goals accomplished was done all wrong – making me just want to bash my forehead against their Manor walls – do I also make sure to write everything my son and I are discussing down as I say: "A Pureblood, yeah. It would.  
In fact, if it weren't for the grandparents of the Halfblood indeed being Muggle, the Halfblood could even be considered a Pureblood and yes, I do get that the whole thing sounds a little idealistic – I mean, who can control if a Muggleborn falls for a fellow one or Pureblood – but bloody hell, kiddo, you really make them sound silly."

At this Harry turns a little red and he says: "I know love can't be controlled – if it were I'm sure I'd have fallen for half the female student population already just because they love my fame – thank goodness for small mercies – but even just changing two of the three titles of blood types in our world can get us all just – so very far.  
And if Muggleborns feel more welcome, less hated for where they themselves come from and more accepted to learn about our stuff, they won't get as homesick as I'm sure most of them do, seeing the incredibly growing difference between our worlds and – well, the less they feel homesick, the more they'll accept our customs.  
Although having someone explain Magical History like you have been doing instead of all the ridiculous Goblin Wars Binns keeps hampering about might be a good first step in the right direction as well." The boy then adds and while I look up shocked from realizing I wrote that down as well, do I then laugh as I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 05, Page 84 – PS **_

"Wait, if all those Old Families are so proud of their magical History – then why does it sound as if they're adamant to keep that to themselves?" Sora asks and Harry and I share a short look before we chorus: "Blame the Stature of Secrecy." Our voices monotone and filled with personal disbelief before I continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 05, Page 85 – PS **_

"Great, Hagrid just turned into the blonde boy." Riku growls, but then Harry snarls at him and while Riku looks shocked, do I say: "Trust me, those two you just mentioned clash way too often for that to ever be true." And while the boy keeps his startled eyes on my youngest, does he nod in acceptance as I go and read on.

_**PS – Chapter 05, Page 85 – PS **_

"How those two are related, I will never know." I think to myself, part of me wishing it could be Lily who will come with James, but then I realize the potential of the woman explaining everything to the Order while James is here with us and while this latter part makes for my old excitement to return to my heart, do I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 05, Page 85 &amp; 86 – PS **_

At this, for the first time since the first and second Muggle chapter, does the happy mood disappear out of my son as he lowers his head with clear pain and while I can only hope that the reunion with his mother and mate can help him move on a little more, do I pull the poor, grieving boy closer against my person as I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 05, Page 86 – PS **_

"Hemph, that may be true, but I definitely learned of a fair few Dark Ones who weren't Snakes." Harry then says, yet he doesn't raise his head from where it lies on his chest and while I hate how the boy is experiencing his hormones and his coming of age when it comes to his inheritance at the same time, do I just squeeze his arm before I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 05, Page 86 – PS **_

"Fred and George actually got me that book. They're still holding onto it, but they promised they would give it to me once I came off age. I told them to keep it longer as it would look suspicious if those spells found their way to the three of them right the next day." Harry whistles as he says this and I laugh and read on.

_**PS – Chapter 05, Page 87 – PS **_

At this Hedwig, who has been keeping to herself and the Owl Stand next to the fireplace in the left wall for most of the reading – and who had been silently soaring over our heads when we had our family hug earlier – happily hoots to make her presence known again and while happy with this knowledge, do I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 05, Page 87 &amp; 88 – PS **_

And apparently, so do Sora and Riku as the both of them lean forward in their seats, the two of them almost breaking the other's hand as they grasp onto each other with their fingers interlinked and then Harry says: "Relax guys, me getting the right wand took a while." And while this intrigues me and saddens the two, do I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 05, Page 88 &amp; 89 – PS **_

This shocks me and I can't help but say: "Wow. I mean, I know you never knew about your actual parentage, but I never imagined that the Glamour would even fool Olivander's Mage Sight." This shocks and also confuses my son, yet I suddenly notice how the chapter seems to be reaching its end and hurriedly read on.

_**PS – Chapter 05, Page 89 – PS **_

"Mage sight." I think to myself and I have no doubt that my son is also identifying it under a name he must be totally obvious about and while I wonder if I could get him interested in this – and through it other obscure forms of magic – do I have no doubt that the boy will soon be asking me about it and while scheming, do I read.

_**PS – Chapter 05, Page 89 – PS **_

"Wow, that is one strong bit of Mage Sight. Unless I'm mistaken Hagrid is at least fifty years old, so that Olivander has enough Mage Sight and Photographic memory to recite such a thing after so many years." And while I had been thinking all of this, do I still whistle in admiration, the others nodding with me as I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 05, Page 89 To 91 – PS **_

"Wow, you were right. That did sound as if it took an endless amount of time." Sora says and Riku mutters: "Not to mention amount of wands. Kind of wonder if he was relying on the difference between wood types or the kind of animal he kept using." And while Harry seems to try and remember this himself, do I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 05, Page 91 &amp; 92 – PS **_

This both shocks the two boys in front of me and reminds me of the annoying meeting I had with Dumbledore only shortly after Harry came back from the Graveyard half a year ago in June and while I still hate how the headmaster convinced me of that one – and worry over what it cost Harry – do I ignore this fact and read on.

_**PS – Chapter 05, Page 92 – PS **_

"He should be expecting great things from my brother because he is the son of two powerful families, not because his wand is linked to some murderer." Sora snaps, but Harry rolls his eyes and says: "I wish the world did that instead of expecting madness out of me because of a title." And while he grumbles at the end, do I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 05, Page 92 – PS **_

"I know how that felt. When I first stepped foot in Traverse Town, I didn't know what to think of it. Then again, I still sometimes get that feeling when I find a new spot in one of the worlds I like visiting and I haven't done that in – wow, half a year now." And while my son seems amazed that so much time has passed, do I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 05, Page 92 &amp; 93 – PS **_

And this effectively does the one thing even parting with James, Draco's arrogance and Olivander's dark message couldn't accomplish as the happiness that had been lingering around us like an aura vanishes and while the other two boys seek their comfort by coming over and leaning against our legs, do I read the final bit.

_**PS – Chapter 05, Page 93 – PS **_

Here Harry sighs and while I can tell that what the boy is about to do is very hard on him, do I still feel proud as he says: "As much as I love and care for Hagrid, I would have felt better if he had somehow helped me fight against the way people wanted to single me out for my fame, if only for a bit. It would have made so much things easier."  
And while this again reminds me of how he had hinted at the year we are reading about, as well as the other ones – the last two making sense to me because of the Tournament and Umbridge – do I still worry more for the tone of voice my son uses at the end than the implications his words could imply as I pull him closer and read the last bit.

_**PS – Chapter 05, Page 93 – PS **_

And with that do I close the book, all of us sagging down as we feel as if we've just had the adventure of a lifetime and then Harry asks: "How long did that take?" And I look at the watch I found on my nightstand earlier this morning, my eyes widening as I mutter: "Three full hours." Shocking the other three boys with me.  
"Does that mean that – we break now – or later?" Sora asks, the way he halts in his questions proving he really wants to break now, yet probably feels unsure of physically meeting with a man he only found out was his actual mother not even 48 hours ago, yet the only answer I can give him is: "I'm – not sure, son."

* * *

_**Okay, WOW!  
**__**I just want to say I had NO IDEA this chapter would take this long. I blame one person: Silver-Quill of Youtube. For those in the know – YES, I am a Bronie and I am proud of it. For those not in the know, but curious –check him out, he's hilarious. For those not in the who and not curious – just ignore all of this.  
**__**Okay, so either next chapter will have Lea and James meeting or will have the chapter that features the Weasleys. I just want to say; the whole thing with Harry, the twins, Umbridge and the brooms – totally unexpected. And the whole First Generation Pureblood is something DZ2 came up with, so all honor goes to him for that.  
**__**THANKS THERE, PALL,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	16. Mates Arrive, Mates Mark

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So after a bit of thinking did I decide to further play on the family/romance aspect of this story, so instead of another HP &amp; SS chapter, will I indeed bring the fully formed bodies of Lea and James back into the Special room and will I add a little shocking surprise that I have actually been keeping a secret for now.  
**__**The reason? I love HarryxLea stories, but I already have one other HarryxLea story pairing and while that one is multi-pairing with two others, do I still want to detach the two stories a little more, plus the secret concerns a concept I don't recall to have ever tried before and it makes me excited to finally try it out.  
**__**Excited, yet,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 16  
**__**Mates Arrive, Mates Mark**_

_**James' POV**_

I had been leaning against the wall of my new room, recapping things that have happened outside of Campbrina High when suddenly I feel as if a large part of me was pulled out of me and after just blinking once did I see something I didn't think I would see until the plans Destiny had thought up had become fulfilled.  
My eldest son, the eldest son of my best friend Frank Longbottom, my own sweet mate Sirius and finally my youngest son, Harry, who I had been hearing a lot about from those who had been catching me up before I arrived here. yet it had been Sora who had drawn my attention to him the most as he had called me.  
I had been tentative in my movement when approaching him, yet the closer I got the more sure I got that it was really him and when my presence started sensing the heat coming from his own form, did I respond with the speed I have been known for and did I hug my seventeen year old son for the first time since he was born.  
Sora had clung to me like a newborn wanting his mother's love and this had made my heart soar with happiness over finally having my son back in my life and having the knowledge that, even though he has been raised by another, he already accepts me as his mother, yet the reunion was apparently not to last forever.

As just when I want to open my eyes again, do I notice that, while my spectral form had moved, my actual body back where I had stayed hadn't and I notice this as, the minute I open my eyes, I don't see the room that my mate, sons and son's mate are in, but the room where my sister and I were catching up with our friends.  
The others look at me worriedly and Lily asks: "Are you alright? You're crying." And while I cringe at this and wipe the tears away, do I hear an ethereal voice say: "You deserved to know they were alright, just like they deserved to know you were alive. When they have their next break, you will be fully formed for one hour."  
And while this shocks the others, is Kingsley the first to recuperate and he asks: "You – you saw Sirius and the others?" I nod and say: "And got to hug Sora." Which makes Lily smile at me lovingly before Remus asks: "Are they all alright?" To which I nod and say: "They are, they seem to – be reading something."  
This confuses the whole group and while I wonder what this could be, does it seem as if the others just don't feel completely satisfied with the short amount of time we had together as not even half an hour after my soul had been send there and back, do I this time feel magic covering my entire body and moving it elsewhere.

_**Lea's POV**_

Last night had been kind of strange as I had all kinds of dreams and while all of them had been very pleasant, had not all of them been of Harry – or at least I cannot be fully sure if they were as there were some of them that showed me someone who could just as well be considered Harry's female twin sister or something.  
Both these as well as the ones with Harry himself had given me an empowered sense of all the emotions that go through me when just thinking of the little Firefly and while this confuses me, do I have the strong belief that the stranger group of dreams might be somehow connected to the world of magic where my Firefly lives.  
I had definitely enjoyed the whole night of different dreams that, with random bouts of darkness that overtook my conscious mind, making me just further succumb to the realm of sleep, yet afterwards it had taken me a bit of contemplation before I came to the conclusion of the world and this had made me make a decision.

I had returned back to the store I had visited yesterday, yet this time I had used a lot of the Munny I have been earning over the last few months to actually buy female cloths and for some reason while doing this did I not remember the dreams of the female I had seen, yet I had envisioned Harry in them – and those thoughts excited me.  
Yet, just a few minutes after finishing my purchases and stocking them in the pocket of my robe that I – when I was still Axel – used to store my weapon equipment, healing items and other stuff used for on missions, do I again feel the incredible power of Lady Destiny enveloping me and her voice speaking in my ear:  
"They wish to see you again. Speak with them of your dreams. It will strengthen your bond." And while I wonder if she was perhaps the one to send me the female dreams, do I still feel very happy to return to the room where I have been arriving for the last several times, only it takes me a few minutes to notice that something is different.  
And looking down do I see what this is as, to my shock, I see that my body is fully solid and that I have actually been transported body and soul to this room, just like I was when taking the others to this room and then their bedrooms. Yet before I can fully realize this, does another bright light send in someone else.

And this someone else is someone who looks like an older version of the old Harry except this man has hazel brown eyes and a slightly smaller forehead as well as a more pointed nose. The man had apparently been leaning back against something as he almost falls over, yet his reflexes are incredible as they catch him just in time.  
Then the light that brought the man here leaves him and heads for the double doors that – in all the times I have come here – I have yet to pass through and the man looks at me as he asks: "Did that just –?" And while he lets the question hanging, do I nod with a happy smile on my face as I say: "We are about to have company."

The man smiles and then the door opens, the sight behind it making me very happy as my sweet Firefly is actually wearing the outfit I gave him yesterday and it looks absolutely amazing on him, yet then something happens that shocks and confuses me as somehow a table with six seats appears between the group and us.  
This shocks me, but then I notice that all of the smaller things that had been in the room before; the toys and other stuff, are gone and while I wonder if this is some kind of magic known to my little Firefly and his world, does Harry first approach me and gives me a very happy warm hug before turning to my partner.  
And as he does, do I suddenly notice how he, Sirius, the man himself and Sora all have tears of pure elation shining in their eyes before Sirius is the first to launch himself across the room, yet the man had been expecting this as he catches the father of my Firefly mid run and happily pulls him snuggly close against his form.

"James – it – it – it's you. This – this – this isn't – after so – so long. I – I – I missed you. Oh, Merlin, Founders and Morgana Le Fay, I missed you so much. I love you, James. I love you and no one – _no one_ – will ever separate us again. We're family and – and I – I will fight – Destiny herself – to keep you with me. _I promise._"

This whole speech shocks me and also makes me realize something; Destiny had asked me to bring the father and two sons to this room, but not the mother. This makes me turn a questioning eye to the only one not currently standing around the person who came here with me and Riku moves over to stand with me as he says:  
"Apparently Potters can't mentally or emotionally stand more than eight years of war if they aren't fully supported in both those areas and because the two of them had to hide their relationship, did it break the man and – when he was sure his cause was lost before Halloween '81 – did it make him decide to just disappear.  
He took a position at a very secretive boarding school and made it look as if he and his sister had died in the event that temporarily took out the Darkness of Harry's world. Sirius didn't get to find out about this until the night before last and Harry and Sora only heard of it from him last chapter." To this I nod, but then ask:

"Wait, chapter?" Riku nods and says: "Destiny brought us here to read seven books about Harry's past, present and future as well as DVD's about all the adventures Sora and I went through." This shocks me and while it makes me jealous that the boy can read what I cannot, do I hear the voice of Destiny in my mind:  
"Once they have finished one book it will be copied and send both to you and Lily in the other world." Making me smile before I ask: "So Firefly, how do you like the new outfit?" To which I get a downright dazzling smile aimed my way as he says: "I absolutely love it." only for his eye to suddenly fall on my cargo.  
"Wow, do you always buy that much?" He asks and when the others look at the bags near me, do I feel my face heating up, causing Riku to look at me strangely and I sigh as I say: "I – heh – might as well be honest. The sort of chance to meet with you yesterday, Firefly, left me with some after-effects – that occurred in my sleep."

Now Harry turns a little red himself as well, yet the look that Sirius sends me instantly makes me defend myself and say: "Not like that!" To which the man raises his eyebrow and I say: "No, I swear on my Keyblade, I did not get dreams like that. Yes, I dreamed of possible futures and events, but not any of those."  
The man nods and Sora puts his hands in the back of his neck as he asks: "So, what do those dreams have to do with the bags you have with you? And why do they make your face be covered by your favorite element?" And while part of me now wants to make the boy meet said element from up close, do I sigh and say:  
"Harry, Firefly, please. Don't take this the wrong way, but – for some strange reason that I really don't understand, but that still made me feel as great as just being around you does – did these dreams of last night get split in half. One half was of incredible dreams with you in them and the other half – was about a – a female you."

And while part of me had really wanted to say _a female twin version of you_ did I just not feel right saying such a thing, yet at the same time does this still cause for great shock to show on everyone's faces before suddenly – to my great confusion – Sirius turns from me to his son and he softly, caringly asks the boy: "Harry?"  
And while this confuses me, do I then notice how Harry has a slight blush on his own face before he shocks me and while a tentative sense of courage comes off of the boy, does he look me right in the eyes, his grey eyes with spots of blue and brown shining with a strange mix of need and a slight hint of fear as he asks:  
"Can – can I – can I try some of them? M-m-m-maybe – _a dress_?" The boy then whispers, his voice only just loud enough for me to hear it and discern what he whispers, yet it still shocks me and while part of my mind suddenly envisions how he would look in one of the dresses I bought just earlier, do I then see something confusing.

Both James and Sirius have large smiles on their faces as they look at their son and then James says something that shocks me. "You are so much like me." Making everyone look at the two as Sirius drapes a loving arm around his mate's shoulder and leans against the man before James continues to speak and says:  
"When I was pregnant of both you and Sora, it was only the fact that we were hiding our actual relationship that made me hold back on the desire within me to – just for the time I was pregnant – change my gender and wear female cloths – dresses, skirts, shirts that reveal cleavage, the works – and yet, I couldn't."  
Now the man sighs and says: "I have no doubt that this fact is one of the things that, while I didn't realize it at the time, worked to power up the Potter War Curse and that made me break and flee all those years ago. I – Harry, I don't want you to make the same mistake I did. Take this chance, son, do what I didn't dare to."  
And while Harry had already made the first move by asking that tentative question, do his eyes now shine with determined, elated pride and he nods at the man before sending me another questioning glance, making me smile at him with love in my heart and eyes before I divulge myself once more into my shopping bags.

Yet it takes me only a minute of looking through before I find something I had more or less forgotten I had bought as I had enjoyed picking out various outfits, yet at the same time does my mind instantly think of Beast's Castle and how it would feel to have a romantic dance in the Ball room with my mate wearing that dress.  
This makes the smile on my face widen and I hand him the folded dress, Harry's eyes shining with amazement as he feels how soft the linen fabric feels to the touch before he sends all of us another elated smile before dashing for the room I had brought him to on the evening that this whole entire event actually began.  
All of us smile at the back of the boy's form disappearing through the door and up the stairs before Sora asks: "So wait, if you really wanted to do that, why didn't you just think of an excuse to hide yourself away and then spend a couple of days a week or month there as a female and the rest of the time as a male?"  
And while part of me is shocked at how easy the boy accepts that his mum would have rather been female than male while pregnant, does the man sigh and say: "Two reasons. One, I was the target of a lot of Death Eaters and they were constantly spying on me and the others for your grandmother's sake, so I couldn't risk it.  
The other, I knew myself. I knew I wouldn't be able to just accept such short periods of time and that, if I listened to this desire, I might change myself permanently and such a drastic transformation during a war like ours was a hazard I couldn't afford if I wanted to survive and see the end of the war through with my loved ones.

Even if, in the end, I didn't even allow myself that chance." The man then mutters desolately in the end and Sirius, who still has his arm slung over his mate's shoulder then pulls the man closer as he whispers: "That was not your fault, my little hoofed one. The war was just too intense for two teens in love to handle.  
We underestimated all the factors of our life's situation and that became our downfall, yet we were not the only ones and while many others fell in battle because of it, we just got separated for an extended period of time. But none of that matters now, Prongs. We're here, we're together and we are going to fight to keep it that way."

And while I am amazed by how heartfelt the man sounds as he speaks, does it seem to be exactly what his partner needed to hear before Sora suddenly says: "Oh hey Lea, I almost forgot. Harry is a Kitsune and he is really coming into his inheritance. He even fought Simba while transformed and won." Which shocks me into asking:  
"How did Simba come here?" And the boy shrugs, again with his hands in the back of his head as he says: "I summoned him, of course. Oh, and Harry has a Keyblade too. Riku helped him get one before you came here last time." This both shocks and amazes and impresses me, but then James shocks us all as he asks:  
"Wait. A Keyblade. Is that something like this?" And to all of our shock does the man summon an incredible Keyblade that is known as Bond of Flame from his right hand, while his left is wrapped around his mate's waist and then Sora says: "So that's what burned grandma's portrait. It was mum's Keyblade. Wicked!"

And while I do agree with the younger Wielder, does a voice then sound from behind me that says: "This – is – gorgeous." Which makes all of us turn back to where Harry had vanished into his room and the sight that greets us from the doorway of the bedroom is one that makes my heart speed up in beating to incredible levels.  
A low-cut round neckline that shows off both a lot of tanned skin and collarbone, sleeves that stop halfway up the upper arms and that, along with the neckline, front and back of the shirt is embroidered with bronze and gold beadings, the neckline at the front itself is made of an almost transparent fabric that is covered with the beads.  
The rest of the dress is a soft azure blue color and has a cross waistline that goes from the left arm down to the right hip and which is also covered with bronze beads embroidery shaped like petals and leafs that then, when the waistline ends, move down all the way to the bottom of the dress where a single rose is shown.  
The whole dress is in a trumpet-set design and shows off the beautiful shapes, curves and edges of my Firefly's body, while the bronze, the gold and the blue make his skin shine with a pale-tanned beauty and makes the brown and blue flecks in the boy's gorgeous silver eyes stand out even more, especially the blue ones.

All in all the boy looks royally gorgeous and, while I am sure that what I am about to do is incredibly cliché, can I not help myself as I whisper: "Yes, you really are." Making the others and Harry all smile at me, Harry's face flushing slightly, which becomes even more pronounced thanks to the bronze and blue of the dress.  
Smiling at how easy it is to charm my lovely little mate, do I move over, softly lying a single hand on his blushing cheek as I ask: "And what is this I just heard? Do you have another form due to some kind of inheritance?" The boy nods and I smile at him in loving intrigue as I ask: "Would you care to show me?"  
But the boy shakes his head and says: "It makes me turn into a lion hybrid and I don't want my claws to ruin this beautiful dress." Which only makes me smile at him and then, regardless of the fact that his parents and brother are right behind me, do I let his sweet beauty and the way that his eyes lock with mine draw me in.

I bend my body slowly forward while using the hand on Harry's cheek to carefully temp him to come closer as well and while shock flashes through his eyes, does he still listen to the invitation I give him and does he also move slowly closer, his eyes shining more and more with loving anticipation as we get closer together.  
Then there is nothing but an inch of air between the two of us and while I am amazed by the fact that the others in the room had all this time to step in and didn't, do I take this satisfying thought as a last bit of incentive and while following Harry's example and closing my eyes, do I move forward and press my lips against his.  
My body alights the minute my lips touch his and my heart beats even faster than it did when I first saw Harry in his new cloths and while I can only hope that I won't scare him, do I wrap both my arms tightly around the gorgeously clad body in front of me, yet the only sound Harry makes as an answer – is a loving moan of appreciation.

The boy then tilts his head slightly to the side and I move in sync with him, allowing us even closer contact and while my body screams at me to fully claim him, do I just move one hand from his back up to the back of his neck, but then something happens that shocks me as, while it is done by my body, is it totally out of my control.  
My fire power ignites within my hand, something that often happens when I summon my Chakrams, yet I don't feel the power of the weapons grow in my hand. Instead of that, do I feel the power gather in my index finger and when it is at its hottest, do my eyes open and widen in shocked fear as it presses itself against Harry's skin.  
My whole body tenses with the need to reclaim control of that single digit, yet it seems as if a mind of its own has grown within the finger, but then, while I have no doubt that my tensing muscles have worried the others, does something else happen that actually makes my other arm pull the boy even closer against me.  
Harry makes a sound in the back of his throat, exactly where my finger is now still burning something into his skin, but instead of a yelp of shock, a shout of pain or a scream of fear, does a mewling moan of elated delight, one that is mixed with a strong purring undertone, come from the boy's throat, shocking me senseless.

And this shock seems to be what is needed for me to regain control of my body and while I break the kiss, do I stare into Harry's dazed eyes for a short minute before again pressing his body against mine and looking over his shoulder, yet the symbol that is now shown in the back of the gorgeous boy's neck shocks me senseless.  
A female lion's head aimed to look straight at me, the eye a lighter color burn than the rest of the head, with its maw open and teeth showing clearly is shown in front of my own actual Keyblade, which is aimed in the opposite direction and behind that is actually a perfectly drawn image of my old robe and one of my Chakrams.  
My eyes widen as I see this symbol, something that both represents myself and my mate as well as my past, but then a whistling sound shocks me and I look up, seeing Sirius crouched down in front of me and his gaze aimed at the symbol as well before he smirks at me and shocks me out of all my senses as he says: "Nice claim symbol."

To this, while still holding onto the boy in my arms, if only to give him some comfort after having unwillingly hurt him, do I respond in the only way I know how to: "Nice WHAT?" To which Sora walks over and pushes up his messy hair, allowing me to see a feather and the Way to Dawn crossing each other on his forehead.  
My eyes widen and then James moves over and pulls down the neckline of his shirt down his left shoulder, showing two wands crossed behind the head of a dog that looks at me directly and which has a set of antlers behind them before he says: "All magical creatures either get marked or mark their mates, depending on their nature.  
Dominants, whether magical creatures or not, always mark their mates and Submissives, whether they or their mates are the magical beings, always have their inner magic shape the claiming symbol. And yes, Lea, inner magic always takes the pain out of the marking, so you can relax, you didn't hurt my little one at all."

And these words do indeed calm my nerves down, making me turn from him to my own mate with a smile and Harry asks: "Can I see it?" To which I nod and then a mirror appears behind him as well as a smaller one in my hand, making me smile as I help him set it in such an angle he can see the incredible looking mark.  
Harry uses his hand to direct me a little here and there and then his eyes widen, making me smile before he leans closer and asks: "Is that – really it?" I nod and then Harry both shocks me and makes my whole day as he turns to his mother and asks a single question: "Will it stay if – say – I, you know, change gender?"  
And with that one question do I get a clearer image of all the dreams I had last night of Harry as a female than I even did while dreaming, the memory of him looking female with longer hair, an even more slender form and with curves that are currently already shown incredibly just by the dress he wears making me feel very excited.  
And then James actually makes me feel as if those dreams visions of the near future instead of dreams as he raises his arm, actually making a large bottle of dark purple beverage with a soft red hue around it and with dark blue bubbles floating on the top as he says: "Drink this, son, and tomorrow morning, you'll need a new name."

* * *

_**And that is that!  
**__**Okay, I am sure that with this twist in the storyline I have probably made at least half my readers decide to break away and never read this again, yet I have never – and I mean NEVER – tried a story with a Female Harry and I just love writing about dresses and things like that and this just felt like my chance for it.  
**__**Now I do want to make one thing very clear. I had this planned ever since I wrote about the group waking up and moving into the rooms to talk and read. This has been part of the plotline for over a dozen chapters now, yet it won't really be fully developed yet for another couple of chapters as Harry won't change just yet.  
**__**However, while I didn't really give any detail to how Harry looked in Lea's dreams, do I also already have Harry's female form written out in my story notes as well as his name as a newborn female. Also yes, James will be informing the Order of this once their hour has passed and he has returned to London.  
**__**Okay enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. Again, this – was – PLANNED!**_


	17. The Hour Of Union

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Wow, I didn't even get half as many flames for the Fem!Harry change I implanted as I expected. In fact, most of you were either interested or just happy and only one of you was a little hesitant, because they don't really like Fem!Harry stories, yet the same reader did understand that I wanted to use this chance to improve my writer skills and for that, I thank them.  
**__**Now, as for the coming chapter, it was supposed to be the chapter of Harry reaching Platform 9 ¾, yet in the end I decided on some more interaction between the characters. I mean, two chapters ago I was all hyped up over getting the family together more or less and now I almost skipped the entire union all together.  
**__**Yeah, not happening, however, I have NOTHING planned for what the characters will be doing this chapter, so if you find some unexpected twists and turns his chapter, don't blame me, my fingers have a life of their own and I am just giving my imagination free range – which in a room similar to the RoR is a dangerous thing.  
**__**Oh boy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 17  
**__**The Hour Of Union**_

_**Harry's POV**_

These last few minutes have been nothing but amazing. My mum and Lea have met, my mum has been discovered to have a Keyblade of his own, Lea has given me a set of cloths that are too beautiful to be real and all of my closest loved ones have actually given their acceptance to a hidden, personal desire of mine.  
It had actually started halfway through last year at the Yule Ball. Not only had I felt slightly suffocated in the dress robes I had been given by Mrs. Weasley, I had felt out of place leading Parvatti on the dance floor and felt awkward whenever another girl had asked me to dance, most of their eyes gazing at my scar instead of my eyes.  
The only good thing about the entire evening had been the fact that I had felt that Ron and I really were in the same boat in regards to the feast itself and that the seats we had taken for ourselves had allowed me to get a proper look at all the gorgeous females in the room, which had slowly but surely made me jealous of them.  
Once I had realized the amount of jealousy that I felt inside of me, it had scared me enough I had excused myself and left for the outdoors. There, I had been interrupted from my musings about my emotions and desires by first Professor Snape and later Hagrid and Madam Maxime, yet it had made me realize something.

One of the reasons I was jealous of all those girls was because of how they looked in their chosen dresses. Another was that, if they made themselves look pretty, they would get the kind of attention I wanted, instead of the attention my scar always got me. The final was that they all looked as if they were happy being who they were.  
Naturally, by the end of the night, Ron and Hermione had proven me that there were downsides to being as beautiful and enchanting as the ladies of the evening had shown themselves, yet my mind had been set. I would go through Hogwarts as Harry Potter, but my graduation, the famous hero would come to a nasty _accident_.  
And from that accident, a very distant cousin, belonging to a branch of Vernon Dursley and his sister's line or something, would find her way to the funeral of her favorite cousin, grieve over her loss and take his place in society to keep his and his family name strong. And no one would ever know this female – was Harry Potter.

Yet now, my secret desires have been uncovered by Lady Destiny and my destined mate and has been given green light by both said mate as well as my parents and even my brother and his own mate and just by looking around do I know we all share one common thought; the excited desire of seeing what I will look like when female.

This thought really makes me very, very happy and while being careful with the light fabric of the gorgeous dress – which I know I will be wearing a lot once I have changed – do I walk over to the six-seated table, the others following and dad, Riku and Lea showing themselves for the gentlemen mum, Sora and I know they are.  
We all sit down and dad says: "Well, that sure was an interesting start of the hour we'll have together." And while I can tell that neither mum nor Lea like the idea that it'll only be an hour, do I personally just smile at them, while one of my hands plays with the loose fabric that now surrounds my legs under the table.

Dad then turns to mum and asks: "What's going on at London?" But while Lea seems confused over this question, does dad turn grim and say: "Nothing, other than that your hag of a mother will never darken its doorstep with her screeching or her vile plans again. And I intend to ensure the same with Kreacher when I get back."  
And while I am shocked that the man seems so determined to do everything he and mum had been so scared to do when my age, does dad happily smile and say: "I still think it way wicked that you actually took her down. I actually thought of doing such a thing with Bill myself, yet Gringotts always kept him a little too busy.  
I discussed it with him, but he told me he just didn't have enough expertise in putting up and taking down protective fire wards in the period of time I would need to take that dumb portrait down." To this Lea asks: "Wait, portrait?" To which I share a glance with my parents and ask: "How would you guys like to see our magic?"

The trio nods with excitement and I ask: "Dad, care for a duel? I've been preparing for that before the third task, you know, and – well." Here I hold silent, the memory of Cedric falling to his death by the Killing curse flashing before my eyes, yet dad nods and says: "Time for some new memories." Making me smile and nod.  
I then take a deep breath and focus my gaze on the table as I had left my wand and other things back in my long black jacket upstairs in my bedroom and my holy wand appears before me on the table before I pick it up and move over to a large part of the room that dad emptied of any other furniture or possible equipment.

I stand before him and send him a single look which says: "Nothing official." The man sends me a small nod and I instantly shoot my first spell at him, the man blocking it before making a twist on his axis, which is obviously meant to distract me from the spell he sends my way, yet I just take my skirt in hand and twist out of the way.  
Dad then starts firing and while hating it, do I just keep the skirt in hand and slightly raised as I dodge and twist out of the way of the spell work, not speaking any other words bar the spells I shoot whenever he misses and forcing him to move around as much as me, though he does use shield spells more often than I.  
Then suddenly something happens that makes me absolutely horrified as my left foot slips over the right side of my dress and while praying for the dress not to tear in the fall, do I land on my side, the others yelping yet before dad can respond with any kind of victory fire, do I reach deep inside and shout only a single spell:

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

And the spell itself, bright in power and obviously fueled by my desperate need not to let dad get the upper hand or cause any damage to my new dress, shoots for the shocked man and hits him so hard he actually gets shot back and hits the other side of the room with a harsh slam that instantly shocks me out of my adrenaline rush.  
I quickly use a spell to lift myself up again and rush for the man along with Sora and mum, yet dad, who had slid down the wall after hitting it, easily gets back up and shakes his head before sending me, mum and Sora a reassuring smile before he says: "Good job, kiddo, just – try not to become too dependent on that one."  
At this I nod and Sora summons his Keyblade as he mutters: "Cura." And dad breaths a sigh of relief as he feels the leafs and flower petals flow over him before he says: "Now that's a healing spell that Poppy's healing magic can't tip on, that's for sure." Before Riku says: "And that's not even the strongest of the three."

Making us look at him as he and Lea are still seated and after we all take our seats, does Lea hand me the same small cube as the one Sora had been taking while keeping Simba into the room, yet I smile at him and say: "Thanks, but we don't deplete in magical quantities that quickly. I'd rather have one of your potions, though."  
The man seems shocked that I am still good on magic, but nods and Riku says: "There sure are a lot of differences between our and their magic." To which my mate nods as he hands me the small bottle and I happily take my first sip, my eyes widening as the drink tastes the same as a bottle of water, yet I can taste an underlying taste of power in it.  
Feeling the underlying form of magic swirl through me as I take the drink, do I feel amazed as the bottle vanishes from my hand once I have downed it and then I ask: "So, should we do some of the things we said we would? Like find out what worlds are movies for my world and seeing if we can help you catch up on our magic?"

To this Lea gets wide eyed and dad says: "We discovered that someone named Walt Disney was actually a Seer with the ability to gaze into your Universe. He just never made movies out of you, Sora or Riku for his own reasons, but he made a huge selection of others as well and so far we have discovered a few of them."  
"Which ones?" Lea asks and I answer: "The Lion King, Aladdin and Bambi. Oh, and Donald and Goofy, but those were more often than not co-stars in shared movies." The man nods and asks: "Are there any others?" To which I shrug and say: "I don't know, Disney has about 60 to 70 movies, but I'm not sure they're all connected."  
The others seem shocked that there are that many and then Sora says: "You know what? I think I should make a summary of all the worlds I traveled in my second journey and then Harry can tell me if those worlds were turned into movies." The others nod, all those around me highly curious and Sora hums as he says:

"I started in Twilight town where I met Hayner, Pence and Olette." Yet at this I shake my head and my brother nods as he says: "Then I met Yen Sid and the three good fairies." This makes me tilt my head, but then I remember an event from earlier and I shout: "MALEFICENT!" Shocking the others and making them shout:  
"WHERE?" As Sora, Riku and Lea all summon their Keyblades, yet I cringe and say: "Sorry, I meant that Maleficent is from the same movie as the three good fairies. I just feel kind of stupid for not recognizing her when she came here.""SHE WAS HERE? WHEN?" Lea shouts in shocked anger and Sora answers:  
"We unknowingly summoned her when we read the last chapter of the day yesterday. She arrived shortly after you left, yet Destiny forced her out only minutes after she arrived. Don't worry, Lea, I know Lady Destiny well enough to know she won't let that witch come in a second time." To this the man nods and I ask:

"What did you do next?" The boy smiles and says: "I left for my first new world and ended up in the Land of Dragons where I met Ping, who was actually a girl named Mulan and who –.""Saved China of the Hun Army. That's both – wow, the Mulan of your world has an ancestor with similar history back in my world."  
I then end in shock and the others look at me shocked before I shake my head and ask on, to which Sora hums and says: "After that I got reacquainted with Beast and after that with Hercules, who had been forced through endless battles by the Lord of the Dead, Hades. Bastard even destroyed the Coliseum to boot."  
To this my parents get wide eyed as they must be recognizing the same signs as I am and I say: "Beast I think I know as there was once a movie named after him called Beauty and the Beast. Hercules, however, is like Mulan. He has both a movie named after him as he is known to our world through the Ancient Greek Myths."

"How many movies are based on your world's history anyway?" Riku asks and I shrug as I say: "Not really sure. I just really started looking into all those Disney movies after that one movie day back at Primary and because my research was always in the library was I usually able to do that without Dudley bothering me."  
The others roll their eyes at this and while I don't like having to mention people I now know I am not related to, do I then ask: "Did you stop there?" To which Sora laughs and says: "Heck no, my second journey was my longest. I visited more worlds in that journey than I did any other. And some I even visited twice or trice."  
I nod and then motion him to continue as he says: "Well, after that Donald, Goofy and I got called – oh wait, I visited Hollow Bastion, which is now known as Radiant Garden, before I met Mulan. Sorry." I shrug and say: "It's okay, neither of those worlds sound familiar." To which Lea smirks playfully and asks:  
"Really now? What a bummer, that's where I grew up." To which I decide to show him just what kind of mate he bonded himself to as I smirk back and say: "That explains it then." Shocking the redhead and making the others laugh at his dumbfounded look before I again ask Sora with a single gaze to continue his recap.

My brother nods and says: "Well, after Herc, Donald, Goofy and I were called back to their own homeworld and there we found a portal to the actual past, which Maleficent and Pete had been messing with to change Disney Castle into a world of Darkness, yet we managed to beat Pete and change the past back to how it was."  
This makes me sigh in relief, the memory of what Hermione told me back at the end of my third having come back as I listened and I say: "Good, and I'm guessing Pete is a large dog like creature with muscles hidden under a rotund body of fat." The two boys nod and I nod as I say: "Know him, same as Donald and Goofy."  
Which doesn't seem to surprise my brother at all and he goes on: "Well, after that I came to a world that was centered around a port-based town and the open sea where I met a woman named Elisabeth, a man named Will and – the strangest, craziest and still most dedicated pirate I have ever met named Captain Jack Sparrow – don't ask."

At this I nod and say: "I heard about that one. It's actually not out yet, but the movie has been said to come out sometime soon. Pirates of the Caribbean, I believe. Something about a stolen ancient treasure that, unless returned to the trove and having been given a small sacrifice of blood, will forever hunt the thieving crew."  
Sora nods and says: "Exactly yeah. And trust me, Barbossa himself is one thing, but have him work together with a power-hungry bastard like Pete and you got your hands full." To this I nod and the boy says: "Anyway, after that I went to four other worlds and in three of them the magic of the world actually changed me."  
This shocks us and dad asks: "Changed you? How?" To which Sora smiles and says: "Well, in Atlantica I get a dolphin fin, in Halloween Town I become a half vampire, in Christmas Town, which is in the same world as Halloween town, I keep that form, but get more of a Santa like outfit and in the Pride Lands I become a lion cub."

This shocks us and while Sora sends another glare Riku's way, obviously remembering what he had said earlier about Riku making him no longer believe in Santa, does James mutter: "A world that can give and take you the abilities of a vampire. I think I've officially heard everything there." To which dad and I nod in agreement.  
I then hum and say: "I'm quite confident that Atlantica belongs to the movie the Little Mermaid and has a mermaid named Ariel in it, Halloween and Christmas town sound like the movie Nightmare Before Christmas with a character known as the Pumpkin King, Jack Skellington as the hero and I'm pretty sure Pride Lands is Lion King."  
Sora smiles as he nods at me and says: "Full score. All are correct, though Ariel has turned human by now and has joined with her prince. Donald, Goofy and I actually helped her with that when we were there and we learned a lot of songs as well as how to dance while under water. Trust me, that was not easy to learn."  
"Was that it?" Mum then asks and Sora nods as he says: "Yeah, I only went to one other world after that, but that world is linked to Twilight Town, so I doubt you'll know about it. Plus, it was the homeworld of the biggest problem we faced that journey, so speaking of it will probably spoil the second movie."

To this my parents nod, even if they do seem concerned to hear that my brother went up against a whole world of problems and while I wonder if the people of that world were able to travel to other worlds as well like Sora, do I instead ask: "I don't mean to be rude or ungrateful, but how much time do we have left?"  
And mum quickly checks his watch as he says: "We're halfway through our given time." Making me feel a little bit sad about already being halfway through the hour we have to be together and then Sirius sighs as he asks: "I know Harry is the only one who took the potion, but – who's up for a bit of romantic dancing?"  
To which instantly Riku and Lea fell me and Sora with looks of strong desire and deepest longing, making the both of us turn red and me glad I have my dress in my hands as I crunch up a bit of material between my fingers in embarrassed excitement before dad, Lea and Riku stand up and offer mum, Sora and me their hands.

Sora himself turns a little more red as he looks at mum and me, yet mum proves me that he and I really are alike as he first looks down and has the magic of the room change his cloths into a gorgeous forest green, body-fitted dress with long slit up the side of his right leg before happily taking dad's offered hand.  
I, in the mean time, just send a smile Sora's way that says: "Just have fun." Before happily taking Lea's hand in my own and letting him guide me over to the empty part of the room that had earlier been used in my duel with dad and while Lea wraps his other arm back around my waist, do I see Sora and Riku joining us.  
Sora has also changed his outfit to fit into the setting and his black cargo pants, leather jacket and shirt with red and yellow belts and a zipper at the vest has been changed into a denim dress that puffs out halfway above the knee and has a cross of a red and a yellow belt going over the waist while having straps covering the shoulders.  
The dress itself is boyish yet very pretty and realty fits Sora's body amazingly, showing off his muscles, but not making him look strange wearing a cloth of the opposite gender and Riku seems to enjoy seeing his mate in the dress as much as dad obviously enjoys seeing mum in his and Lea seeing me in mine.  
All in all, do I know that – while Sora might never go the same way I did earlier – a bit of cross dressing will definitely never be amiss in this family as it will definitely be appreciated by the dominant partners of our family life and with that do I happily lose myself to sensation of dancing in Lea's arms.

* * *

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Boy, I am really trying to scare my readers away, aren't I? A soon to be female Harry AND cross-dressing? Well, like I said, this chapter was completely written with the idea that I had no plans in mind and that I would just let the imagination of my own story and this crazy ass room run wild – and it sure did.  
**__**However, while there was still half an hour left when the dancing began, do I not think that anything else of great significance will be happening after this and even if it will, will it just hold a small part of the next chapter. It won't keep the Platform 9 ¾ chapter from being pushed back another month, rest assured.  
**__**Also, I think I will have the group read until either the Midnight Duel or the Halloween chapter and after that call it a quits for another day. So starting either the Halloween or the Quidditch chapter will there be a female Harry, which – if all goes as I currently have planned – will be around the end of this year.  
**__**Have fun,**_

_**Venquine1990  
PS. If To Read And To View is your absolute favorite, please vote on it in my new poll. Thanks in advance. **_


	18. A Journey Full Of Trouble

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**With this chapter it's back to the CR parts. This doesn't really mean that there won't be interaction as this chapter is about Harry traveling to Hogwarts, it just means that James and Lea will have to take a backseat for a few more chapters. However, I do have a chapter planned that is all about the both of them.  
**__**You like?**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 18  
**__**A Journey Full Of Trouble**_

_**Harry's POV**_

The dance had been amazing and while the tunes had been a mix of upbeat songs and a few slow ones, yet while Lea had kept us at an appropriate distance of each other, had it still been a tons and tons better experience than when I had been more or less forced to take Parvati to the Yule Ball more than a year ago now.  
This alone had solidified for me that I am indeed meant to be led instead of lead, that I am to be the submissive mate of another male and that that other male was to be nobody other than Lea. Yes, I had danced with mum and dad as well, yet even that had not felt the same to how Lea had held me during the few dances.  
However, apparently we had been dancing for such an amazing long time that we had passed the full second half of our time together dancing with one another and so a bright light had overcome the both of them, Lea and mum waving with love shown on their faces, before Sora, Riku, dad and I had decided to get back to reading.

We had moved back through the Theatre room and into the reading room, yet while I am quite well aware that the chapter probably won't have a very positive start, do I still really look forward to reading this chapter and so I grab the book before Sora can and while my brother pouts, do I happily start to read.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 94 – PS **_

"I really can't imagine how mum felt each year, knowing I was going to school, but not Campbrina." I then whisper and the others look just as concerned before Riku says: "We should consider Campbrina before we make our decision. You know, in regards to where we will go after the reading." At which I nod before reading on.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 94 – PS **_

"You did get enough sleep, right?" Dad then suddenly asks and I smile at the man before I say: "If the Dursleys hadn't decided to just leave me be, I wouldn't have, but yeah dad, I did. Don't worry." The man nods but then proves me he has good reason to actually be worried as the man pulls me close and softly says:  
"I do worry, kiddo. I am your dad and as such it is in my nature to worry. And the fact that I couldn't even tell you of our bond out of fear that – through indirect or direct means – others would find out and use it against either of us just makes me feel distanced from you and that just increases my paternal sense of concern."  
This alone makes me lie as much of my body against his, hoping with all that I am that mum is back at Headquarters and taking care of anything that could force us back into that setting and lifestyle and while I don't like it, do I feel as if Mrs. Weasley might just be mum's biggest hurdle, making me read on feeling conflicted.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 94 – PS **_

"You know, I more or less did the same." Sora then says happily and Riku asks: "You did? When? For our exams?" But Sora shakes his head and says: "No, I did it during my second journey, only I used it as a reminder of how long my search took me." This confuses me, yet seems to shock Riku and he looks at Sora as he asks:  
"Wait, you don't mean?" But Sora nods and I can't help but ask: "Who were you searching for? Riku?" To which Sora cringes and says:"Yeah, but I won't tell you why. Sorry, it's a big part of the second journey." And while I worry for my brother and brother in law, do I still nod at the brunette before I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 95 – PS **_

"Why did you wait that long?" Dad asks in concern and I turn red as I whisper: "Kind of didn't think of it until then. I – I was just – you know – drifting on the clouds of amazement that I felt whenever I read my books." The man laughs at this and says: "That sure does make sense." Making me smile at him guiltily before reading on.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 95 – PS **_

By now the others have all turned furious and dad snaps: "Can't even say something as simple as _sure, yes or no_. He must be feeling really great with himself –." But then I say: "There was one of his favorite shows on TV. Vernon is never really vocal when watching that one." And while dad grumbles, do I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 95 – PS **_

This makes dad look at me with a raised eyebrow, yet I roll my eyes and say: "I said that he is never _really_ vocal, I didn't say he never spoke. Also, there was a commercial break that started just after I came in, so he lost his distraction." The man snickers at this and says: "He sounds like a teen obsessed with his hobby."  
To which I roll my eyes and says: "To be honest, sometimes I wonder who in that house is the adult. In fact, over the last few years, I've been wondering who does my chores when I'm at Hogwarts cause Petunia is too much of a snob to even touch a broom when she is buying one and Uncle Vernon – well, enough said."  
This makes my three roommates look at me worried, yet I shrug at them and say: "Hey, I said I wonder about it. I never said I actually cared about it." Yet this doesn't seem to make them feel better, making me roll my eyes before I say: "Stop worrying, they're not worth it." And before they can comment, do I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 95 – PS **_

"Is he seriously complaining about us proving that we can use Muggle stuff and can blend in with his world?" Dad asks and I roll my eyes as I say: "I think that's exactly the problem. Vernon doesn't want to admit that our kind can be like his, because it would give him a reason to feel guilty over mistreating others like him.  
By pretending that our magic takes our humanity – or something like that – Vernon can just continue hating our kind in peace." This makes dad roll his eyes again as he says: "Like he said, he has the mentality of a teenager." And while my brother and his mate nod in agreement with the man shaking his head, do I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 95 – PS **_

"Why is she staring?" Sora asks and I answer: "Chapter one, remember?" To which the boy rolls his eyes as he asks: "Did I mention yet how glad I am that mum is mum? No offense meant to Aunt Lily of course, but I'd pick her over her sister any day." And while Riku and I nod in agreement to that, do I continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 95 &amp; 96 – PS **_

"If they hadn't bothered, how would you have gotten there? I doubt London and Surrey are very close to each other." Sora says and I shrug as I say: "Yeah, you're kind of right. You just forgot a little something. I already had help ready to go." And while my brother looks confused, do I smile at the door we came through.  
And just as I do does Hedwig fly in, me loving the sight of seeing her freely flying above our heads before she lands on my shoulder as I say: "Hedwig was already at my bedroom window when I went down to ask for the permission and she had already coerced me into writing a note." To which my brother smiles as Riku says:  
"If I didn't know better, I would say that that owl is actually a Dream Eater." Shocking Sora, yet confusing me before dad asks: "Dream Eater?" And Sora answers: "One of the different kinds of beings we learn about throughout our journeys. I think we can try calling them later." And while RIku nods, do I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 96 – PS **_

"Didn't they have an entire month to do that? Why did they procrastinate?" Dad asks and I answer: "Remember how Vernon took all those days off? He was forced to work several hours over for weeks before he was back in the clear in regards to keeping his job and Petunia refused to go alone." Dad nods at this and I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 96 – PS **_

"What did he get?" Riku instantly asks, yet I shrug and say: "Actually, he only asked for them to leave the station for the surgery practice as quickly as possible. I just realized a little late that he wasn't looking at Petunia while saying that. No, not at me either, don't worry." The others nod, now relaxed and I continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 96 &amp; 97 – PS **_

"He was looking at his dad." Sora grumbles and I roll my eyes as I say: "Two things. One, Dudley is practically the definition of the saying _the apple never falls far from the tree._ Two, we're only another paragraph or two away from being rid of them for several chapters. Can I?" My brother nods, while slightly red and I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 97 – PS **_

Here I stop myself and then I take a deep breath before I sigh and say: "I really don't like admitting this, but – well, that year kind of made me push down on the desire to ask for help from there on. No, not right from that day, just – as the year went by." The others look just as gloomy about this as I feel and I read on with a sigh.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 97 – PS **_

"Wait, why didn't Hagrid make sure you had some Muggle pocket change as well?" Sora asks and I shrug: "I'm guessing it's because those carts made him feel as sick as he did. Although I will admit, this is a reoccurring problem of my own work several times after as well." Which makes my brother groan as I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 97 &amp; 98 – PS **_

"I really hate saying this, but – why do I get the feeling I know who is the one saying that?" dad asks with concern mixed with anger and I roll my eyes before I say: "Because you do and because that person needs to look into the mirror more often." And while my brother shares a worried glance with his mate, do I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 98 – PS **_

"Please tell me that you don't find this sounding like a set-up." Dad almost whines and I sigh as I say: "To be honest, it comes up – more or less – at the end of the book. Also, I think Dumbledore just wanted to be sure I came across the right kind of family." Yet dad doesn't seem convinced and angrily mutters to himself:  
"If he wanted to be assured of that, he should have sent someone other than Hagrid. Hagrid's nice, but he doesn't have the social skills needed to help others make friends and he definitely doesn't visit anyone he knows or is close to. No, this has a deeper meaning and I think I know what." And just the way he says that alerts me.  
"The weapon." I mutter at him, feeling a bit stupid for having forgotten about it for a second time since hearing about it and dad sighs as he says: "Yes. And had this happened before the dream, I would have elaborated. Now – I just can't. I'm sorry, son." To which I nod in grudging understanding before I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 98 – PS **_

Yet this line alone is enough to infuriate me, even though I have been keeping most of my boiling rage to myself ever since hearing about how the third eldest shunned his family for cash and fame and while the same sentence again rings through my mind – _He is no friend, no brother, not worthy_ – do I continue reading with anger.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 98 – PS **_

Here I roll my eyes and then dad says: "Oh come on, they always pull this trick. It's almost impossible to keep them apart, especially when they pull that trick." Yet I shake my head and say: "It's their voices. Fred's gruffer and with more of an edge, while George fakes the gruff tone to hide how his voice as a melodious timbre to it.  
If you can catch the effort in faking – which I will admit, is sometimes hard – keeping them apart is much easier. Plus George is usually more easily amused when pulling a prank and that makes him lose control over his tone of voice." And while dad seems amazed that I picked up on something so subtle, do I continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 98 &amp; 99 – PS **_

"You know, I think I would have done that differently." Sora says and Riku grins as he asks: "What? Would you have distracted them elsewhere and then followed those three?" To which Sora grins back: "Yeah, actually." Making his boyfriend groan before he pulls my brother closer as my dad and I laugh at the display and I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 99 – PS **_

"Heh, I've done crazier things." Sora says with a careless smile and while this instantly sets dad to worry, do I suddenly remember something and ask: "Hey, are you still going to give me Keyblade lessons?" And Sora instantly turns highly enthusiastic as he says: "Heck yeah I will. When do you want to start, little bro?"  
And while the term little bro sounds brilliantly endearing, do I shrug and ask: "Whenever we cross something magical in the book that can be done differently through the Keyblade?" And Sora answers: "Awesome. Does that start soon?" To which I read ahead and say: "A few more pages." And while Sora _aaaw_'s, do I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 99 &amp; 100 – PS **_

This causes for all of us to smile widely and then Sora says: "Man, this sounds like when I arrived at Traverse Town; the world where I was first introduced to everything I have been through ever since." And while this again causes dad to worry, do I indeed nod in agreement with my older brother with a smile before I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 100 – PS **_

To my shock does this seem to take away the happiness dad had felt earlier and makes him look sad and I ask: "Dad, what's – what's wrong?" To which the man mutters: "I just hate how I can't give you an experience like that, is all." This makes me feel bad for the man, but then I smile and pull him close as I ask:  
"Dad, honestly, do you really think that mum isn't going to fight for your freedom? You finally have the chance to be together after more than a decade. Do you really think mum is going to allow for anything to get in the way for that?" And while Sora nods in agreement, does dad smile at me gratefully as I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 100 – PS **_

Here I snicker and say: "Neville and I have made it a bit of a game to find Trevor whenever he goes missing. Sometimes Hedwig would join in and she always wins when she does." The others look at me shocked and I ask: "What? It's fun and it takes my mind off of things." Making my family smile and nod as I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 100 – PS **_

"I remember that. Lavender actually tried to make a petition to get it removed, yet because Lee had signed several documents proving he would take good care of it, did Professor McGonagall instead make the two of them meet and discuss a contract of agreements between them. Sure wish Ron and Hermione had done the same."  
I grumble at the end, yet even dad seems unknown about my reason why and I say: "Crookshanks hunting Scabbers made them constantly argue – I mean more than they usually did." The man cringes at this and Sora asks: "Sorry, who?" To which I smile and say: "Most of them will be mentioned this chapter." Before I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 100 &amp; 101 – PS **_

Here I sigh and when the others look at me, do I shake my head and say: "I just hate the fact that they do things like this practically all the time and Mrs. Weasley never sees it. She's just too stuck in her beliefs of them – and in the summer before fourth, I found out that those beliefs aren't the most positive, to put it lightly."  
Here Sirius sighs as well and says: "I won't deny that – every now and then – those two seem to go out of their way to feed her belief of them being uncaring and free, but I do agree with you. I heard some of the rants she shoots their way and – yeah, I'm kind of surprised they haven't pulled a Percy yet. I sure know I would have."  
And while the name of that traitorous Weasley angers me, can I still understand where the man is coming from as he must really see his own mum and him in the twins and Mrs. Weasley and while I wonder why the woman is – subconsciously – pushing all those close to her away like she is, do I just continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 101 – PS **_

"That was actually the only time those two looked at me like that. Heck, in second my fame and certain events caused for the students to turn against me and they were actually using the rumors and my fame to prove how stupid they believed the whole situation to be." And while I smile back at the memory, do I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 101 – PS **_

Here Riku hits himself on the head while Sora is looking at me wide-eyed and asks: "She did not just do that." Yet I nod at my brother and say: "She did.""Great Keyblades, does she do that with all her kids?" To this I lie the book down and rub my chin as I try to remember other events like this and then softly mutter:  
"I – I think Ginny may have experienced it once or twice, but – no. To be honest, Ron usually has it worst when it comes to her. Heck, he even had it worse than the twins this one time. To the point where I wonder if the woman really is his mother." The others look shocked and I sigh before I motion for them to follow.

We move through the Movie room and once we enter the Special room is Sora the first to respond as he asks: "What the heck is that?" And while this makes me close my eyes in guilt and pain, do I mutter: "Ron's Dress Robes for the Yule Ball we had to attend in the Christmas of '94." Shocking my brother before dad says:  
"Okay, I can see what you meant with Ron having it worse than the twins." Yet while I sigh, do I say: "That wasn't so much what I meant. I meant the summer of that year when Ron argued with Mrs. Weasley about him not wanting to wear such a thing.""Of course he wouldn't want to, that thing's bloody atrocious."  
Sora exclaims and while Riku sends him an annoyed glance, telling him to calm down, do I sigh and say: "Ron had more or less the same reaction and even told Mrs. Weasley he would sooner go naked than in that robe. Yet she responded, told him to do so – and then told me to take a picture as she wanted to have a good laugh."

"Wait. She what?" Riku asks in shock and I sigh before I say: "Yeah, it really shocked me and it was kind of hard for Ron and me to share his room for the rest of the night as we were both trying to pretend that that hadn't happened." Riku nods in understanding and Dad mutters: "I might have to try and get Arthur here sometime later."  
"Is that her husband?" Sora asks and dad nods and while we walk back does he say: "He usually just lets Molly take care of the kids as he is always busy at the Ministry, yet I know how much he loves his kids and I doubt he will accept of Molly to have said such a thing." Sora nods at this and then we all sit back down and I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 102 – PS **_

Here I again turn angry as I never really expressed to the Weasleys how much it angered me what Percy did or how he dared to betray both his family as well as the bond I thought we had been growing since I came to Hogwarts and then suddenly dad takes the book and says: "I'll read this part." Making me smile as he reads.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 102 – PS **_

"He actually spoke of it that much?" Sora asks shocked and I growl: "I can't say, but I do know that, despite him being a Weasley and making tons of comments about his roll over the years, he never really did a whole lot to prove he deserved the badge. And no dad, I'm not saying that out of anger." Dad nods at me and reads on.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 102 &amp; 103 – PS **_

"Wow, talk about a complete change of conversation. From showing pride to one kid to reprimanding two others even before they could have done anything. What is her problem?" Riku asks shocked and I roll my eyes as I say: "Exactly what I told you about when the twins helped me earlier." The boy looks conflicted about this as dad reads on.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 103 – PS **_

Here I sigh and say: "They actually really do look after him, they just hide it by showering him with petty insults and small jokes whenever they meet him, yet I know for a fact that over thirty students of different Houses got sent to the Hospital Wing by them because they tried hurting him while on the way to class or something."  
This seems to shock dad and he asks: "They protect him, but don't tell him? Why?" Here I sigh and say: "I think it's because it's the same as with Mrs. Weasley. The both of them just expect the twins to be this lazy set of uncaring teenagers who have talent but don't use it right. I'm not saying it's right, it's just how I see it."  
"But doesn't that hurt them? Knowing that their mother and brother think so low of them, yet at the same time keeping up appearances that further establish those kind of thoughts and beliefs?" Sora asks and I sigh as I say: "It does and I can tell that the twins hate it, yet they seem determined to keep it up just for another year or so."

Here my brother tilts his head, but then dad says: "Oh, I get it. They want to keep up that kind of belief, so that Ron and Molly will be all the more amazed when the Joke Shop they're planning on becomes a huge success and it will make the those two have something to be proud of the twins about, right?" To this I shrug and say:  
"Either that or they want to use it as proof that Ron and Mrs. Weasley were wrong, but I don't think so. I know the twins and while some of their comments to their family sometimes cross the line – I know they're not that vindictive." To this dad nods and Sora whispers: "A Joke shop. How awesome." Making dad read on with a smile.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 103 – PS **_

Here dad looks conflicted and then shocks me as he asks: "Lady Destiny, can I have a look at any and all contracts set around my son since he became famous?" And while Sora and Riku look confused at this, do I feel my hands starting to tremble as I instantly get where dad is coming from and sincerely hope that he's wrong.  
Yet to both of our shock do over 2 maybe even 300 scrolls and rolls of parchment fall down from the ceiling, completely burying the coffee table that the other books are lying on under them and while all of our eyes wide, do I let all of my eyes roam over them, hoping against hope not to spot any kind of familiar handwriting.

Then dad pulls out his wand and mutters a few spells under his breath as he waves it over the gigantic pile of parchment and as he does so, do the scrolls and rolls lift themselves up and move over to the large empty section of the room where Simba had laid earlier on before they start dividing themselves into four piles.  
Finally once the last roll has moved itself to the third pile, do I turn to dad and the man says: "Marriage contracts, contracts between your family companies and that of others, contracts of companies your mum used to have control over and – especially seeing last year – contracts that could be magically binding."  
This makes me looking at the last pile in great concern and then I see Sora and Riku share a glance before Sora says: "Hey Harry, would you mind picking out a contract you really don't want to be part of? We might have an idea." And while I wonder what this idea might entail, do I still do as they ask after seeing dad nod.

I walk over to the pile of wedding contracts and check a few of the names up top and when I find one binding me to Lisa Turpin – who I know is like a darker, more vengeful version of Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown when it comes to gossip – do I shudder in utter revulsion and then hand the contract to my brother.  
Sora looks at me with confused concern and then rolls the scroll open before lying it on the table and – strangely enough – summoning his Keyblade. He then moves to stand on the couch to, apparently, get a better aim and then aims the Keyblade at the parchment as he seems to focus on yet another one of its mystic abilities.  
And to my shock, do I see stars and lights swirl around the tip before a beam of pure white connects it to the contract and as it does, do I suddenly hear a strange noise – like a lock getting unlocked – from somewhere in the distance before the lettering on the contract fades from the parchment as the beam of light dissipates.

"Great, it does work." Sora says and dad asks: "How – how did you do that?" And Riku answers: "The main power of the Keyblade is to unlock any kind of lock known to existence and a contract is like locking someone with something or someone else, so the Keyblade recognizes it as something it needs to undo and thus connects to it."  
This seems to shock dad, yet I find it highly exciting and then turn to the huge piles as I summon my own blade, but then dad lies his hand on it and says: "Harry, not so fast. Yes, the wedding contracts can all be made undone and unlocked, simply because of your bond with Lea, but the others need serious research, okay?"  
At this I nod, feeling glad that dad is allowing me to at least free myself of all those blasted wedding contracts and while part of me wonders if the undoing of the contracts will be noticeable by the other parties involved, do I then aim my Keyblade at the pile of contracts yet again, only to remember my earlier concerns.

I sigh at this, focus on banishing my blade and then pull out my own wand as I decide to make this at least a little easier on myself and mutter: "Accio contracts with House Weasley." And to my absolute horror do four different scrolls of parchment fly from the first pile along with several contracts from two other piles.  
I wave my wand to banish them to a separate pile and then wave my wand again, casting the charm a second time, but then with the name Longbottom, feeling glad when there are only contracts flying from the middle two piles. I do the same with them as I did with Weasley and then just repeat my earlier actions.  
And as I do this, do I change the name from Longbottom to Spinnet, to Jordan, to Wood, to Bell, to Johnson, to Diggory, to Chang, to Lupin, to Black, to the names of the teachers and Dumbledore and to a few names of students that I know by name even if I barely ever socialize with them. And all names have results.  
Some of them do indeed have contracts flying from the first pile and a few of them – like Longbottom, Black, Lupin and Diggory – even have a contract flying from the fourth pile, yet the rest all have contracts flying only from the middle two and with each name do I make separate piles, ready to be read through and sorted later.

Then finally do I look at the left over pile of wedding contracts, which is still much bigger than I would like and with renewed vigor do I re-summon my Keyblade and aim it for the pile, my desire to have nothing to do with any of these people making for a strong power to rise within me and connect to the weapon in my hand.  
The weapon itself seems to recognize my desire as well as the goal of the task at hand and I feel a strangely familiar power growing within the blade as the same kind of stars and lights shine from the tip of the blade before a light that is almost moon-colored white shoots from the blade and hits the pile dead center.  
The whole pile shudders, proving that the power of the contracts is pretty strong and that some seriously strong witches and wizards set these contracts up, yet this only angers me and makes me think: "No, I belong to Lea and to Lea only." And that thought seems exactly enough to strengthen the Keyblade's Power.  
The sound of a hundred locks being unlocked rings through the entire room, causing for the floor to tremble a little and for dad to quickly wave his wand at all the piles to make sure they don't accidentally mix together as the power of the contracts gives in to the power of my heart and the weapon in my hand.  
The whole pile collapses, some scrolls unrolling themselves and as they do, do I smile as I see the text written upon them fading before a serene voice says: "Allow me." And to my utter delight do all of the wedding contracts get surrounded by rocks and twigs before the twigs get ignited, causing for them to create a campfire of parchment.

Then I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look up, smiling as I see dad sending me a very proud smile, followed by a nod of sheer approval and then he says: "To my room, please." And all of the piles vanish from sight before dad says: "I'll check each pile individually before bed tonight and report to you tomorrow morning.  
I'll also see if I can send contracts that can have a positive influence on our future to your mum so he can get them executed and worked on while we're here, okay?" And I happily nod before I say: "Just promise me you'll take the contracts with names of those I can't stand with a grain of salt, okay?" Dad nods and I continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 103 &amp; 104 – PS **_

Here dad shakes his head and says: "I can actually see what you're saying about those two. That comment alone sounds like something the twins wouldn't have said if they didn't believe that someone would expect them to. I really need to write Arthur as soon as possible." And while I nod at the man, do I continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 104 – PS **_

And just this last part is enough to make the entire room feel tense with dark emotions as my dad turns heavily depressed, whereas Sora and Riku both turn furious and I personally feel like hitting my past self for thinking something like that, but then Riku shocks me as his fury turns to self-hate and he says: "I recognize that."  
This makes us all look at the elder teen and he growls as he says: "I – I was like that once." But then Sora hugs him tightly and whispers: "But you don't anymore and you're not the you that you were when all that happened. Nor did the you of back then change my feelings for you now." This makes us all smile once more as I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 104 – PS **_

"Impossible." Dad says and we all look at him as he says: "The mechanics between the carriages are charmed with unending expansion charms combined with multiplying runes. Whenever one carriage gets full, another one gets added to at least one side. The only way he could properly say that was if he only checked that carriage."  
And while I have no doubt that we can all guess as to why Ron would do something like that, making me get a painful reminder of last year and the time where Ron had believed his own jealousy and the Prophet over me, do I then ask: "Does it really matter?" And with a sigh does dad shake his head before I continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 104 &amp; 105 – PS **_

"Hmm, that one might have pushed things. Dad, I think it'd be best if we write a list of things Mr. Weasley might want to discuss with his family. Cause either they never realized it or they were just trying a little too hard to meet Ron's expectations of them there." This makes dad look at me strangely and I ask:  
"Remember how during our cleaning session, Ron took a little long to return when we cleaned the ground floor dining room? Ron has a terrible case of arachniaphobia and it only got worse during second, yet it began long before first." Dad nods at this and while we both clearly wonder if the twins knew this or not, do I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 105 – PS**_

"Now that's just rude." Sora then exclaims, yet I roll my eyes and say: "After the last four and a half years, I consider that tame, really." Yet this worries both my brother and dad and while feeling a little bad, do I tell dad: "Skeeter." The man groaning in understanding, even if Sora turns his head in confusion before I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 105 – PS **_

"That sure changed over the years, though I would rather have more memories of before Halloween than during." I then mutter softly and darkly, yet then dad pulls me close and says: "Forget about that, you have a perfect chance for brilliant new family memories, remember?" And while I smile at the man, do I then continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 105 – PS **_

"I hate to say it, but I really think it's highly significant if even the one family that is known to have a great fondness for Muggles doesn't interact with those in the family that live in the Muggle world." I mutter to myself, yet dad hears me and frowns at the words as well before he mutters: "Good point." As I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 105 &amp; 106 – PS **_

"Well, they are old and they definitely have a longer English-based history than the Malfoys do, but I would bet my freedom on it that little Draco wasn't talking about them." Dad says and I sigh: "I agree, but please – never bet on your freedom. It's just not worth it." And while the man looks at me in apology, do I continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 106 – PS **_

"Wait, you grew up with a bunch of terrible guardians, in a community full of posers – and you still believe that not all Muggles are like that?" Sora asks shocked and I say: "My primary teachers. Each of them always tried helping me and some of them managed in such ways the Dursleys never noticed it happening."  
Sora looks at me shocked and then dad laughs and says: "I actually feel bad about leaving Magical England now. You would be such a breath of fresh air for that bunch living there." To which I can't help but mumble: "If they ever listened." Making dad stop his laughter quite effectively as I sigh and continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 106 – PS **_

"Wow, that is definitely something Arthur needs to address with Ron, post-haste if possible." Dad says and he quickly summons some parchment before he starts writing as I say: "Remember, Percy's loyalty, Mrs. Weasley's blindness to her own behavior, the twins and their role in the family and Ron's arachnophobia."  
Dad writes this down while nodding at me and when he's done, does Sora whistle, while Riku whispers: "I'm kind of surprised none of them have turned into Heartless or Nobodies yet." And while part of me wonders – and slightly – dreams of that being the reason for Percy's behavior, do I just shrug at them before I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 106 – PS **_

"Wait, he's got someone else's wand? Doesn't Molly know how dangerous that is? Not just for Ron's clearly low amount of self-esteem, but also for his surroundings. Surely the teachers noticed this." Dad then turns to me as he asks this last part, yet I send him a look that asks_ you're joking, right_, making the man groan as I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 106 – PS **_

"Wait, wasn't it mentioned earlier that Percy got new robes for that role? Why give new robes _and_ an owl? That's not awarding an accomplishment; that's striking your kid's ego." Dad then says and I hate myself as I whisper: "Something Mrs. Weasley is quite good at with Percy." Before I continue reading, grumbling softly.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 106 – PS **_

"Wait, what?" Dad asks shocked, yet I glare at the book and say: "My birthday didn't even come up. This book is just using simple examples to summarize my conversation. I talked about some of the meals I ate on a weekly basis and how long it took me before Petunia got me my glasses." At this dad sighs in relief, yet I glare and mutter:  
"Why did the book change what I talked about? Yes, the cloths and the glasses thing are more or less one and the same – or at least fall under the same category – but I never dared to mention my birthday. I thought that would be pushing it and would make it sound too unbelievable for Ron to actually believe me.  
Yeah, it came to mind, but I never voiced it, I feared Ron would think I was taking the mockey out of him if I did." And this makes me silently read through all of the last few pages concerning the Weasleys once more, before I realize what just happened and while feeling concerned for this change of development, do I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 107 – PS **_

This alone makes a small bright light appear in front of dad and a set of papers appear in front of him. Dad looks through the papers and mutters: "Test score results and results of how high you scored compared to others. Hmm, you actually scored between 4th and 9th place overall for the last four years. Not bad, not bad at all."  
This shocks me and I ask: "I came in 4th?" Dad nods and says: "Yeah, in your third. And 9th in your first, yet there aren't any test results for either 2nd or 4th, strangely enough." To this I say: "You'll see and Tournament." Dad cringes at this, yet still nods in understanding and after giving me a proud hug, does he let me read on.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 107 – PS **_

"You know what you should try? Sea-salt ice-cream." Sora then suddenly tells me, yet I look at him strangely as he says: "I know, I know, but I'm serious. It's a delicious treat, really. It's – well, I'll let you find out for yourself. I did." And while this makes me feel intrigued as well as excited, do I just shrug and read on.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 107 &amp; 108 – PS **_

"Just those names sound magical." Riku mutters and then I look up shocked and feel like hitting myself on the head as I say: "Our deal. We completely forgot it." To this Sora shrugs and says: "I haven't really heard any magic being used yet." And while this makes me excited for what will soon come up, do I then read on.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 108 – PS **_

"Molly and who likes what." Dad then says before suddenly Destiny says: "I will personally speak with Arthur Weasley about all of this when the day ends for them. Just keep reporting all the faults you believe to find." And while I can only hope that the intervention of Lady Destiny will have positive results, do I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 108 – PS **_

"I've learned I was wrong in believing that before the first week of term was over." I then mutter to myself and dad laughs as he says: "Lily said the same thing. We got to talking one day, did a little more comparing of how we experienced our first week as firsties and she said the exact same words back then."  
This, while I now know that Lily Evans is not my mother, still makes me feel quite warm inside as it was still the Potion and Charms created double of the woman that saved my life that night and while part of me wishes that she had come with mum when we met, do I still feel grateful for the hour we got granted before I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 108 &amp; 109 – PS **_

"I actually got his entire doubles collection for my twelfth birthday. We've been in agreement ever since that, unless we can trade a double elsewhere, the other one gets it." I smile as I tell my family this and then dad makes me laugh as he says: "I had more or less the same deal with Remus – but then over chocolate, not cards."  
"How can you have a deal over chocolate?" Riku asks and dad answers: "Remus is a real sweetheart when it comes to receiving gifts, yet he hates most of the chocolate with a filling and I can't stand the simple ones like milk and pure, so we trade them whenever we get them." My brother in law nods and I read on, still snickering.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 109 – PS **_

"I'd actually be surprised if Ron ever heard of Adolf Hitler or even Martin Luther King." I mutter to myself and when I see dad's blank face, do I say: "Muggle Voldemort against Jews and other people and the leader of the fight for equality amongst races." The man looks quite shocked at hearing this and then asks:  
"How old are they? History wise I mean." And after some thought, do I answer: "Hitler died in April of 1945 and King died in 1968, I believe." The man seems shocked at how recent the two were and I say: "Trust me, black people did not have it easy in the better countries. At least not until recently." And while dad nods, do I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 109 &amp; 110 – PS **_

This makes my family look at me strangely and I say: "I bought one or two of most stuff, yet bought half the cart of chocolate. I couldn't help it, Dudley always paraded around me whenever he got it and I wanted to know why he liked it so much." This seems to sour the mood a little, yet I do not let it detain me and continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 110 – PS **_

"Boy, ain't that the truth." Dad mumbles and when I look at him, does he say: "I'm just hoping you didn't inherit your mum or my luck with those things. The best I ever got was one that tasted like fresh fish and the best your mum ever got – was parchment." This makes me shudder and then Sora says: "Yours doesn't sound bad."  
To which dad smiles and says: "For an islander, maybe not, but you got to understand. In our world we don't have to hunt for our fish or do the cleaning process. The companies that sell fish for food do this before putting them for sale. This one tasted like it was halfway through the process." My brother shudders at this and I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 110 – PS **_

"How does he even know what that tastes like?" Sora asks and I shrug as I say: "Maybe he liked eating his own boogers when he was young or maybe he once lost a bet which had to do with boogers. Though knowing George, I'd say he would admit to the latter, while it being the former." At this my brother nods and I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 111 – PS **_

"Thank goodness, it sounds like they cut out on some of the bad ones." Dad says, only for a small box to appear in front of him. Dad seems hesitant and I read: _"Year of production: 1994_." This makes dad shrug as he grabs one, yet he doesn't even keep it in his mouth for more than half a minute before he spits it out and says:  
"Eugh, gross. Squid slime." Making all of us look at the man shocked and dad rolls his eyes as he says: "Dumb bet that we took before our bonding day while we were drunk and playing Truth or Dare. I regretted that until the end of the ceremony, let me tell you." And while we all shudder in revulsion, do I then read on.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 111 &amp; 112 – PS **_

Here dad looks even more concerned, yet I smile at the man and say: "Don't worry, dad, it may look bad, but that wand saved my life. I know Ron prefers his new wand, but that doesn't mean I'm not grateful." And this does indeed take away the man's worries, making him smile at me before I continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 112 – PS **_

"I'm going to pull a limb here and say you didn't hit it off with Hermione as quickly as you did with Ron?" Dad asks and only then does Sora ask: "Wait, are we reading about your friends?" To which I smile and say: "My two closest, yes. And also yes to you dad, you're right in that guess." The man nods and I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 112 – PS **_

"Wow, even I would never do such a thing without being invited in first. And I can get pretty compulsive." Sora mutters to himself and I sigh as I shake my head as this isn't the first time Hermione does something she might find okay, but that outsiders might find offensive before I continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 112 – PS **_

"Okay, I know that our magic is quite based on speaking words that are connected to the elements, but please tell me that's not a real spell in your world." Riku says astonished and I shake my head as I say: "It was another one of the twins' pranks." Making the elder teen let out a sigh of relief before I suddenly hear parchment scratching.  
I look besides me and see dad writing on his scroll before the man says: "I get that the twins want to keep up appearances, but the more we read, the more I feel they are using the wrong sibling to do so. Ron may expect these things out of them, but they just aren't good for his self-esteem." And I nod in agreement before I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 112 – PS **_

"How did she do that? I thought magic wasn't allowed around Muggles." Sora asks and Sirius sighs as he says: "Another benefit to the Heads escorting Muggleborns. The law has a loophole that states that the Head can give permission for a maximum amount of spells practiced around – and only around – Muggles in the know."  
This shocks me, but then I sigh and say: "Then it's a good thing Hagrid was the one to guide me. Whether it had been Flitwick, Sprout, Snape or McGonagall, it would have surely ended in a battlefield if they tried convincing those Muggles of accepting that loophole." And while others agree dejectedly, do I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 112 &amp; 113 – PS **_

"Not entirely true. It is definitely the best school in England, but even Hogwarts has never been able to compete with Evermorance or Illgwash." Dad then says and Sora asks: "What are those?" And dad answers: "The top-tier schools of Denmark and Spain." Before Riku asks: "Do all countries have a magic school?"  
Dad shakes his head and says: "Luxemburg and Belgium don't, but they send their kids to the school in Holland. Same with Switzerland, Austria and Italy, but most other European countries do. Also, Europe is one of the six continents of the world." This seems to shock my brother and his mate before I continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 113 – PS **_

"That's one of her only downsides, really." I then say softly and I go on when seeing the others look at me as I say: "She's so eager and driven to prove that she belongs there that it's sometimes beyond overwhelming. Especially in class as – right now – she is the only one still raising her hand when wanting to answer a question."  
"What, really? Why?" Sora asks and while I hate having to admit it, especially in front of dad, do I softly mutter: "The rest of us just gave up, really. We actually think _why bother when she knows the answer anyway_. I doubt she even realizes this and Ron and I care too much to tell her." Sora cringes at this and then I hear it again.  
Dad is again scribbling away, but then he says: "I wrote James' name first. Hopefully Lady Destiny will send this part his way. I'm not entirely sure, but I think Hermione will appreciate hearing this from a – more or less – outside source." And while I smile at how the man phrased his explanation, do I also nod at him before I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 113 – PS **_

Here I hear scratching again, but when I look to the side, do I see that dad is using the back of the scroll and he says: "I scratched out James' part from just now and added that to this. I know the Potters aren't very well liked right now, but that doesn't mean that something like this should continue to go unnoticed."  
"What do you mean, dad?" Sora asks and dad answers: "We belong to two powerful Ancient Houses, which gives us the right to control what is being written about us, yet this control can only be administered and upheld by the Heads of the Family." And while this information intrigues Sora and shocks me, do I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 113 &amp; 114 – PS **_

"What do you boys do anyway?" Dad suddenly asks and instantly I look up intrigued, making Sora blush a little as Riku says: "We mostly keep an eye out for trouble with our friends from other worlds and meet up with our trainer every now and then, but when we're not, we train the other islanders in sword fighting classes."  
This story, while the first part seems to worry dad a little, intrigues me to no end and I ask: "Could you give me a few lessons? Between Elemental Keyblade training and reading, I mean.""Sure, we'd love to. Right Riku?" Sora asks and Riku answers: "As long as we can have time together as well, sure." Making me read on with a smile.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 114 – PS **_

"Does Ron favor Charlie over Bill or something?" Sora asks and I answer: "No, I heard the actual tale and I can get where Ron's coming from. Apparently Bill had promised Ron a special tour through Hogwarts on his birthday, yet two days before Bill got apprenticed as Curse Breaker and had been forced to leave the same day."  
My brother cringes at this and says: "I can get why Ron would then just dismiss whatever his brother did for a job. I guess – at that age – I would do the same." But I shake my head and say: "Ron didn't know that Bill had gotten apprenticeship for the highest position in Curse Breaking. He only heard that around Christmas that year.  
Bill definitely made up for it, though. When he came to visit over the summer before fourth, I almost had no time with Ron whatsoever he was so busy with him." This makes my brother smile and Sirius says: "That sure sounds like the Bill I met half a year ago." Making me nod at my dad before I focus back on the reading.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 114 – PS **_

"Someone what?" Riku asks and Sora goes on: "Why do I get the feeling this has to do with your visit to Gringotts last chapter?" Yet while this suddenly reminds me of that newspaper article clipping I found only a week later and while dad turns heavily worried as he realizes that Sora might be right, do I ignore them both and read on.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 114 &amp; 115 – PS **_

"Heh, I think I know a Muggleborn or two that would heavily disagree with him." I then smirk and dad asks: "Really, why is that?" To which I shrug and say: "The Muggle world just has more variation in their sports and hold matches and tournaments more often. This creates the chance for a bigger fan base and thus more fanatics."  
The man nods and Sora asks: "What kind of sports do they play?" To which I shrug and say: "The biggest currently are soccer – or as the Americans call it, football – and basketball, though rugby, which is also a ball sport, is also pretty famous in the states." And while my brother seems highly intrigued, do I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 115 – PS **_

"Dad, can I ask you something?" I suddenly ask, a whim of inspiration hitting me as I read this and when dad nods, do I ask: "Is Mrs. Malfoy as Purebloods are Supreme and Muggleborns are Scum based as Mr. Malfoy? Like, have you ever heard her use – well – the M-word?" To which dad looks startled and says:  
"No, I haven't. Granted, Narcissa doesn't really have a higher opinion about Muggles and their offspring than her husband, but she definitely has more grace and honor than he does. Heck, this one time, I actually heard her admit that Lily's talent in Charms was equal to that of a Pureblood, so I guess that says it all."  
I nod at this and then summon another roll of parchment before I say: "Then you better compose another list, cause I'm not entirely sure if Lady Malfoy will approve of some of her son's actions." And while my dad looks amused and confused at the same time, does he still accept the roll and quill before I continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 115 &amp; 116 – PS **_

"Only because the feud between Houses Malfoy and Weasley keep the Weasleys from receiving proper income from their many investments and other forms of income. Something that has been upheld by both Lucius and Abraxas, but that I will happily nullify." Dad mutters and while this shocks me, do I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 116 – PS **_

Here dad instantly starts writing on the new list and he says: "Narcissa would have definitely disapproved of how he worded that. Not so much as the offer itself as more the hidden meaning and the fact that his words could give him long-term privileges that he definitely wouldn't have deserved. She definitely will want to hear of this."  
"What do you mean _long-term __privileged_?" Sora asks and dad answers: "It sounds as if Draco is trying to do more than just educate Harry into how the social ladder runs. He sounds as if he is trying to pick Harry's friends and comrades – which are very important to Primal Heirs – for him, which he definitely doesn't have a right to."  
Sora looks shocked and then I roll my eyes and say: "That was actually the whole reason I refused his hand in the first place." Only for dad to cringe and ask: "Please tell me you handled that politely. That you at least looked him in the eye when you did so." Yet I look at him in heartfelt guilt before reading on as he moans softly.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 116 – PS **_

"Refusing a hand of friendship is one thing, but no Heir – especially not one who is several tiers lower than another – has a right to disgrace the deceased lords of another House. Oh-ho-ho, Narcissa is not going to be a happy camper when she reads this list." And while I am grateful for the man defending me, do I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 116 – PS **_

"Ron should have stayed out of this. Yes, his family got slighted, but even without the feud, does his family not even come close to the tiers of the Malfoy or the Potter line. This was a matter between Ancient Houses and only if you had given permission, would he have been allowed to speak up or come to your aid."  
Dad says and I sigh as I say: "This Pureblood stuff sure sounds like a lot of crap. I can be friends with Ron, but I can't have him stand up for me unless I ask him?" To which dad shrugs and says: "Only if you set up a contract between you and him giving him such permission." Making me groan feeling resigned as I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 116 – PS **_

Here dad shakes his head and says: "Lucius spoiled that kid way too much. He believes himself not to be one of the Purebloods, but to stand at the top of the food chain, which had only been true for the Malfoys back in the 1600's and then only if we were in France, not England." And while he again starts writing, do I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 116 &amp; 117 – PS **_

Here dad shakes his head before he says: "That little runt definitely got what he deserved, but I can't help but wish he had made better choices of when to show that kind of bravery." And while I have no doubt that Sora and Riku believe him to be talking about Malfoy or his goons, do I still agree with the man as I continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 117 – PS **_

"No offense meant, but is she always so intrusive about other people's actions?" Sora asks and I shrug as I say: "She has her stronger points and her weaker ones. At the current moment, she was showing the latter more than the former." My brother seems uncomfortable hearing this, but does nod his head before I continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 117 &amp; 118 – PS **_

"Did she really say that about a train carrying 11 to 17 year old teens?" Riku asks astonished and I say: "That, back then, was her weakness. She believed Hogwarts to be like a high elite facility where only the most sophisticated and privileged could attend. She didn't really mean it bad, she just had a few bad illusions about the place."  
The boy nods and then Sora sighs and says: "Sounds like us and the outside world before our first adventure. We were so sure the outside world was everything our island wasn't and while we were proven right, did it also really make us desire to go back home at earliest convenience." Riku nods at this and I continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 118 &amp; 119 – PS **_

And only then do I realize that I have Sora and Riku sitting at the edge of their seat, Riku trying to hide his excitement behind a mask of sheer interest, while Sora is almost bouncing in his seat with excited interest and while I want to snicker at how my brother and his mate are behaving, do I then suddenly get a brilliant idea.  
I smirk at the two, close the book with a snap and stand up, both my dad and my fellow teens looking at me as if I have suddenly turned into their worst enemy and while I try to keep my amusement at their reaction hidden under my devilish smirk, do I then pass into the Movie Room and through there into the Special room.

The other three follow me at a hurried pace and when they do, do the mouths of Sora and Riku drop in shock as they see an amazing room-sized scale model of the entire castle, complete with the grounds, the walls around the castle, the forest, the lake, the pitch, the owlery, the greenhouses and even Hagrid's Hut and vegetable field.  
"Now that is a sight for the sore eye." Sirius smiles and Sora asks: "Wait, you go to school – there?" And I nod before Riku whistles and Sora exclaims: "That is so awesome!" Making me turn from my brother to my first home with a warm smile on my face before we all return to the reading room and I continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 119 – PS **_

Here I lower my head in slight shame and then ask: "Dad, I know we are contemplating all these ideas to leave England and whatnot, but – can you help remind me to, at least, try and get as close with Neville as I am with Ron and Hermione. He has always played a supportive role in my life and I never really acknowledged him for it."  
Dad smiles at me and says: "Don't worry, son, I think your mum will make sure of that. He and Frank were pretty close when we were in school and some people even rumored that they were dating every now and then so I'm sure James will want for a strong bond between you and Neville." Which makes me read on while smiling.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 119 &amp; 120 – PS **_

"How did that toad get there?" Riku asks shocked and I answer: "I heard from Hermione that Lisa Turpin stole him from Lavender who had found Trevor only minutes after she had been questioned by Hermione about him. Heard from her that Turpin actually wanted to release it in the Great Hall, but she got awed by the castle."  
"Wow, that girl sounds like bad news." Here I roll my eyes and say: "She's like the darker half of Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. Those two never really know where to drop the line when it comes to their rumors, but they would never deliberately join in on something that can – in any way or form – hurt another student."  
The two nod and Riku asks: "You're not great with Patil or Brown either?" I shrug and say: "With Parvati, no, not really. I asked her for the Yule Ball, but that was more because I was forced to attend – some other time – and Lavender; I just never know where I stand with her." The two other teens nod and I continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 06, Page 120 – PS **_

Here I again close the book and Sora asks: "You got to be kidding. It's over?" To which I shrug and say: "Yeah, the chapter is." And only a second later does the book escape my grasp and land in Sora's hand, the boy looking as stunned as I feel and dad softly comments: "Seems like your core is finally fully waking up."  
This seems to shock Sora even more, yet I feel myself recovering from my shock and with a grin the size of Hagrid's trench coat growing on my face, do I ask: "Keyblade lessons for Magic Lessons?" And instantly Sora shouts: "You've got it!" Making all four of smile as Sora still has the book clutched in his hand.

* * *

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**I just want everyone to know that I really had a bit of trouble with this chapter. The start of it was – more or less – easy, yet once I got to the start of the CR part, I suddenly started struggling and felt like doing other stuff instead. However, once I got to the Weasley part things became easier and I am still proud of this chapter.  
**__**Also, YES, I know this chapter made it look as if Harry is bashing the Weasley family, yet this is not the case. It's more that he is – through the books – seeing a side to the Weasleys that his loyalty to them made him, until now, blind to. And for those wondering; yes, ALL Weasleys will go through this kind of treatment.  
**__**Next to that, will there definitely be a few interludes between the chapters where the characters receiving their lists – aka Dumbledore, Arthur, Narcissa, James and perhaps others later – will take actions in regards to the lists they will be send. I know this story is based on the four readers, but I do want to branch out from time to time.  
**__**Hope you enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. I changed the chapter's title a good four to five times before even being halfway through the chapter, can you believe it?**_


	19. Easing Concerns

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**I got to admit, I am both excited for this chapter and a little hesitant. The whole thing with Harry almost in Slytherin is such a cliché topic, yet because of his actual heritage, it is also such an important factor for this story and I really want to use this chapter to, once again, prove how deeply Sirius cares for his son.  
**__**I will admit this; in this case Sirius is going to be VERY OC! The Sirius in Cannon is practically against everything Slytherin and Black related – bar of course Andromeda and her family – yet this Sirius will be the kind who, while having a troubled past regarding the two, still cares for Harry more than he does his past judgment.  
**__**Hope you enjoy,**__**  
**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 19  
**__**Easing Concerns**_

_**Sora's POV**_

I feel kind of excited over the idea that we are getting closer to the point where dad and Harry can see our adventures, yet I feel even more excited over the fact that I now, finally, get to read about the place that turned Harry into the amazing little brother that he is and apparently my excitement drew out my wizarding magic.  
That alone is an awesome fact and what makes it even better is Harry suggesting Keyblade lessons for Wizard lessons, something I had jumped on the minute my little brother suggested it. The boy looks as excited about teaching me as I feel about teaching him, yet right now I only want one thing and that is opening the book and starting to read.

_**THE SORTING HAT  
**__**PS – Chapter 07, Page 121 – PS**_

"Wait, is that the same woman as the one who was there when you were left with those blasted Muggles?" I can't help but ask and Harry worries me as he says: "Yes, and I barely ever see her as helpful as she tried to be that night." And while this seems to worry dad the most, do I decide to just continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 07, Page 121 &amp; 122 – PS **_

"That is definitely true in more ways than one." Harry growls and Riku asks: "Did your House really treat you the same as the Dursleys." And Harry growls furiously: "On more than one occasion. The only year they didn't – I had him to deal with." And while dad looks startled at the semi-accusation do I continue reading in concern.

_**PS – Chapter 07, Page 122 – PS **_

"That's not even a rule. Why is she saying that? That just gives the students the impression they can only associate with their own House. Does she not realize that?" Dad asks and Harry rolls his eyes as he says: "She sure isn't the only one to play favorites like that." And while I am starting to feel worried, do I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 07, Page 122 – PS **_

"Wait, she didn't mention at least one witch or wizard from each House that either became famous or infamous? Why?" Dad asks and Harry shrugs as he says: "To be honest, the McGonagall you had as teacher is sounding more and more different from the one I know." And this seems to worry dad even more before I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 07, Page 122 – PS **_

"Harry, kiddo, there is a reason she didn't even so much as glance at you." Dad snickers, but then Harry growls and says: "The book left something out. She did look at me and her look was the reason I tried that. It was so filled with determined expectation it made me super nervous." This shocks the man and Riku asks:  
"Why would she already have that high expectations out of you?" To which Harry rolls his eyes, yet while I may have an idea, does my little brother prove me wrong as he says: "Because I was the son of two people she was still grieving over and she was trying to use me to ease her pain – without telling me jack-squat about them."

This shocks me and I ask: "She expects you to help her ease the pain of having lost mum and aunt Lily – how?" And the answer makes me really angry at the woman as Harry says: "By believing she can expect me to be my mum's clone in Transfigurations – without ever telling me that it was a class that he truly excelled in."  
"Why would Minerva do such a thing?" Dad asks utterly confused and Harry says: "I don't know, but I would love it if mum could find out." The man looks hesitant, but then nods and writes the bit of info down on the list he is making for mum's sake and while Riku and I share a glance of concern with each other, do I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 07, Page 122 &amp; 123 – PS **_

"That really made a lot of the others try and move away from her, causing for all of us to get even more clustered." Harry mutters and then suddenly dad asks: "Okay, is there something I should know? You seem quite grouchy even vocally aggressive, kiddo." And only then do I notice my brother's change of character myself.  
The boy himself sighs, suddenly deflating from the tense form he had, which I had believed came from all of the bad things we realized and discussed last chapter and then says: "Let's just say I almost did the Black line proud in a way you might not like." Before he imploringly looks my way, urging me to continue my reading.

_**PS – Chapter 07, Page 123 – PS **_

This part I read with great shock as I have never seen ghosts anywhere other than in Halloween town, yet then I think: "Actually, it does make sense seeing as how the school is being held within a castle. I mean, anyone would be expecting a castle like that to be haunted or something." And with that do I continue reading on excited.

_**PS – Chapter 07, Page 123 &amp; 124 – PS **_

"Aaah, the annual Ghost introduction to the First years; such a classic." Dad says and I ask: "You had it too?" The man nods and says: "I even spent the first day of my fourth under Jamie's cloak spying on how it happened to the first years of that year. Some of their reactions were hilarious." This confuses me and I ask:  
"You were under a cloak? What does that mean? Just being under a cloak doesn't mean you can't get caught, right?" Yet this seems to cheer Harry up from his grouchy concern and he says: "Just wait a few chapters. It gets explained around Christmas." And while this seems to excite dad, do I just shrug and continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 07, Page 124 – PS **_

"You know, there was this one time in my Third, where Professor McGonagall had caught the flue on the last day of August and so our Potions teacher, Professor Slughorn, had to take over." Dad says before he laughs and says: "He was so excited about it, he almost made the First years late for the Sorting itself."  
"How did he do that?" Harry asks shocked and the man answers: "He made a way longer speech than Minerva did and then, when he went to fetch the First years, he just kept talking with the ghosts long enough Dumbledore himself went to see what was keeping him." This makes all of us snicker softly before I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 07, Page 124 &amp; 125 – PS **_

"That sounds so amazing!" I can't help but exclaim and then say: "Reminds me of how I felt the first time I got to lay eyes on Christmas Town." This seems to shock Harry and I nod as I say: "Yep, it, Santa and everything else is very, very real." And while Harry and dad look flabbergasted at hearing this, do I then read on.

_**PS – Chapter 07, Page 125 – PS **_

"Sora, sorry that I ask this, but do you have your mum's or my voice? Cause James is a lot, but he's no singing talent." Here I turn red as I kind of stopped singing after an incident when I was nine and I say: "Mum's, so don't worry, dad, I wasn't planning on singing." The man nods with a semi-relieved smile as I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 07, Page 125 &amp; 126 – PS **_

"That again sounds seriously interesting, yet – well, I can't help but feel as if there should be only three Houses." Here dad and Harry roll their eyes in a knowing manner, before Riku shocks them as he says: "I mean, a House for the Courageous and a House for the Ambitious? Why? Why have two Houses represent similar things?"  
And just the absolutely flabbergasted looks on my dad and brother's faces makes me say: "I'm going to guess that dad and Harry disagree with you." To which the two of them nod vigorously and then Harry says: "Gryffindor and Slytherin are practically the biggest rival Houses in all of Hogwarts. Have been for centuries."

This seems to confuse Riku and dad says: "Let me put it this way. Slytherin is the House for those who are manipulated by certain forms of magic easier, whereas Gryffindor – I guess, you can say that they have a higher chance of producing witches and wizards of extreme measures when it comes to both sides of Magic."  
Now even Harry seems confused, but then dad says: "Me and Wormtail." And instantly the boy understands, yet Riku and I stay confused and dad says: "You'd never expect me to be who I am today and the same counts for Wormtail, especially if you look at our teenage years and upraising." At this I nod and Riku says:  
"I'm still not entirely sure I get why there are two Houses, who's main traits are just so similar to each other." And at this dad sighs and says: "From an outsider's point of view that may be so, Riku, yet those who grew up knowing Hogwarts, also grew up knowing what aspects of courage and ambition were valued in those two Houses."  
"Though even that depends on how you look at it and what year you go to school in." Harry then grumbles and when dad looks at him, does he continue and say: "What I said in regards to McGonagall's speech and the Dursley treatment." And while this is an answer that pleases none of us, do I then just continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 07, Page 126 &amp; 127 – PS **_

"I swear, I need to get the Weasleys checked for a latent Seer gift." Harry suddenly mutters and instantly my blood runs cold as even I never encountered something as crazy as a troll and dad sighs as he asks: "Somewhere in the books?" Harry nods and answers: "I hate Halloween." Making me read on with a cringe.

_**PS – Chapter 07, Page 127 – PS **_

"Now there's a classic example of stage fright. Seriously Harry, make sure you take a gander at the First years next year. You'll see that at least three quarter of them feel quite the same." Dad comforts my brother and while Harry turns red, does the man smile lovingly as he hugs the boy close before I continue reading the chapter.

_**PS – Chapter 07, Page 127 – PS **_

"Wow, how does it do that?" I can't help but ask and dad wants to open his mouth when Harry interrupts him and says: "Wait for when it's my turn, dad, and if that doesn't explain it all then you can fill in the gaps." The man nods at his son, while Harry's voice had sounded a bit downtrodden and I read on feeling worried.

_**PS – Chapter 07, Page 127 – PS **_

Here I see Harry turning to where the piles of contracts had been earlier and I can tell that he is genuinely curious about something as well as trying to stall out something he must feel is inevitable and then dad says: "I'm quite sure that there are at least a few Alliance contracts between House Potter and Bones, son."  
To which Harry shrugs and says: "I just wonder how many of those who made contracts back then are wishing they could get out of them now. You know, due to the paper and Fudge." And while I wonder what the Minister could have to do with contracts connected to my brother, does dad grimace before he softly mutters:  
"Guess I'll have to check for creation and ending dates. I'll do that first thing tonight, son." And Harry nods before sending another curious look at where the pile used to be, but then dad laughs and says: "Come on, Harry, just focus on the reading. This really isn't fair to your brother, you know." And Harry turns red as I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 07, Page 127 &amp; 128 – PS **_

Here I notice Harry looking at dad worriedly, yet it doesn't seem like he's worried about the book stating this and when dad looks back at him, does Harry mutter: "I – I know what – what you think of the Snakes, dad, but – well, they're not all bad. Just – just don't tell Ron I said that." The man nods and then says:  
"I won't, Harry, and I'm proud of you." Harry looks at him shocked and he says: "Yes, I will always instinctively distrust the House of Snakes simply because of how almost 90% of them all behaved when I was a student. Yet this is not the same time as when I went to school and if you met some decent Snakes, then only better."  
This makes my brother smile at dad and suddenly I feel like I understand why Harry is so nervous as what he just confessed could very well have something to do with all this. I then quickly share a quiet but curious glance with Riku and my beloved seems to share my thoughts as his gaze is the same as mine before I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 07, Page 128 – PS **_

"That has only happened three times before, you know." Dad says and Harry's eyes widen, proving he never knew of this, but then dad hugs him close and says: "The first time, some crazy ass Dark Lord wanted to gather followers in as many students as he could and so he deaged himself, yet his intentions got him caught."  
This shocks me and makes me wonder about the sane-levels of the nation I was supposed to be born in and dad says: "Another time, the Sorting Hat swore he wouldn't the student because she didn't need tutoring, she needed safety and personal guidance as she – as crazy as it sounds – came from a home situation even worse than yours."  
This makes me want to drop my mouth in shock as I just don't believe that to be possible and then dad says: "And the final time – the student just didn't accept the decision of the Sorting Hat, so the Hat decided that if he didn't accept the Sorting, then he wouldn't be Sorted at all." And while I roll my eyes at this, do I then read on.

_**PS – Chapter 07, Page 129 – PS **_

And instantly dad responds by sitting forward, yet at the same time Harry tenses and just by looking at my little brother, do I see that he looks ready to respond to this in the same way as he did when we discovered about the cupboard and this makes me share a worried glance with Riku, who then turns to Harry and asks:  
"Harry, you do know that there are two people here who know and care nothing about the Houses, right?" And this makes Harry turn a little red, yet he doesn't turn any less tense while dad also looks shocked, his eyes wide as he turns from staring at the book to staring at the son by his side, yet before he can speak, do I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 07, Page 129 – PS **_

"I wonder what people will go and say when I come back to Hogwarts as the son of the soon to be released Sirius Black and the revived James Potter." Harry mumbles, but then dad laughs and says: "Good question, kiddo, but no more delays." And while my little brother turns red at getting caught, do I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 07, Page 129 – PS **_

Here dad smiles at Harry with great pride and he asks: "So you were this worried – about me finding out that, even with your lifestyle, you still came out so versatile and brilliant in character?" Yet Harry is still tense and shakes his head, his gaze aimed at the book, yet still seeming to be unseeing, which makes me read on worried.

_**PS – Chapter 07, Page 129 &amp; 130 – PS **_

And while I add my own sense of pride to how I shout out the name of the House, does dad then interrupt me and say: "Harry! Calm down! I'm not mad!" And instantly I look up, my eyes wide when I see that Harry is so tense in his stance his arms are shaking while his hands are practically digging holes in the couch.  
My eyes are wide as I look at how worried, fearful and self-conscious my little brother looks as he has his eyes closed with tears of self-hatred actually shining in his eyelashes and the worst of it all is that it doesn't sound as if dad's words of comfort are reaching the boy; as if he is so lost in his own feelings he is deaf to his surroundings.

And to this do I feel something coming up deep within me, something that feels like the Veela within me, yet different and before I can stop myself, do I open my mouth wide and does a loud roar – one similar to Simba's but then with a different timbre to it – come out of my throat, shocking everyone including myself.  
Yet I ignore this as I am just too glad to see Harry looking at me with eyes wide with shock before I smile and say: "We don't care, Harry. None of us." And instantly Harry swivels his head to dad, finally seeing the comforting, loving smile, which seems to break the dam on all of the emotions within my little brother.

The tears that had been glistering in his eyes earlier now break loose from their prison and dad instantly takes my crying little brother into his arms as Riku and I move from our couch and go to sit at his and dad's legs, yet none of us say anything as we just sit and let Harry take this chance to let loose on how he feels.  
Harry cries for some time, yet as he cries, do I notice a curious, interested look grow in Riku's eyes and as Harry hiccups, does my boyfriend whisper: "The light grows." Making me smile at my boyfriend as he means that the crying is helping lighten up my brother's heart from all that has been weighing him down.

This makes me smile at my little brother in great relief and when the boy has stopped crying, does he whisper: "I-I-I'm sorry. It's – it's just –." And then dad says: "It's just that I scarred you with how badly I responded to being back at London." And while this confuses me, does it shock Harry and he says: "No, that's not it! It's –."  
Yet dad smiles at him as he says: "Harry, I hate my mother and all that she and those who think like her – which just had to be a lot of our original family members – with a passion and I doubt that will ever change. Yet, even that level of hate is not strong enough to change how much I love you – at least it is in a negative way.  
You are my son, Harry, and that means that you're my future. And that is much more important to me than my past, regardless of how I may behave or what others might think." And this makes Harry hug dad with such relieved gratitude, I almost feel like tearing up myself, yet instead of that do I decide to focus back on the reading.

_**PS – Chapter 07, Page 130 – PS **_

And instantly Harry seems to turn depressed for a completely different reasons and dad motions me, making it so that Riku and I are actually seated on the couch next to Harry and dad waves his wand to enlarge the couch. Then, as Harry cuddles in my side and I wrap my arm around my brother's shoulder, does dad leave the room.

_**Sirius' POV**_

I am quite sure that, by now, even the Ministry has been informed of Fate having brought Harry and me together to the same room, yet at the same time I can't help but fall back into the persona they decided to paint for me as I feel like it is the only way I can see my new goal completed, which makes me approach the Special Room.  
Yet as I do, do I use the magic of the room around me as well as the emotional magic of the Veela inside me to darken my looks and cast a few spells to make my cloths look old, ragged and tattered and as I finish this, do I open the door to the Special room, instantly glaring at the redhead that is standing on the other side.

Percy Weasley looks at me as I open the door, yet his shock seems to distract him a little too much as I barely even need to wave my wand to disarm me, causing the boy to yelp before he snarls: "You'll pay for that. The minister will hear of this." Yet I only roll my eyes and hiss back: "I doubt the Minister will oppose Lady Fate."  
Shocking the boy before I decide to get down to business and say: "Listen kid, you probably hate me – and I don't care two Knuts about you; Ministerial lackey or not." This seems to insult the boy, yet I turn my back on him and close the door again as I say: "However, never forget this, loyalty comes from my godson's heart.  
_And you're breaking that_." I then hear, pushing all of the hate and anger I feel for the boy for betraying my son's friendship for nothing but a couple of Galleons and while the boy seems flabbergasted, do I quickly think of a follow up bit of punishment to be done by the Special Room before closing the door.

_**Percy's POV**_

"This makes no sense. Why would Lady Fate allow for Black to take me from my job only for that short a rant? Does he really think it will affect me or does he actually have Lady Fate under his Dark Magic control?" Goes through my head as the same feeling that brought me to the room takes me back to my office.  
Yet the second I am back behind my desk, does something shocking happen as a Galleon appear on my scroll of parchment, the galleon itself becoming two, before the two of them become four and before my very eyes do the Galleons just keep multiplying, two more for each pair of galleons that appear on my desk.  
The Galleon quickly becomes a pile, yet it keeps growing and to my shock do the galleons start falling off my desk. I instantly reach for my wand, which has somehow been brought back with me, yet before I can cast a good charm to keep the pile together, has the pile overrun the entire surface that was my desk.  
The pile still keeps growing and as it keeps stacking up and while more and more of them also fall off, does the weight then suddenly become too much for my desk to handle and does the desk itself break. And while I look at the broken piece of furniture with my eyes wide and my mouth open, do I then realize that the pile is still stacking.

At this I wave my wand, trying every spell I know to undo the magic, yet my wand wavers at this and trembles, the power that seems to come from the pile itself apparently way stronger than any magic I can produce and to my shock does the pile not stop its growth until the coins have filled up the room all the way to my neck.  
Luckily enough am I wearing a high-collared robe and this makes it so that, while I turn my head around in shock, the heavy weight of the coins don't scratch against any skin and then suddenly a letter appears before me, the way that it seems to change in color, writing style and order making me realize it's from Lady Fate.  
I look at how the note floats in front of me and then, as I do this, realize that the magic that is allowing for the letter to float is actually the same as the one that made my wand shudder and while I am shocked that this entire mess is caused by someone as strong as Lady Fate, do I then feel my heart drop as I read the letter:

_**And even this, will not make Harry love you any less – or your family love you more.**_

_**Sora's POV**_

I don't know what dad decided to do, but my eyes actually widen as I see him casting spells on himself that cause for his suddenly tattered robes to fix themselves and cause for some strange form of shadows to vanish from his form before he retakes his seat besides my little brother and then instantly motions me to read.  
"What did you do?" Harry asks and he goes on: "You looked just like you did the first time we met. Why? Why would you want to look like that?" And dad shrugs, obviously proud of his actions as he says: "I had to settle a score." Yet while this seems to make Harry even more worried, does dad keep quiet and do I just read on.

_**PS – Chapter 07, Page 130 – PS **_

Here Harry again turns sad and dad asks: "Another one that just doesn't want to believe you?" But Harry shakes his head and says: "Dean is awesome, but I just hate how he wants to believe me, but also feels loyal to his best friend who doesn't." The man nods while Riku and I share a worried look before I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 07, Page 130 – PS **_

And just by hearing the name of the girl does Harry's sadness get turned into a shudder of disgust and when we look at him, does he say: "Let's just say, she could really be Rita Skeeter's daughter, yet at the same time she could just as easily be her apprentice. They sure share the same views in regards to news and rumors."  
At this dad rolls his eyes and Riku asks: "Who is this Rita Skeeter?" And dad answers: "A woman that cares more for what people _want to know_ than for what they deserve to know – namely the truth. She is the kind of journalist that cares more for sales than for respectful publishing." This shocks me and I can't help but ask:  
"And this girl is like her?" To which Harry nods and says: "She was even one of the people who made certain situations this year even worse and who rallied up other students – especially the Gryffindors in Second year and Hufflepuffs last year, not to mention everyone this year – by over-exaggerating already existing rumors."  
He then turns back to where the piles had been lying earlier and says: "Which is exactly why I picked her Wedding Contract when you asked if I could pick one. I would sooner bond myself to Pansy Parkinson than her – and trust me, that's saying something." At this Riku and I share a shuddering nod before I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 07, Page 131 – PS **_

"Good to hear." Dad mutters and looking up, do I notice that Harry has really calmed down now that the whole thing with his Sorting and the thing with Turpin has been dealt with and the man smiles at his son as he says: "I sure am glad to know that, even with your upraising, you still have a normal healthy appetite."  
Here Harry smiles but then turns sad and says: "I do, but I – I don't –." And while I wonder if this has to do with him probably going home for Summer, does dad then shock me as he says: "You don't have the Weasley appetite and you hate how Molly always tries to force that on you. Yeah, I noticed that when you came in for summer."

Harry nods and then dad writes it down on one of his lists, yet the man seems busier with this than he has been before and when he finishes, does he smile at our curious looks and says: "I wrote a bit of an example down about how to treat malnourishment. Molly never had to deal with that, so I wrote it down for Arthur to explain."  
"How does she behave?" I can't help but ask and Harry sighs as he says: "She's loving and all, but she is just so stubborn in her belief that all kids who are friends with her kids have the same kind of likes, dislikes and – most importantly – the same appetite as her kids." And this makes me cringe before I continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 07, Page 131 &amp; 132 – PS **_

And these seem to be the magic words as not only do I suddenly hear four stomachs growling – my own included – yet the table in front of us also instantly fills itself up with salads, cold pastas, sandwiches, raisin buns and bread with all kinds of spreads around them along with a whole array of jugs and cans of juice.  
We all smile widely at seeing this and Riku prepares a plate of lunch for me, making me turn a little red but also thank him with a kiss while dad helps Harry set up a healthy plate himself and after we have all quietly enjoyed the small feast in front of us, does everything vanish again, making me read on with a content feeling.

_**PS – Chapter 07, Page 132 – PS **_

"That will never happen and he knows it." Dad mutters and Harry snickers as he says: "I actually am close friends with Nick. He even invited me to his Deathday party in Second." And while dad looks impressed by this, do I wonder what a Deathday Party could be like, but then shrug as I know I won't hear more and just read on.

_**PS – Chapter 07, Page 132 &amp; 133 – PS **_

"How in Keyblade's name has one House been able to beat three others for so many years in a row?" I ask in shock and Riku seems to start to understand why there are two Houses with more or less similar personal traits as Harry says: "Just read a little further on. It'll come up soon, I believe." And I follow his advice curiously.

_**PS – Chapter 07, Page 133 – PS **_

Yet none of us do so as we all turn to Harry with a worried look, yet Harry rolls his eyes when he sees this and says: "Stop it, they're not even my family, remember. You guys and mum and Lea are, not those Muggles." And while I wonder if that statement will have any effects at a later time, do I still smile and read on.

_**PS – Chapter 07, Page 133 &amp; 134 – PS **_

Yet the more I read the more my shock grows as I can barely believe how easily the boy speaks of obvious abuse and then Harry says: "That's Neville's problem. Like me, he grew up only seeing that manner of upraising so he never saw anything wrong with it. Combine that with his natural shyness that took years to overcome –."  
Here I shake my head and then I see dad leaning over the now empty table with all four of his lists spread out in front of him and when he finishes, does he see our curious glances and he says: "I wrote all four of them about this, because the only thing that can convince Augusta that she's wrong is a group action."  
At this Harry nods and then Riku asks: "Don't you think the woman will find it strange that James knows about all this?" Yet dad shakes his head and says: "Alice actually wanted me to be both Neville and Harrry's godfather, yet Frank and Augusta insisted on James. Once she knows of his return, she will listen." To which I read on relieved.

_**PS – Chapter 07, Page 134 – PS **_

Here Harry turns red and when we look at him and he says: "I – I'm not saying I'm the best in the class – I doubt I will ever have mum's talent for it, but – well, I do have this special little talent that – well, I just don't want McGonagall to know, cause I just don't feel like she deserves to know." This confuses me and I ask:  
"What is it?" And Harry pulls out his wand before aiming it at the table and he silently whispers a spell as he swishes his wand and to my shock does the wooden table turn into a marble one. Yet the shock doesn't come from the change of material, but more from the fact that the marble is beautifully carved into with several designs.  
Dragons, beings that look like animalistic meremen and meremaids, a Cerberus, a Hippogriff and several other creatures are shown on the very edge of the table, all of them stood in line and with their legs showing a moving motion as if they are walking somewhere and each of them have incredible details in their designs.

We all look at the table in shock and Harry puts his wand away again as he says: "And that is why my scores for Transfigurations will never be as high as mum's probably were. Cause it always takes me so much effort not to add the designer ability to my spells." And while I am shocked at how gorgeous the table looks, does dad ask:  
"What on earth did Minerva do to make you despise her like that?" Yet Harry lowers his head and says: "It's not that I despise her, dad. I – I do respect her, really. She – she just isn't the Head of House that Flitwick and Sprout and – heck, even Snape is – to their Houses and that just disappoints me." The man nods and asks:  
"She takes more responsibility behind her Transfigurations and Deputy Headmistress title than her Head of House title, huh?" And Harry nods before dad asks: "Do you want me to let Albus know of this?" But Harry shakes his head and says: "I'd rather tell him myself – when I'm ready." Dad nods and I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 07, Page 134 &amp; 135 – PS **_

"Oh, that better not mean what I think it means or Albus will be needing a new Potions teacher – and no, Harry, I won't forget what you told me the day we met." Dad then tells his son and then Harry hums before he says: "You know, Professor Snape has never said a single word about Aunt Lily ever since I met him."  
This makes dad smile at the boy and he says: "That is because Snape and Lily were friends before Hogwarts. Hogwarts itself, combined with the war, just forced them to make decisions that pushed them apart and Snape never managed to let go of that." This shocks Harry and then he hums again and softly asks:  
"So, how do you think she will respond to how Snape has been treating me all these years?" And dad's eyes widen before he shudders and says: "Just thinking about that, kiddo, makes me shudder. Seriously, I never want to see your mum angry because I love him, but turning Lily angry – that's scarier than anything I can imagine."  
And as if his words are some kind of spell, does the book in my hands light up over the course of several pages, together with four of the six other books and dad's eyes widen before he huffs and says: "Well, it was nice knowing that guy." And while he leans back in his seat with his eyes wide, do I shake my head and continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 07, Page 135 – PS **_

"Is he the reason Slytherin has been winning the House Cup for so many years in a row?" Riku asks and Harry nods as he says: "Yes, and part of me does respect him for accomplishing that – I just hate the method he uses to try and keep doing it." And just the dark tone of his voice worries me as I continue reading the chapter.

_**PS – Chapter 07, Page 135 – PS **_

"Which is kind of unfair, cause they have never tried that, whereas older year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws make it a yearly traditional challenge to see which House can have their students go the deepest into the Forest and then come out unscathed." Harry growls at the injustice and then dad, who looks shocked, asks:  
"How do you know that?" And the boy rolls his eyes as he says: "I was given a reason this same year to go in there and while there I noticed one student of each House trying to spy on us while also trying to keep out of each other's sight and mine. Needless to say, in regards to the second objective, they failed spectacularly."  
Dad nods and then Harry says: "So, the day after that, I confronted them, regardless of how they thought of me and the fact that I had actually caught them early on made them just confess about it. I just felt it was stupid so I kept quiet about it and just let them be after that." Dad nods, yet still looks worried and I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 07, Page 135 &amp; 136 – PS **_

Here I stop in utter shock and then Riku asks: "Did he seriously make a warning like that – in front of an entire room of hormonal teenagers? How long has this guy been Headmaster exactly?" And Harry rolls his eyes as he says: "About 30 if not 40 years now." Shocking my boyfriend and me before I read on, feeling flabbergasted.

_**PS – Chapter 07, Page 136 – PS **_

"Because, as important as the Prefects are, they are still students and so fall under the same protection detail as the students and the same rules." Dad mutters and he then asks: "Is he really that kind of a Prefect? The kind that has a lot of bark, but no bite?" And Harry nods, yet obviously very reluctantly and I continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 07, Page 136 &amp; 137 – PS **_

"That guy needs to get his head checked. He sounds crazier than Jack did when he tried taking over Santa's job – for the second time." I can't help but groan and Harry asks: "He tried it a second time?" And when I look at him, does he say: "It's the theme of his movie." At which I nod and say: "Yes. Yes, he did." Before I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 07, Page 137 – PS **_

"And yet another annual event. I do believe that Peeves went after us and our year as well when we were Firsties." Dad says and Harry says: "I guess he does them each once every four years." Dad nods and while I feel more and more as if Jack is visiting Beast's Castle with me or something like that, do I continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 07, Page 137 &amp; 138 – PS **_

Here dad rolls his eyes and says: "Never play your trump card right off the bat. It proves nothing and only makes you sound like a weakling that ran out of options even before the fight began." To which Harry sighs and says: "Or someone who just thinks too high of himself." And while dad wraps an arm around him, do I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 07, Page 138 – PS **_

"Actually, James had had Peeves' respect since he was in Second. Percy just believes too highly of Prefects that he doesn't realize that there are other ways one can earn another's respect, it seems." Dad mutters to himself, but then he shrugs, showing that even though Harry cares for the Weasley, he doesn't really and I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 07, Page 138 &amp; 139 – PS **_

"Wait, did the book skip over Percy's Prefect speech or did he just decide to do so the next morning? Never mind, I'll just wait till I hear about the first day of classes to hear it." Dad mumbles to himself, but then Harry still answers: "If you do that, you'll just set yourself up for disappointment." Shocking the man as I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 07, Page 139 – PS **_

"Ugh, that was the reason my adopted mum made me release Alon." I can't help but comment and dad asks: "You had a rat too?" But I shake my head and say: "No, a cat I had found on the Play Island. Though I really should have listened to Riku and left it there, not take it home with me like I did." Here Riku snickers and Harry asks:  
"What happened?" And I roll my eyes as I say: "Well, apparently the little thing had already made its nest on the Play Island, just a little away from where I had found it, and it didn't take kindly to being kept away from it. Its reaction? It scratched every surface it could get its claws in into utter shreds – including several drapes and pillows."  
Here Harry cringes and I shake my own head as I say: "Mum loved the little thing when she saw it – and then took my own boat back to the Play Island with it under her arm only an hour later. And of course I was grounded for a week for getting such a house ruiner." Here Riku starts laughing, as usual, and I read on, grumbling.

_**PS – Chapter 07, Page 139 – PS **_

"Are you sure it's just the Weasleys that need to be checked for being Seers?" Riku asks, the paragraph having stopped him from laughing, but then dad sighs and says: "Blacks aren't Seers, they just sometimes have the ability to – in some way or another – get a warning about their potential future rivals and enemies."  
Yet even this is not enough to utterly depress my brother and just looking back at the book makes me cringe and think: "Wow, no wonder the book lit up so badly so close to where I was earlier." And I then try to bring some amusement back as I say: "Well lucky you, Riku. You get a whole chapter about my brother's enemy."  
And Riku looks shocked, yet I glare at him, daring him to contradict me while dad rolls his eyes and Harry groans, throwing himself back in such a way his head now hangs over the top of the back rest and while Riku glares at me and says: "It's still funny, Sora." Do I roll my eyes and pout at him as he takes the book.

* * *

_**Wow, tough ending.  
**__**Also, Percy's little punishment? Yeah, that is going to be a lasting thing. That is to say, the coins will remain within his office – with granted access and ability to movement – until he has learned his lesson. This lesson will, naturally, be further taught to him come somewhere between November and January.  
**__**Why between those months? Cause according to my schedule and story plans, we will be making several jumps between Harry, Sirius, Sora and Riku reading of Halloween and the Order taking several forms of action back in the Harry Potter Universe. Heck, I might even throw in a bit of KH Universe in there as well.  
**__**And for those wondering, here are a few planned topics for those chapters: Dumbledore talking to Minerva about being a Head of House, Arthur having a meeting with his family, several Hogwarts students responding to what Dumbledore's Pensive showing them and a few other things will also be coming up as well.  
**__**Excited yet,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	20. Riku Reads, Lily Reads

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**This chapter actually makes me want to have Lily involved in the chapter, yet instead of that do I think I will start a bit of practice for what will happen in the November-January updates; namely Riku reading the story and Harry, Sirius and Sora responding, while at certain points we will switch to Lily reading the same parts.  
**__**Sound like fun, right,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 20  
**__**Riku Reads, Lily Reads**_

_**Riku's POV**_

I love the playfulness of my mate, yet I am quite sure that the upcoming chapter is going to be hard as it is dedicated to someone who seems to have a seriously unfair grudge against the little brother of my best friend and as much as I hate it, a grudge like that reminds me of how I had been behaving to Sora throughout our first adventure.  
The facts that I had a grudge against him for having supposedly replaced me for Donald and Goofy and then after that for having the Keyblade and even getting it back at the near end of the adventure are facts that I know I need to watch from Sora's POV in order for me to, perhaps, let go off it and feel better about myself again.  
Then I shake my head and think to myself: "I don't need to think like that. Sora not only forgave me, he loves me and he is my mate. He and I are bonded through his heritage and the only thing that the movies will do is bring us closer together." And with those self-uplifting thoughts do I turn my focus on the book in my hand.

_**Lily's POV  
**_

James had come back from the power of Lady Destiny with a great sense of happiness and pride and he had hppily enjoyed telling us all about the hour the great powerful deity had given him alongside his family, as well as telling us about Harry actually having a mate from another world who went by the name of Lea.  
The man had expressed his delight over the visit several times throughout the telling of his tale and more often than not we had to get him back on track with the story as he had lost himself in gushing over how wonderful his family was and how great it had been to have been in their presence again after so many years.  
All of us had greatly enjoyed his tale and while Albus had only been able to hear it through the fireplace and his House-elves casting spells to keep his body from growing uncomfortable, had he happily accepted our request to retell this story to the rest of the school and those close to Harry and Sirius over there.

Yet while all of that had been amazing and while, after this, James, Remus and I had again reconvened in the room Molly Weasley had given James and me – regardless of the fact that we're not married, but bonded as siblings – has something happened that we really hadn't been expecting, even with our knowledge of the Lady's powers.  
James had told us of how Harry and the others were actually reading books about Harry's life – and tried explaining us about the movies, which he didn't fully understand and which, eventually, I explained to everyone else – yet none of us had expected for parts of at least one of the books to suddenly appear before me.  
Yet just the first page had intrigued and interested me and I had read a few parts of each page, the reading making me feel worried and wary and while I had avoided reading names other than those I knew Harry was familiar with, had I stopped after a few pages and asked: "Remus, who currently teaches Potions class?"  
And while James had been confused, had Remus cringed before looking away, making me repeat his name in question before he mutters: "Severus – Severus Snape. And – and he is definitely not the man you remember, Lily." Here I sigh as I had kind of expected that and I mutter: "Well, a gift's a gift." Before I start reading.

_**The Potions Master**_  
_**PS – Chapter 08, Page 140 – PS **_

This part alone confuses me and Remus sighs as he says: "Harry has a famous lightning bolt scar as a constant reminder of how he supposedly became an orphan all those years ago. Needless to say, that fame has gone to everyone's head – but his." And while this makes me feel proud of the boy that is my nephew, do I read on.

_**Riku's POV**_

"Urgh, I swear that scar's more famous than any talent known to my family." Harry groans in utter irritation and Sora whistles as he says: "Getting recognized only by a mark on the face. That's just serious tough luck." And Harry mutters: "Don't I know it. And why the face anyway?" And as I simply cannot answer, do I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 08, Page 140 – PS **_

"Didn't that cause them to be late for class or something?" Sora asks and Harry groans as he says: "Yeah, it did. Some of the more stricter teachers even had facial expressions that said_ leave before I put you all in detention_." This shocks even me and I ask: "They wanted to put you in detention for them being late?"  
And Harry answers: "No, for my scar disrupting classes. I swear to this day, the only reason they didn't was because it was our first week at the castle. Had it happened this year or last, I would have had detention for a week to longer." And while I can barely believe how utterly ridiculous that sounds, do I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 08, Page 140 – PS **_

_**Lily's POV**_

"He counted?" James asks shocked and Remus and I answer: "It's in the pamphlets on the message board." This shocks the man and I look at Remus, who turns red and says: "Muggle raised. The whole furry little problem was my closest encounter with magic other than Hogwarts." Here I nod at the man and smile as I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 08, Page 140 &amp; 141 – PS **_

_**Riku's POV**_

"That's mostly thanks the moving staircases. Those are actually guided by the magic of those inside of it, so on the first few days it always gets a power boost and goes haywire – to the annoyance and confusion of all new first years. Huh, it's tradition." Sirius shrugs in the end Harry hums as he says: "I never knew that." As I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 08, Page 141 – PS **_

_**Lily's POV**_

"You know, I don't think Pads and I ever properly thanked you for keeping Peeves under wraps for all those years, Moony old pall." James tells his friend, which shocks and confuses me and Remus sighs as he asks: "If you believe you never did, then what were that new wardrobe, those countless book vouchers and that annual new writing set?"  
Yet Remus walked right into that one as James starts counting down and says: "New wardrobe, have you even met my mum? The countless books; we were teens and we were grateful, yet we sucked at showing it. And with grateful I mean for more than just Peeves. Annual writing set; those were birthday gifts, you dolt."  
And Remus actually slaps himself over the head as he says: "They were always several days to a week late." At this I want to glare at my brother, yet James rolls his eyes and says: "Remus, remember my 13th birthday? Sirius was a godforsaken month late. It was just how we were back then." And the man sighs resigned as I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 08, Page 141 – PS **_

_**Riku's POV**_

"That has got to be a new record!" Sirius mutters shocked, but then Harry groans and says: "It was a dumb bloody accident. Though now that I know about that power boost, I blame the staircases of the Grand Staircase. Back then I thought it was just us being clueless little firsties." And this definitely has me read on in intrigue.

_**PS – Chapter 08, Page 141 – PS **_

_**Lily's POV**_

"There was a corridor that was out of bounds in Harry's first?" James asks and Remus hums as he says: "I think I remember that. I had reason to be at the castle in Harry's third and – a few times – I heard Hagrid mention that corridor. It was mostly in anger and – well, Snuffle can be glad he is where he is, to be honest."  
"What does that mean?" I can't help but ask and Remus sighs as he says: "Listen, guys. The – the Order may know the truth about Snuffles, but – but the world believes a lie. And – back then, so did Hagrid and – _so did I_." This shocks us and James whispers: "Wow, someone tricked Moony." The man nods and I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 08, Page 141 – PS **_

_**Riku's POV**_

"Why would a teacher be passing a forbidden corridor only 24 hours after the Headmaster said it was forbidden?" Sora asks and Sirius mutters: "Maybe to keep back the more rebellious students?" Yet I shake my head at this as just the mention of this man makes me feel as if I am smelling some kind of stench and I whisper:  
"He smells of darkness." Making the others look at me and I say: "I know it doesn't make a lot of sense, but – it's almost as if his very name has a stench of darkness attached to it. I – I can't really explain it." Yet then Harry says: "You don't need to; the story will." And I nod at him with a smile before I continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 08, Page 141 &amp; 142 – PS **_

"So I guess those are like the members of high school faculty that everyone just grows to hate?" Sora asks and Harry says: "Yeah, though in the next book you will get to know a little more about him." "Why not this book?" Sora asks and Harry mutters: "I had others catch my attention." Which makes me read on intrigued.

_**PS – Chapter 08, Page 142 – PS **_

_**Lily's POV**_

"I don't remember this professor Sprout, but at the same time, I really can't believe that they kept Binns for that long. Wasn't there a petition made between Houses to just let him move on or something going on?" James asks incredulously and then Remus sighs and asks: "James, that petition got destroyed, remember?"  
Yet James seems to have forgotten this as he leans back against his headboard with his arms crossed and Remus asks: "The fire of '74? The only time Voldemort actually managed an attack on Hogwarts? The attack that –." And then James sighs and says: "That cost Eleanor Slim her life. Yeah, now I remember, Moony, thanks."

The man nods and I close my own eyes in pain before James shocks me as he says: "I do believe she was the first girl Sirius ever had a crush on, wasn't she? Didn't her death scar him into dating as many girls as possible before anything happened to them?" And while I look at the two, does Remus sigh and nod before he says:  
"Yeah, he didn't stop with that until he came to live with you and your parents. Several sessions with your mum was the only thing that helped him get over it, remember?" Here James smiles and says: "I am still very grateful for her for that – and proud of Sirius too. He actually wrote a letter of apology to all girls after that."  
And while I am again amazed at having missed such an amazing sign of the four boys growing up and becoming true adults do I then smile at the two men of the trio that stayed true to who they are and then ask: "James, if Eleanor had lived, would Sirius –?" Yet the man smiles and says: "No chance." Making me giggle as I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 08, Page 142 &amp; 143 – PS **_

"I'm writing that down. Minnie will love that." James says before Remus hums and says: "You know, both you and Sirius were right geniuses with that form of magic, yet – Harry seems to have – well – missed the mark." To which James shrugs and asks: "So? He's our son, not our clone." And Remus nods in agreement as I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 08, Page 143 – PS **_

_**Riku's POV**_

"You know, I wonder something." Sirius says and when we look up at him, he says: "It's just – I'm curious as to whether or not either of you inherited James and my talent for the subject. James is a right master and I myself was always nearly his equal every time we had the class. I wonder if either of you got that skill as well."  
Yet here Harry turns sad and says: "Not me, transfigurations is actually a class that really comes difficult to me. I am usually one of the last to finish the assignment and a few times I am actually still trying when the others have already moved onto the next assignment." The man nods and says: "Heh, that's okay."  
"You're not mad or – disappointed?" Harry asks and Sirius answers: "Would I have liked it if you had inherited our talent? Yes, yes, I would. Does it mean I consider you less – _you_? No, not at all." And this makes father and son smile at each other before Sirius gives the other boy a warm hug and I happily continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 08, Page 143 &amp; 144 – PS **_

_**Lily's POV**_

"That guy had some serious issues." James says and Remus goes on: "I heard from Minerva that he vanished at the end of the year. She assumed it was to get over the fear that had been haunting him all year.""Why only then?" I can't help but ask and Remus shakes his head as he says: "Even she didn't know." Before I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 08, Page 144 – PS **_

"A head start in what?" Molly Weasley asks as she passes our room, which I only now realize still has the door open and James answers: "Schoolwork. Lady Destiny sent Lily bits of the book Siri and the others are reading." The woman looks shocked and then conjures herself a chair and says: "Please, keep reading." To which I comply.

_**PS – Chapter 08, Page 144 – PS **_

"Wait, when is this?" And while part of me wonders why she didn't ask that before asking me to start reading, does Remus answer: "It seems to be the start of the boy's first year. We just read how they got in an accident on their first day and how they experienced their first day." The woman looks intrigued and I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 08, Page 144 – PS **_

"How would they learn anything if they get favored?" Molly suddenly asks and I reply: "Well, there is a difference between someone favoring you and someone giving you a free pass of the year. It really does depend on how someone gets favored." Yet the woman seems to disagree with my argument, which makes me shrug and read on.

_**PS – Chapter 08, Page 144 – PS **_

"Oh, I do hope Harry likes the little things I send him and the boys every now and then. He seemed so lost and helpless when we met; I felt I just had to include him in my week to by-weekly owls." The woman says, yet I had read on and mutter: "Eh Molly, I don't know if the book is lying or –." And instantly the woman asks:  
"Are you calling me a liar?" And instantly I reel back, almost dropping the book and James jumps to my defense as he says: "No, she isn't! she's just telling us there is something weird going on because of what the book tells her. A book send by Lady Destiny." And that cuts off the woman's next retort, before I hurriedly read on.

_**PS – Chapter 08, Page 144 – PS **_

This shocks the woman and she says: "But – but – but Hedwig visited our own Owlery every week for years. She even visited here several times when she was sure Umbridge and the Ministry weren't watching her." To which James says: "Which means someone else is actually accepting Harry's gifts in his name."  
But the woman shakes her head and says: "Hedwig is much too loyal to Harry for that. She would never give his gifts to anyone but him." Which confuses all of us and then I notice Remus looking down in pure agony, making me ask: "Remus?" And we all look at the man as he clinches his eyes closed in pain as he says:  
"It's – it's just that – that if Hedwig somehow lost all of Harry's gifts from Molly, then – then even now he – he must be – must be of the belief that I – that I broke my word.""What in Merlin's name would make Harry think that? Remus, he thinks the world of you. No way would he think such a thing, not a chance!"

Yet Remus shakes his head at Molly's words and says: "At the end of his third year, I told Harry I was sure we would meet again very soon. I tried bringing truth to those words by writing him, but Hedwig always came back without replies. I didn't get it, yet I never questioned it. Now I – I just don't know what to think."  
At this we all look at the man worried and then James smiles softly and says: "You know, there is a high chance I can get summoned back to Siri and the others and once I do, I can check with the Special Room there as to where your letters and whatnot were left." At this the two smile at the man and I continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 08, Page 145 – PS **_

"That's not because Harry looks like James so much, is it?" I can't help but ask, yet while Molly and Remus look uncomfortable does James look strangely confident and he says: "He doesn't anymore – and soon he will probably never look like my clone or anything like it again." This confuses us all and Molly asks:  
"What do you mean? Did Sirius charm him? Was there a glamour on him or something?" To this James shakes his head and says: "I don't remember if it was a glamour or if something else got the chance to change Harry around, but I do know that I got the special privilege of being witness to Harry confessing to a personal secret."

This makes Remus and me look at each other and then James seems to sense something as he uncrosses his arms with a curious hum and when he reaches into his robe pocket, does his hand come back with a potions bottle at which he smiles, almost smirks, and says: "Here you go, Lily, the secret lies with these leftovers."  
And I take the potion bottle before looking at what seems left of a dark blue potion that has a strange red hue around the draught and that has a few small dark blue bubbles still popping over the top surface. I look at the potion with a curious eye and conduct my personal list of experiments, yet the results shock me senseless.

I look at James and ask: "Your – your – your pregnancy secret?" Feeling like there is no other way to uncover the truth and the man nods and says: "Seems my desire for the change transferred to, at least, one of my kids. Sora cross-dressed for a few dances, but he definitely looked uncomfortable with it. Harry, on the other hand –."  
And while the man lets the sentence hanging with a large smile on his face, do the rest of us look shocked and then Remus says: "Albus needs to know of this, right away." But I shake my head and say: "I want to see why Lady Destiny send me these papers first." And while he looks troubled, does Remus nod as I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 08, Page 145 &amp; 146 – PS **_

"They sound like you and your friends growing up." I can't help but tell James and the man sighs as he says: "I thought we agreed at Campbrina you would never remind me of that era of my life." Yet at this I smirk: "I only swore on that – as long as we kept to our secret, remember?" And the man groans as I continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 08, Page 146 – PS **_

_**Riku's POV**_

"Okay, seeing all I know about how Snape has been treating you for the longest time – I am actually surprised that you complimented him; even if it came through a book written by Lady Destiny." Sirius says and Harry sighs as he says: "I do hate Snape for his behavior and teaching, but I respect his skills – for them being skilled.  
However, thanks to his behavior, I respect those skills on a very neutral level and only respect them for being how experienced they are. However, if they had belonged to someone like you, Lupin or even Mr. Weasley or Kingsley – I would have respected them a lot more thanks to your and their behavior and characteristics."  
Here the man nods and Sora asks: "So –?" And Harry answers: "I will always admit it when someone has a talent and will respect that talent for being there; it just depends on how the person with the talent behaves for whether or not I will let my respect for that person count. And with Snape, it just doesn't." And with that, do I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 08, Page 146 – PS **_

_**Lily's POV**_

This makes me stop in shock, whereas my voice had become awed the more I read of this speech and I ask: "Ehm – why is he a teacher again? He sounds as if he is better off just giving seminars or working for an apothecary. Teaching – especially at a school as nationwide as Hogwarts – heh, I'm not sure." Yet this seems wrong of me to say.  
"Lily Rose Potter. Albus himself trusts Severus and appointed him. He has kept the man as a teacher for years and if Albus thinks –." Yet here James growls: "No." shocking the woman before he says: "I won't deny that Albus, from time to time, may have good ideas, but he can also make mistakes – and in this case, I believe he did."  
"That's just because you and him used to be rivals!" Molly snarls, but then James shocks her silent and snaps back: "No, it's because I want the assurance that my sons will be taught by someone who can actually teach. Who has the qualities needed to be a teacher. And Snape does not show those qualities – at least not yet."

"You're – giving him a chance?" Remus asks shocked and James smiles as he says: "What you guys have to remember is that I was a teacher for several years myself. I was asked to start teaching right after I graduated and I took the position fourteen years ago. Therefore, I know what it takes to be a good and proper teacher.  
However, for now all I know about Snape is that he seems to see me in my youngest, that he teaches Potions, that he has a clear dedication to his favorite subject and that he seems a little biased when it comes to the talents of the students. I don't believe I know enough just yet to declare judgement." And with that do I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 08, Page 146 – PS **_

"Uhm, excuse me? I don't teach my class the theory behind that until halfway through the second year. That potion isn't even second year material. It's post O.W.L. material." I can't help but exclaim and the others look shocked before James sighs and says: "Let's just see if Harry knows the answer." And I read on agitated.

_**PS – Chapter 08, Page 146 &amp; 147 – PS **_

_**Riku's POV**_

"He set you up." I growl, feeling furious that someone several years senior to my mate's little brother would plan something so underhanded and Sora looks shocked, yet neither Harry nor Sora seems surprised or shocked and their calm neutrality actually unsettles me as I look at them and instead I read on, fearing the worst.

_**PS – Chapter 08, Page 147 – PS **_

_**Lily's POV**_

"Is he being serious? Wasn't that first question enough? Why is he asking questions that don't come up until at least the third year exams? Are the Hogwarts and Campbrina curriculum that different?" I ask and James says: "Let's ask Albus when the chapter is over. We can tell him of the potion then too." I nod at this and then read on.

_**PS – Chapter 08, Page 147 – PS **_

"Okay, now I know for sure he's lost it. Both those ingredients are way too volatile for a first year to handle. Why the heck is he even thinking of asking a question like that? It's only reference material books that have lists of what ingredients students shouldn't be using based on their years and exam scores. Surely he knows this."  
I can't help but ask and Remus sighs as he stands up and says: "I'll go and see if I can get Albus to come here. He may have trusted Severus for all these years, but I doubt he will accept singling out in such manners." I nod and James says: "Persuade him with the secret, if necessary." And his friend nods as he leaves and I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 08, Page 147 &amp; 148 – PS **_

"Severus, you – are just not a teacher." I state, knowing I am talking to a book and yet not feeling stupid about it at all and Molly asks: "You doubt Albus' trust in him?" To which James asks: "Depends. Is that really the kind of teacher you want for your kids?" And the woman yelps in indignation as I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 08, Page 148 – PS **_

_**Riku's POV**_

"Translation; _a point will be taken for you voicing your aunt's spirit and cheek and proving yourself related to her._" I hear Sirius snarl and I look at the man with a raised eyebrow to which the man shrugs and says: "Snape is obsessed with teenage Lily and still hates that she bonded with James – or, as he believes, that she married him."  
"What do you mean _teenage Lily_?" Sora asks and Sirius rolls his eyes and says: "I mean, the Lily that was his friend. Lily and him had a breaking of friendship in their fifth, yet Snape seems to cling to the Lily from before that fight and as much as he voices his hatred over their bond, he's rather just ignores it ever existed."  
This seems to shock even Harry and then Sirius leans back and says: "Knowing that, I kind of wonder whether or not Lily is reading alongside us and how she thinks about this." To which the powerful voice of Lady Destiny speaks and says: _"She is and she is not impressed."_ Making Sirius mutter: "As expected." As I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 08, Page 148 – PS **_

_**Lily's POV**_

"See? Favoring is not something someone should want from their teacher." Molly snaps at us, yet I roll my eyes and say: "You know, Molly. You are quite the hypocrite.""EXCUSE ME!" The woman shouts and I say: "You tell us to trust Albus' decision in Severus and yet you still criticize the same man you tell us to trust."  
The woman looks shocked and then I say: "Also, I never meant these levels of favoring. I didn't mean individual favoring, Molly. I meant that Minerva should at least show her own House a little favor. A few extra points here; a guiding to a reference guide there. Just small simple things that will make Lions feel welcomed by their Head."  
The woman looks shocked and James says: "Campbrina may have never had Houses, yet it was practically a rule amongst teachers that those who either had special talents for our subjects or struggled more than they should need to deserved to be favored in different ways, depending on which of the two they were like.  
_That _is proper favoring." The woman looks shocked and James smirks as he says: "You may be a mother – but we were teachers. When it comes to teaching, we just know proper etiquette, rules and behavior a little better." And while the woman seems cross with this fact, do I just share a look with James before I continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 08, Page 148 – PS **_

"Ehm, excuse me? Is that a joke?" I ask, suddenly feeling my old anger at how people treat Potions and the dangers around brewing them coming back up and I instantly ask: "How is that even possible? Doesn't Severus have a ward up that drains cauldrons when the potions become dangerous?" And an elder voice asks:  
"A ward that does what now?" Making me look up and Remus says: "He came as soon as I told him you were reading about your nephew and your old friend." This makes me roll my eyes and I ask: "Albus, surely you know of the Danger Draught Ward? Horace Slughorn taught it to me in the short time I was his apprentice."  
Yet the man looks shocked and I shout at him as I ask: "You don't know about it! Albus! That means Severus could have easily disabled it and you didn't even know! Don't you know what that means! Going by international law, Severus should have been fired the minute he touched that ward. Breaking it down is forbidden, Albus."

The man looks shocked and then mutters: "Surely Severus –." Yet I glare at him and snarl: "Albus, that law was set up when Potions Class became a mandatory class in 1289. It has been an International Law and the Ward has been practically famous amongst Potions Masters worldwide since the early fourteen hundreds.  
_You_ are a Potions Master. Did your tutor never teach you about that ward?" Yet the man hums and says: "You know what? I do believe Nicholas mentioned it a few times he taught me, yes. I – I must have forgotten about it, seeing all the other things he taught me." Here I sigh and say: "Seeing who Nicholas is, that makes sense."  
"However, Albus –." Yet the man stops me and says: "Lily, Severus plays an important role – even vital now that Voldemort has returned. He is a spy for our side and only if –." Yet here I stop him and ask: "Albus, is that war really more important _than the health and safety of your students_?" And the man looks at me shocked.  
"Severus brought down an international ward; he broke a law that – in some countries – is punished with the Death Sentence through a drainage of Magic. And by doing so, he endangered the students by exposing them to the risks of ruined potions. Here, just listen to this part." And with pain in my voice, do I start to read.

_**PS – Chapter 08, Page 148 – PS **_

Here the man looks shocked and I bookmark the page before closing the text and say: "Albus, that potion had been turned into an acid draught. It burned holes in people's shoes and probably even led to several students getting burns. However, that only happened – because the Danger Draught Ward has been taken down."  
Here the man sighs and I say: "And that was just a simple cure for boils. Just imagine what could happen to the students – if one of them blotches up something like a Felix Felicis." And the man instantly whitens worse than his beard, relieving me as it means he remembers the risk of that before he says:  
"I will speak with Severus. I – I think I can tweak this to our favor with – without taking the risk of Severus losing favor with Voldemort – however –." And James says: "However, for the sake of my sons, Molly's kids and any potential kids my sister might one day have – it would just be unwise to keep Severus as a teacher."

Albus nods, looking quite defeated and I say: "You're a good man, Albus, and wanting to believe in someone like Severus isn't a bad thing. Just – don't let your trust in him endanger the sole purpose of your profession." And the man smiles at me, grateful for my advice before he asks: "Is there anything else I should know?"  
And Remus and I smile at James as he says: "I don't really know if Harry has a lot of friends at Hogwarts, but – well, they might like to know that, if Harry has any female friends, he will soon be sharing a dorm with them instead of the guys." This shocks Albus greatly and he seems to leave in a dazed state as I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 08, Page 148 – PS **_

"Speaking of which, why didn't I hear Severus speak of the dangers of taking – why am I asking this of the man that took down a ward that is punished by international law when touched?" I groan to myself and James says: "I hate admitting it, but it doesn't sound as if Severus has changed much from when we were teens."  
Yet to this Molly huffs and says: "No, and he isn't the only one, I assure you." This makes Remus sigh in resignation as James and I look at her inquiringly before she says: "I'm just saying that, even with Lady Destiny's approval, I think that someone other than Sirius should have been chosen to read alongside those boys."  
This alone angers and confuses me and James asks: "And the reason you believe that Sirius doesn't deserve first rights to be around his kids?" And while this seems to silence the woman, does she regain herself and say: "My reason is because you, James, are proving you have indeed grown up from the teenager you once were.

Sirius, on the other hand –." At this Remus groans loudly, making Molly send him a confused glare while James and I turn our inquiring glances at him and he says: "Sirius and Molly – have been butting heads when it comes to Albus' orders and Harry's care since the minute we decided to make this Order Headquarters."  
"Yeah, and what a genius decision that was." James growls and Molly snarls: "It kept Sirius safe as long as he stayed inside." Yet at this James glares the woman silent and he snarls: "You have no idea what safe even means, do you? Or the horrors that transpired here in this retched place?" The woman turns white and James snarls:  
"For your information, Sirius may have told others that he escaped his family's clutches here on Christmas in our Sixth and that he then managed to flee to my place – however, the truth is – Sirius owes me and my dad – _a life debt._" And the woman whitens at how cold James sounds as he says this and stutters as she asks:

"A – a – a – a life Debt? Why?" And James answers: "Because if it weren't for the fact that the Ministry had just pushed through a law that stated that no Noble House could imprison another Noble House during the years of war – this place would not have been Walburga's grave. It would have been Azkaban – for the attempt of murder."  
And this seems to make the woman look ready to faint before James draws back on himself and his emotions, taking his previous stance against the wall, but then with his eyes closed and mutters: "Sirius almost missed out on his exams that year, Molly, all because he was going through a very severe medical treatment back then.  
I almost lost my mate and Harry and Sora – were almost never born. Why in Magic's name do you think we feared that woman so much we kept our relationship such a tight-lipped secret?" And while looking at the woman makes me wonder if she is even aware of James having asked her a question, do I just sigh and read on.

_**PS – Chapter 08, Page 149 – PS **_

_**Riku's POV**_

"Seriously WHAT IS HIS PROBLEM!" Sora asks in utter rage, the concern he feels for this other boy practically radiating off of him together with the anger he feels over the injustice this petty man is bestowing upon his brother and Harry sighs: "He never grew up, that's what." Making Sora growl in anger as I sigh and read on.

_**PS – Chapter 08, Page 149 – PS **_

_**Lily's POV**_

"And highly irresponsible, it sounds like." I growl in anger, never having imagined in even my angriest of times that Severus would be so stupid and reckless as to endanger generations of future Brewers and while I vow to myself that, if Albus doesn't take him to task I will, do I then calm myself with a deep breath and read on.  
Yet as I turn my focus to the next line, do my eyes widen and say: "This – I think this is a new chapter. Should I read on?" But James shakes his head and says: "Don't ask me why, but – I think we should wait and have Lady Destiny tell us when the others are reading those parts." And Molly, Remus and I nod in agreement.

_**Riku's POV**_

"Your family has read along. I will let them know when you have, once again, caught up to their next part. They have already taken action and my sister has told me their new paths have much glory strewn across them." Lady Destiny tells us and we all share a smile, happy to know we are not alone in our reading before I continue myself.

_**PS – Chapter 08, Page 149 – PS **_

"Now there's a true friend. Always there to distract you when you're feeling down." Sirius smiles widely, the look on his face proving he wants to get past the whole Snape topic just as badly as the Ron in the book and the three of us all send him knowing smiles to which he replies: "Oh, shut up." Before I read on snickering.

_**PS – Chapter 08, Page 149 – PS **_

Here I see Sirius smirking widely before he suddenly vanishes and in his place a huge bear-like dog appears, the dog barking and jumping down the couch he was sharing with Harry before he starts running laps around the coffee table, laps that suddenly get exchanged for him chasing his own tail, which makes me read on laughing.

_**PS – Chapter 08, Page 150 – PS **_

"Were those any good?" Sora asks as he scratches Sirius behind his ears, the dog himself having gone to lie himself down at my mate's feet with his head on the boy's lap and Harry shrugs as he says: "They have good taste, but they really break your teeth if you don't let them soak in warm water for some time first."  
The boy cringes and Harry nods as he says: "Ron and I often just have tea with Hagrid and then take some of his treats back to the common room where we fill a pot from the bathroom and then let the treats soak before they become our afternoon snacks or even our extra little bit of desert." And this makes me read on intrigued.

_**PS – Chapter 08, Page 150 – PS **_

"And the other half he failed keeping three other boys out of there." Harry snarls and Sirius barks back as if in protest to which Harry says: "Oh come off it. Did Hagrid even know about Snuffles until this year?" And the way that the dog keeps quiet, yet growls under his breath speaks volumes, making me read on snickering.

_**PS – Chapter 08, Page 150 – PS **_

"He sounds as if he is actually working to make others hate him." Sora says incredulously, but Harry shakes his head and says: "No, that's Snape." Making Sora and me look at him shocked and he says: "I'm not saying I trust the man, but Professor Dumbledore insists that Snape is spying on Voldemort for our cause."  
"And because of that he behaves like the git we read about?" I ask in shock and Harry answers: "Neither Lucius Malfoy – Draco's father – nor Dumbledore ever truly believed that Voldemort was truly defeated all those years ago, so Snape had to become a teacher, yet he also had to prove his loyalty to the Snakes.  
I just personally wonder which of the two he actually works the hardest on, sometimes." Harry grumbles at the end and I shake my head and think: "Making a possible spy a teacher. That Dumbledore needs a reality check." And while hoping I can have another talk with the man sometime soon, do I continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 08, Page 150 &amp; 151 – PS **_

"Let me guess, Ron and Hagrid are close friends." Sora quips and Harry asks: "However did you guess?""It's a talent." Sora boasts, yet the only response he gets is disbelieving looks, which on Sirius in dog form looks pretty ridiculous and as my mate turns an adorable shade of red, do I laugh and hug him close before I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 08, Page 151 – PS **_

"Wait, what?" Sirius asks, the shock over what I read having made him transform back quite suddenly and then he yelps as Sora's hand gets stuck in his hair, causing for Sora's caressing to almost pull some hairs from his head and Sora cringes in apology before Harry says: "It's part of the plot." To which I read on as Sirius sits down.

_**PS – Chapter 08, Page 151 – PS **_

"Please, for the love of Lady Destiny herself, tell me it didn't." Sirius almost begs his son, yet Harry cringes and says: "It didn't happen while I was there, but I did meet the thief before then." And the man sighs as he asks: "Let me guess, the thief is a member of the staff?" And Harry nods, making the man groan before I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 08, Page 151 &amp; 152 – PS **_

"As much as I want to go and forbid you from doing anything regarding this clearly dangerous event, do I know it would be the acts of a hypocrite, even if I want to out of nothing more than fatherly concern. Still, this all already happened so – I guess we should just read on." Sirius sighs and we all look at him worried before Harry asks:  
"Would it cheer you up if I tell you a day where good and bad events take place will probably be part of next chapter?" And the man sighs as he says: "Depends on what the good and bad things are." And Harry sighs as he says: "Quidditch, Malfoy's arrogance, Ron's unhelpful help and Hagrid's love for pets." Confusing me senseless.

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**WOW, I loved writing this chapter. I did have to make a few small edits in chapters 4 and 11, but I still loved it. Now I know that in Cannon it was mentioned that Sirius ran away, but I want to further emphasize how dark and disgusting Walburga really was so I decided to go a little off into non-canon territory.  
**__**As for Molly, this chapter is not meant to bash her. Yes, I hate her, Ginny and a few others with a passion, yet I have no intent on harshly bashing any characters other than Umbridge, Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Any bashing on other characters will merely be for character-improvement purposes, nothing else.  
**__**Also, I'm quite sure I rubbed a few people the wrong way with how things kept changing between Lily and Riku's POV, but I do hope to do so a few more times. Yes, Severus will be dealth with pretty early, I just want to use his past bond with Lily to really work on her character and get a good chance at developing it.  
**__**Okay, enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990  
PS. If you prefer I line the parts where we change between Lily and Riku PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**_


	21. Accomplishments And Mistakes

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**I'm really glad to know that none of you really cared for the swtiches between POV's. I had the idea to put lines at the points where the POV's were to change, yet while I was editing this into the story, I had to admit that it made the chapter look all wrong. So even though this might happen more often, the lines will never be there.  
**__**Also, I have good news for one of my most favorite reviewer: V.L. Crawford, you are getting your wish. It won't be on one of the characters I know you hate with a passion, but this chapter will definitely have a lot of bashing; in fact the very title will indicate that the bashing of a character is definitely imminent!  
**__**Now I have to ask you all once again: PLEASE go to my account and vote on the poll available! I want to start one a few of the stories so I can start posting them somewhere this year December, next year January, but if I don't know which stories you guys liked best, I won't be able to know what stories to start on.  
**__**So please vote,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 21  
**__**Accomplishments And Mistakes**_

_**Harry's POV**_

Last chapter had been so weird, especially with the idea that, as we read one part, it would also be read by my former mum and my newly returned mum and maybe even a few friends of them. By now, part of me wonders who mum and Aunt Lily are with, yet I also feel highly excited for what will happen in the coming chapter.  
Yes, I have no doubt I will get ranted at for encountering Fluffy, not to mention joining Ron in a challenge he accepted for me when he didn't have the right to do that, yet I also feel so excited over the idea of the man finding out how I got to join the Quidditch Team as Seeker one year before anyone else has ever done before.

The fact that I am a Seeker has always been something I have been very, extremely proud of, yet now I feel even more proud of this fact as I now feel thrilled over the idea that I get to share it with my father and older brother, something I never even imagined I would do when believing myself an orphan living with the Muggles.  
And while part of me has always silently wept for the fact that I never got the chance to share any of my experiences at school, whether Muggle or Magical, have I also always tried to hide this part of me, even though Dumbledore never seemed to get why I was hiding it or the fact that he was the only one who wanted me there.  
"And even when I ran away the guy still send me back. Fudge may have picked the wrong topic, but he's fully in the right to finally be the first in forever to start questioning the guy. Cause let's face it, even one as humble as Dumbledore starts blowing his own horn when given enough praise over the course of several decades."

This makes me sigh as Dumbledore's insistence and the way he handled the situations of the last four years definitely sometimes made me think of reaching out to other schools and I spare a quick look at my brother and his mate and think: "Would they be opposed to moving to Campbrina instead of back to their Islands?"  
Yet while part of me wants to shake my head at the idea of moving into the school that hid my mum from me for all these years, does another part of me want to start jumping and planning ways to convince those I truly care about that Hogwarts is nothing compared to Campbrina and to use the last four years as examples.  
"I'll just discuss it with mum and dad the next time mum comes to visit." Goes through my mind and while part of me feels like singing at the fact that I can now think of the idea of talking with my parents and actually make it happen, do I instead clear my throat as I notice that the others are waiting for me to read, which I do.

_**The Midnight Duel  
**__**PS – Chapter 9, Page 153 – PS**_

"Isn't that dangerous? Putting the two Houses with the biggest feud together in the class that has the highest chance for accidents and other incidents to happen?" Riku asks and dad snorts as he says: "Normally it would be, but Dumbledore trusts Snape to keep peace." And while I can see disbelief on Riku's face, do I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 9, Page 153 – PS **_

"Okay, what is it with Albus and putting the feuding Houses together in the two most dangerous classes in first year?" Dad asks and Sora asks: "Do you think he wants something to go wrong so the two Houses come to rely on each other?" And Riku answers: "If so, he must be delusional." And dad nods at him as I continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 9, Page 153 &amp; 154 – PS **_

"You know, I don't even have any trouble believing that." This shocks me and he says: "Normally wards keep Muggle stuff out, but I am sure Malfoy wards are quite old fashioned, so I doubt they have been updated enough to recognize and mislead things like airplanes and helicopter." At this I think shortly before nodding as I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 9, Page 154 – PS **_

"Do they really not talk about anything else?" Riku asks shocked and I shrug and say: "It is practically the only professional sport in their world – which is a shame seeing as how the Muggle World has a total of 10 ball-sports alone and plenty of other sports as well." And my family looks at me shocked as I nod and say:  
"Yeah, there's football, rugby, tennis, golf, basketball, volleyball, dodge ball, polo and water polo and finally baseball." Everyone looks at me shocked and I shrug as I say: "And that's just the ball sports. The Muggles have so many sports, they have bi-yearly games." And while my family seems interested in this, do I continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 9, Page 154 – PS **_

"Isn't that one of the games you mentioned?" Dad asks and I nod as I say: "It actually consists of more players than in Quidditch, relies way more of full-based teamwork and strategy and it has one thing my team never did.""What's that?" Sora asks and I sigh: "The demand for a reserve team." And while Sora looks shocked do I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 9, Page 154 – PS **_

Here I shakes my head with pain on my face as I say: "The first few times, I actually had to convince him to go to the Hospital Wing as he didn't want to disappoint his gran, even while he was bleeding both times. That poor guy is really just too intimidated by her." And while this makes Sirius sigh in agreement, do I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 9, Page 154 – PS **_

"She really needs to learn that everyone has their own ways to learn and that her ways aren't always the only ones or the ones most appreciated." Sirius sighs and while I hate to do so, do I remember her latest Christmas gift and sigh as I mutter: "Don't I know it." And while dad sends a reassuring smile my way, do I sigh before I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 9, Page 154 &amp; 155 – PS **_

This makes dad frown in angry confusion and he then mutters: "That can't be right." And while I wonder what he could be on about, does he stand up from his seat and move back into the Special Room, me and the others following as he asks: "Lady Destiny, could you send a spiritual form of Remus here? I have some questions."  
And to my shock does the request get answered, a blueish white apparition of my former mentor appearing and his eyes widen as he says: "Sirius! Harry! Sora! Riku! Where – where am I?" And dad answers: "The Special room in the chambers of Lady Destiny. I asked her to send your apparition here because something worries me."  
His friend looks concerned and dad says: "According to what I just found out, Harry never received anything from you, not even a letter. Now at the Dursleys, I could understand, there were probably redirection wards, but the same can't be said for Hogwarts. So why didn't Harry receive any mail from you there, pall?"

Here Remus looks shocked and then looks down as he says: "I – I don't know. The – the first time I send him something, I actually invited Albus over as I wanted him to be there when I sent off my first carepackage for Harry at Hogwarts. So, if anyone knows what could have happened to that and all other packages, it's Albus."  
At this dad nods and I ask: "You send me carepackages?" And Remus nods at me as he says: "I always send the same. A note with something your mum or Aunt Lily had said or done at a certain point in time, a picture of something they did together, some snacks and a bead for the enchanted bracelet I had tried making for you."  
This shocks me, but then I look down pained and say: "I never received any of that, Remus, I swear. In fact, I – I thought you had broken your word. I haven't heard or seen any of you after you retired and – when I didn't even get a birthday gift –.""WHAT? NO GIFT? But I send you your mum's personal guide on becoming an Animagus!"  
Remus shouts in shock and my eyes widen before they tear up and instantly dad says: "Remus, contact Albus – and find those blasted gifts!" The man nods and sends me a strong look, promising me he will come through before the magic of the room makes his form vanish and we all walk back to the other room before I sniff and read on.

_**PS – Chapter 9, Page 155 – PS **_

Yet here dad sighs in disgust as he says: "There are seven hundred different items that can help people with memory problems. Does Augusta know nothing or does she simply just not care?""Care? Care for what?" Riku asks with trepidation and dad sighs as he seems to really hope that it's not true what he thinks before he says:  
"That Remembralls are seen as an insult gift. They're usually given by those who want to say _hey, you have memory problems and I don't care for that_. That Augusta gave that to Neville is like a message that she has given up on helping him with this." This shocks me and I think: "I really hope Neville doesn't know that." Before I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 9, Page 155 &amp; 156 – PS **_

"That sounds dangerous. Are all brooms like that?" Sora asks and I shake my head and say: "Trust me, good and proper brooms are nothing like that. The brooms for Flying lessons are just – ehm – a little rustic." And while dad makes me sweat drop as he says: "They're bloody ancient, is what they are." Do I then read on.

_**PS – Chapter 9, Page 156 &amp; 157 – PS **_

"Poor kid, does he always try to overachieve like that?" Riku asks and I say: "He has been trying lately thanks to Voldemort and all he's been doing and what we fear he could do, but else Neville never really overachieves – unless he's in Herbology, which is his favorite class." This makes Riku smile in pride and I continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 9, Page 157 – PS **_

"Was he okay?" Sora asks worried and I smile at him as I say: "He did fall a little bit wrong – I said little – but he wasn't badly hurt and was back in the dorm that same night." This makes the two sigh in relief and I smile widely at the care of the two as Neville and I have definitely grown closer this last half year as I continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 9, Page 157 – PS **_

"Okay, props for her for caring for my little brother like that, but wouldn't it have been better for her to just go and call on a Prefect or something?" But then I remember what is about to happen and I smile at him comfortingly as I say: "No, it really was better that she left." And while this confuses the elder teen, do I continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 9, Page 158 – PS **_

"Only a bully would laugh at the pain of others." Dad growls, but then I roll my eyes as this had actually reminded me of something else that happened between Neville and Malfoy and I say: "Trust me, Malfoy went much further than just laughing at Neville's pain later this year." And while this annoys dad, do I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 9, Page 158 – PS **_

"Never thought the Parkinsons would be into matchmaking." Dad sneers and I ask: "What do you mean?" And the man sighs as he says: "It's a 426 year old tradition among House Parkinson for the parent to negotiate with other families and set up marriage contracts." This shocks me absolutely senseless and Sora asks:  
"How can one family be okay with such an old-fashioned tradition for such a long time?" And dad rolls his eyes as he says: "They're okay with it, because the Parkinsons are best known for their stubbornness; a stubborness that has actually landed a few of them in jail too." This shocks and amazes me and then I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 9, Page 158 – PS **_

Here dad sighs and says: "I know what you're about to do, Harry, and I fully support it, but considering the hidden message behind that ball, it really would have been better to just let Malfoy keep that thing." Yet again I smirk and say: "Still, I'm glad I went after him – and it." And dad looks confused as I continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 9, Page 158 – PS **_

"How does Harry breaking the rules make her think she will get in trouble?" Sora asks and I sigh as I say: "She probably believed they would be held responsible for not keeping us to the ground or something." And Sora says: "That girl really needs to lighten up already." Do I smile at the memory of my best friend as I continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 9, Page 158 &amp; 159 – PS **_

This makes all of my family smile and then I say: "You know, I wonder if flying will still be just as easy and wonderful once I have changed. I mean, I've seen Angelina and the others play and all, I just wonder if flying in a new body will cause me any trouble." And while my dad nods in happy empathy, do I continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 9, Page 159 – PS **_

"Harry, no! No object is worth your health! Neville will understand, I'm sure of it." Dad says worriedly and I smile at him as I say: "Dad, this happened four years ago and it went fine. Trust me, it actually had some amazing consequences." And while this calms him down before it seems to confuse him, do I then continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 9, Page 159 &amp; 160 – PS **_

"You – you actually caught it? And you didn't get hurt? You caught it – while on a school broom? With twigs bent to the right? With a broom that was several decades old?" Dad asks shocked and then I snicker and ask: "Remember my Quidditch position?" And the man seems to snap out of his shock just in time for me to continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 9, Page 160 – PS **_

"Oh thank goodness." This shocks me and dad says: "Please understand, kiddo. What you did was very dangerous and without me around and with the upbringing you had, it really falls to Minnie to show you that people do worry for your health, even through detention." Yet because that didn't happen, do I read on feeling worried.

_**PS – Chapter 9, Page 160 – PS **_

"Okay, there is proving you care for your student's health and safety and there's utterly ignoring all aspects of a dangerous situation. Why didn't Minerva realize this? What was she thinking?" And I answer: "She wasn't thinking of the situation." And while this seems to really shock dad, do I sigh in concern as I continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 9, Page 160 – PS **_

"Okay, that is a little overdone. Sure, what you did was dangerous, but surely she wasn't that angry at you. I mean, you're a natural in the sky and you sounded like you were back then. So why does she not realize she is scaring you with her overreacting?" Dad asks and I really hope I can read on and clear all of this up as quickly as possible.

_**PS – Chapter 9, Page 160 &amp; 161 – PS **_

"A classroom? Why would she do that?" But then I say: "Dad please. You're misunderstanding the entire situation, just like I did that day and I'm getting close to the point where McGonagall makes everything become clear. Could you please just let me read?" And the man nods with a blush of shame on his face as I continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 9, Page 161 – PS **_

And even though I had been growing really worried for dad the longer he made all this last and the more he postponed my chance to read this, do I still feel super proud and excited as I read those five words before sending dad a huge smile, which instantly falls as dad looks way too shocked to actually be happy for me.  
"Alright, little bro! That is just so awesome!" Sora then shouts as he actually dashes over and pulls me out of my seat, twisting us both around on his axis as he keeps shouting exclamations of his pride and joy for me, yet the entire time the only thing I have eyes for is how dad seems just petrified with shock as he keeps perfectly still.  
Then suddenly Sora stops twisting us and when I look at why, do I see Riku standing next to him with a hand on his shoulder and then the silver-haired boy asks: "Is there a reason you're not sharing in your son's joy for your youngest accomplishment?" And Sirius looks at the teen as he says: "Cause not responding sure is hurtful."

And while I try to hide my own disappointment, does dad still seem to catch it as he slowly stands up and while Sora helps me back on my feet does the man then hug me and whisper: "I am proud, son. I really am. I just – worry." This confuses me and I ask: "Worry? Why?" And the man sighs as he looks at me and says:  
"Because this is the first time Minerva has any interaction with you and I worry that this might be how she keeps behaving; congratulating you for things in which you actually broke the rules. I'm not saying that, in this case, you didn't deserve it; I'm just saying that I fear she might go and do such a thing in the wrong time or event."  
This is definitely something I can understand and then dad kisses me on the top of my head and whispers: "I just wanted her to be a good mother figure to you, kiddo. And this just doesn't assure me that she will – or in case of the books being the past, has." And while I nod, do I then tentatively ask: "But you are proud, right?"  
And the man smiles at me with tears in his eyes as he says: "Yes son, I am very, very proud. And I'm sure your mum will be too – once he is done ranting at Minerva for thinking your accomplishments more important than your health, that is." And this makes me laugh at the very idea before we all sit back down and I continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 9, Page 162 – PS **_

Here I sigh myself as I say: "Yeah, the Boy-Who-Lived a Quidditch prodigy; that's the wet dream of practically every Quidditch nut.""Wood no good?" Riku asks and I sigh as I just know dad will have a lot of trouble with him as the books progress and I say: "He's a little – obsessed sometimes." And the other boy cringes at this as I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 9, Page 162 – PS **_

"Hey, giving top of the world brooms is my thing! How would Hogwarts even be – Minerva, if what I think you did is true, you better hide yourself in a kennel right away, you hear me?" This shocks and confuses me, but then dad says: "I'll explain later, once I'm sure." And I nod at the man as he sounds calmer now before I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 9, Page 162 – PS **_

Here dad groans yet again and says: "There would have been nothing wrong with punishing him for his rule-breaking, but awarding him for his flying. If anything, it would have sent out a proper message of him not being favored to the student body. Honestly Minerva." And while I can't help but agree with him, do I continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 9, Page 162 &amp; 163 – PS **_

"Were you really?" Sora asks and dad smiles as he says: "She actually meant James, but yeah, I was pretty good too. I was a Reserve Beater, cause the Beaters on our team were like the Weasley twins; there was just no separating those two. I did play steady in my last as they were a year ahead of us." And with that I happily read on.

_**PS – Chapter 9, Page 163 – PS **_

"Apparently, they didn't get the _keep it secret_ message." Riku says with a playful smirk, but then Sora says: "Not really, they could have also heard about the whole event and felt worried about Harry. Ron is their brother and his best friend, after all." And while I love how my brother is defending the honor of my friends, do I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 9, Page 163 &amp; 164 – PS **_

"That kid needs to get a freakin life." Sora groans and I think back to the last four and a half year as I mutter: "You have no idea. Besides, he doesn't just need a life; he needs a bloody conscience, a reality check and what else – oh yeah, a 220 pounds dose of compassion." I growl at the end and Sora looks shocked as Riku asks:  
"Is he really that bad?" And while part of me would rather not, do I sigh and say: "He was wishing for the death of another student at the age of twelve and was willing to get an animal killed just because he didn't like the teacher at age thirteen. Yeah, he's that bad." And while my brother and his mate look shocked, do I continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 9, Page 164 – PS **_

"Has he gone crazy or something? Wizard's duel by eleven year olds? Does he even realize how financially dangerous a Wizard's duel can be between Primal Heirs of Ancient Houses? Does he really think so little of your aunt that he forgets about your dad's line completely?" Dad asks utterly shocked and I sigh as I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 9, Page 164 – PS **_

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT!" Dad in utter fury and the shout shocks all of us before he shouts: "Molly Weasley, I need a word!" And like in the Special Room does an apparition of the woman appear, her eyes wide before she snaps: "Sirius Orion Black, what is going on here?"  
Yet the man seems too furious with what I just read to respond to her fury and he snaps: "What is going on here, Molly, is that Lady Destiny has allowed us to read of Harry's past and that I just got to hear about a spat between your youngest, my son and the Heir to the Malfoy line." The woman looks shocked and then Sirius says:  
"And guess what happened at this spat, Molly. At this spat, which happened on the second Thursday of their first year, Draco Malfoy apparently cared so little for his Family riches that he willingly challenged my Heir to a Wizard's duel – a Wizard's duel _your son_ accepted in my son's name. That's what happened."

"My son would never –!" Mrs. Weasley wants to shout, but then I read: _"Of course he has. I'm his second, who's yours?" _And the woman looks at me shocked, yet I instantly decide to just prove her that, like all other proper Purebloods, I can hold a grudge as I send her a glare that is filled with all the anger I have held onto as I say:  
"My father is not a liar – and neither is a he prisoner." And while this seems to shock and confuse the woman, does dad look at me shocked before he smiles at me and then he turns back and says: "Prove yourself a parent, Molly, and take Ron to task for an act that dangerous." And before the woman can respond, does her spirit vanish.  
"You really can't let that go, can you?" Dad asks with a loving smile on his face and I retort: "Has she even apologized for it? We are more than half a year later now, you know." To which dad asks: "Is that not good enough reason to forgive her?" Dad asks and I snap: "No." And before he can continue arguing do I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 9, Page 164 – PS **_

"Wait a second. That little sneak!" Dad snaps and then groans as he says: "I should have known. He's bloody Lucius Malfoy's son. I should have seen it coming." And while I feel quite stupid that the man realized it just like that and that I didn't realize with the same speed all those years ago, do I then sigh and just continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 9, Page 164 &amp; 165 – PS **_

Here dad sighs again and says: "He forgot to realize that, like with so many other Ancient Homes, Malfoy Manor is encased with an Untraceable spell to make sure that Lucius could teach Draco whatever he wants without getting in trouble with the Ministry. He really should not have taken this challenge that lightly."  
"Is it even legal? One person accepting the challenge meant for another?" And Dad sighs as he says: "Normally not, Riku, yet because Ron challenged Malfoy back with that second question, it became an official challenge between House Weasley, Malfoy, Crabbe and Potter in that order." This confuses me and I ask:  
"Why in that order?" And dad answers: "The first challenge became null and void when Ron accepted the challenge for you, but then he uttered a new challenge, Malfoy accepted, named Crabbe his second and then, because Ron named himself your second, you end up being last in the order." At this I nod in understanding and Sora asks:  
"But Harry never did anything official in regards to the challenge. What would happen if he just ignored it all?" And dad sighs as he says: "If he had done that, Ron, Malfoy and Crabbe would have all been allowed to take a treasure from him based on the rights of forfeiture." And while this shocks me do I then continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 9, Page 165 – PS **_

"That alone would have been enough to make Malfoy be considered the winner. He forbade physical contact, which I can only assume he added to the predescribed rules because he believes Muggles are naught but animals – though in some cases he is definitely right there." Dad growls in the end and I sigh yet again as I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 9, Page 165 – PS **_

"She really needs to read up on Pureblood Politics and Customs." Dad sighs and I ask: "Is that really necessary seeing how most Purebloods treat her?" Yet then dad asks: "Who? You and Ron, you mean?" And while it takes me a while to realize what he means, do I then smile at the man warmly before I continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 9, Page 165 – PS **_

"Wait, how is that possible? Is Poppy keeping him overnight for health reasons? Did he actually get hurt worse than Hooch thought?" Dad asks worriedly and I shake my head and say: "No, this is just because no one in Gryffindor cared enough that night to help Neville back in." And while dad looks worried, do I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 9, Page 165 &amp; 166 – PS **_

"That is so thanks to my genes. I would have never been able to ignore the chance to show up those blasted upstarts either. I just wish you used your inner Snake or Eagle a little more and realized what you were walking into." Dad sighs and while I felt elated at first, do I now feel myself growing more worried the longer I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 9, Page 166 – PS **_

"Wow, that girl needs to learn how you can prove that you want to be friends, honestly." Sora sighs in annoyance and I smile: "Don't worry, give it another chapter or two and she'll be a lot more likable." "So you guys are about to become friends, huh?" Dad asks and I smile and nod at him, yet as I read on, do I try to hide my concern.

_**PS – Chapter 9, Page 166 – PS **_

"And that when she only wants to help." Riku sighs and then I suddenly think back to all the times Hermione has tried to help and when I remember the one time I believed our friendship to be over, do I sigh in defeat and say: "Trust me, this is not the first time she shows her need to help the wrong way." Before I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 9, Page 166 – PS **_

"First of, you and I both know you can earn those points back no problem. Second, there are very few things that come above Pureblood pride, which is even set into the rules. And finally, Hermione, sweetie, you're not their friend, so this isn't really your responsibility." Dad gently ends his little spiel and the others nod as I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 9, Page 166 &amp; 167 – PS **_

"Ugh, that is such a rookie mistake. Always check Her Chubbiness before you leave the tower. Trust me, there were plenty of times where your mum and I were so excited for a prank, even we forgot that. Heck, she actually locked Remus out during one full-moon night, just because she wanted to gossip about his secret with her friend."  
This shocks me and then Sora asks: "Why is that important? And who is this Remus? Is he a friend of yours? Why was he out at a full-moon night? Doesn't – wait, is he a werewolf?" Sora gasps in shock and my eyes widen as Riku asks: "Wow Sora, that was some pretty sweet deduction." And the boy kisses my brother as I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 9, Page 167 – PS **_

"Did she really think that two boys, who have been growing annoyed with her constant behavior, would actually back her up in getting themselves into even more trouble?" Dad asks shocked and I laugh as I say: "One thing I am proud I taught Hermione; social skills." And the man laughs hard at this as I happily read on.

_**PS – Chapter 9, Page 167 – PS **_

"Wait, he'd been there for hours?" Sora asks shocked and I ask: "Remember what I said before? About students not caring?" Yet this seems to confuse and worry dad as he asks: "That doesn't make sense? What about Percy?" Yet I shrug as I say: "He's more a bark than bite Prefect, really." And dad scowls at this as I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 9, Page 167 &amp; 168 – PS **_

"What does he even do up there?" Dad asks and I say: "I actually meet with him from time to time. The guy has a mayor sense of guilt about something, but else – he is definitely everything that makes a true Slytherin that Malfoy isn't." This seems to shock dad quite a lot and I shrug as the ghosts have always been great to me as I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 9, Page 168 – PS **_

"That girl seriously needs to set her priorities straight – and Ron needs to learn that there are just some ways in which you don't threaten other people, especially not girls or women." Riku growls and I smile at him as I say: "Hermione definitely had a lot that made her first year as a teen very hard on her – and with that on us."  
Here Riku nods and then Sora shocks me as he asks: "So why are you friends with her? With either of them for that?" And while I look at my older brother shocked, do I then smile at him as I say: "Because, for all their faults, I know I can always count on them to have my back." My brother nods and smiles at this and then I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 9, Page 168 – PS **_

Here dad shakes his head and then he summons writing equipment to himself before he mutters: "_Dear Narcissa, I would like you to know that on the 12__th__ of September 1991 – according to a recording made by Lady Destiny, your son issued a Wizard's Duel challenge to Heir Harry Potter – and then failed to appear at the allotted time.  
__Please make sure that, from this day forth, your son understands that using a Wizard's Duel challenge to get a school rival in trouble with the school caretaker is a serious slight upon the honor of the line who tries this and to never again disrespect other Ancient Houses enough to not make such mistakes again. Sincerely yours, Lord Sirius Black."  
_He then ends his letter and presses the tip of his wand against the bottom of the scroll before a small light shines between his hands and the letter vanishes from his grasp as Sora asks: "Why didn't you refer to Harry as your son?" Yet dad smiles at him and asks: "Why should I do that to my mother's niece?" And Sora nods as I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 9, Page 168 &amp; 169 – PS **_

"He actually did call on the caretaker. How did you know that?" Riku asks shocked and dad sighs as he says: "I knew, cause normally Wizard Duels are held either in Private quarters, somewhere open and public with an invited crowd or another location that is known to be highly protected against possible spellfire.  
The trophy room is neither of those three, so it was only too easy to guess that the little runt decided to squeal on his rival instead of show House Honor in a true duel. Lucius really raised that boy to think way too high of himself and low of others." And while I nod at him, do I also worry for what's up ahead as I continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 9, Page 169 – PS **_

"Being away from possible trouble is definitely a good thing – so why don't I feel glad that you guys are there?" Dad asks, sounding both confused and worried and I sigh before I mutter: "Because we got away from possible trouble – only to run straight into actual danger." And while this worries my family, do I sigh and read on.

_**PS – Chapter 9, Page 170 – PS **_

"So, how long does it take before you start teaching her those social skills? Cause that right there proves she has none." Sora groans and I smile as I say: "Trust me, Hermione may be proving it right now, but Ron and I will probably be proving it later." And the boy groans: "That's not reassuring." Before I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 9, Page 170 – PS **_

"Please tell me that's the danger you were talking about?" Dad asks and while I feel bad for causing him enough worry that he is now looking quite pale with concern, do I say: "No, he isn't. But if it's any relief, we did not encounter the danger long enough for it to hurt us." And the man regains some of his coloring as I read on, feeling better.

_**PS – Chapter 9, Page 170 – PS **_

"I see that he takes after his brother when it comes to handling Peeves. Please tell me at least the twins know how to handle him." Dad says and I say: "I'm pretty sure he's their righthand man against Umbridge right now." And this actually makes the man snicker a little, making me feel pretty bad as I know what's coming as I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 9, Page 171 – PS **_

"So even though Ron annoyed him, he still defended you guys and covered for you?" Sora asks shocked, yet I sigh and say: "Actually, I think Peeves was trying to get Filch away from there – because he realized what doorway we had run into.""The one with the danger in it?" Riku asks and I nod as I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 9, Page 171 &amp; 172 – PS **_

"Oh Merlin, now what?" Dad asks, yet I sigh as I say: "I really want to give you a hint so as to prepare you, but on the other hand I just want this chapter read. I – I guess I'll leave it up to you." The man sighs and says: "Just read on. And I'm sorry for stalling. This is hard for both of us." I nod at the man and move closer as I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 9, Page 172 – PS **_

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS SACRED IN THE WORLD OF MAGIC IS THAT DOING IN THERE!" Dad asks loud enough that I drop the book to clamp my hands over my ears and then Sora asks: "Do you think Hades even noticed that he was missing one of his Cerberus'?" To which Riku asks:  
"Wait, you think there are more than one?" And Sora says: "Yeah, if this year is equal to our first adventure, then this Cerberus is different from the one Herc and I fought to protect Cloud and keep the Coliseum safe, you know." Yet this seems to be the wrong thing to say as the words are followed up by a loud thunk.  
This makes me cringe and I look down at my dad, who seems to have fainted thanks to his fear and concern for Sora and me getting the better of him and I ask: "Eh Sora, remember how bad Hermione's timing was just now? Yeah, yours was worse." And while my brother grins guiltily at this, do I sigh and just read on, wanting it all over with.

_**PS – Chapter 9, Page 172 – PS **_

"I am so glad Peeves decided to help you get out of there without running into more trouble." Riku mutters and then Sora asks: "Shouldn't we wake him?" And I sigh: "To be honest, I'd rather give him some rest; this just can't be easy on him to hear." And while my brother and his mate nod in silent agreement, do I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 9, Page 172 – PS **_

"You know, we really haven't done a whole lot in regards to magic and Keyblade lessons." Sora suddenly says and while I wonder what brought that on, do I ask: "Would you mind if we skip that until we reach chapters that I believe aren't brimming with trouble like this one?" And Sora laughs as he nods before I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 9, Page 172 &amp; 173 – PS **_

"And if anyone needs to learn when it's not the time to make stupid comments like that, it's you. Great X-Blade, is this the chapter of bad timing or something?" Sora asks and I sigh as I ask: "Sora please, I only have less than a page left. Just let me have this, okay?" And the boy turns red as he nods before I sigh and just finish the chapter.

_**PS – Chapter 9, Page 173 &amp; 174 – PS **_

"Great, and we found out that teachers care more for achievements than rules, that some students are too arrogant for their own good, that others have no clue how to make friends, that the Gryffindor Prefect sucks and that Harry's friends lack some serious timing and social skills." Sora groans as he leans back against the couch.  
"Wait, it's over?" Dad suddenly asks as he groans and gets off the floor and I cringe as I say: "Yeah. Sorry, I – I just really wanted to get this chapter over with and – and I didn't want to worry you more than I know this chapter was already doing. You know how much I hate doing that." The man sighs at this before he says:  
"I do, but I also know you and your life well enough to know that – when it comes to everything else – this is but a single speck of ink on a roll of parchment the size of the Great Hall. To be honest, I feel kind of embarrassed that I couldn't even handle this one adventure." At this Sora rubs the back of his head and says: "Yeah, sorry about that."  
Yet the man shakes his head and says: "Let's – let's just take a short little break, get our bearings back together and then get back for next chapter. What's it about anyway?" He asks, yet when I read the title, do I whiten as I just know what is about to happen and I say: "The worst holiday event ever." And groans are my response.

* * *

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**I know, I know, that final part sounded like it was filled with nothing but complaints and it probably felt like I was using it to release some personal pent-up rage. Well, that's not entirely true, but it's not entirely false either. To be honest, this chapter was one I was actually dreading and writing it became a drag the longer it lasted.  
**__**Now, the good news is that, starting next month, I'll be able to divide another bloody dumb and stupidly hard – yes, Halloween is not a chapter amongst my list of favorites – chapter into two, maybe three parts as it will be a mix between Sora, Riku, Sirius and Harry reading and all the others taking action.  
**__**Okay, have fun,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	22. A Pride Is Forming

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So, at first I wanted to divide the Halloween chapter into three chapters over the course of this story, yet there was one mayor thing that would have blocked me from doing so – the Halloween chapter doesn't have enough pages worth of content for me to do this in such a way it would make me happy or proud of the end result.  
**__**So this chapter will be focused fully on Sora, Riku, Harry and Sirius reading the Halloween chapter and then the following chapters will be about Lily, Snape, Narcissa, Draco, James, Fudge, Albus, Minerva, Augusta, the Weasley kids and finally several Hogwarts students. Needless to say, the following chapters will be packed.  
**__**Also, please remember that starting the chapter after all of this is over will feature Harry as a female. YES! Fem!Harry is coming and while this may be the last chapter featuring Male!Harry, I will try and hint at the upcoming change and I might just feature his changing body as he sleeps sometime in the future.  
**__**Okay, that's all,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 22  
**__**A Pride Is Forming**_

_**Molly's POV**_

I know neither Remus nor I expected for our spirits to take a trip to the realm where Harry and the others are residing, yet I am very glad as it allowed me to check up on my baby boy. And to my surprised belief, the boy looked healthier than I expected he would under the care of his _supposed father_, if James is to be believed.  
And while I am without a doubt that the courageous, powerful man wouldn't lie about his son's heritage and while his explanation as to why it took so long before we found out about all this is legit, do I not blame the man for the fact that his son has gone on this long without knowing. No, that fault lies solely with his Veela mate.  
And now Sirius is fully in charge of the boy I have unofficially adopted as well as two others, yet I managed to get a glimpse of them as well and the eldest of the three makes me feel confident that Harry is in good hands as the silver-haired boy who is Alice's son doesn't look like someone who will let Sirius walk all over him.  
What did shock me however was Harry's new looks, looks that took away not just all the brilliant things that made him stand out as a Potter, but that also took away his gorgeous aunt's green eyes, eyes I just know that my little girl is absolutely crazy about, even though there is the chance that Harry might not be meant for her.

Yet there was one part of my ultra-short visit that had really confused me and that was Harry's strange anger at me; something I have no doubt Sirius brought out in him and, now that I have the boy's mother at my convenience, I decide to try yet again to prove my point to him of how incompetent Sirius is as a father.  
"James honey, can I talk with you for a moment?" I ask as Remus leaves on a journey he was apparently set on by Harry and Sirius – which I can only assume was just Sirius trying miserably to prove himself as something he's not – and James says: "Sure Molly, what's on your mind?" And I smile at his kindness as I say:  
"You know how Remus and I just got our spirits send to Harry and the others right?""Yeah, lucky bastards." The man laughs and I sigh as I say: "It – it seems Sirius is – festering Harry with – with feelings he has never shown to anyone before. I mean, just before I was send back, Harry seemed – angry with me for no reason."

This seems to shock the man and Lily asks: "Really, what happened?" And I sigh as I say: "Apparently, Ron made a bit of a mistake a few years ago and Sirius didn't seem to take kindly to it so he summoned me. He then insinuated that I wasn't a proper parent and then Harry seemed to want to try and copy the man.  
He actually glared at me and said something that just made no sense whatsoever." The two look shocked and confused and James asks: "So, what was the mistake?" Yet this shocks me as I had expected him to be angry at his mate for being such a bad parent, yet I decide to let that rest for now and scoff as I say:

"Oh, apparently that Draco Malfoy boy challenged Harry to a duel and Ron accepted for him or something." Yet this seems to actually anger James and he says: "Molly, unless the laws have changed since I left, the only kind of duel where another can give the acceptance – is a Wizard's duel. Was that it? Was that what Malfoy challenged Harry to?"  
"Apparently, but they –.""But nothing. Ron was highly in the wrong. Harry may have been considered a Half-blood, but his status as my son – as you well know – outranks Ron by a landslide, making him utterly inacceptable to accept such a thing on my son's behalf. And lest you forget, Molly, Malfoy Manor has untraceable wards."

This shocks me and then Lily comes to stand with James with her arms crossed and says: "So the fact that you took such a hefty offense in name of House Potter so lightly – makes us wonder if you saying that Harry got angry over no reason is really true – or if it's possible that you once did something you don't find offensive, but he did.  
Tell me, Molly, did Harry say anything about _why_ he was angry?" And while I can barely believe that these two are questioning me instead of understanding how bad of a parent Sirius is, do I sigh and say: "Just the most nonsensical thing, really. Something about how his father is neither a liar or a prisoner or something like that."

Yet while I had spoken of it lightly, do I then take a step back in fear as both of the two before me are glaring and James asks: "Molly Anne Weasley, am I to deduce out of this that you think Sirius having spent twelve years in Azkaban – a place worldwide known as Hell on Earth – was not a big deal? Is that what you're insinuating?"  
The man almost snarls at me and I snap back: "No, of course not! I just don't think a man who spent a decade in there could be proper parent material!""Which you brought up in the crudest ways possible and which Harry then took offense to." A new voice suddenly says and when I look behind me, I see Alastor standing in the doorway.  
"I never did no such thing!" I snarl at him, but the man scoffs and asks: "Tell me, Molly Weasley, does this statement ring any bells: _Yes, the thing is, it's been rather difficult for you to look after him while you've been locked up in Azkaban, hasn't it?_ That sure rings familiar bells to me, you know." And with that the man leaves.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I mutter to myself, but then shriek in fear as James and Lily's voices shout at me in perfect sync as they shout: "YOU SAID WHAT?" And while I silently await to hear the screams of Walburga Black and feel ready to reprimand them for their loud voices, do I then remember her destruction.  
Instead of that do I focus at the two furious looking people in front of me, wondering how my attempt to prove Sirius' inability as a parent has changed to something that looks like a lynch party for myself, does James growl: "Molly, did you actually – actually – insinuate that Sirius _willingly_ entered and stayed in Azkaban? **Did you**?"  
This shocks me, the fact that the man would think so low of me making me take a step back in shock as Lily says: "No one would _willingly_ enter a place like that, Molly. They are _send_ there by others and if their arrival there was unjust, then that is the fault of the ones who send them there, not their own. You do realize that, no?"

"The Ministry was in full-rights of sending that incompetent man to where he belongs." Goes through my mind, yet I don't voice it as I feel it won't do me any good right now and then my savior arrives as Albus comes to stand in the doorway and asks: "My oh my, what on earth is going on here? James, Lily, why the sudden anger?"  
And while I feel both relieved and furious that the two dare to turn their glares to the man, does James seem to try and calm down as he asks: "Albus, did you know? Did you know that Molly once insinuated that Sirius willingly entered Azkaban? Did anyone ever tell you about this?" And the man sighs as he says:  
"Yes, Remus informed me of it the day after it happened. It was the first night Harry spend here during last summer and Sirius and Molly had a – heated disagreement – on what Harry should and should not be told in regards to safety and the situation at hand." The man seems to calm down at this and asks:  
"Could you verify a little, please?" The man sighs and says: "I'm sure you understand where it comes from, but Harry is the most curious lad I have ever met and – with the situation at hand – I feared that, if he knew too much of what was going on, it would lead him to searching out danger." Yet this seems to amuse James and he smiles as he says:

"Oh, I have no doubt my little boy is as curious as a newborn foal, but I'm afraid that you got the situation all mixed up, Albus. Harry doesn't seek out danger out of curiosity; he seeks it out, out of loyalty. Plus, there is something else you should know about him – something that proves he really is my son."  
Albus looks curious and James sighs as he says: "I know he's back, Albus. The Goblins informed me of it and I know what that means for this world. It means a war is about to start yet again and – well, it was the Potter War Curse that made me leave, but – that's because external circumstances made me unable to fully rely on my bond.  
And if I have to go by what I have seen and heard of my son so far, I am sure he has many similar bonds with many others, you, Molly here and Sirius included. And, when it comes to bonds, Albus, there is one thing Potters rely on the most; the trust _others_ show they have in us." This seems to shock the man and Lily says:  
"Albus, because James couldn't fully rely on the bond he had with Sirius and because others proved that they didn't trust his bond with others, he left. And if you keep things from Harry, that to him will be a similar sign that you don't trust him. And that, Albus, might make him flee just the same." And this terrifies me.

_**Sirius' POV**_

I know it's only a matter of time before I have to start taking care of the things I found wrong in the chapters so far as well as take care of the four kinds of contracts that we found out others have tried to put my son through and while some of them worry me, do I worry even more about how Harry described the upcoming chapter.  
I know the boy feels bad about his Third year Halloween because he was the only one who couldn't go on the very first Hogsmeade weekend of the year and about his Fourth because his name came out of the Goblet of Fire, setting the scene for all of the things that more or less ruined my son's fourth year for him and several others.

Yet the fact that the boy feels as if Halloween had been a horrid event even in his first year really worries me and makes me really hate how, thanks to several external circumstances, neither James nor I could be there to support him with the trouble that I can only assume happened that year, yet then I shake my head and say:  
"I'll read next." And while Harry seems very, very reluctant to do so, does he give me the book and say: "Just to let you both know, Sora, Riku, in this chapter one of my friendships will make sense and you will again question the other." And this makes me start the chapter with the silent thought: "Ron, what on earth did you do?"

_**Halloween  
**__**PS – Chapter 10, Page 175 – PS**_

"Please tell me that was because you had survived something that could have potentially killed you?" I ask and Harry looks thoughtful before he says: "To be honest, the book's lying. Ron was looking perfectly cheerful, I was constantly looking at the Great Hall doors in trepidation." Making me nod before I read on, feeling proud.

_**PS – Chapter 10, Page 175 – PS **_

"That's not true either. Ron was trying to convince me that the whole thing was adventurous and that he had actually saved me from the dog, even though Neville had been between us the entire time. It actually made me just utterly ignore him for most of the rest of the day." And this makes me really worry about the lad as I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 10, Page 175 – PS **_

"I didn't do that until the next morning and only because Ron had apologized. Though to be honest – ugh, I don't like admitting this, but –." Here we all look at him and he sighs as he says: "He only apologized – when he thought I was asleep." And this makes Sora and Riku look quite cross and adds to my concerns as I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 10, Page 175 – PS **_

"At least that kid has his head in the right place." I can't help but mutter and Harry rolls his eyes as he asks: "So you're saying you wouldn't have wanted to be near that thing when you were our age?" To which I retort: "I would, but I wouldn't want you copying me when it comes to my teenage stupidity." Yet to this Riku says:  
"That's just impossible and you know it. It's called teenage stupidity for a reason." To which I groan and say: "True. I would just prefer if that stupidity landed him with a bad breakup between friends, a future girlfriend with a bad breakup or that he picks a class that becomes useless later in life." The three kids nod and I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 10, Page 176 – PS **_

"Okay, now I am starting to wonder who's point of view this is even written in. I didn't think Hermione was a bossy know-it-all, I just had a lot of trouble understanding why she was trying to behave so much older and responsible than she needed and why she tried replacing the teachers when they weren't present.  
It annoyed me, but not so much that I thought she was any of what was just written. Seriously, why is this book making it look as if I shared Ron's opinion on all this?" Harry asks in utter anger and confusion and I mutter: "I don't know, but I am glad that you're not his twin." Making my son smile at me before I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 10, Page 176 – PS **_

"Actually, I was angrier at Peeves, mostly because I didn't know he had tried saving our skins back then, but I was also definitely pissed at Malfoy for bailing out on a challenge he made himself." Harry growls and I remember that I need to try and get in contact with Narcissa in regards to that sometime tonight before I continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 10, Page 176 – PS **_

"Wait, I wasn't the first to buy you a broom?" I ask, a hint of disappointment sounding through my voice, but then Harry rolls his eyes and says: "They bought me nothing, they took my money without my permission and _then_ bought the broom. I found out the summer after." Yet this instantly angers me and I snarl:  
"That will definitely been something I will make sure reaches the other side." Yet then I get shocked as suddenly a bright light appears before us all and when we blink the spots away, do my eyes widen as Lea is standing before us, the ginger as shocked and confused as I feel before he sees Harry and this instantly makes him smile.  
"_He cannot stay, but he can make sure your plans for getting even and fixing the past get done at earliest convenience. He deserves to see the bad of that world, so he can learn to appreciate the good." _Lady Destiny tells us and the young red-haired man looks confused before he laughs to himself and then asks us:  
"So I'm supposed to be you guys' delivery boy? I can do that.""You sure?" Harry asks and his mate smiles at him lovingly as he says: "Getting a chance to see you from time to time and make sure there is a proper communication between you and the parent you haven't seen? Sure, I'm game." Making Harry smile before I ask:

"Please let James know that, in Harry's first year, he managed to become Seeker, yet after he got the position, one of the teachers went into his vaults without his permission, took his money and used that to buy him a broom. Also, I don't mind the buying, I mind the going behind my son's back part." To which Lea nods and says:  
"Son got chosen special position for some sport, got a broom for it, yet the broom was bought by his own money without his permission. Okay, I got this memorized." And with that does another bright light take the ginger away, yet not before he can let his hand caress my son's cheek at least once, causing the boy to blush.  
This makes me smile and Harry lies himself back against the back of the couch as he sighs in delight and only then do I notice something, something I kind of started to just ignore after Lea and James and I happily smirk as I ask: "You really like wearing that dress, don't you?" To which the boy happily hums before I continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 10, Page 176 – PS **_

"Of course you don't, just like you apparently didn't want Harry to know that he had bought himself a broom of his own. Seriously, why didn't they just assign him detention and then take him to Diagon Alley during the detention?" Riku asks and Harry rolls his eyes as he says: "If you ask me, the staff has a twisted view on loyalty."  
To which Sora and Riku share a look and then Sora asks the one question I had been kind of hoping for since we read of the first Flying lesson: "Could you teach us how to fly?" And Harry smiles widely, obviously beyond excited at the idea and he says: "Just let dad read a little further." And my son nods before I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 10, Page 176 – PS **_

"Once we pass the lesson part of Quidditch, I'll let you guys fly on my broom a bit. A bit of what was read in the flying class lesson and then some free flying, cool?" Harry asks and instantly Sora shouts: "AWESOME!" Making all of us laugh loudly, me laughing even louder as he says: "Dad, hurry up!" And I quickly comply with the order.

_**PS – Chapter 10, Page 176 – PS **_

Yet this seems to take away Harry's happy glee as he says: "Seriously, this book just seems resolute to have things wrong this chapter. Is it that Halloween curse of mine or something?" And this worries me before Sora asks: "So what did happen?" And Harry grumbles: "My hands had slackened in shock and he just took it."  
Here I groan and I say: "You know what I think? I think Ron was feeling a little entitled with being your only friend and the book is trying to make you realize that such a thing was never really necessary and that it had consequences." Here Harry sighs and he again lies his head back, but then in defeat and he says:

"Trust me, Ron was never intended to be my only friend. When I first went to Hogwarts, I was determined to be friends with as many people as possible. There just – there just always seemed to be something that kept getting in the way whenever I wanted to make new friends and after third – I just went and gave up, really."  
This makes me sit back to pull the boy close against my side and then I hear Riku whisper: "Sora, summon another friend of yours. Looks like your sister-to-be can use one." And Sora nods while the new title makes a small smile show on Harry's face as my elder son gets up from his seat and conjures his Keyblade yet again.  
Yet this time it seems my son only needs to focus on who he wants to summon as only a second after raising his Keyblade in a manner of calling the being forth, a small blue ball of fur actually attacks him and makes him land on his back, the ball of fur having large round black eyes and two huge ears with pink on the inside.  
Sora then tries to get up and give the dog-like little being a pet, only he gets pushed back on his back again as the canine like creature licks the boy's face, yet to my shock the dog's slobber is actually green-colored and looks more like something blubber like instead of saliva and Sora pushes the beast at arm level.

"Stitch, I discovered I have a brother and he needs you right now, not to defend him, but to comfort him as he is going through the reading of a very bad time in his past, okay?" And while I am amazed that Sora seems to trust this blue-colored little canine, do I then get shocked and confused as the blue-colored beast blabbers and says:  
"Igachikwa." Making Sora smile widely and Harry asks: "You can understand him?" And Sora shrugs as he says: "Stitch doesn't really speak a lot and he often uses the same word." To which the little beast actually nods in agreement before he suddenly makes Harry yelp and laugh as he jumps from my eldest to my youngest.  
This shocks me and Sora laughs as he says: "Trust me, Stitch may not look it, but he definitely is a brilliant asset to any battle you might ever get into." And while this makes me worried for my son's past and what kind of battles he had been in during his youth, do I then smile at how Stitch cuddles in Harry's lap as I continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 10, Page 177 – PS **_

"That kid needs a serious lesson in respect, honestly." Riku growls and then Stitch growls and mutters: "Chaliba, Choota." And this seems to shock Sora before Harry asks: "He insulted him?" And Sora shrugs as he says: "I'm not sure. I never heard him say something like that, but I do believe so." And Harry snickers as I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 10, Page 177 – PS **_

Here I can't help but groan before I turn to my son and ask: "Tell me something, kiddo. How many of your arguments and fights with Malfoy get started by Ron?" Which shocks Harry before he turns thoughtful and I smile as I say: "Just think about it." Making the boy nod, still deep in thought, before I worriedly keep on reading.

_**PS – Chapter 10, Page 177 – PS **_

Here even Stitch starts to laugh, which seems to shock Harry out of his thoughtful stupor before I say: "Well, no matter how many fights Ron may have started, it definitely sounds like you ended them and ended them just right." To which both Sora and Riku nod in agreement and to which Harry smiles at me as I continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 10, Page 178 – PS **_

"What is that girl's problem, seriously?" Riku asks with a groan, but then Harry smiles as he goes back to softly petting Stitch's back and he says: "I can only imagine that she wanted to show me she had adopted me as her little brother in her own – _uncomfortable – _way." And the Longbottom Heir nods thoughtfully as I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 10, Page 178 – PS **_

"Hey, that was uncalled for." Sora snaps, but then I think back to the last summer and winter break and I can't help but turn to my son questioningly and ask: "How are you still able to be friends with both of them?" And Harry sighs as he says: "Through good memories and a lot of patience, really." Making me read on worriedly.

_**PS – Chapter 10, Page 178 – PS **_

"That does sound like a pretty wicked broom." Riku nods in appreciation, but then I share a smile with Harry before he turns down to the little critter in his lap and he asks: "Stitch, would you mind fetching my broom for me?" And instantly the little blue ball jumps out of my son's lap and across the floor to the Video room.  
A little while later he returns and in his mouth is one of the first things that made me feel like I had a real connection with my boy. The handle is made of polished ebony and the twigs are made of hazel with the metal parts, such as the accelerator and the brakes made of goblin-made ironwork and the name written in gold.  
"Wait, that's not the same as the description, is it?" Sora asks and Harry shakes his head as he says: "I lost the Nimbus in an accident in my Third and dad gave me this one for Christmas the same year. Won three matches and an actual international event with this beauty." And while Sora looks at it in amazement, do I happily read on.

_**PS – Chapter 10, Page 178 &amp; 179 – PS **_

"And this one's actually even better than that?" Riku asks astonished and Harry instantly says: "Oh, definitely. It's almost as if – as if there is a form of magic inside it that – that reads the flyer's mind and responds to their decisions the minute that decision is made in regards to flying." This amazes Riku and I read on, feeling proud.

_**PS – Chapter 10, Page 179 – PS **_

"Sounds like a fair amount of practice." I can't help but mutter and Harry laughs as he says: "Back then, yes definitely. The years after that, however. Well, I had my reasons for missing that year's final match and – well, Wood didn't take that too kindly.""He didn't take it out on you, did he?" Sora asks, but Harry shrugs and says:  
"It's more that missing that chance for missing the finals awakened a fire of determination in him that sometimes made him – well –.""Overexcited?" Sora asks and Harry cringes and snickers at the same time before he says: "You could call it that, I guess." And this makes me worried for the elder boy's treatment of my son as I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 10, Page 179 – PS **_

And instantly a smile grows on my son's face that warms my heart like a warm fire in a fireplace and he sighs as he says: "Angelina, Katie and Alicia, the three girls that I actually considered my family before anyone else. Even the Weasleys didn't make me feel like I was part of their family as quickly as those three did."  
"A triplet?" Riku asks, but Harry shakes his head and says: "Just three girls that work closer than the Weasley twins do, even though they are from different families and are even in different years. They're just – they're my sisters." And this makes all four of us smile at the youngest of us with great contentment before I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 10, Page 179 &amp; 180 – PS **_

"I actually explained the sport and a few others to him after that first training. Heck, we sometimes just play a game or two of Basketball, soccer and other ballsports at the end of a training session every now and then, though we barely did so back in my third or this year, really. Kind of miss it." At which Sora seems curious and asks him:  
"What about last year?" And a shudder runs through Harry, causing Stitch to look at him in great worry as well as the rest of us and Harry mutters: "The international event was considered more important than Quidditch by the organizers. It just – it ended badly, really, really bad." And Sora nods in concern as I continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 10, Page 180 – PS **_

"Are those things even safe?" Riku suddenly asks and Harry laughs as he asks: "Remember how wild Stitch was when Sora summoned him? Bludgers are kind of like that." Yet this makes Riku cringe and I say: "Don't worry, the teams are always well trained against them." And while this calms the boy down do I continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 10, Page 180 – PS **_

"Note to self, make sure I make the team as defender against those Bludgers first time I get the chance." Riku then mutters, yet while Sora seems excited with the idea of seeing Riku on the team, does Harry smile and say: "Trust me, Bludgers are _no_ match for our Beaters." And Riku looks focused as I continue the chapter.

_**PS – Chapter 10, Page 181 – PS **_

"Feeling better?" Harry now asks Riku, but the boy shakes his head and says: "Not until I see for myself that these things aren't metal bits of Stitch in the air." To which I shrug, put the book down and say: "Alright then, follow me." And while this confuses the boy, do they all follow me, Stitch now on Harry's shoulder as he walks.  
I then move into the Special room and look at Harry, who smiles as he throws me his Firebolt before I ask the room: "A Bludger and Beater's bat, please." And both items appear, the bat in my open hand and the Bluder on the other side of the room. The Bludger then starts to fly around rapidly and I quickly mount the broom.  
Lifting myself off the ground actually makes me feel as if I am seventeen once again, going through my final year as one of the two Beaters on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and when I see the Bluder heading my way, it actually makes me capable of forgetting about everything around me, except for my role in the air.

Because of this do I let out an elated yell of delight as I happily dash for the crazy ball of black metal and with a great shout of laughter do I happily knock it out of the air, away from me and out of its initial pathway before, with the simplest of moves, I turn the Firebolt around and again dash after my biggest point of focus.  
And with great glee and happy excitement do I repeat this action several more times, before I actually get shocked as it suddenly gets stopped in mid air and then I remember where I am and what I was doing as I hear the laughing voice of my son as he says: "Okay dad, I think you convinced Riku that nothing's wrong by now."  
And when I look down do I see him and Sora practically beaming with happiness over seeing me enjoying myself so much, while Sora seems to be jumping with his own desire to try and fly like I got to over the last few minutes or so and I cringe in guilt as I had actually forgotten that the three of them were even down there.

I then turn back to the Bludger and whisper: "That'll do." Causing for it and the bat in my hand to vanish yet again before I sigh and slowly, with the slightest hint of reluctance, lower myself back on the ground before Harry laughs as he says: "Don't worry, dad, I'm sure the room can make us all have Firebolts to fly on later."  
And this makes me cringe and smile at him in renewed guilt before the boy hugs me close and says: "Trust me, I know how it feels. The freedom, the sense that everything that could be wrong with your life, the sensation of all that just leaving your whole sense of being. I know how amazing that feeling can be, dad, I really do."  
And this makes me smile warmly, the fact that I share this incredible feeling in the air with my son and then Riku asks: "Do you feel like that too? When you release those wings of yours?" And Sora looks thoughtful before he says: "I didn't really focus on it last time. I was a little preoccupied, if you know what I mean."  
And this actually makes me burst out laughing while Riku sends the boy a playful glare before I give Harry his broom back and while Stitch is now leaning over the boy's shoulder and looking at the incredible piece of wood with great appreciation, do we all move back to the Reading room and do I pick up where I left off.

_**PS – Chapter 10, Page 181 – PS **_

"That, together with the talent I saw Sirius have, definitely makes me feel way better. However, will Harry be playing in their team until graduation?" To which Harry shakes his head and says: "The twins are graduating this year." Which instantly seems to make Riku worried again and as I read on, loving his sense of concern.

_**PS – Chapter 10, Page 181 &amp; 182 – PS **_

"Wait, why have one part of the game be that vital? And why such a high amount of points? Wouldn't that just make players like the Beaters want to knock the other team's Seekers out of the air or something? Doesn't that, like, inspire violence in these games?" Riku asks, sounding a clear mix of shocked, bewildered and confused.  
"That's pretty much what Bludgers are for, really. They not just make it harder for Chasers to actually score as they can be used to knock Quaffles out of Chasers' hands, they also distract the Beaters in such a way they don't really have time to turn violent on the other team's Seeker." And Riku seems slightly mollified as I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 10, Page 182 – PS **_

"That does not sound reassuring." Riku seems to growl, but then Harry looks at me with a slight sense of guilt before he says: "I don't mean this as arrogance or anything, but – well, dad didn't fly my Firebolt with the same skill I often find myself flying with and flying really is my greatest talent. Trust me, Bludgers rarely ever catch me."  
"Have they ever?" Riku asks and Harry sighs as he says: "Only once and even then the Bludger had been tampered with. And no, it wasn't either of the teams that tampered with it. It was just an over-zealous, crazily overprotective sort of guardian angel – or someone trying to be one." This Harry ends snickering and I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 10, Page 182 &amp; 183 – PS **_

"Wow, that's quite the time jump." Sora says amazed, but then Harry smirks at them both as he says: "Yes, and I do believe I promised a bit of flying for both of you once we passed the Quidditch part of the chapter." And instantly Sora is out of his seat as well as the room, a bit of dust being left behind his running form.  
"Hey, he stole my Firebolt!" Harry then says in shock and instantly Riku shouts: "SORA! NO!" And he dashes after the brunette, to which Harry stands up and asks: "He sure seems to be overprotective, don't you think?" Yet I smile at my son as I had noticed this happening on and off before now and happily say:

"Yeah, and you're probably responsible." This shocks Harry and then I say: "Harry, you're a newborn Kitsune, yet you already have a chosen mate. It often happens that, if the mate gets chosen before the Kitsune turns sixteen, certain – aromas start to come off of said Kitsune that drive those around them to form a pack or pride.  
And Riku, right now, is slowly forming himself as the Alpha of the pride, not because he is the oldest or the strongest – that never works like that in such prides – but because there is something in his level of experience that, in the sense of the pride, makes him stand out." Harry nods and then he asks: "And where does that put Sora and me?"  
At which I tilt my head thoughtfully and say: "I think Sora will be a mix between the Omega and just another member of the pride, mostly because he is Riku's mate, but I also believe there is a high chance that you will share the Omega position with him; either you or Lea. James, though, will definitely be an Omega/Beta."  
"Why both?" Harry asks and I open the door to the Special room as I say: "I am like the sub-Alpha of the pride – or I will be once either you, Riku, Sora or Lea fully solidify your position in the pack – and James will be Omega, because he is my mate and Beta because – well, he – you don't want to know." And instantly Harry cringes.

Then we look and instantly I can see a form of magic settling around my youngest son as I see Riku practically smothering Sora, taking him every chance to breath and who seems to have the sole intend to make the boy faint or something he is kissing my older son that passionately and this makes me laugh and say: "Yes, Alpha indeed."  
And the two break apart, Sora practically seeing double with his glazed eyes and when Riku locks gazes with me, do I instantly feel as if just the gaze welcomes me into the same pride under his shared title, which makes me smile as I cannot express my happiness over the fact that my youngest is uniting us in the firmest of ways.  
"Ways Remus was always too afraid and hesitant to go through with." I can't help but think before I say: "I think we should skip this flying class until after the rest of the pride has been settled." And while the two boys seem slightly confused, do they still nod and Riku guides Sora back into the other room as I get back to reading.

_**PS – Chapter 10, Page 183 – PS **_

"Was that even done with Neville's consent?" I can't help but ask, but then Harry groans and says: "Dad, if you want to complain about all the things the teachers did wrong, we'll be here much longer than the books actually require." Which instantly makes me know I need to send Lea to Hogwarts for a firm talk before I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 10, Page 183 – PS **_

"That's probably because of the Potter-Longbottom alliance." I mutter and Harry asks: "Wait, our lines share an alliance?" At which I sigh and say: "Yeah, the Potters are practically aligned with 80% of the Light faction of the Wizengamot and at least 40 to 50% of the Neutral faction." Yet this seems to confuse Harry and he asks:  
"Then why didn't they stand up for me when I had my hearing changed into a Wizengamot trial?" And I sigh again as I mutter: "Because, with James still being recognized as alive by Wizengamot magic, you were just considered the Primary Heir and thus the responsibility of the Head of House Potter and not their own Houses."  
"How is that even fair? I mean, mum is considered dead, but because of the magic of some organization –.""One that was founded in 1544 and that represents the pride Ancient Houses in their ancient reputations." This interruption of mine seems to shock Sora senseless and I smile at him knowingly before I continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 10, Page 183 – PS **_

And instantly I have to stop reading as Riku, Sora and I let out horrible groans before Riku says: "Putting those two together for a practical class is similar to what happened at the Flying class." Yet then Harry smiles and says: "Yeah, it started horridly and ended brilliantly." And while this intrigues all three of us, do I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 10, Page 183 – PS **_

"Seriously, is this chapter cursed to print false facts or something? She didn't talk to Ron at all those two months, but that's because he kept glaring at her. She talked to me plenty enough when I decided to study in the library or something or when I came back from practice." Harry grumbles in contempt and I read on, feeling for the kid.

_**PS – Chapter 10, Page 183 &amp; 184 – PS **_

"He really has a thing for pyrotechnics. One time he was even banned from Herbology for a week because he almost put the project for that year on fire." Harry snickers at the end and then Riku says: "Sounds like you when you see a friend with trouble, Sora." Yet before Sora can retort, does my son get kissed as I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 10, Page 184 – PS **_

"Going by that explanation, she would have been better off just calling on the teacher. She sounds like she wants to be Flitwick herself and – well, not everyone can easily accept that." Sora mutters worriedly and I hear Harry mutter: "Yeah, don't I know it." Which makes me look at the boy before I read on with great concern.

_**PS – Chapter 10, Page 184 – PS **_

"Wait, why didn't she just say something like _see, it's like that. Now you try_ or something like that?" Sora asks shocked and Harry sighs as he says: "One of Hermione's greatest flaws. Once she does a spell right, she focuses on perfecting her skill more than anything else.""Heh, I can get that." Sora mutters and I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 10, Page 184 – PS **_

"Okay, that goes _way too far_." I can't help but grumble and I go on as I say: "I may have never been good at breaking up with my many girlfriends and may have been a prankster on the same level as Dudley, but even I had enough morals not to ever make a girl cry." Yet then I get shocked as Lea suddenly reappears before us.  
"Heh, I had already let James know about the whole thing with the broom and the money, you know. So, new message?" The man asks and while Harry seems to look guilty, do I say: "Yeah, on Halloween in their first year, Ron challenged Hermione, she proved her skill, he got annoyed and then insulted her to the point of tears.  
And when he realized it, he went one step further and threw out another insult without even feeling guilty. And Molly may not think high of me, but even I had my morals when I was his age. Let her and James know that, will you?" Here Lea nods, but then Harry shocks us as he rushes out of his seat and desperately says:

"Lady Destiny please, I don't want my mate as just some delivery boy. Please give him a reward for his work." And while Lea smiles at my sweet little boy, does the entire room stay quiet for 5 minutes before Lady Destiny says: _"For every message he successfully delivers, he will have 5 minutes with you at the end of a chapter."  
_At which Harry pumps his fist with a hissed _yes_ before he gets shocked as Lea pulls his gorgeously dressed form close against his own and huskily whispers: "Make good use of your prize, sweet little Firefly." Before he seems to engulf himself in a swirling mix of darkness and vanishes from sight, Harry blushing as I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 10, Page 184 &amp; 185 – PS **_

"Ugh, I hate this chapter. This isn't even true. We heard the girls talk, I tried telling Ron we should go there, but then he saw the feast and I could tell just by looking at him that I could be talking to a brick wall and have the same results.""Then why not go yourself or report this to a teacher?" Sora asks and Harry sighs as he says:  
"I felt Ron owed it to Hermione to apologize and Ron was, at that time, indeed my only friend. And if there was one thing I was, by that time, afraid of it was losing my friend because Ron thought me a Snitch or something." And Sora seems to understand this, but then I ask: "How could Ron have been your only friend even then?"  
Harry shrugs and says: "Like I said, Ron was the only one who ever actually approached me. Oh, there were plenty others at the start – mostly older years – but the looks in their eyes always reminded me of Vernon when he thought he could get in a good deal for his company. They didn't want my friendship, they wanted my money."  
Here I sigh as I really don't want my son growing up believing he only has two friends when the Potter line has always sustained and maintained brilliant bonds of loyalty and friendship with at least 70% of all its known alliances and I think: "Note to self, check contracts for alliance names." Before I continue with the chapter.

_**PS – Chapter 10, Page 185 – PS **_

And here Harry again groans in utter defeat and annoyance as he says: "And the Halloween curse begins." Yet here Sora and Riku share a confused look and Sora asks: "What do you mean? That guy is practically afraid of his own shadow." Yet Harry keeps his eyes closed as he says: "You'll see." Making me read on in concern.

_**PS – Chapter 10, Page 185 – PS **_

And instantly I stop reading in utter shock before Sora, who's eyes are as wide as my own, mutters: "Okay, I take that back; that's pretty bad." Yet I had already thought ahead and turn to my son in stern anger as I say: "No! No, you won't do that." But Harry groans: "Already happened." And I read on, cursing fate mentally all the while.

_**PS – Chapter 10, Page 185 – PS **_

"HAS HE LOST IT?" Riku shouts in utter shock and he goes on: "Are all the common rooms in the towers? And even if they're not, isn't it safer to just keep all the students together in one place and keep a few teachers there for extra protection? Why separate when he should listen to the term_ safety in numbers_?"  
And Harry sighs as he says: "Trust me, if Dumbledore had followed your advice, I may not have had Hermione for my friend and then – dad would be gone." This shocks the boys and Sora asks: "Is dad coming up in this book?" But Harry shakes his head and says: "Saved him at the end of our third." Before I read on, feeling worried.

_**PS – Chapter 10, Page 185 – PS **_

"That doesn't even make sense. Just because he's Prefect doesn't mean he can instantly install fear in something like a Troll, does it?" Sora asks and I shake my head as I say: "No, it doesn't, but Percy sounds like he puts way more prestigue behind a title than he should." And both my sons and Riku nod in agreement as I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 10, Page 185 – PS **_

"Okay, no offense Harry, but how is a boy that has had five brothers go to Hogwarts before him this clueless when it comes to Hogwarts as a whole?" I ask my son and the boy sighs as he says: "I hate saying it, but Ron's really easy-minded. He pays attention to things he likes, but everything else –." At which I nod and read on.

_**PS – Chapter 10, Page 186 – PS **_

"Okay, two things. One, that was seriously irresponsible of him as he should have done the opposite of what he said. Either that or try and find a teacher. And two, why are you two realizing this and not the girls you just earlier heard talking about where the girl was in the first place?" Yet this seems to shock Harry and he says:  
"You know, I never thought of it that way." Making me sigh as I ask: "Harry, have you ever heard or seen someone give any indication to desire to do things like you did? Like going to warn Hermione with a troll on the loose or things like that?" And Harry seems to again fall back in deep thought, making me sigh and read on.

_**PS – Chapter 10, Page 186 – PS **_

Here I turn my eyes skyward and Harry sees this as he says: "Hey, he was making up for a mistake he made." To which I sigh and say: "I can get and appreciate that, but I would just feel better if you have someone older watching your back in case that troll appears." At which my son sighs in understanding as I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 10, Page 186 – PS **_

"Is he after something?" Sora asks and I feel slightly sick as I say: "Probably more like wanting to protect something." This shocks Harry and he asks: "How are you so sure of that?" And I sigh as I say: "Cause I know Albus wouldn't keep him hired if he had tried endangering the students." And Harry nods before I continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 10, Page 186 &amp; 187 – PS **_

"That blasted thing actually escaped the dungeons? Bloody Hell, I was just making an example. How did he even escape in the first place?" Yet then Riku turns angry and he mutters: "To be honest, I don't think that troll was ever _in_ the dungeons." This shocks us all and Harry asks: "What makes you think that, Riku?"  
And the boy answers: "Cause it sounds like the dungeons are more or less in the center of the castle and is also – I'm sure – where at least one common room is at. So I have two questions regarding that. One, how did that thing get transported there and two, how did someone like Snape never notice it being there?"  
And as much as I hate that the boy seems to have so much trust in that double-crosser – as I don't think I will ever really believe Snape to be playing for either side, especially with how he always mixes relevant news from Voldemort's side with irrelevant stuff – do I have to admit that he definitely makes some fair points as I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 10, Page 187 – PS **_

Instantly I feel my stomach dropping through my body and down the floor as I ask: "He heard Hermione, didn't he?" And Harry cringes with guilt as he says: "He did, I just wish Ron and I realized that the same way you did. Our attention was just elsewhere." And this makes me hug the boy as he sounds really guilty before I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 10, Page 187 &amp; 188 – PS **_

"Well, I could say that one of you could try and run to find a teacher while the other would try and keep the troll distracted or, at least, get Hermione out of there, but I'd be a hypocrite seeing what I just said about safety in numbers so – yeah, your choices were crazy slim." Riku mutters with a grumbling voice as I read on in concern.

_**PS – Chapter 10, Page 188 – PS **_

"Poor thing, I can only assume that she really believed what Hagrid said about Hogwarts being safe. Either that or she read about Trolls and underestimated the description her books gave her. Still, I think I'd rather face another horde of Shadows than something like that." This confuses me and I look up as I ask him:  
"Shadows?" Sora nods and says: "They're the lowest form of Heartless, beings created out of the Darkness in people's hearts. It's the way that Dark and Light magic works in our Universe. And the best way to defeat them is through the Keyblade." Yet this last part worries me and I continue reading, worrying for my son's past trials.

_**PS – Chapter 10, Page 188 – PS **_

At this the boy cringes, yet I sigh and say: "I would have been furious with you for doing that – and it still definitely worries me more than words can describe – but I can also understand why you did that and not use any spellwork seeing as how you were raised in the Muggle world. I just hope Ron does better." Before I continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 10, Page 188 &amp; 189 – PS **_

"Thank bloody Merlin for Adrenaline magic." I can't help but cheer and Harry asks: "Adrenaline magic?" And I smile as I say: "Magic exclusive to teens as it is actually fueled by their hormones and their still developing emotional strength. It gives them a boost when their emotions spell out that they're in a sense of danger."  
This shocks Harry senseless, but then the boy suddenly turns deeply sad and he says: "Then – then I really don't have any skills after all. The only reason I've survived this long is because I get powered up by Adrenaline magic all the time. I knew it. I – I guess I knew it all along." Yet while this makes me hug him close, does Sora say:  
"That's not true." And we look at the boy as he says: "Trust me, little brother. If there was ever a bit of evidence that you're special it's the weapon we helped you to unleash within yourself. The Keyblade doesn't just choose every random kid, you know. It only choses those truly special; those with true talent hidden in their hearts."  
This makes Harry smile at the boy in gratitude and me in utter pride and then Sora shrugs as he lies his hands in the back of his neck and asks: "And besides, who says it was Adrenaline magic? It could have just as easily been the magic of the Keyblade unleashing itself within you bit by bit, right?" And we all nod before I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 10, Page 189 &amp; 190 – PS **_

This seems to confuse Sora and he asks: "Wait, hadn't Snape left the other teachers to head for the Third floor? How did he get back to them before getting to the bathroom? Did they just meet at the same time or something?" And while I grumble to myself: "For his sake, I hope so." In furious anger, do I then read on.

_**PS – Chapter 10, Page 190 – PS **_

"Well Minerva, Albus made the mistake of sending students out on their own, Harry wanted his friend to right a mistake he made that none of you seemed to notice the after-effects of and then his friend started making the stupid mistake of not trusting adults before Adrenaline magic saved all of their lives. How's that sound?"  
I snarl, suddenly noticing just how scared I had felt when reading about the troll and how relieved I am that my son came out of that event unlike what he was like at the end of his fourth or after the Dementor event last summer and Riku mutters: "That sure sounds like a perfect summary to me." And I read on, smiling slightly.

_**PS – Chapter 10, Page 190 – PS **_

"Because two students noticed what none of you teachers did, even with there having been multiple classes that Hermione apparently missed. Seriously, how did they not notice that at all?" Sora asks and Harry grumbles: "Trust me, that is something that happens more times than you may like." And this makes me read on, feeling troubled.

_**PS – Chapter 10, Page 190 – PS **_

"Wait, why did she lie? I mean, I can get why in regards to you, but – but Ron is the whole reason the both of you were there in the first place so – why?" Sora asks and Harry sighs as he says: "The one thing all bully victims are afraid of; that their bullies turn worse if they tell on them." And Sora grumbles at this as I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 10, Page 190 &amp; 191 – PS **_

"And the reason an eleven year old is realizing this and not her own Head of House?" Riku asks and I growl: "Is because Minerva seems to be proving to be the exact opposite of the term _with age comes experience_. For Merlin's sake." And while I make a mental note to have this discussed at the next Order meeting, do I continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 10, Page 191 – PS **_

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" I rage in utter fury before I shout: "LEA!" And instantly the guy appears, a shocked look on his face before he says: "Wow, you look as angry as that redhead did just now, seriously." And while I hate the idea that I am being compared to Molly Weasley, do I ignore it and focus on my priorities as I snarl:  
"In Harry's first, Ron insulted Hermione, a Troll entered the castle, Harry got Ron to go look for Hermione to warn her, but instead he and Ron had to protect her against it and when the teachers discovered this, Minerva only took House points – _and I want to know why_." The man looks shocked, but then he nods and vanishes.  
"You think it should have been worse?" Harry asks shocked and with fear clearly sounding through his voice before I sigh and sit back as I say: "Yes, if only to prove that the teachers care and that they worry for the students, especially seeing the fact that McGonagall now thinks that Hermione has no sense of self-preservation.  
If she had done anything more, even just a single night of detention or something, it would have brought the message that Hermione needs to work on that sense home much better." But when I finish saying this, do I suddenly notice that Harry is rubbing the back of his head with an uncomfortable look on his face and I quickly read on.

_**PS – Chapter 10, Page 191 – PS **_

"LEA, GET THAT BLASTED WOMAN HERE RIGHT NOW!" I shout, furious beyond words and instantly the man appears, a hand on the woman in question's arm as he says: "You know, I was just laying into her myself, really. Did it get worse?" And instantly he looks at me and just by my face, he says: "Yep, it got worse."  
The woman looks shocked between the two of us and I growl: "Five points? You – awarded – _five points? _**You only awarded points?**" The woman looks shocked and I hear Harry mutter: "Halloween, first year." Which seems to catch the woman up to speed before she turns stern and turns to me, yet I snarl: "Don't even try."

Shocking her and I say: "I won't say that either Harry or Ron was in the wrong as Harry was too focused on making sure Ron would make up for his mistakes and Ron had no proper reason not to trust those older than him, but you, Minerva, you were beyond in the wrong for _only_ appointing points for them endangering themselves.  
They were eleven, they were – sorry – immature and Harry had lived his entire life never believing he meant anything thanks to those monsters known as the Dursleys. Therefore, it was up to you to make sure they knew they had to develop their sense of self-worth and not appointing them anything other than points doesn't do that.  
And next to that, how did none of you notice that Hermione hadn't been seen since the Charms class that day and – more importantly – _why in the name of all that is sacred to that blasted school did you believe that Hermione Jeane Granger would break school rules just because she believed her book knowledge could protect her?"_

Here the woman cringes and I cross my arms in front of her in utter anger as I say: "You were responsible for protecting them and teaching them to protect themselves and to, as teenagers love to do, not dash into a dangerous event or anything that could hurt or kill them – and you failed, Minerva, worse than I ever thought you could.  
I just hope that staying in these rooms can help me catch up where you should have left off, but instead it feels like I am doing your job. I can only hope that the Grangers and the Weasleys can actually count on you from now on. _Can they?"_ And the woman nods with guilt in her eyes before she vanishes and I sigh as I read on.

_**PS – Chapter 10, Page 191 – PS **_

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" I shout and then Lea asks: "Want me to pick him up?" But I shake my head before using my wand to copy the pages of this event and say: "Just give this bit to Molly and let her and Minerva take care of him." The man nods, shares a loving smile with my youngest son and then leaves as I read the last bit.

_**PS – Chapter 10, Page 191 &amp; 192 – PS **_

"Thank you, common sense." I groan in utter relief and Harry smiles at me as he says: "That was the whole reason I went with him in the first place. Plus, I had been trying to make him realize that all day." At which I sigh and say: "I know that, son, and I appreciate that. It's just –." And Harry nods in understanding as I continue reading.

_**PS – Chapter 10, Page 192 – PS **_

And this makes me mark the page before lying the book down, trying my hardest to keep down on the emotions that have been raging within me ever since I read about them not having any other choice than to confront the troll and then Riku asks: "Harry, you realize that it was wrong leaving this all to Ron instead of teachers, right?"  
And Harry nods, his face looking slightly pale with fear and Riku says: "Good, now summon your Keyblade." Harry looks shocked and confused, but then Riku says: "Go on." And when the boy follows his instruction, does Riku say: "Follow me." And while I wonder what he's planning, does Riku move into the empty space.  
Harry then follows him, but then Riku says: "Sora, leave this to me." And Sora, who had summoned his own Keyblade and moved to stand up, looks shocked before he sits down and we both look at how the elder boy moves into the empty center of the room before he turns to my youngest son and takes a deep breath and says:

"Prepare yourself. A battle between blades will be your punishment for making such a foolish decision. Can you accept that? Are you ready?" And while Harry had slowly started to tremble in his legs, does he then seem to calm down and he takes a deep breath before he says: "Give me a minute." And Riku nods calmly.  
Harry then actually leaves the room, yet five minutes later he returns, once again wearing simple Hogwarts robes and he says: "I – I don't want to duel in those amazing cloths or that dress. They – they were the best cloths anyone ever bought me." At which Riku smiles in understanding before asking: "You ready now?"  
Harry nods, which is instantly followed by the boy yelping as Riku actually vanishes from where he stands and appears in front of my son only a second later. This shocks me and Sora cringes as he whispers: "I guess Riku really is mad at him. Seems like he's willing to go all out to punish him." Which makes me cringe as well.

Yet to my relief does Harry seem more or less fine half an hour later as he is on all fours, his Keyblade on the floor and sustaining his upper body weight and small burns showing here and there on his skin, while his robes are more or less in tatters and he is shivering and twitching from the few times Riku hit him with small bolts of thunder.  
The boy's left side is covered in a small sheen of ice and his hair is singed by fire, yet otherwise he seems absolutely exhausted but fine and then Riku sighs and asks: "Harry, next time you know a friend did something wrong and he should make it right in a time of peril, what will you do to make that happen?"  
And the boy whispers: "Take said friend to a teacher and make him confess." And Riku smiles as he reaches an arm out to help the boy up and after using Curaga to heal the boy up, making his burns heal up, his singed hair fix itself, the ice vanish and stop him from twitching he softly says: "Exactly." Making all of us smile at the silver-haired boy.

* * *

_**And that ended that.  
**__**So, there is now a bit more solid connection between the two worlds and the world between, Sora has used a little more magic, the boys have had their first flying experience – Neverland not included – and Harry's first recognized parent has read about his son's first big adventure – and has responded to it.  
**__**Speaking of responses, as you can see Sirius is not responding in true kindness or just utter acceptance to Harry's choice of friends, yet if you take into account that a lot of Harry's actual adventures – bar the one at the end of first – were initiated by the other two, Sirius definitely has good reason to be concerned.  
**__**Now while I will admit that when it comes to people like Malfoy – junior and senior – Voldemort, Snape and other Death Eaters, Sirius will definitely sometimes lose himself to his teenage biased beliefs and commentary, he will definitely also behave very protective and sometimes judgemental in regards to other people around Harry.  
**__**The reason? One, I think it would just be boring if only one group of characters get bashed – though I do try to keep to constructive bashing, not just simple and plain bashing – and two, Sirius has never really gotten a chance to know about his son's past, so he has realistic reasons to be cautious and thus judgmental.  
**__**You have been warned,**_

_**Venquine1990  
**__**PS. I know House-Elves, but Riku doesn't.  
**__**PPS. Most of Stitch's language I got from the internet, specifically DeviantArt.**_


	23. Lea's New Job - The Start

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**HAPPY NEW YEAR! I really hope you all liked my little Christmas present. Personally I had hoped to reach chapter 50 before Christmas arrived, but my personal life got in the way here and there. Still, I know I am really going to enjoy this chapter as it will wrap up all the things Sirius wanted to do while reading the last few chapters.  
**__**Happy new year,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

_**Chapter 23  
**__**Lea's New Job – The Start**_

_**During the reading  
**__**Lea's POV**_

Ever since I came back to Radiant Garden from the hour I was blessed to have with my mate and his family have I tried my hardest to just keep busy, informing Leon what had happened to me the few times I had suddenly disappeared as well as where Sora and Riku are currently at and asking him to spread the word further.  
"Why won't you do it yourself?" The man had asked and I had shrugged and said: "Two reasons, really. One, I need to spend as much time as possible being a good mate and preparing myself for my boyfriend becoming my girlfriend – magic, don't ask. Two, who knows when Lady Destiny summons me away again?"  
The man had sighed at this and had left me to myself at which I had just shrugged and started up on things I believed I could do to make my mate happy, yet only a few hours after I had left, had I suddenly felt her powers call me yet again and this time I had actually arrived in the reading room instead of the Special Room.

And in there I had gotten my new job; to deliver messages from the father of my beloved mate to the mother and just the first alone had made me feel proud of the trust Sirius has in me to let me deliver this message. Yet arriving at the world and home he had stayed at through the power of Lady Destiny had not gone without a hitch.  
The fact that there had been a light, but that it hadn't surrounded anyone had made those in the room think that either Harry or Sirius would be brought back and because only James knew who I was, had I actually instantly been under the threat of several wands, a loud red-haired woman snapping: "Who are you? How did you get here?"  
And I had given her a deadpan stare before James had asked: "Lea? Is something wrong with Harry or Sirius?" But I had shaken my head and told him: "Nope, I just got hand-picked for a new task by Lady Destiny herself. Got it memorized?" I had ended, putting emphasis on the word _hand-picked _as I had looked back at the woman.

She had glared at me and then James says: "Molly, it's okay. This is Lea, Harry's mate by Kitsune nature." And while the woman had been shocked by this, had it taken me only a second to see that she already didn't think I was worthy of my mate, making me think: "And what exactly made it up to you to decide that?"  
Yet I hadn't voiced this as instead a lovelier red-haired woman had asked me: "What task did you get?" And I had answered: "Delivery boy." Not at all caring for the derisive snort the tubby-looking woman had tried to hide as I say: "And I have a first message already, coming from Sirius and directed at his mate, James."  
The man had smiled and asks: "Something from the books, I gather?" I nod and say: "Son got chosen special position for some sport, got a broom for it, yet the broom was bought by his own money without his permission." And this shocks the three in front of me before a brown haired man says: "Merlin's beard, that's right."  
And while I wonder what Merlin could have to do with any of this, does the man say: "Minerva told me when I taught at Hogwarts that Harry had actually made the team as Seeker in his first year. She said he had outflown a falling glass ball on a fall of 50 feet or something like that – on a school broom." Thus shocking the others.

"My son did that – on a school broom – at age eleven?" James had asked and Remus had nodded, but then James had looked contemplative and says: "We're missing the point here." The others had been shocked by this and he had asked me: "Please, repeat the message. I feel Sirius wants us to know this for a different reason."  
At this I had shrugged, not really getting the problem as I had expected him to be more proud instead and say: "Son got chosen special position for some sport, got a broom for it, yet the broom was bought by his own money without his permission." And instantly upon repeating the sentence, had I seen for myself what was wrong with it.  
This had angered me and I say: "They stole his money." And this had actually set off the chubbier red-head as she screamed: "HOW DARE YOU!" Before she starts ranting: "You dare insult the teachers of Hogwart? You dare call them thieves? You have no idea who you're even talking about. Apologize! You apologize this instant, Mister!"

Yet I had just stared at her without interest and when I noticed that she was rearing up for more shouts, I had carelessly asked: "You done yet?" The woman had gasped and stopped her rant as I say: "In case you didn't get it memorized, this information comes straight from books that were made by Lady Destiny herself.  
Also, it was Harry who told Sirius this who then got me assigned by Lady Destiny to deliver this message. And finally, this message wasn't even meant for you, it was meant for James. Got it memorized?" I had asked honingly at the end and she had asked: "And you think you can just talk down to me like that?"  
"Well, you're nothing but a complete stranger to me, so yeah. I do think that. I'm here to deliver a message to James, so he can take action and makes things better for when Harry and Sirius return here and that's what I did. Oh, and there he calls me again. See ya'll." And with that had I phased out of the room, to the shock of the chubby woman.

Arriving back in the Reading room, I happily tell them: "Heh, I had already let James know about the whole thing with the broom and the money, you know. So, new message?" And Sirius had proven me he takes the role given to me by Lady Destiny as serious as I do the need to deliver it off to the right person as he says:  
"Yeah, on Halloween in their first year, Ron challenged Hermione, she proved her skill, he got annoyed and then insulted her to the point of tears. And when he realized it, he went one step further and threw out another insult without even feeling guilty." This instantly angers me and then Sirius goes on as he says:  
"And Molly may not think high of me, but even I had my morals when I was his age. Let her and James know that, will you?" And while I think: "Why are those two even living in the same house if she thinks so low of him as she apparently already does me?" Do I nod before getting a sweet reward for my dedication.

My beloved mate hugs me tightly and practically begs Lady Destiny to reward me for my work and the reward Her Grace decides on makes me smile widely before I had shown him how much it hurts not to be in the same room as him before moving back through my previous portal, apparently shocking my targets.  
"Another message?" James asks and I nod and say: "Yep, and this is a shared message. It's for both you and a woman named Molly." And to my utter shock do both James and the woman he is apparently close with turn to the chubby woman with the crazy lungs and crazy strong opinion, who had asked:  
"Sirius has a message for me?" And you'd have to be deaf not to hear the cynicism the woman feels about this and about the man himself and then I get new respect for the other ginger as she says: "Hold your tongue, Molly. You've been proven wrong before, so tone down that pride and just hear what Lea has to say already."

And while the woman seems shocked to be reprimanded, do I say: "Here's the message: on Halloween in their 1st year, Ron challenged Hermione, she proved her skill, he got annoyed and then insulted her to the point of tears. And when he realized it, he went one step further and threw out another insult without even feeling guilty."  
Yet here I get interrupted as the woman shouts: "Ron would never do such a thing!" But I roll my eyes and say: "Books from Lady Destiny, remember. Also, there is more to this message, so listen up. Molly may not think high of me, but even I had my morals when I was his age. Let her and James know that, will you?  
And now I have." I shrug at the end and then the blonde haired man sighs and says: "This does indeed sound like something Sirius would take seriously as those words are indeed true. As playful as he was when dating, he always had great respect when he broke up with them and he always made sure to do it with great tact and care."

And while I try to ignore the derisive snort coming from the Molly woman, do I say: "Well, I came, I went, I delivered. I might come back later, but for now – I'll just enjoy the ten minutes I get to have with my – oh, Sirius will have messages for me later too. Okay, I'll wait till after that then. See you when I see you."  
And with that had I just phased back to Radiant Garden, ignoring how angry the woman looked as I left her and the others so loftily, yet I instantly get called back to the room and the look on Sirius' face instantly worries me for whatever could have happened during the reading, yet I decide not to show it and say:  
"Wow, you look as angry as that redhead did just now, you know?" Yet the man only says: "In Harry's first, Ron insulted Hermione, a Troll entered the castle, Harry got Ron to go look for Hermione to warn her, but instead he and Ron had to protect her against it and when the teachers discovered this, Minerva only took House points – _and I want to know why_."  
And instantly I feel like I got my chance to do what I can to find out more information in regards to my last message, but I also feel furious and very protective of my mate and the idea he had to – at age eleven – fight something as horrid as a Troll and while being guided by the powers of Lady Destiny, do I phase out of the room again.

And when I leave my phasing form, do I enter something quite intriguing as I am standing in the middle of a classroom, a whole bunch of kids that look to be my mate's age and all of them wide eyed as I say: "Hey there. The name's Lea. Traveler of Worlds, defender of Light and Messenger boy for Harry Potter. Got it memorized."  
"You know where Harry is?" A Bushy haired girl asks imploringly and I then see a redhead that looks to be related to the chubby woman I saw earlier. Making the connection instantly, I ask: "Ron and Hermione, I assume?" The two look shocked and nod and I smile as I say: "Pleasure to meet you. I'll keep your faces memorized."  
Before my need to see my mate defended and his rights of protection settled make me turn to the front of class where a stern looking woman looks slightly startled and I say: "Now for my message. It concerns an event that happened in – apparently – 1991 and that certain guardians feel was handled wrong when it was concluded.  
Professor McGonagall, in Harry's first, Ron insulted Hermione, a Troll entered the castle, Harry got Ron to go look for Hermione to warn her, but instead he and Ron had to protect her against it and when the teachers discovered this, you only took House points – _and the guardian of Harry Potter wants to know why – and so do I."_

This tale seems to shock the whole class, yet while I had repeated the message, had my anger made me grab the woman's arm, yet before she can object, do I feel Lady Destiny activate my phasing power and we return to the Reading room, where Sirius actually looks even more furious than he did when he last called on me.  
I look between him and the woman and ask: "You know, I was just laying into her myself. Did it get worse?" And just by the look he sends me, one that makes me glad Fire is my strongest element, do I say: "Yep, it got worse." Making me release my hold on the woman and think: "Boy, am I glad I'm not her right now."

Then the man starts to growl and say: "Five points. You – awarded – _five points? __**You only awarded points?"**_ This confuses me and makes me know there is still much I have to learn about this world as Harry says: "Halloween, first year." Which seems to instantly explain everything to the woman who then regains her stern demeanor.  
Yet Sirius snarls: "Don't even try. I won't say that either Harry or Ron was in the wrong as Harry was too focused on making sure Ron would make up for his mistakes and Ron had no proper reason not to trust those older than him, but you, Minerva, you were beyond in the wrong for _only_ appointing points for them endangering themselves."  
And instantly I know that this is of the same matter as the whole _Ron insulted Hermione and then insulted her some more after he brought her to tears_ and I think: "This might be my chance to get some extra work done and bring further information to James." And with that do I focus back to Sirius as he snarls:

"They were eleven, they were – sorry – immature and Harry had lived his entire life never believing he meant anything thanks to those monsters known as the Dursleys. Therefore, it was up to you to make sure they knew they had to develop their sense of self-worth and not appointing them anything other than points doesn't do that."  
This both makes me think: "So the monsters that made my beloved look so scaringly thin and frail are named Dursley. Got it memorized." And while I worry over the fact that Sirius says that Harry was raised to think he meant nothing, does it also anger me even more than when I heard my last message and then Sirius says:  
"And next to that, how did none of you notice that Hermione hadn't been seen since the Charms class that day and – more importantly – _why in the name of all that is sacred to that blasted school did you believe that Hermione Jeane Granger would break school rules just because she believed her book knowledge could protect her?"_

And just by thinking back on the girl I met do I know that the man has a point as she doesn't look like your regular teen that takes excitement and fun out of getting in trouble and the idea that someone like her would willingly search for a Troll is something that makes me think: "Even I don't believe that and I only just met her."  
Then Sirius proves that he really can be the parent Molly doesn't think he is as he says: ""You were responsible for protecting them and teaching them to protect themselves and to, as teenagers love to do, not dash into a dangerous event or anything that could hurt or kill them – and you failed, Minerva, worse than I ever thought you could.  
I just hope that staying in these rooms can help me catch up where you should have left off, but instead it feels like I am doing your job. I can only hope that the Grangers and the Weasleys can actually count on you from now on. _Can they?"__ And to my relief does the woman look self-conscious as she nods in determination._

The powers of Lady Destiny then takes her back and as it does, do I think: "Wait, I just took her from the middle of a class; one that is already worried about one of their class mates." Yet instead of voicing this, do I hear Sirius scream the name of the other kid I just met and I wonder why, but don't question it as I ask:  
"Want me to pick him up?" But Sirius shakes his head and says: "Just give this bit to Molly and let her and Minerva take care of him." And to my utter joy does he give me exactly the pages I need to get the whole story to the woman that apparently is blind to his brilliant parenting skills and I nod, smile at my mate and then vanish.

* * *

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So this was originally supposed to be Sirius going through the contracts and then contacting Lea so he could go and take care of the problems he found with House Weasley, but instead did I decide to going over a bit of a more important factor first; how Lea experiences his first first meetings with Harry's friends and first deliveries.  
**__**Now, I do already have the Sirius goes over contracts part written and that will be part of the next chapter along with Lea picking up all of the Weasleys – yes, even Percy and Charlie – and then going over the points that Sirius and Harry addressed together as they went over the last couple of chapters with Sora and Riku.  
**__**Also YES**_**,** _**Lea will play an important part in all of them getting their just desserts for the mistakes they made, but he will mostly be used to knock down both Molly and Percy's egos down a few notches – though even that won't be the end of the problems between Percy and the rest of his family; not by a long shot.  
**__**Happy new year,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	24. Lea's New Job - The Weasleys

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So, I am going to have A LOT OF fun this chapter. It has Sirius being a good and caring father, it has a small bit of Harry-Sirius bonding, it has proper Weasley bashing and it has something I started on last chapter that I really want to use again; Lea proving he can be careless when it comes to people he doesn't know.  
**__**The dry, careless attitude he showed Molly last chapter will definitely be making a return as I had a ton of fun making that part of Lea's character and I personally think that is a much better way to knock Molly down from her pedestal – and yes, in here she does have a pedestal, just not a very big one – or to shut her up.  
**__**No, not hating,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 24  
**__**Lea's New Job – The Weasleys**_

_**That night  
**__**The Dimension  
**__**Sirius' POV**_

After the battle between Riku and Harry did we all decide that we have read enough for one day and we left for the Special Room to get some dinner. Here Lady Destiny told us that, once Lea had helped me send out messages to all those I wanted to contact, he would be allowed time with us all the next day, reading included.  
Harry had been beyond excited about this and while I am very, very happy for my son and for the fact that I now get to see him so happy, do I have to push down on the belief that I am losing my little boy even before I can truly build a bond between him and myself as I know that is exactly why Lady Destiny brought us all here.

Then dinner was over and Harry had proven my belief wrong as he had hugged me tightly and whispered: "I love you, dad." Making me hold back on tears that wanted to break through my gaze and instead I hugged him back and told him I loved him back before watching him dash over to the door leading to his own bedroom.  
I had smiled at my older son and Riku says: "I know I didn't tell you this when we arrived here, but the smell of darkness that put me on edge when I first arrived here is lessening." And while this had shocked and worried me, had I still smiled in relief at the end, glad with how Riku told us without words that Harry was healing.

By now, I am in my room, behind a desk that has a single scroll of all four categories on it along with a charm on the desk that will switch one scroll of a category with another once I had read it through and made a decision about it. And reading through all these hundred of contracts that people made behind my son's back is a real chore.  
"They really just didn't care one bit for him. It was them only for the fame and money." Goes through my mind, moreso when I read the marriage contracts – that Lady Destiny apparently saved – than the others as some of them even have a stronger emphasis on money and a bride's dowry than a few of the financial contracts.  
And I feel a personal reason to be angry with some of these people as well as I can practically smell Lucius' work in helping them set up these things, mostly the ones where it actually states that, if I had recognized Harry as my Heir before my passing from this world, the Black title would go to his future bride upon their bonding.

"James really has his work cut out for him." I think as I sigh and push myself away from the desk, having worked the last two hours on somewhere between a quarter and half of all the contracts and I call: "Lea, time for work." And instantly the man appears, a large excited smile on his face as I turn my chair to him.  
"How much time do I get with Firefly?" The man asks and I shake my head, remembering times where I was just as happy and excited to do things that allowed me time with my mate and I say: "Half an hour and do the Weasleys first. Considering how close Harry is to them, I'd rather have my issues with them resolved above all others."

The man nods and says: "That mother of theirs – she has some really twisted views of you, you know?" At which I groan and ask: "Has she voiced those in front of James yet?" And the man hums as he says: "Possibly. They looked pretty pissed with her when I first arrived there. Some wrong accusation on you or something."  
This reminds me of how, when I summoned Molly here, Harry showed her how he was still angry with the statement she made more than half a year ago now and I say: "Don't worry about that. Please, just get the following things taken care of, preferably through the father, Arthur Weasley." The man nods and I tell him my list.

_**Lea's POV**_

"And this is a family my little Firefly is close to? Great X-Blade, they really do need my help as much as Firefly and his father needed Lady Destiny's help." Is what I think as I hear the list Sirius set up over the reading and in the end I ask: "How many chapters did you read to get this list?" And the man worries me further as he says:  
"Five. We read of their introduction, of Harry's sorting into Gryffindor, their first week of classes, a duel that Ron accepted for Harry without having the right to and the whole thing I called you in for a few hours ago." And I nod, while silently thinking: "And they got that entire list out of reading only those few chapters."  
And while I have no doubt that I will be called back for the sake of this family way more often as they read the rest of the books, do I not let the man notice how much this worries me as I just feel glad that, by now, classes must be over in the school where I took the teacher from before and so I phase out, letting Destiny guide me.

And as I do, do I not enter a classroom or the dorm I had been in the first time I came here, but a very warm, very nicely decorated common room, yet I also instantly get aimed at with a good two dozen wands, shocking me into raising my arms in shock as I say: "I am here on the request of – Lady Destiny, I mean no harm."  
And while I wonder why I didn't just say Harry's father, do I then see the same brunette and redhead as I met before come over with lowered wands and the girl asks: "Do you – have news on Harry?" But I shake my head and say: "I am here to gather a certain family together for the sake of my Firefly. A family known as Weasley."  
"I'm Ron Weasley." The redhead says shocked and then two redhead twins say: "And we're Gred and Forge." Making the brunette glare at them before a younger redhead girl say: "My name's Ginny Weasley. Why does Lady Destiny want our family? Does Harry want to see us?" But I shake my head again and say:

"Lady Destiny has only one desire; to clear up all issues regarding those she has taken into her embrace. And she and her guests have informed me that there are quite a few issues that seem to either be breaking or on the verge of breaking your family to pieces. And seeing the heart of my Firefly, I wish not to see that happen."  
"Wait, what do you mean, _your Firefly_?" The brunette asks and I smirk as I say: "Allow me to introduce myself. Lea, citizen of Radiant Garden, Keyblade Wielder and chosen mate of Kitsune Harry Potter. Got it memorized?" And while this shocks and causes some students to scream, do I say: "Okay, time to go."  
And with that I grab the four redheads and phase out yet again, allowing Lady Destiny to guide me to where they are best to meet with the rest of their family. And this seems to be the gloomy, dark looking house where, as I arrive in what is clearly an underground dining room, I am greeted with three more older redheads.

One of them is that judgmental woman Molly, another I can only assume is her husband and the last seems to be their eldest son, yet before the woman can do more than stand up from her seat does the voice of Lady Destiny sound through the room and say: "There are two sons left, yet you only need one more to fetch."  
And I nod at her voice before the husband asks: "Are you – one of those who got taken by Lady Destiny?" But I shake my head and say: "The name's Lea and I will explain the rest – when I get back with my last pick-up target." And as I hear Molly shout: "Now wait a minute." Do I let go off her kids and phase out once again.

Yet the new location Lady Destiny sends me to is quite intriguing as I end up on top of the biggest pile of golden coins I have ever seen, a man in his early teens with – by now – familiar red hair trying to sit on top of it and work, yet seeming to get frustrated with how bumpy his new desk surface is and screaming when he notices me.  
"Who are you? How did you get in here? What magic did you use? You have no right to be here! Only those with an appointment can see the Minister and I never –." The lad rants and I mutter: "Wow, you are her son, alright. Just as judgmental as she is." And this shuts the young adult up as he stupidly asks me: "Wait, what?"  
To which I reply: "The name's Lea, I've been send by Lady Destiny – and you're coming with me." To which the young man draws his wand and snaps: "I am not going anywhere. I am calling the Auror and you will be arrested, you crazy bastard." To which I mutter: "Yep, just as judgmental." Making the teen glare at me.

Yet then something happens even I never expected as a gorgeous looking woman with ever changing hair color, length and style as well as facial features appears between us and while her face changes in looks and eye and lip color every minute or so, is there no denying the fury in her gaze as she glares upon the Weasley and says:  
"Percival Ignatius, you and the Minister have caused this country nothing but grief and it is time you face the consequences of your actions. You will go with this man for I will vouch for him no matter what he must do to see this done. Do not dare defy my will, Percival Ignatius, for you are a mere mortal, no more and no less."  
And while this seems to absolutely flabbergast the redhead, as well as the stubby man I noticed opening the lad's office door earlier, do I shrug and say: "As Genie would say; your wish is my command. Come on, you red-haired prat." And before the boy can utter any more objections, do I phase us both away.

Away and back to the gloomy atmosphere of the underground kitchen where the lad pulls himself from my grasp and says: "I will see you arrested for this. This is kidnap!" To which I roll my eyes and say: "You were taken by me on orders of Lady Destiny –." Yet here the brat says: "The Minister will never believe that."  
To which I calmly continue: "Which was witnessed by some portly looking man with a bald spot on his head and who had a really weird bowler hat in hand. I'm going to guess that he is your boss or something?" To which Ron snorts: "That, Lea, is the Minister _he_ just mentioned." And instantly I get reminded as to why I'm here.  
"Ron? What are you doing here?" The last of the redheads asks and his younger brother spats: "Same reason as you. And it's Ronald, not Ron for you, Percival." And this seems to shock both the redhead in question – Percival apparently – as well as their mother before his eyes land on Lily and James and instantly they turn angry for some reason.

"What kind of stupid performance show did I land in this time? Lily and James Potter? Alive and breathing and sharing a room with my – ahem – _parents_? Nice try, but I know better than to believe this crap. What method of disguise are these people using? Polyjuice? Or are they Metamorphmagi like that Auror Tonks?"

The lad rambles and while this seems to shock some of those around me, do I ask: "Are you always the guy who judges before he investigates? No wonder your brother doesn't like you calling him by the shortcut of his name." And the redhead looks at me shocked before his mother stands up and shout: "How dare you?"  
But I have already lost care for her and say: "Hey lady, he was insulting the mother of my destined mate. Don't expect me to just take and accept that without fighting back." And the woman looks shocked before Percy snaps: "Alright. Enough already. What is with this nonsense of destined mates? Potter's not even a Magical Creature."  
Yet when James says: "Actually, he is." Does Percy shock even me as he shouts: "Drop that disguise before you dare speak to me. I am the Assistant to the Minister for Magic!" Yet to this Lily voices my thoughts as she says: "You're an overly-arrogant upstart, is what you are. And in need of a serious reality check."

And the boy reels back as if slapped before James asks: "Ron, how much age difference is there between you and this brother of yours?" And Ron seems to hit the nail on the brat's coffin as he darkly mutters: "Four years – and he's no brother of mine." Actually causing most of the room to gape at the young lad in utter shock.  
"RONALD WEASLEY, YOU TAKE THAT BACK THIS INSTANT!" Molly shouts, yet Ron shouts back: "NO! HE FORCED US TO PICK BETWEEN HIM AND HARRY AND I KNOW WHERE MY LOYALTIES LIE!" And the woman slumps down, in shock over her son both defying her and shouting back at her.

I then clear my throat and say: "Okay, while I would love to clear the air on all this, we do have other matters that we need to settle and these were brought to my attention by Lady Destiny and those kept safe in her warm embrace." Making Lily and James smile in relief before I turn to the stunned to shock family and say:  
"It would seem that Harry holds you all in high regard, high enough he has ignored issues that run between you all for the last five years, yet Lady Destiny is sick of him doing so and thus send me with a list of qualms she wants you to fix between yourselves and each other. Here's the list that she and Harry put together."

And with that I start to tonelessly sum up the problems Sirius told me earlier. "Sometimes bad treatment of kids by mother. The twins seem to act up to expectations more than being their usual selves. A certain Percival is letting his ego overrun his sense of loyalty. Ron apparently still has arachnaphobia after 12 years.  
Some of you might have latent gifts such as the twins or Ron. And on Halloween Ronald made Hermione cry and then even insulted her a second time after doing this. Also, Lady Destiny is wondering when you will apologize to Hermione for that and to Harry for your actions at the start of your Fourth year."

The whole group is actually flabbergasted and then Percival turns snobby and asks: "And you say Potter holds us in high regard? Sure doesn't sound like it. But then again, considering who we're talking about, that's not –." Yet here he stops with a gasp of utter fear as he suddenly has not one but two Keyblades aimed at his neck.  
Yet the fact that James has one too – one that is actually a combination of my two chakrams merged together – shocks me into looking at his in shock before I focus back on the brat who has found his voice back and says: "Drop your weapons this instant. You are threatening –." Yet I have had more than enough of him and snarl:  
"A stuck-up brat that has more of an ego than all of your family have hairs on their head and who has no idea how stupid he is, thinking he can insult someone who is loved and supported by all those surrounding the brat that thinks he can insult said person." And my rant at him makes him take a step back in shock.

"STOP IT! STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Molly suddenly shouts and then Lily turns the ferocious glare she was sending Percival to Molly as she snarls: "We will – when you take that brat of yours to task for his horrid language." And the shocked look on Molly's face makes me roll my eyes while James glares at Percival and says:  
"No wonder this little stuck-up bully has such a high ego that reminds me of myself when I was Harry's age. He was never disciplined even when he was clearly in the wrong.""HOW AM I IN THE WRONG FOR CALLING THAT DELUSIONAL LITTLE LIAR EXACTLY WHAT HE IS?" Percival shouts and I hiss:  
"Firaga Burst." Making the redhead yelp as a ball of fire scorches over his head and disintegrates a few inches further, the heat scorching some of the hair at the back of his head while he shouts: "THAT WAS AN ATTACK ON A MINISTERIAL OFFICIAL! I WILL SEE YOU IN AZKABAN FOR THAT!" But I retort:

"I'm not from this world, stupid." Making the brat look up from where he had taken foetus position and then he gets further proof of how far he has gone as suddenly one of the twins asks: "Dad, would you be against it –." And then the other asks: "If we switch test subjects –." And they angrily chorus: "From ourselves to _him_?"  
And the anger with which they end their sentence is almost palpable in the air, yet before the balding man can even open his mouth, does the woman shout: "YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING! HOW DARE YOU TWO EVEN –." But then Lily says: "I sure think he deserves it and Harry's not even my son." Yet to this the woman snarls:  
"Exactly! You are not a mother, so you know nothing." But then James changes the angle of his Keyblade and says: "But I am and personally, I think Percival's insults against House Potter are punishable with a Family Feud." And instantly, for some strange reason, the whole red-haired family turns whither than snow.

Yet then the youngest of them all regains herself and says: "You really shouldn't. Punish us for_ his_ idiocy. If Percy wants to wait until we _see sense_ as he thinks it is, then he can. But by himself and as a No-Name. All those in favor?" And while the father seems reluctant, is the mother the only one not raising her hand.  
This seems to shock the stuck-up ginger senseless before he asks: "You would pick him over me?" And Ronald almost hisses like a snake as he says: "Yes, and you have your own actions to thank for it. After all, you're here dugging your own grave, Harry isn't." And this seems to silence whatever argument the brat wanted to use.  
I then shrug and say: "Well, that takes care of him. I'm going to guess you can't do this whole _making him a No-Name here_?" But while the father and eldest of redhaired kids shake their heads, do I then hear the voice of Lady Destiny speak and say: "He must stay. He must see the development of that which he has lost."

To this I shrug and say: "Whatever you say, Milady. Though I don't really feel like hearing him sprout his nonsense so – Thunder!" And with that does a bolt of lighting hit the boy, yet he doesn't even yelp at this as he only falls down like his strings got cut and while everyone looks at the sagged form in shock, do I say:  
"Don't worry, I just paralyzed him, using not even 5% of what I can do when going through a light training." And instantly I silence the woman that had wanted to open her mouth to rant at me and I mutter: "And she calls him a bad parent. Harry sure wasn't wrong when he mentioned how you're way too selective with your treatment."  
The woman looks shocked and then the father takes over and says: "I agree. Molly, the fight between Percy and me this summer was probably the first time he ever had one of his parents went against him. You have done nothing but praise and inspire him to believe himself the best of the best and look where it brought him.  
His siblings hate him, his twin brothers want to use him for test subjects – and I actually feel as if I went wrong with his upraising. Is that really what you wanted? For Percy to think that high of himself that all of his actions as an adult just bring pain and disappointment to us all? That we are on the verge of a Family Feud?"

Yet before the woman can answer him, does James say: "Don't worry, Arthur. As long as you keep this – well, this – far away from my son, I won't have any reason to believe that you or your family deserve to have my family against you. And let's not forget, Molly, I bonded to the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black."  
And this, again, makes the redheads whiten before I ask: "I'm not sure I see the significance of that statement, but – how about we discuss a few of the other topics I was brought here for?" And the whole family nods before I think back on my list and then turn to the twins as I ask: "So, why the need to act around your own relatives?"  
"Wait a minute, how much of their behavior is an act?" Molly then asks and I answer: "Apparently, all the behavior they show to you –." I say aiming for her and then go on: "And you, kid." And this time I aim for the youngest of the male redheads, shocking the guy before he says: "That is all I know, really. They only gave me a list of issues."

Yet then the twins sigh and one of them asks: "Why the need to act?" And the other answers: "Because they wouldn't believe our true behavior towards them anyway." And then they turn pained eyes towards their mother as they chorus: "Trust us, we tried." And the pain in their voices silences their mother's objections.  
"When did you try this, boys?" Their father then asks and they answer: "The summer before our third year. We were using grandpa Weasley's wand to practice protective spells that we wanted to use to keep an eye on Ron and keep him safe as well as supporting spells to help Percy through any stress he could suffer for O.W.L.s.  
We had just successfully casted a spell that lets the target hear the sea rushing in their ears when mum found us and because she didn't recognize our spell – it was one of our first creations – she ranted at us and when we explained why we had invented the spell, she shouted that we were liars, shouldn't bother Percy and never disgrace her again."

By now there are tears in both their eyes and they say: "That really hurt, but we didn't want to disappoint her more by showing ourselves weak so we stomached it and then, one night a few weeks later, we tried confiding in Ron in a way we thought he would like so we turned it into some kind of kids' story.  
Ron actually laughed at the misfortune of the characters we created and said he was glad he wasn't them. When we asked him if he knew anyone like that, he answered negative and that just made us give up. We just went to Hogwarts and there we developed this character that we then started showing around them both."  
Here the brother they are talking about looks red with shame and he says: "I did realize later that your story sounded similar to what I heard mum complain about some time ago, but I had never seen you serious in your studies or spell crafting before then, so I didn't really make the connection. I really didn't mean to hurt you guys."

But then the eldest of the red-haired kids shakes his head and says: "It's not just your fault, Ron. Mum was in the wrong, yet because this happened in a summer where both Charlie and I had already left and because the twins never really got close to Percy, you were just the person they chose to confide in. It was just bad circumstances."  
"How was I –?" The woman asks, yet here she stops as she sees us all look at her as if she's lost it and then the twins chorus: "And that right there is why we prefer to act over being our natural selves." Before they, with tears clearly showing in their eyes, dash through the door where we arrived and up a pair of staircases.  
Here Arthur stands up in anger as he glares at his wife and says: "That's it. I've accepted and tolerated your behavior to our kids long enough and have let my own ego and pride get the better of me for what is clearly too long a time. Bill, let Charlie know that – I'm ready." And Bill's eyes widen for a second before he nods.  
He then stands up himself and says: "I'll go comfort the twins. You take care of the rest of Harry's list." And his father nods at him as the man takes off for the staircase while his father looks at me as I say: "Sorry, I thought I had picked one of the lighter topics." But the man shakes his head and says: "You couldn't have known."

Yet I still feel kind of guilty and then ask: "So – latent talents, perhaps?" And the man smiles before Lily says: "I can cast a spell for checks? It's something Campbrina teachers are supposed to cast on their students when they need to pick their electives." And while I can admire this concept does Arthur nod at the woman.  
He and the kids then all form a line, Arthur using his wand to make Percy's limp form rise up and the woman starts at Molly, who had more or less been dragged over by Arthur as well, yet the casted spell seems to come up without result and the same happens with Percy, who is standing between his parents, yet not with Arthur.  
Here the spell actually lights up the man slightly and causes for a soft blue and pink aura to wrap around the man, shocking everyone before Lily smiles at him and says: "Well Arthur, I think we can guess where the twins get their inventive streak from. That's the ability to create new things for the sake of loved ones or family."  
And the balding man rubs the back of his head as he asks: "Is that why I love tinkering with Muggle stuff so much? Because my talent makes me love tinkering, but I just chose the wrong subject to tinker with?" And Lily nods as she says: "If the Mother accepts, I think I can get Aurolina to come over and help you with this."

And Arthur nods in grateful glee before Lily goes over to Ron and the boy seems ready to have the same result as his mother as he actually gasps louder than the others when a misty grey and oak brown colored aura envelops him, Lily and James both looking quite impressed with the color combination before James says:  
"Impressive. That's a latent talent for Trouble Prediction and a latent talent for Wand Lore. You could actually be the next Ollivander if you train that skill, Ron." And this seems to shock Ron even more before he asks: "Wait, you – you actually think so?" And the man shrugs before he throws the kid his wand and asks:  
"What properties?" And the boy seems shocked to suddenly have another's wand in his hand and in his shock, he says: "Eleven inches, Mahogany wood, pliable and with a bit more power as well as excellent for Transfigurations. Core: a single hair from a Unicorn mane, the Unicorn a male foal." Before he stops in shock.

"Yep, we got an Ollivander junior right here, we do." James says in great pride and Ron looks from the man's wand to the man himself in shock and then Lily, who happily gives the boy a proud tab on the shoulder, moves over to the last in the line, Ginny looking a mix between hopeful and a hint of self-doubt for some reason.  
Lily moves her wand over the girl in the same manner as she has been doing with her brothers and parents and then Percy gets a reason to probably feel pretty jealous as she too starts to shine with an aura that is made out of dark and light red colors and this makes Lily actually smile at me in glee as she tells me:  
"Looks like you have a bit of a protégé now, Mister." And I tilt my head as James says: "The dark red stands for the fact that she is actually a Fire Elemental – or at least has the potential to be one – and the light red proves her efficient ability with Fire-based spells, enchantments, curses, hexes, charms and even fire-based rituals."

"She's more of a Firefly than my Firefly." I can't help but mutter and James laughs as he says: "You got that right. Long live magical creature bonds." Yet here Arthur turns to his youngest and says: "That reminds me. How on earth are none of you shocked to see James and Lily alive? Did Albus actually tell Hogwarts of this?"  
But Ron shakes his head and says: "To be honest, we just thought some form of magic had taken them to wherever Lea came from and that he took them back here before picking us up or something, really." Yet at this the mother of my beloved shakes his head and says: "Not so much a different world as more a hidden school."  
This makes the youngest four look at the man intrigued and he says: "I was asked to become a teacher for Campbrina High after Graduation, yet didn't feel ready and wanted to get things properly sorted out in my life first, before I did so. Yet as the years passed and the war lasted, I started suffering from a family curse."  
This worries me and the man says: "It's called the Potter War Curse and it can affect Potters, who can not fully rely on their mates, friends or family when a war lasts more than eight years. And for us the war didn't truly start until 1972, so the whole curse didn't start effecting me until after my younger son got born."

"Wait, younger?" Ginny asks and I think: "Wow, these people know how to keep secrets." While James smiles and says: "I know Harry has been alone for the last 14 years, but I had another son before him; one who I lost to the magic of Lady Destiny shortly Harry was born – and now they are reunited at last."  
And this seems to shock the kids before Lily says: "Allow me to give you the full explanation. Sirius is a Veela who is bonded to James, I am bonded to James as a sister and Harry has a brother named Sora, who is currently bonding himself to the older brother to one Neville Longbottom named Riku as Sora is a Veela like Sirius."  
"Then why is Harry a Kitsune?" Ron asks and James answers: "Because that is just how things go in my family. If a Potter bonds with a Magical Creature, their firstborn inherits that the Magical Creature inheritance of that family, the second inherits their own which is Kitsune and after that we birth a Faea and then a Sirene.  
And I really don't know what other heritages we can give to our children as Potters have never been recorded to have birthed more than four sons." James shrugs as he finishes his explanation and then Ron asks: "Then why aren't you with Sirius and Harry right now?" And the man in question shrugs as I tell them:

"I did get the promise that I get to spend one half an hour with my beloved firefly tomorrow for every message I deliver. So far, this is my third, though I do hope I get to – darn, really?" I ask as I feel a wave of negative energy come over me and I sigh as I say: "Oh well, who knows. Maybe James can get his own job later on."  
At which the man smiles widely in excitement before I say: "Until then, why don't you help this family with the last few issues I got send here with?" And James asks: "Are you guys okay with that?" To which Arthur cringes and asks: "Would Lady Destiny be against it if we cross those bridges ourselves in the coming days?"  
And this time I feel a positive wave of energy pass over me, which makes me happily send the man a confirming nod, making him sigh in relief before I ask: "So, should I take Mr. Selfish back to his vault or his office? Oh wait, someone merged those two together." And at this the bastard glares at me and seems to have refound his voice.

"That was that bastard of a murderer. It was Black and he had absolutely no good reason." Yet then he seems to notice that no one believes him and his sister crosses her arms and sarcastically mutters: "No, you and your little money-grubbing hands just picked a lying bastard over his son's loyalty to you. No, no reason whatsoever."  
And the stuck-up bastard seems shocked to hear his sister degrade his last statement like that before I say: "Heh, who cares for the opinion of someone who cares more for himself than his own family anyway. Okay, let's go." And with that I take the boy from his parents and phase us both back to his money littered office.  
Here the bowler-hat wearing man is still standing where he was earlier on and I look at him strangely, shocked he has been standing there the entire time before I turn back to the brat and raise my eyebrow yet again as he is actually pressing his wand into my throat, his eyes acutally proving that he has still not learned his lesson.

This alone annoys me, while the wand in my throat and the supposed threat it holds just bores me and I carelessly grab his wand before I tonelessly mutter: "Fire." And the man's eyes widen as his wand actually gets set on fire, causing him to let go off it with a yelp of fear and while it clinks onto the coins and burns up, I say:  
"Awe what a shame. And just when you found out that the brother who hates your attitude the most has a latent Wand Lore Talent. Oh well, maybe now you will keep the lessons your family tried to teach you memorized." And with that do I phase out yet again, not caring for the glare the brat sends me or the spluttering of his boss.

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**Wow, that chapter took some twists and turns that I really didn't expect. Ron's latent talent in Wand Lore, the twins having actually been, more or less, traumatized by an event where they actually wanted to practice magic to protect and aid their siblings only for Molly to scold and scorn them for wanting to do so.  
**__**Now I will be repeat this; Molly is under the category of productive criticism and character constructive bashing. Yes, she will have her pitfalls and her downfalls in character, but in the end she will become a beloved character and the kind of mother everyone wants her to be. She is not being bashed for the sake of bashing.  
**__**Percy; same thing. He, on the other hand, will take way longer to finally get to that point, but that is because he will have to go through both the phase where he discovers that he was in the wrong as well as work his blood out of his body to get back in the good graces of everyone he hurt and let down; which will not be easy.  
**__**Well now, we've had people being taken from Hogwarts to the Rooms, we've had people being taken from Hogwarts to Grimmauld. I guess now – we just have to deal with people that are at Hogwarts themselves. And those people – will be handled in the next chapter and will cover; Malfoy, McGonagall &amp; Hermione.**_

_**Okay, enjoy,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


	25. Lea's New Job - Hogwarts

_**Hey everyone,  
**__**So I seem to have made one huge mistake and that is that I forgot to keep showing what day it is in this story, like I do with all of my other stories and I feel really stupid for this as this chapter starts on a new day and I have grown used to adding the date to the top of the chapter, yet now I had to check before I could do so.  
**__**Also, how are you all feeling all of my extra entries to Venquine's Mind. I will be honest and say that I personally feel quite happy with them and that I just want to empty the last bits of my mind for new ideas before I will go back to the challenges as I still have many left from DZ2's forum, even if I lost some of the rules.  
**__**Anyway, have fun,**_

_**Venquine1990**_

* * *

_**Chapter 25  
**__**Lea's New Job – Hogwarts**_

_**26**__**th**__** of January 1996  
**__**The Dimension  
**__**Sirius' POV**_

Sora, Riku and I all got out of bed much earlier than I normally would, but we all have the same reason; excitement over how my son now daughter will look when she comes out of her bedroom. Because of this are we all seated at the couch I found Sora and Riku hiding at 2 days ago, our eyes aimed at Harry's door.  
And when Harry finally comes down the staircase do I feel like I have clones besides me instead of my son and his mate as all three of us drop our jaws in shock at how incredible my daughter looks, the new dress she is wearing accentuating her gorgeous, still-developing features as well as bringing out her striking facial features.

Long wavy brown hair of which a small part flows just enough over her face that it covers her scar, but doesn't trouble her eyesight, almond shaped eyes that are slightly curved up at the outer ends, pure brown eyes with hints of grey, a button nose, curved lips with a perfectly full upper lip and finally a slim neck that is hidden by her hair.  
Her shoulders that prove she moves around on her broom a lot, she has a near perfect hourglass figure, legs of which the ankles almost disappear into the feet, making my daughter's legs look endless, arms long and with a small curve at the elbow allowing for my new little girl to move them with an almost natural grace and style.

All in all my girl can only be described by two words that Sora whispers: "She's a natural beauty." Making a soft sheen of red show on my daughter's cheeks and Riku smirks as he says: "Lea is not going to know what hit him when he sees you, especially in that dress." And to that my daughter twirls on her axis and asks:  
"Isn't it just gorgeous? I love it – and my new body. It just makes me so happy." And while I actually feel as if I am listening to a female James thanks to the tone and timbre of her voice, can I only smile greatly at how happy my little girl is and I stand up, moving over to give her a warm, loving hug before I ask the one vital question:  
"Have you thought of a new name yet?" And my daughter turns red again as she says: "I did. I – I acutally stayed up for a whole hour last night just trying to think of one." We all look at her for this and she happily smiles at us each in turn before she says: "Jessica Artemis Potter. Jessica after mum and Artemis – I _am _a Black."  
And for only the fourth time in my entire life am I actually happy to be of Black blood, the first time being when I realized that James and I were meant to be, the other two being when Sora and Harry were born and then Jessica lets out a soft excited squeal that just sounds too cute for words as a portal of Light appears near us.

_**Lea's POV  
**_

Yet another night filled with dreams of my beloved little Firefly, which is only better as that red-haired brat had really left me greatly annoyed with his stubborn belief that, because he has a well-paid job he can insult those that care for him and yet at the same time all dreams are of my beloved Harry with potential female looks.  
And while my sweet little Kitsune looks different in each dream, does he still look gorgeous, precious and very lovable and I woke up feeling quite curious and excited over which of my dreams will be coming true regards my new mate's looks. Yet after breakfast and upon arrival through Destiny's help, can I think only one thing:

"My dreams did not do her justice." And just the fact that I now think of the gorgeous Kitsune as a female after knowing him as male for 48 hours makes me only more confident that I am meant for him and I smile at her warmly as I admire her gorgeous new form and how incredible that simple blue knee-length dress looks on her.  
The stunning girl looks just as happy to see me and she twirls, causing for the skirt of her dress to swirl around her knees as she asks: "You like?" And I happily move over to her, softly lying my hand in the back of her neck, her slim neck apparently the perfect form for me to do so and I softly peck her curved lips before I whisper:  
"You are like a phoenix flying over a rainbow atop of a spring field of flowers. And does this incredible human form of beauty have a name?" And while I love seeing the color of my signature element coloring her cheeks does she say: "Jessica Artemis, after my mum and because Star names are a Black tradition."

At this I give her yet another kiss to prove just how much I agree with her decision, yet then hear the versatile voice of Lady Destiny as she says: "Show her to them. You still have one last job to do before you can harvest your reward." And instantly, with my arm still around her, do I turn to her father as I ask: "So, who's left?"

_**Fifteen minutes later  
**__**Great Hall, Hogwarts  
**__**Hermione's POV**_

Ron, Ginny and the twins have been the center of attention for everyone in Gryffindor since their return from wherever Lea send them to and they had told us the most incredible tale. All four of them had sworn Oaths of Truth before telling us and many of those around me had understood why after hearing the tale.  
Harry is the son of James Potter – and Sirius Black, who is actually his Veela mate, yet kept it secret because of the horrible bond between himself and Walburga Black, his mother. And what's more, James and Lily Potter never died on Halloween as they instead moved to a school that is even more infamous than Hogwarts.  
And now, thanks to someone other than Lea contacting them, did the two return from the supposed dead and are they staying at London with Ron's family and did they join in when Percy was taken down the well-deserved pegs, even though Percy himself didn't seem likely to believe that they were who they said they were.

Yet while I am incredibly shocked to hear that the Potters are among us once again and while this actually makes a lot of people remember that their murderer was supposed to be Voldemort and wonder if Harry really was lying about the monster, is there one other aspect to all this that I keep thinking back on.  
"With James officially bonded to Sirius, the Minister will have to declare Sirius innocent as anyone with any knowledge on Veela knows they could never turn against those they magically recognize as family. Harry will actually get the family that Voldemort and the Ministry have been trying to take from him for so long."  
And this fact makes me enter the Great Hall with great glee as I can only imagine how happy Harry was when he himself realized this, yet only a few minutes into breakfast do we all get shocked greatly. Yet the shock is less for the Gryffindors as we all recognize the portal of Darkness for what it is and my friends and I shout:

"It's Lea! He's back!" And this stops some of the teachers from drawing their wands and from the portal the same bulky older teen with spiked red hair appears, a relaxed, intrigued smile on his face and he gives us all a two-fignered salute as he says: "Good morning. Here for another job, though this time – I get to stay here."  
And instantly everyone who was in the Transfigurations class yesterday along with all of the Gryffindors look intrigued, while the rest look confused and Lea pulls a paper out of his coat before he asks: "For this job, I need Hermione Granger, Albus Dumbledore, Neville Longbottom as well as Minerva McGonagall.  
I will also need Narcissa Malfoy and something called the Members of the Potter Alliance. Could all these people please show themselves to me?" And while I wonder what Harry could want with this group, do I stand up and move over along with Neville and several others that can only be members of this so-called alliance.

Yet among them I do spot a few of the people who were very adamant on not believing Harry in either Second, last or this year and I can't help but think: "Yeah, some alliance." Yet I don't voice this and when I arrive at the stage upon which the Head Table is set, do I see that neither Dumbledore nor McGonagall has come up.  
And then I feel like groaning in absolute disgust as a fake female voice coughs just as fakely and Lea turns an inquisitive eyebrow her way as she stands up, which as usual doesn't make much difference, before she smiles at him her horrid smirk and says: "I'm sorry, but I don't think students should gather around a Dark Wizard like you."  
And instantly I feel like hitting myself on the head as I can already tell that the woman is planning to undermine whatever Lady Destiny send Lea here for, yet Lea doesn't seem to be really impressed with the woman as he carelessly crosses his arms over his chest and turns to her as he asks: "And what makes me a Dark Wizard, exactly?"  
"Dearie, you are wearing a very intimidating black cloak." Umbridge simpers, yet Lea just turns from her to the rest of the staff with his expression silently asking them: "Is she for real?" Before he suddenly says: "Eehhhhhhh." And then points an all-saying thumb our way as he asks: "Aren't we all wearing black here?"

And this makes Neville and me smile at each other and purposely look at each other's black robes with red trim before Umbridge proves that she is determined to win this fight as she asks: "And what of that portal you used to break in here? That was still Dark Magic, wouldn't you agree?" Yet Lea doesn't answer her.  
Instead he looks behind him and snaps his fingers, actually causing for another portal to appear behind him yet the minute the woman aims at it and shouts: "AHA!" Does Lea snap his fingers again and the portal opens up, showing a gorgeous pathway made out of pure white, azure blue and baby pink lights merging together brilliantly.  
"That's not Dark magic, that's Twilight magic." Neville says and everyone nods and voices their agreement while Umbridge glares at the relaxed Lea, who looks back at her with a gaze that clearly says: "You don't scare me, lady. Don't even try." Making me think: "Now that is the kind of attitude we need against that woman."

Making me again hate the teachers – especially McGonagall – for their lack of public support and protection of our rights against this horrid woman before Lea turns a questioning raised eyebrow at my Head of House and Headmaster before he scathingly asks: "You two seriously planning to go against the request of Lady Destiny?"  
And instantly the two look shocked before hurrying their way around the table. Lea then looks at the rest of the Great Hall and says: "I know you are all quite inquisitive over why I'm here, but for now – this is all a personal matter. The only reason I called on them here is because Lady Destiny told me. Got it memorized?"  
And with that do I instantly see that everyone else has lost most of their interest in what this could be all about as the majority of both the teachers and the students nod before Lea turns back to the teachers and asks: "Any private place we can go to?" And when Dumbledore offers his office, do I frown at this and ask:  
"Are you sure, sir? Considering the portraits and all?" Yet the man smiles at me, his smile slightly condescending of my intelligence and making me want to snarl at him as he says: "No worries, Mss. Granger. The portraits know the difference between gossip and personal information. Please, everyone, this way."

And while I share a disbelieving look with Neville, does Ron then stop me from passing him as he whispers: "They're going to get it, trust me." And this makes me look at him as he says: "Lea stood up to my mum." And instantly I know that there is nothing and no one Lea can be stopped by and this makes me smile at my friend.  
I then catch up with the rest and when we have all taken a seat at the circular office, does Lea, who has kept standing and has taken place next to one of Dumbledore's glass cabinets, speak up and say: "Okay, so – as some of you here already know – I have a list of topics that Harry cares about, but doesn't feel is up to him to discuss.  
However, Lady Destiny does believe that he is seeing things how they are and feels that these are indeed points that need to be addressed. Just keep this memorized; not all of these points will be pleasant to realize or hear about." We all nod and this time Lea pulls a small set of notes out of his coat before he says:

"Here are the points as followed. Hermione, you have a good drive about learning on you, but you might want to start realizing that, like there are many different topics and classes, there are many different ways to study and what might work for you, _can_ work for others as well – but that doesn't always mean they enjoy that method."  
This, at the end, makes me cringe as it's something I did often think about, only for my drive to succeed and help my friends makes me just discard this notion and Lea looks up at me as he asks: "Let me guess, you're the smartest in your year and try to teach others the way you get the subjects you like to study for?"  
Yet while I am amazed that he thinks so highly of me, do I shake my head and say: "Not exactly. I'm just close friends with Ron and Harry, yet I often study way harder and sooner than they would and probably more too. I just – both studying and those two are important to me and –." Yet the older teen smiles and says:  
"And you like sharing your favorite hobbies with those close. Trust me, I get it." Making me smile at him before I say: "I – I do sometimes realize what Harry wants to help me learn, but – but then my drive to prove myself and my need to see my friends succeed with my help – they just take over." Making him smile at me again.

He then turns back to the list and says: "Albus Dumbledore, if you really call yourself Harry's guardian, why aren't you fighting people like Rita Skeeter from slandering him or disgracing the tragedy that you all believed to be Halloween fourteen years ago? Why are you not defending his rights as a person?"  
The man looks shocked and then Lea seems concerned and confused as he turns to McGonagall and asks: "Minerva McGonagall, if your House is supposed to be like your family – then where is Gryffindor's mother?" And the woman looks just as shocked as the Headmaster, yet I can't help but think: "Good question."  
Yet Harry doesn't seem done with her yet as Lea suddenly turns angry and asks: "I'm sorry, but – am I reading this right? You made Harry believe that you had bought him an expensive gift to celebrate something great that he did – yet you did it _with his money_ and_ behind his back_? And you're supposed to be some House's mother?"

At this Neville and I share a shocked look, yet McGonagall seems unwilling to accept this attack on her potential doing something wrong and says: "I do not remember ever doing that." And Lea looks back at his note before he asks: "You used his money to – buy him a broom? Since when are cleaning equipment items expensive?"  
However this makes every Gryffindor in the room look shocked and I screech: "YOU USED HARRY'S MONEY TO BUY HIM THAT NIMBUS? **WHY?" **And just by looking at her do I know that the woman just lied to all of our faces as she suddenly looks like a cat that has been caught pulling the milk out of the fridge.  
"Please, don't blame Minerva for this one. I did not know of the things Lady Destiny allowed us to find out and assumed the role of Harry's guardian at the time of this event and thus I gave her permission." Yet Lea seems not to take this for an acceptable excuse and snarkily asks: "Behind your charge's back?" Making the man cringe.

Lea then focuses back on the list in his hand and his anger gets replaced for concern as he asks: "Who's Neville?" And my friend steps forward, Lea looking between the boy and the note and finally Neville asks: "What did Harry want?" And Lea's answer shocks us all as he says: "To help you overcome your abuse."  
"I'm not abused!" Neville instantly retorts, yet Lea and I share a look as we both think the same thing: "That response came way too fast." And we nod before I think back on what could ever make Harry believe this when I suddenly remember the first conversation we all had with each other at the start of our very first year.  
"Neville, you told us this yourself. Dropping you off a pier, hanging you out of a window by your ankle. All of that is abuse, Neville. And I know you said it was to bring out your magic, but those methods are just wrong." And to my relief does everyone around me, even the teachers, nod in agreement with me.

At this Neville looks troubled and Lea looks at him thoughtfully for a few minutes before he hums, puts the note back in his pocket and then says: "Hey Neville, come over here." And when my friend comes to stand before him, does he shock us all by summoning an amazing, fiery looking sword right out of thin air.  
He then hands the hilt to Neville and says: "In your hand, take this key. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking, its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me friend – no walls will contain you then. No more borders around or below or above, so long as you champion the ones you love."  
And while I am utterly amazed by the brilliance of what sounds like a rights of passage speech, do I feel as if a wave of light has passed through us all the minute Neville shyly, hesitantly, puts his hand on the hilt of the incredible weapon, the way his eyes widen proving that some kind of power must now be surging through him.

Lea smirks at him as he sees this and nods, calling back the fiery looking blade and Neville and Lea share another glance where Lea seems to prove Neville he really does trust my friend to be worthy of this incredible new power and weapon, yet at the same time I can't help but notice the concerned look shared between the two staff members.  
Neville then goes back to sit with me and Lea says: "Okay, I have three more problems I need to confide with you and then – I will have a total two hours to spend with my beloved Firefly. Oh, before I forget." And with that does Lea seem to pull something out of another pocket of his and he says: "Here Hermione, you first."  
And I take the picture, wondering what he could have to show me, yet when I look at it, do my eyes widen as I see a gorgeous young girl my own age, who is wearing a soft blue knee-length dress with thin shoulder straps standing next to a boy who is a year older with brown hair and a boy two years older with silver-white hair.

"Who – who are these?" I can't help but ask and Lea makes me feel like my whole world has been turned upside down as he smiles with warm love in his smile and a fire of warm love shining in his eyes as he points from eldest to youngest and says: "Those are Riku, Sora – and the new Jessica Artemis Potter – aka Harry."  
And because the others had been gazing over my shoulders do I feel Terry Boot's jaw dropping as he hears this as well as cringe as Parvatti and Padma scream their shock right into my ear, making me pull away from all of them before I let out a yelp of shock as the note actually gets summoned out of my hands by the Headmaster.  
The man himself, as he catches the picture, actually turns white as a ghost and he asks: "Why and when did this happen?" And Lea shrugs as he says: "Harry apparently felt jealous of someone named Parvatti for her gorgeous dress, has since desired to be a girl and James gave him the potion that changed his gender overnight."

And while I look at the girl that apparently inspired my friend to make this startling change and the Asian girl herself asks: "But why didn't Harry ever tell anyone else about this? Why did he hide this desire for a whole year?" And while the duration seems to have been something Lea didn't know about, does he say:  
"Ah see, that brings me to my other points. Apparently, according to what I heard, Harry's fame has gone to so many people's heads on such a high scale that they actually turn on him if he doesn't life up to their expectations or, should I say, the title of _Boy-_Who Lived. Kind of hard to do that if you desire to be a girl, don't you think?"  
And while Parvati nods, can I not help the accusing glare that I throw at Terry and a few others that have come with us as they are definitely guilty of causing my friend this problem before Lea says: "And yet, this apparently isn't the only kind of pressure my precious Firefly is suffering from, though I find this one more unfair."

And again he turns a stern gaze at McGonagall as he seems to recite the next message and says: "Minerva McGonagall, do not ever expect someone to be like a person they never met or have no memories of – if you are not at the same time willing to provide background on said person you wish another to emulate or live up to."  
And yet McGonagall seems unfazed by his words and asks: "Would you care to elaborate?" Yet this time I have had enough and ask: "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" And everyone looks at me shocked, yet my concern for my friend and my anger at the woman merge together, making me boil over as I snap:

"Lea here is trying his hardest to make everything better for Har – Jessica. To make her happy and to make sure she doesn't get all the crap she had to deal with for the last four years when she gets back from Destiny's embrace and mission. And yet you treat her – THE WAY YOU SHOULD BE TREATING THAT NO GOOD BITCH UMBRIDGE!"  
I scream at the top of my lungs, having had enough of her off-hands approach in regards to the woman and when McGonagall says: "Mss. Granger, that is a completely different matter. My hands –." Do I furiously interrupt her and shout: "SO YOU LET OUT UNDESERVED ANGER AT SOMEONE DOING **YOUR **JOB!"  
And with that I seem to have hit the woman where it hurts as I snap: "The last time we saw you at the common room was in our third, the one year the danger and threat levels were at their lowest. Now there is something hurting and breaking your House from within and you don't even have the guts to come show us your support?  
_Your House is like your Family. Gryffindor, the House of the Brave and Loyal_. Sorry, I'm not seeing it. I see someone who expects an orphan to be her supposedly dead mother and I see a Headmaster who wants a ten year old one day and a hero of his own caliber the next. Merlin bless Lady Destiny for her intervention. You two made it necessary."

And with that do I storm out of the room, not really caring for whatever else Lea could have to report and more than ever understanding where Harry was coming from when he shouted at Ron and me little over half a year ago. I rage through the school and thank my well-trained memory for having remembered my schedule.  
Yet as I furiously take my seat at the desk next to Ron at Charms, do I try not to let too much of my anger show as I know that there is a major difference between the people here in class with me and out there in that office; these people didn't let Harry - aka Jessica - down or give Lady Destiny a real reason to take my friend from her bed in her sleep.  
"You okay?" I hear Ron ask and I hate myself as I snap: "Later, after class." Yet Ron seems to understand and I hiss: "Now I get why you were so furious with us over summer, Jess. I wish I had been more supportive. That I had picked you over – _him_." And with the silent vow of _never again_ do I focus on Flitwick's lecture.

_**Lea's POV**_

"That girl has some fire in her. I could easily make her my apprentice in Fire Based magic if she feels like it – along with that Ginny girl. Got to keep that memorized." Goes through my mind before I turn my focus back to the woman that apparently is the cause for the girl's temper to blow up and who looks rooted to the spot.  
"Looks like someone hasn't had a student tell her she's in the wrong in a long time. Heh, seems like it's about time her ego got knocked down a peg. Now to finish my mission and have my two hours of utter joy." And with that do I turn from the two shocked adults, to the teens in the room and hear them muttering their agreement.

This makes me smirk as it proves much fortune for when Firefly is done with what Lady Destiny wants of her and I say: "The only two messages I have left are to you lot. Please know that Ron was Harry's first friend _ever_ and that he really loves his family name – even now that she is actually Jessica Artemis."  
At which some of them look at me confused and I state: "Prove your part of the alliance, approach Jessica in her hour of need and realize that she doesn't easily socialize because of her troubled past. Her fame here – counts for less than nothing in the world she grew up in. Keep that memorized and use it to the good of the Alliance."  
And just by the confident nod I get from Neville do I know that the lad just gave me a silent promise that he will do so and help the other kids do the same, yet when I see the adults want to object, do I say: "If Jess can't count on the adults, I will at least make sure she can count on the Alliance." Before I phase out of the room.

* * *

_**And there you go.  
**__**Okay, when I first finished writing this, I was none too happy and felt I had done a poor job on certain bits. However, rereading it as I put it through Doc Manager, I actually enjoyed it a lot more the second time round. Still, Jessica is now officially a thing and Lea will be part of the reading for the next couple of chapters (does happy dance).  
**__**Yeah, I love Lea,**_

_**Venquine1990**_


End file.
